


Por Andarse de Cupido

by MilyBlackQueen



Series: Por Andarse de Cupido [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon hasta CoLS, Canonical Character Death, Consentimiendo dudoso, Dark Alec, Dualidad Sebastian/Jonathan, Español | Spanish, Jonalec, M/M, Malec, Mildly Dubious Consent, Poción de Odio, Poción de amor, Sebastian se enamora, Spoilers, sebalec
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 101,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyBlackQueen/pseuds/MilyBlackQueen
Summary: ¿Quién pensaría que Sebastian podría sentir amor por alguien? Aun cuando para eso Alec le haya flechado directo al corazón...literalmente.¿Podrá el Nephilim estupido sobrellevar el "amor" de Sebastian y no morir en el intento? (Magnus x Alec x Sebastian)





	1. Pociones

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa holaa :D  
> Aquí les traigo este fics, para seguir dando mi granito de arena al Sebalec/Jonalec ;) es la primera parte de una serie de dos historias largas que si tengo suerte, pronto terminare n.n  
> Es un Magnus x Alec x Sebastian que surgió mientras hacía un ensayo para la universidad sobre los dioses griegos y me entretenía con la historia de Eros (Cupido para los romanos) aunque admito que realmente no tiene nada que ver con eso xD
> 
> Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare; si fuera mio Alec tendría un harem de chicos a su disposición y Mark no estaría sufriendo con la caza salvaje Y_Y
> 
> ¡SPOILERS! La trama inicia al final de CoLS y a lo largo de ella se presentaran sucesos de CoHF según convenga; incluyendo (en algún punto hacía los últimos capítulos) el asunto del hermano Zachariah, por lo que si no has terminado TMI y TID lees bajo tu propio riesgo.
> 
> En fin, les dejo leer :P

PARTE I: _Amor_ y otras fantasías

 **La fantasía, aislada de la razón, sólo produce monstruos imposibles**.-

_Francisco De Goya_

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1: Pociones**

*Culpable cupido que llega, que flecha y no dice cuándo.*  
**_El flechazo de cupido interprete Fernando Tovar_**

Alec a veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que todavía tuviesen algo de "normalidad" en sus vidas; especialmente cuando Jace estaba desaparecido junto a Sebastian y estaban atados al punto de que lo que lastimara a uno lastimaría al otro; no cuando Clary había huido para unirse a ellos o cuando no hacía ni dos día que habían ido contra la ley al invocar a un demonio mayor en esa misma sala en la que ahora se sentaba con una taza de humeante café; pero ahí estaba, mirando a Magnus trabajar, por una vez en algo que no tenía que ver con Jace, y el brujo parecía relajarle el cambio porque incluso silbaba despreocupadamente mientras utilizaba la cocina como laboratorio de pociones mientras él solo lo observaba con una sonrisa agradada.

Sabía que toda esa calma terminaría pronto: tenían a Gloriosa gracias a Simon y en cualquier momento el enfrentamiento contra Sebastian sería inevitable; pero justo ahora no quería pensar en eso, solo quería disfrutar de los ronroneos de Presidente Miau que se restregaba en su pierna intentando llamar la atención y congelar esa escena hogareña para siempre.

La sonrisa disminuyó considerablemente de sus labios

 _Siempre_ …

Odiaba esa palabra; la odiaba con todo su ser porque no podía darle todo el significado que conllevaba; porque sabía que su "siempre" no era igual al de Magnus; no duraban lo mismo.

\- Pásame esos viales de allá _Rol de Canela_ – Pidió Magnus sonriente; Alec le tiró un cojín del sofá que el brujo ya esperaba y con un chasquido de los dedos lo detuvo en el aire. – Solo estoy probando.- Se excusó.

\- No lo hagas – Lo riñó Alec levantándose para buscar los viales que le había pedido. - ¿Qué preparas, por cierto? – Cuestionó deteniéndose por una seña de Magnus antes de lograr acercarse. El brujo chasqueó los dedos haciendo levitar las ollas hacía la mesa de centro de la sala. Alec enarcó una ceja mirándolas.

\- Los calderos no cuadrarían con el diseño de la cocina. – Se excusó el brujo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Sin duda ollas de estofado con algo dorado y burbujeante o que parece lodo caliente si – Dijo Alec con una sonrisa.

\- Al menos se ve más apetitoso que los intentos de estofado de tu hermana – Bromeó el brujo; Alec sonrió tendiéndole los viales.

\- ¿Qué es? - Preguntó

\- Un trabajo para unos vampiros – Dijo y se explicó – Sentía que debía distraerme y este tipo de pociones son divertidas de preparar y aún más de usar.

\- ¿Qué tipo de pociones? – Cuestionó mirando con desconfianza la que parecía lodo caliente.

\- Poción de _amor_ – Señaló la dorada; y luego la de lodo – Y poción de _odio_ ; los subterráneos suelen utilizarlas para ciertas fiestas. – Explicó – Su efecto dura un par de horas si las bebes o un par de días si caen en alguna herida; suelen ponerlas en las bebidas para causar situaciones…interesantes.

\- No imagino que alguien pueda poner esto – Señaló la poción parecida al lodo, la de odio – En mi bebida y no notarlo.

\- Se disuelve bastante bien; dependiendo de cuanto se diluya puede crear desde un simple desagrado hasta un sentimiento de rechazo total hacía la primera persona que vea frente a frente o incluso en fotografias si la conoce – Magnus sonrió coquetamente en dirección a Alec – En cambio la otra poción, funciona al contrario, puede ir desde un simple agrado hasta un estado de atracción casi obsesivo y un alto nivel de lujuria. – Su dedo largo y su uña adornada con purpurina se introdujeron por la camisa del Nefilim desabotonándola y recorriendo el marcado pecho de este lentamente; Alec se ruborizó – Pero si ya estoy enamorado del primero al que veo, funciona como un potente afrodisiaco.

\- ¿Qué tan potente?- Alec se ruborizó por completo ante su propia pregunta; Magnus sonrió felinamente, asiéndose con uno de los viales que acababa de llenar con poción dorada y tomándoselos de un trago antes de lanzarse sobre el ojos azules haciéndole quedar acostado con medio cuerpo sobre el sofá; y acercando sus labios a su oído para susurrar casi en un ronroneo.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en Dubai, cuando usaste una runa sin miedo y remarcaste la de resistencia? – Preguntó, casi ronroneó moviéndose rítmicamente sobre el chico para que sus caderas friccionaran; Alec asintió tragando con dificultad - ¿Qué te parece diez veces más? – La única respuesta que recibió fue un gemido del chico Lightwood ante el mordisco juguetón de Bane que no pensaba desperdiciar ni un segundo de ese par de horas.

* * *

 

\- ¡Deja de pervertir a mi hermano, brujo depravado! – El grito de Izzy se debió escuchar en todo el edificio o eso pensó Simon pálido como lo cera; claro, eso si los gemidos de Magnus y Alec lo habían dejado escuchar.

El vampiro estaba preguntándose justo en ese momento porque Maryse no solo había llamado a su hijo por teléfono en lugar de enviarlos a ellos a buscarlo y pensó que realmente Alec le debía agradecer a Isabelle por haberse ofrecido a buscarlo en lugar de su madre, es decir, dudaba que a Maryse le hiciera mucha gracia escuchar lo que él estaba escuchando; no que a él le hiciera gracia alguna.

\- Alec te estamos escuchando desde acá – Gritó Izzy pateando la puerta aún más fuerte – ¡Es importante! Es sobre Jace y Sebastian.

Lo ruidos fueron cesando y tras un rápido correteo Alec finalmente abrió la puerta; estaba agitado y totalmente ruborizado, sin camisa y el cabello en todas direcciones

\- ¡Izzy! - Exclamó con sorpresa enrojeciendo hasta las orejas - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Venimos por ti _Caramelito_ \- Lo apartó su hermana de la puerta para entrar, usando uno de los apodos que acababan de escuchar. Simon entró tras ella algo avergonzado, especialmente cuando vio a Magnus tan agitado y alborotado como Alec, recostado en el sofá con solo un albornoz.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó su hermana viendo las pociones; parecían extrañas a su manera de ver, y sin preguntar tomó una de las flechas de Alec para usarla como paleta y remover la poción de amor.

Alec se la arrebató de las manos dejando la flecha impregnada de líquido dorado en la mesa.

\- ¿Para qué viniste?

\- Además de para interrumpir el mejor orgasmo que he tenido en la década – Gruñó Magnus nada feliz; Alec tampoco parecía estarlo pero por el comentario.

-¡Magnus! -El brujo hizo un gesto de "tengo razón"

\- Clary se comunicó: Maryse nos envió por ustedes; sabemos dónde estará Sebastian esta noche. Nos enfrentaremos a él hoy. - Dijo Simon; si no lo decía nadie lo haría. Alec se enserió de inmediato.

\- ¿Y Jace?

\- Tenemos a Gloriosa; esperemos que sea suficiente - Alegó Izzy aunque se veía su preocupación - Esta noche recuperaremos a nuestro hermano.

Alec se vistió a prisa listo para la batalla; incluso Magnus, con una armadura bastante colorida y brillante estaba preparado: no iba a dejar a su Nefilim luchar solo contra Sebastian y sus demonios.

Alec tomó sus flechas incluyendo la que estaba en su mesa aun con restos de poción dorada; esa noche recuperaría a Jace, su parabatai; y acabarían con la vida del monstruo que asesinó a su hermanito Max costase lo que costase.

* * *

 

Todo en Burren era un caos; las armas nefilim tenían buenos resultados contra los cazadores de sombras oscuros y además los lobos los ayudaban; pero los oscuros eran más rápidos y fuertes.

Alec no dejaba de disparar su arco, protegiendo desde la distancia a los que luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo: odiaba cada vez que lanzaba una flecha porque el objetivo era acabar con personas que alguna vez fueron nefilims: cazadores de sombras que por culpa de Sebastian ya no lo serían más; madres, padres, parabatais que no reconocerían ya por lo que alguna vez lucharon; pero que estaban en ese estado por su ambición de poder, perdiendo su libre albedrio. Ahora para ellos todo giraba en torno a Sebastian y lo que él quisiera...

...Igual que Jace.

Una flecha surcó los aires clavándose en la frente de un cazador oscuro; evitando que este atacara a Simon que llevaba la espada Gloriosa hacia Clary. Él había visto a Izzy y Magnus junto a Simon minutos antes pero ahora el vampiro diurno estaba solo; buscó a su novio y su hermana con la mirada conforme lanzaba otra flecha. Su corazón se había hinchado de autosuficiencia cuando Magnus se ufanó con emoción y orgullo " _ese es mi novio_ " había dicho luego de su primer tiro antes de empezar toda esa batalla; y justo ahora, que lo consiguió con la mirada, viéndolo inmóvil en el suelo con Izzy a su lado, el corazón de Alec se detuvo por completo.

No; Magnus tenía que estar bien. Dejo en el carcaj la flecha que había estado por tomar; notando que era la última, y corrió a prisa bajando de la tumba sobre la que estaba para llegar hasta Magnus; no podía perderlo: Magnus no podía morir antes que él; ni en la peor de sus pesadillas lo había considerado alguna vez.

Se detuvo junto a su novio y su hermana, dejando el arco a un lado, sintiendo que el aire le volvía a los pulmones al ver que aun respiraba. Izzy nunca había sido buena en los primeros auxilios, demasiado confiada en las runas como para prestar atención pero él si y a prisa se dio el trabajo de quitar la armadura a Magnus para hacer presión en la herida.

Isabelle se apartó un poco dándoles espacio cuando Magnus abrió los ojos; la chica volvió a la batalla manteniéndose cerca de la pareja para evitar que algún cazador oscuro fuera a por ellos. Buscó con la mirada a Simon mientras con su látigo rebanaba la mano de uno de los Oscuros: Lewis había llegado ya hasta Clary y le había dado la espada pero Jace ahora se interponía entre la pelirroja y Sebastian. Izzy miró a su hermano y Magnus, sopesando si podría dejarlos solos para ayudar a Clary con Jace.

Alec y Magnus estaban tomados de la mano y una luz clara salía de esa unión; cada uno concentrado en el otro; bufó ¿Que hacían esos dos viéndose a los ojos cuando estaban en medio de una batalla?

Un fuerte resplandor de luz y un grito desgarrador detuvo todas las batallas; Isabelle sonrió con triunfo: era el grito de Sebastian ¡Clary lo había logrado! Pero al girarse y ver a la pelirroja atravesando con Gloriosa a Jace y como su hermano empezaba a arder, el horror no hizo más que apoderarse de ella.

* * *

 

Alec podía sentir su energía correr por sus dedos y pasar a Magnus; podía ver como la piel de su novio dejaba de palidecer tanto y recuperaba un poco su color; vio como su herida dejaba de sangrar. Era una sensación agradable, el cosquilleo en sus manos; y el saber que Magnus se pondría bien y que él había podido hacer algo para lograrlo.

Y entonces algo cambio: sintió como si alguien le atravesara el pecho con una espada y su runa de parabatai arder; un resplandor inundó todo Burren a la par que un grito se dejaba escuchar pero Alec solo intentaba soltar su mano de Magnus.

El brujo lo soltó notando que algo andaba mal; Alec se mordió el labio intentando no gritar: no entendia que pasaba, su lazo parabatai ardía pero al mismo tiempo se recomponía: ya no había interferencia entre él y Jace pero eso quería decir que era Jace quien estaba sufriendo ese fuego que abrazaba.

\- ¿Alec, que pasa? – Preguntó Magnus asustado.

\- Jace... - Dijo a duras penas buscando a su parabatai con la mirada; pero en la piedra principal solo veía a Clary sujeta a la espada "Gloriosa" a la altura del pecho de quien supuso era Jace envuelto en llamas - ¡Jace! - Gritó intentando ponerse de pie pero las piernas no lo sostuvieron; estaba débil. Magnus se incorporó como pudo, sujetándolo - ¿Que ha hecho Clary, Magnus? - Exclamó desesperado - ¡Tenia que matar a Sebastian! ¡No Jace!... ¡Sebastian!

Alec lo buscó con la mirada: todos en el Burren veían a Jace arder y nadie se preocupaba por el hijo de Valentine. No podían dejar que Sebastian aprovechara eso para escapar.

Lo vio, inclinado sobre sí mismo, apoyado en Amatis que a pesar de estar herida lo ayudaba a escapar. Alec no lo pensó dos veces: Tomó su arco a prisa y la flecha en su carcaj: la última que le quedaba

Disparó y por un segundo sintió como todo pasaba en cámara lenta: la flecha surcó los aires con un silbido antes de clavarse en el pecho de Sebastian, justo en el corazón. Este levantó la mirada con incredulidad y sus ojos negros se encontraron con los azules del nefilim antes de desaparecer de las ruinas junto con Amatis.

Los cazadores de sombras oscuros desaparecieron también ante los ojos de todos; pero no importaba, Sebastian moriría, tenía que morir: le había atravesado el corazón.

\- Vamos - Lo llamó Magnus mucho más recuperado, sirviéndole de apoyo para ponerlo de pie - Un magnifico tiro; por cierto - Le sonrió. Alec asintió demasiado preocupado por lo que estaba ocurriendo con Jace como para decir algo: el dolor había disminuido pero aun sentía el lazo de parabatai quemándole.

Se encaminaron juntos hacia donde todos veían a Jace y Clary; Alec notando algo pegajoso en la mano con que había tomado la flecha; se miró confundido al ver un líquido dorado en sus dedos que se limpió en sus pantalones sin prestarle mucha atención.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _O_O_O
> 
> ¿Que les pareció?
> 
> Espero les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber ;D publicaré al menos una vez por semana n.n
> 
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	2. Aku Cinta Kamu y Otras Sorpresas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec no está preparado para muchas cosas... que Magnus terminara con él es una  
> La otra es Sebastian.

Parte I: _Amor_ y otras fantasías

 **La fantasía, aislada de la razón, sólo produce monstruos imposibles**.-

_Francisco De Goya_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Aku cinta kamu y otras sorpresas.**

_Hay cosas que no queremos que sucedan, pero que tenemos que aceptar; cosas que no queremos saber, pero que tenemos que aprender; y gente sin la que no podemos vivir, pero que debemos dejar ir._

**(Anonimo)**

* * *

 

Alec quería pensar que todo estaba bien: habían recuperado a Jace la tarde anterior a pesar de que ahora estuviera ardiendo con fuego celestial en la cama de la enfermería del instituto con un destino incierto; por otro lado Sebastian debía estar muerto, tenía que estarlo luego de clavarle esa flecha en el corazón; si, todo estaba bien...

Pero Alec no lo sentía así.

No cuando Magnus acababa de aparecer de entre las sombras encarándolo por su encuentro con Camille; no cuando acababa de escuchar las palabras más desgarradoras de su vida " _Aku Cinta Kamu"_ … Te amo, pero eso no cambia nada.

¿Porque le decía que lo amaba si no podía perdonarlo? ¿Si lo dejaría así, solo? Alec sabía que había cometido un error; Pero por el ángel que él había ido a rechazar la propuesta y ayuda de Camille: no podía arrebatarle a Magnus parte de lo que era para hacer que su "siempre" y el suyo durasen el mismo tiempo; el problema fue que lo había entendido tarde.

Sabía que debía irse del túnel; Magnus le había dejado claro que quería que sacara sus cosas de casa antes de que él volviera ¿Pero cómo obligarse a mover los músculos cuando ni siquiera podía obligar a sus ojos a dejar de producir lagrimas?

Era su culpa completamente y había perdido a Magnus por su idiotez

* * *

 

Miró la habitación con nostalgia; finalmente había ido por sus cosas. Quiso ir primero por Camille y matarla, enojado por haberle jugado esa trampa, pero aún más enojado por dejarse llevar de ella; y se consiguió con la sorpresa de que Maureen, la joven vampira fan de Simon ya la había matado. Eso lo dejó una vez más a la deriva, y sin darse cuenta sus pies lo llevaron al loft de Magnus como un reflejo automático: si se sentía perdido lo lógico era ir a su hogar, solo que no lo era… no más.

Ya había empacado todas sus cosas; dejando una camisa en el closet de Magnus; podía ser infantil pero esperaba que la consiguiera y le entrara la nostalgia y lo buscara. Le dirigió una última mirada al Loft sintiendo un nudo en la garganta cuando Presidente Miau se acercó a él restregándose en su pierna en busca de atención. Alec se agachó tomándolo entre sus manos.

-Supongo que es un adiós, amigo - Dijo con voz rasposa que intentaba contener las lágrimas - Deja de dormir sobre la ropa de Magnus: la llenas de pelo... a él no le...no le gusta y...

Alec dejó al gato en el suelo. No podía soportarlo, no podía soportar el dolor de saber que no podría volver esa noche y dormir aferrado a Magnus, respirando su aroma a sándalo que lo tranquilizaba; y saber que todo era por su propia culpa.

Dejó la llave en la mesa de la sala tal como Magnus le había dicho fijándose por un segundo en la pociones aun sobre la mesa; miró la dorada, la poción de amor, y negó con la cabeza tomando su maleta y saliendo a prisa limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos: tan solo ayer en la mañana Magnus y él habían usado esa poción para un placentero momento y ahora ver el dorado liquido era solo otra daga en su pecho.

Caminó por la calle sin rumbo con la maleta en una mano y su arco en la otra; no quería ir al instituto con tan penosa estampa aunque estaba consciente de que eventualmente tendría que ir allí; de cualquier forma no tenía donde más dirigirse.

Estuvo caminando por varias horas arrastrando la maleta, sorprendiéndose de pronto cuando se encontró entrando a Central Park a la luz de las estrellas. Se sentó en una banca, la gente que pasaba lo miraba por momentos; se preguntaba si era su aura depresiva o solo era que le extrañaban ver la cantidad de runas visibles en su cuello y muñecas; ni siquiera se había puesto un glamour para ocultarlas ¿Para qué? Se recostó en el banco, llevándose las manos a la cara, presionando sus ojos con la palma como si eso evitara la salida de más lágrimas.

Tenía que poner su vida en perspectiva ahora; pero más allá de volver al instituto no lograba pensar en nada. Era absurdo, había vivido sin Magnus casi toda su vida ¿Porque ahora dolía tanto siquiera pensar en eso?

Quizás lo que debía hacer era darle un par de días, darle tiempo a pensar las cosas en frío; quizás así podría entender que él realmente jamás habría vuelto mortal a Magnus, que nunca acortaría su vida; que solo se había dejado llevar por Camille y si había vuelto esa última vez era porque la vampiresa era la única persona con la que podía hablar del Magnus hombre y no del Magnus Alto Brujo de Brooklyn; tal vez, si le daba tiempo, podría perdonarlo y volverían juntos.

Más lagrimas surcaron su rostro pero él no apartó las manos de sus ojos; su corazón quería creer que eso ocurriría, que la ruptura no era definitiva; pero era difícil cuando los ojos gatunos de Magnus lo habían visto tan dolidos y traicionados, cuando recordaba sus labios en ese último beso con la amargura de la despedida " _Aku cinta Kamu_... _te amo, pero eso no cambia nada_ "

Sintió a alguien detenerse a su lado y su corazón latió rápidamente cuando el olor a sándalo fue percibido en sus fosas nasales; Magnus ¿Podría estar ahí? No quería abrir los ojos y descubrir que solo era una alucinación suya.

Unas manos frías recorrieron sus mejillas, secando sus lágrimas y de los labios de Alec brotó un sollozo, no quería que el contacto terminara nunca; quería que Magnus lo besara y le pidiera que volviese a casa. Sus dedos recorrieron sus labios, Alec reconocía ese olor: el shampoo que Magnus amaba, que él mismo usaba, era él, tenía que serlo...

Aunque...

No había aroma a azúcar quemada típico de la magia junto al sándalo, ni anillos en sus manos; ademas su tacto se sentía más rasposo, menos suave y casi torpe. No había terminado de pensarlo cuando le escuchó hablar y su voz le causó un escalofrío nada agradable.

\- Juro que destruiré a quien te haya hecho sufrir así, mi Alexander

Alec no había terminado de escuchar sus palabras cuando ya se había incorporado apartando su mano de un manotazo empuñando su cuchillo serafín en nombre de " _Manakel_ "

\- ¿Qué diablos crees que intentas Sebastian? - Escupió con odio viendo al rubio de ojos oscuros frente a sí.

Alec miró a Sebastian esperando una respuesta ¿Que hacía ese monstruo ahí? Él lo había matado, su flecha le había atravesado el corazón; no había manera de que alguien se salvara de eso; ninguna persona podría. Pero ahí estaba el punto, él mismo acababa de pensarlo: Sebastian no era una persona, era un monstruo y había sido muy iluso de su parte pensar que su flecha lograría matarlo.

Sus miradas se encontraron: la de Alec cargada de odio, pero no se encontró con el mismo sentimiento de vuelta; no, los ojos negros de Sebastian estaban cargados de expectativa, preocupación...

\- Estaba siguiéndote - Dijo Sebastian finalmente; Alec aseguró bien su cuchillo serafín preparado para atacar en cualquier momento, el rubio por su parte solo se puso de pie, para quedar a la misma altura que el ojos azules, sin realizar ningún ademan de querer tomar un arma o algo - Salí esperando verte y te vi por la avenida Lexington; parecías triste así que te seguí por la 77 hasta aquí.

Decir que estaba perplejo era poco; Sebastian le hablaba como si fuera su amigo de toda la vida y lo había visto triste por lo que se acercó preocupado a preguntar; sin duda había gato encerrado en todo eso y él debía tener cuidado para no ser atrapado con la guardia baja cuando mostrara sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- ¿A qué juegas? ¿Qué quieres de mí? - Preguntó el chico Lightwood a la defensiva.

\- Por ahora que me digas quien te está haciendo llorar - Respondió - Juro que hare que te pida perdón y luego lo volveré trizas por completo- Luego su expresión se suavizó en una mueca que, Alec notó, intentaba ser una sonrisa sincera - También una sonrisa tuya.

Si antes había estado perplejo, Alec no tenía palabras para describir como se sentía ahora: ¡¿Qué demonios!? Sebastian estiró la mano intentando acercarse, gesto que Alexander tomó con alerta, lanzando el primer golpe.

Sebastian retrocedió rápidamente con sorpresa y él de ojos azules volvió a arremeter; no sabía que pasaba, pero ya que no había podido matar a Camille, podía matar a Sebastian, descargar toda su frustración en él.

El rubio le esquivó y con un rápido movimiento había acertado en las costillas del pelonegro; Alec retrocedió un paso y Sebastian embistió con su cuchillo serafín a lo que Alec le interceptó pateándole fuertemente en el pecho. Sebastian cayó pero rápidamente se incorporó deslizando el pie para hacer caer a Alec de bruces.

El Nefilim sintió al rubio sobre él por lo que no lo pensó y a prisa se giró golpeándole en la quijada intentando distraerle para apuñalarle en un segundo movimiento. Sebastian logró interceptar su mano y tras mucho forcejeo logró inmovilizarlo contra el suelo, con cada rodilla a un lado de la cintura de Alec y cada mano bien sujeta contra el suelo a cada lado de su cabeza; realizó presión en su mano para hacerle soltar el cuchillo serafín y sonrió con triunfo.

Alec tragó grueso; ese sería su fin: no tenía forma de defenderse y Sebastian tenía todas las de ganar; su única salvación sería que el mismo Raziel bajara de los cielos a salvarlo; y aun así, su ultimo pensamiento se dirigió a preguntarse si Magnus lamentaría su muerte cuando se enterara.

No tuvo mucho tiempo a pensarlo cuando las palabras de Sebastian lo trajeron a la realidad o a una extraña parodia de la realidad:

\- Realmente me calienta que luchemos Alexander - Fue en un tono grave y rasposo, casi contenido que hizo a Alec abrir los ojos para mirar a Sebastian con confusión sin embargo apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que pasaba cuando sintió los labios del rubio en los suyos

¡Lo estaba besando! ¡Sebastian Morgenstern lo estaba besando! ¿Que carajos estaba pasando?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?  
> Sebastian "enamorado" es raro ._. un tanto bizarro la verdad xD  
> ohh lamento re-abrir viejas heridas con el "Aku Cinta Kamu" x.x Esperemos que Magnus recapacite pronto :D  
> Espero les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber :P
> 
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	3. Busqueda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras todos buscan a Alec, él vive un momento de lo más surreal con Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa :D  
> Ohh por Raziel! Que feliz me hacen, me alegra que les guste el fics como me demuestran con los bookmark y esos corazoncitos que aumentan ;) pero bueno, no les entretengo más, ¡A leer! :P

Parte I: _Amor_ y otras fantasías

 **La fantasía, aislada de la razón, sólo produce monstruos imposibles**.-

_Francisco De Goya_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Búsqueda**

_Ha llegado la hora de buscar a los perdidos._

**Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

Tenía que estar soñando, una horrible pesadilla de hecho; era la única explicación que había y sin embargo los labios junto a los suyos se sentían bastante reales como para creerse eso.

Sebastian lo estaba besando; le besaba con suavidad aunque no sin exigencia a pesar de lo mucho que él intentaba soltarse y apartarse suyo: maldita sangre de demonio que lo hacía más fuerte que él. Raziel podía dejarlo morir si quería pero TENÍA que bajar a salvarlo de esta situación.

Intentó mantener la boca firmemente cerrada pero una mordida inesperada en el labio le hizo quejarse y al instante ya tenía la lengua del rubio en contacto con la suya; intentó luchar para expulsarlo de su boca, no quería besar a Sebastian en lo absoluto pero no pudo evitar la placentera corriente en su espina dorsal cuando sus lenguas se encontraron.

Alec se alarmó ante eso y aún más al sentir como Sebastian liberaba una de sus manos para acariciar con sus dedos su mejilla. El Nephilim aprovechó la libertad en su miembro superior para tomar su cuchillo serafín que clavó sin misericordia en el costado del de ojos negros.

Sebastian se separó con las pupilas contraídas del dolor y Alec aprovechó para empujarlo y patearlo apartándolo por completo de sí. El muchacho se incorporó restregándose la boca con el antebrazo

Fuera de su arco y flechas, no tenía más armas consigo, y no es como si se fuera a poner a buscar estas últimas entre las cosas de su maleta, por lo que optó por lo que parecía la mejor opción y se lanzó a correr por el parque.

* * *

 

El teléfono no dejaba de repicar; Magnus había intentado ignorarlo lanzando su celular contra la pared pero el teléfono de casa lo suplantó sonando como si no hubiera un mañana. Realmente no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, se sentía solo y miserable en el Loft sin Alec; el corazón se le había partido en dos cuando supo lo que él había considerado hacer, como lo había traicionado al dejarse llevar por Camille y ahora que estaba en casa, sin su nefilim estúpido, sentía que Presidente Miau estaba bailando tap sobre los trozos de su corazón con unos zapatos particularmente horribles y nada apropiados.

Realmente no había estado preparado para ver el closet vaciado de la ropa de Alec o no conseguir su cepillo de dientes en el baño o su taza junto a la cafetera y había dejado escapar una lágrima que llevaba toda la tarde intentado contener, y con ella vinieron más. Había querido creer que Alexander era el indicado, había incluso deseado pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, envejecer juntos, estaba dispuesto a agotar sus recursos para lograrlo; pero Alec lo había arruinado todo, y él, una vez más, estaba solo.

Le había costado mucho quedarse dormido, por lo que no era de extrañar que estuviera de tan mal humor cuando se levantó, ya harto del teléfono para contestar

\- Alexander si eres tú será mejor que...

\- ¿Qué? - Era la voz de Isabelle al otro lado de la línea; genial, tampoco quería hablar con ella - ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-No lo sé

\- ¿Como que no lo sabes? Llevo horas llamándolo y nada que contesta; y tú tampoco - Le acusó.

\- Tal vez porque no quiero hablar contigo.

\- Necesito que me pases a Alec; Jace volvió a despertar y quiere verlo.

\- No sé dónde está - Repitió Magnus de mal humor - Se fue esta tarde.

\- ¿Para dónde? ¿Cuándo vuelve?

\- Terminamos Isabelle – Dijo con voz cortante y cansina - Así que no sé dónde está tu hermano y no me interesa.

\- ¿¡Que!? Espera… ¡Magnus…!

\- Tampoco me interesa saber de ninguno de ustedes, adolescentes molestos - Gruñó

\- Espera Bane, tienes que explicarme que paso co...

Magnus colgó el teléfono y casi de inmediato este volvió a sonar; el brujo rodó los ojos y tras un rápido movimiento de su mano el aparato estalló en llamas azules; ya lo tenían arto. Revisó con la mirada el reloj: pasaba de media noche; y él sabía (por los hechizos en su casa) que Alec se había ido antes de las 3 de la tarde; pensó que iría al instituto, quizás no inmediatamente pero ya para esa hora era para que estuviera con su familia.

Se dirigió a su despacho dispuesto a hacer un hechizo de rastreo pero negó con la cabeza luego: habían terminado, tenía que dejarlo ir y pasar la página, y en cambio volvió a su cama queriendo volver a dormir, pero demasiado preocupado como para conseguirlo.

Y no era el único…

A varios kilómetros de ahí Isabelle miraba el teléfono con la preocupación marcada en el rostro o lo estaría si no se encontrara furiosa con el brujo que acababa de colgarle mientras reintentaba la llamada.

Maldijo en voz alta cuando el teléfono dio tono de fuera de servicio. Magnus no podía creer que le diría que había terminado con su hermano y no le explicaría; ella conseguiría una explicación así tuviera que tumbar la puerta de su casa y sacársela a latigazos.

Pero entonces se detuvo: si Alec había salido del apartamento con sus cosas ¿Dónde estaba? Pasaban ya de media noche y su hermano nunca salía a esas horas a menos que fuera para cazar o por estar con Magnus ¿Entonces? Eso no le gustaba nada.

Tomó su látigo y un par de cuchillos serafines: podría decirle a su madre, pero no quería preocuparla más, con Jace era suficiente; y si apartaba a Clary de Jace y lo dejaban solo este notaria que algo iba mal. No quería preocuparlo, solo Raziel sabría qué efectos podría traer eso en su hermano rubio que ardía en fuego celestial, por lo que solo le quedaba una persona a la cual podía pedirle ayuda. Marcó su celular mientras se apresuraba en salir del instituto. Le respondieron al segundo timbrazo.

\- ¿Bueno? ¿Paso algo? Es muy tarde Izzy

\- Tú no necesitas dormir - Reclamó ella y agregó - Necesito tu ayuda Simon; Alec terminó con Magnus y anda desaparecido.

* * *

 

Tenía que darse prisa en escapar ¿pero a dónde? Su primera idea era al instituto, sin embargo Sebastian podría entrar; y dirigirlo hasta allí sin que sus hermanos o su madre estuvieran preparados y con Jace aun medio inconsciente con el fuego celestial ardiendo, no era una opción.

Tanía el Loft de Magnus, él podría poner barreras contra Sebastian pero su apartamento quedaba muy lejos, le había tomado varias horas de caminata llegar al parque desde allí. La única opción cercana que tenía era pedir refugio en el territorio de las hadas en el parque o al menos que le facilitaran un arma; sabía que no sería fácil, ellas tenían cierto agrado por Jace, no por él, y su último encuentro no era el mejor recuerdo que tenía; y sin duda, de aceptar, le cobrarían el favor con creces; pero tenía que intentarlo.

Corrió entre los arboles apresurado por llegar al lago que servía de puerta al reino de las hadas. Podía ver el brillo de la luna en la superficie y casi se sintió victorioso antes de que Sebastian le interceptara abriéndose paso delante de él.

Alec no lo había visto venir, no lo había escuchado, y antes de darse cuenta había tropezado con el rubio que lo sujetaba de los hombros: ¡pues bien! Si las cosas serían así, no se iría sin luchar: no tenía armas pero tenía sus puños, le haría frente al asesino de su hermanito hasta el último momento, como todo un cazador de sombras.

-Lo siento - Las palabras, por demás sinceras de Sebastian; le hicieron bajar la guardia: ¿Qué pasaba? - No quise presionarte; en serio lo siento Alexander.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Espeto el Nefilim; Sebastian suspiró soltándolo, llevándose una mano al costado para hacer presión: ya no tenía la daga pero en cambio sangraba profusamente. Alec tuvo el impulso de socorrerlo, un estúpido impulso guiado por el deseo de ayudar a las personas, pero se detuvo: Sebastian no era una persona.

Sin embargo el chico Morgenstern notó ese gesto y sonrió.

\- No voy a morir; no me mató tu flecha, no me matara esto – Y agregó - Pero me alegra que te preocupes por mí.

-No estoy preocupado -Bufó Alec; se creó un tenso silencio entre ambos, el pelinegro aun a la defensiva, consciente de que si bien no tenía armas la herida de Sebastian podía suponer cierta igualdad de condiciones; solo tenía que mantenerse atento, no precipitar nada y... ¿eso había sido un suspiro del rubio?

\- No quería alarmarte -Dijo al fin el chico Morgenstern - No estaba en mis planes besarte - Dijo en disculpas - Es solo que... - Se calló desviando la mirada ¿avergonzado? La boca de Alec se abrió con desconcierto; sabía que se había preguntado lo mismo ya muchas veces pero ¿Qué demonios? - Quisiera saber que te puso tan triste; quiero arreglarlo, quiero que sonrías solo para mí, mi Alexander.

Si él fuera Jace seguramente se le habría ocurrido algo ingenioso con que replicar; alguna frase mordaz que pusiera en su lugar a ese asesino, pero él no era Jace.

-Yo...no soy tu Alexander - Dijo - ¡Y definitivamente no es problema tuyo nada de lo que pase entre Magnus y yo! - Le espetó; la mirada de Sebastian se ensombreció de inmediato.

\- Así que fue el brujo - Dijo con tono gélido, casi mortal que heló la sangre de Alec. Sebastian se dio media vuelta con expresión seria, su costado seguía sangrando pero no por eso aminoró su paso a medida que caminaba por Central Park. Alec suspiró aliviado: se lo había sacado finalmente de encima, y sin embargo había algo en su mirada que lo perturbaba.

" _Por ahora que me digas quien te está haciendo llorar; juro que hare que te pida perdón y luego lo volveré trizas por completo"_

Sebastian había dicho eso; pero definitivamente no hablaba en serio: a él simplemente no tenía por qué importarle en nada lo que le pasara a Alec. Miró la espalda del chico que se alejaba. Pero si no era así, si en el más remoto de los casos sus palabras fueran ciertas...

Alec echó a correr tras el mitad demonio ¡No podía permitir que le hiciera daño a Magnus!

* * *

 

Isabelle agradecía a Simon por haber llevado consigo a Jordan, y este a Maia; los cuatro podían cubrir más territorio en menor tiempo; sin embargo ya estaba amaneciendo y nada que hallaban rastro de Alec, estaba comenzando a asustarse de verdad y estaba dispuesta a estrangular a su hermano si aparecía en un par de horas, en casa, ebrio, diciendo que había ido a ahogar sus penas a algún bar.

Cada uno había tomado una dirección pero hasta ahora nadie había dado algún reporte de haberle encontrado. Habían desistido a seguir llamándolo al teléfono hacia un par de horas: seguía cayendo directo al buzón e Izzy tenía que admitir que si no lo había activado aun, no lo haría ya.

Se detuvo en Oliver Garden en Time Square cuando su celular repicó; era Maia. Contestó esperando otro " _no he conseguido nada_ " pero no fue así.

\- Encontré algo en Central Park; medio kilómetro al norte del lago de las hadas, deberías venir rápido

No tenía que escuchar más, Isabelle se dio prisa en tomar un taxi mientras que enviaba un mensaje a Simon para que fuera a Central Park también; algo debía estar mal porque Maia había " _encontrado algo_ " no a Alec.

\- Señor dese prisa -Gruñó con impaciencia cuando diez minutos después no habían pasado más que tres cuadras.

\- Esto es New York linda - Dijo el tipo mirándola por el retrovisor; Izzy salió del auto antes de que la clave pudiera acusarla de matar mundanos idiotas con su látigo - ¡Ey! No me pagaste

\- Y tú no me llevaste - Gritó ella corriendo hacia el metro.

Cuando llegó a Central Park quince minutos después ya Jordan y Simon habían llegado, Izzy se acercó a ellos notando lo preocupados que lucían; estaban viendo algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Rastree el olor de Alec hasta aquí - Dijo Maia preocupada - Pero solo conseguí esto - Izzy se fijó: era una maleta tirada en el suelo, el arco de Alec y un cuchillo serafín brillando con sangre en el suelo.

\- Parece que hubo una pelea - Comentó Jordan señalando las marcas en la tierra y la grama que así lo hacían ver.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que es de Alec? - Dijo Izzy; había palidecido y sabía que la pregunta era absurda: era el arco de su hermano.

\- La maleta huele como el – Aseguró Maia, luego dudó y agregó - Pero la sangre en el cuchillo serafín no es de nefilim... no del todo al menos.

\- No del... - Izzy mostró entendimiento. - ¿Sebastian? ¿Cómo pudo no haber muerto?- Preguntó horrorizada - Alec le atravesó el corazón con una flecha ayer en Burren.

\- No sería la primera vez que se le cree muerto ¿No? - Preguntó Jordan preocupado.

\- Vamos; quizás ni siquiera son cosas de Alec - Intentó calmarla Simon inútilmente; pero era lo menos que podía intentar al ver que el pulso de Izzy temblaba. No podía culparla de estar aterrada ante la idea: había perdido a su hermanito menor a manos de Sebastian y ahora su hermano mayor estaba desaparecido y acaban de decirle que Sebastian podía estar involucrado.

Isabelle se acercó a la maleta abriéndola; era de Alec; no había duda, ahí estaban sus suéteres oscuros desgastados, su estela y sus flechas con runas en las puntas

\- Podemos intentar seguir su rastro - ofreció Jordan - O al menos el de Sebastian; está herido y su sangre huele muy diferente.

\- Si ese desgraciado le toca un solo cabello a Alec lo voy a desollar vivo – Masculló la cazadora de sombras con furia en la mirada; Maia y Jordan volvieron a sus formas de lobo olisqueando todo el área para tomar un rastro. Fue Jordan quien volvió en si poco después.

\- Alec se fue por allá - Señaló una dirección - Y Sebastian se fue por acá - Señaló otra - Podemos seguir ambas a ver dónde nos lleva.

\- No; vamos por Alec. Sebastian es peligroso aun siendo cuatro contra él; si nos separamos y nos topamos con él sería un riesgo innecesario - Aseguró Isabelle, todos asintieron. Simon tomó las cosas de Alec, dudó un poco tomando también el cuchillo serafín con la sangre de Sebastian: quien sabe si fueran a necesitarla para algo.

Emprendieron camino a través del bosque siguiendo a Maia y Jordan en su forma lobuna; el vampiro tomando la mano de Izzy en señal de apoyo.

* * *

 

\- ¡Magnus Bane abre la maldita puerta! - Gritó Isabelle desesperada. Habían ido a través del bosque buscando rastro de Alec pero en algún punto este se mezclaba con el de Sebastian otra vez. Habían seguido el de Sebastian entonces y los llevó por otro camino al punto inicial: eso quería decir que cuando se separaron sus olores en el claro donde consiguieron la maleta de Alec, Sebastian realmente había interceptado a Alec mas adelante y a partir de ahí sus aromas desaparecían.

Izzy estaba asustada, no habían conseguido rastro de sangre de Alec por ningún lado pero que su aroma desapareciera por completo... Ella sabía que Sebastian tenía como aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad de un sitio: Clary se lo había dicho cuando lo vio con Jace en el instituto, Alec le había dicho que así había escapado de Burren y temía porque esta vez se hubiera llevado a su hermano consigo.

\- Jodido brujo de pacotilla abre la maldita puerta - Gritó pateándola con todas fuerzas; la puerta se abrió finalmente y Magnus la miró con nada de gracia.

\- Creo que fui claro cuando dije que no quería saber nada de ti...-Miró a los dos lobos y el vampiro tras ella - Ni de tus amigos.

\- Alec...

\- De él mucho menos - Agregó cortante dándose media vuelta para cerrar la puerta pero Izzy interpuso el pie.

\- Alec desapareció - Dijo al fin - Conseguimos sus cosas con un cuchillo serafín bañado con sangre de Sebastian - Magnus giró a verla preocupado - Sus rastros se separaron pero se encontraron más adelante y luego desaparecieron...ambos.

\- Bien, pasen - Gruñó el brujo, ahora completamente pálido - Y más les vale que hayan traído ese cuchillo con sangre de Sebastian.

* * *

 

Alec estaba seguro de que esto era lo más inverosímil que había hecho nunca; es decir ¿Cómo había terminado en la sala de urgencias del hospital viendo como atendían a Sebastian?

El rubio no dejaba de mascullar improperios contra los " _malditos mundanos_ " mientras los médicos tomaban puntos en su herida en el costado luego de haberse asegurado que ningún órgano había sido afectado.

Alec aún no entendía como se produjo esa extraña situación, y aún más importante, en que momento había terminado por dejar que Sebastian lo tomara de la mano en señal de apoyo; o cuando el anillo Lightwood había terminado entre los dedos Morgenstern. Simplemente todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido:

Un segundo había estado celebrando mentalmente que Sebastián se marchaba y lo dejaría en paz, y al siguiente comprendió que, en el extraño estado de interés que tenía el semi demonio por él, iría a hacerle daño a Magnus; y Alec no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Antes de darse cuenta había corrido tras Sebastian tomándolo del brazo para que lo encarara, deteniéndolo.

_\- No te puedes ir así como así._

_\- Ese brujo está equivocado si cree que puede hacerte daño - Dijo serio - No te merece Alexander. -Alec apenas y pudo disimular lo chocante que era mantener esa conversación con Sebastian. ¿Cómo pensaba detenerlo sin armas? Se le ocurrió una idea: quizás, si en lo más remoto realmente le importaba lo que Alec dijera o pensara, podría convencerlo._

_\- Estas herido - Dijo al fin; Sebastian abrió los ojos con sorpresa - No puedes ir a ningún lado así._

_\- ¿Tu... Te estas preocupando por… mí? - Sebastian estaba sorprendido y de no ser ya lo suficientemente turbante para Alec, sin duda se reiría de su cara. Al menos había logrado su cometido: Sebastian había dejado la actitud hostil y el afán por marcharse._

_\- N...s...algo así - dijo._

_\- ¿Tienes tu estela?_

_\- ¿Qué? - La pregunta sorprendió a Alec._

_\- No tengo la mía - Dijo Sebastian - ¿Podrías hacerme un_ Iratze _? – Había casi deseo en sus palabras._

_\- Yo... -Lo último que Alec quería era realmente curarlo; de ser por él, Sebastian podía desangrarse lentamente e irse derecho al infierno. La buscó entre sus bolsillos solo para fingir que no la conseguía pero se alarmó al darse cuenta que realmente no la traía consigo - Su...supongo que la deje en mi maleta._

_\- No importa; puedo curarme después de buscar al brujo - Dijo llevando sus dedos a su anillo, Alec lo miro alarmado: sabía que con ese anillo él podía desaparecer y si lo hacía no podría detenerlo ni avisar a Magnus._

_Sujetó su mano a prisa, evitando que tocara el anillo._

_-Tienes que ir por ayuda...un médico - Era absurdo, Sebastian lo patearía en cualquier momento y lo sabía. Pero en cambio lo miró fijamente como si sus palabras fueran algo especial._

_\- Un médico...- Repitió - Nunca he ido con un médico. -Alec abrió la boca; no sabía si por lo que Sebastian le decía, porque el rubio siquiera lo considerara realmente o porque ya se le había hecho costumbre en la última media hora. -Iré... Si vienes conmigo._

_\- ¿Qué? No... No, no... - Negó de inmediato, no había manera en que lo acompañara a ningún lug..._

_\- Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo, vamos por ese brujo._

_-No, vamos al médico - Bien, lo haría y sería por Magnus. Con todo lo que se estaba arriesgando por el brujo, más le valía volver con él._

_Sebastian le tendió la mano y entonces Alec entendió._

_\- ¿Quieres transportarnos o lo que sea que haces, hasta allá? - Frunció el ceño - Buen intento - Dijo retrocediendo y apartándose de él._

_\- No confías en mi Alexander - No era una pregunta - Yo jamás haría algo que te lastimara - Alec bufó ofendido._

_\- Mataste a mi hermanito_

_\- Y no sabes cuánto lo siento – Dijo. Alec se turbó porque sus palabras casi parecían sinceras - Porque por eso me odias - Y agregó quitándose su anillo y tendiéndoselo a Alec - Toma; llévanos tú._

_Alec extendió la mano inseguro, dispuesto a recibir el anillo pero Sebastian lo alejó rápidamente._

_\- Quiero algo a cambio – Advirtió con una sonrisa ladina._

_\- ¿Qué? – Entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza._

_\- El tuyo - Dijo. Alec miró su anillo Lightwood y se lo quitó. Intercambió anillos con el rubio intentando no pensar en lo raro que eso era. Sebastian se colocó el anillo con una sonrisa y Alec miro el que ahora tenía en su mano_

_\- Solo tócalo con la otra mano y piensa a donde iremos - Dijo el rubio abrazándose a su brazo; Alec no pudo reprimir un escalofríos nada agradable ante el contacto._

_\- ¿Y si te llevo ante la clave? - Preguntó - Podría entregarte._

_\- Confío en ti, Alexander - Aseguró robando un rápido beso de Alec que se estremeció y con prisa tocó el anillo._

Realmente habría podido llevar a Sebastian ante la clave, o a la ciudad silenciosa o a algún lugar en que pudieran apresarlo; pero habían terminado en la emergencia del hospital central. Alec quería creer que lo había hecho por el desconcierto que quedó luego que le robara el beso o por alguna tontería moral; y no por algún estúpido sentimiento del deber: él no tenía ninguna confianza que mantener en Sebastian, de hecho, este sin duda no confiaba en él.

Ya en el hospital las cosas no fueron tan fáciles. Los médicos hicieron estudios para determinar si el cuchillo había herido o no órganos internos y luego se dispusieron a suturar cuando quedó claro que no; Sebastian se había aferrado al brazo de Alec y en algún punto entrelazó sus dedos con los anillos del otro mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos: sin duda ser suturado no era una primera buena impresión de asistir al médico.

Alec intentó no mirarlo y en algún punto su mirada se sentó en sus manos entrelazadas: el anillo Lightwood en los pálidos dedos del rubio y el anillo del chico Morgenstern con algún tipo de hechizo de traslado, en su propia mano. Él había soñado con ver su mano enlazada así con la de Magnus: el brujo con el anillo de su familia y él con alguno que este dispusiera para él de los tantos anillos suyos; otro sueño que no ocurriría.

Intentó contener las lágrimas secándose el rostro con la mano libre. No podía dejarse amilanar, todavía podían arreglar las cosas, solo tenía que dejar a Magnus pensar.

\- Tranquilo; tu novio estará bien - Dijo el médico malinterpretando sus lágrimas.

\- ¿¡Que!? - Exclamó Alec - ¡No! No es mi...

\- Date prisa mundano - Gruñó Sebastian interrumpiéndolo.

Alec lo miró; el rubio no había abierto los ojos pero no parecía nada feliz de estar ahí; sin embargo no le dejó soltar su mano. Bajó la mirada hacia su pecho desnudo y algo llamó su atención: una cicatriz en su pecho a la altura de su corazón; entonces si había acertado y pese a eso, no había podido matarlo.

Con su mano libre y dedos trémulos recorrió la cicatriz, Sebastian no pudo evitar un estremecimiento y un jadeo, abriendo los ojos rápidamente.

\- No te muevas - Lo riñó el médico.

\- ¿Esta cicatriz...?

-Eres un arquero excelente - Dijo Sebastian. El recuerdo de sí mismo lanzándole una flecha vino a la mente de Alec; una flecha impregnada de un líquido dorado que luego él se limpió en los pantalones y...

No pudo contener un jadeo soltándose de Sebastian con brusquedad para llevarse ambas manos a la boca.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó este incorporándose pese a las quejas del médico que no terminaba su labor.

\- No puede ser - Negó el muchacho; eso era imposible pero explicaba todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, el interés de Sebastian por él, los dos besos que le dio, su enojo hacia Magnus, su "confianza". Antes de darse cuenta Alec tocó el anillo en sus dedos desapareciendo del hospital y apareciendo en su habitación en el instituto: ¡no podía ser! El había disparado directo al corazón de Sebastian una flecha impregnada con poción de amor; luego Sebastian y el se habian mirado a los ojos y... Tragó grueso ante lo que significaba: hasta que el efecto se pasara, Sebastian estaría enamorado de suyo.

* * *

 

Magnus gruñó frustrado: el hechizo de rastreo no daba buen resultado. Le había tomado más tiempo de lo normal establecer el hechizo; se suponía que funcionaría: el cuchillo serafín era de Alec y la sangre de Sebastian, pero quizás había sido eso precisamente lo que volvió tan ambivalente el resultado: el hechizo había marcado en primer lugar el área cercana del hospital central y de pronto empezó a ir de allí al instituto y así sin más simplemente se volvió loco; como si los objetos de búsqueda ya no estuvieran a su alcance.

Isabelle no había tardado en llamar a su madre para preguntar por Alec; pero esta le había asegurado que ella misma estaba al pendiente de la visita de algún miembro de la enclave y no había visto entrar a Alec. Luego de eso la chica tuvo que inventarle alguna excusa, no quería que su madre se preocupara aun.

El brujo se restregó el rostro viendo el hechizo vagar sin sentido por todo el mapa; como si no pudiera conseguir a Alec. Si a Alec le pasaba algo, si Sebastian lo lastimaba o peor, jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo: él había arrojado a Alec fuera de su vida; incluso le había hecho llevarse todas sus cosas: no tenía nada para hacer un hechizo de rastreo más personalizado. Y le aterraba: le aterraba porque el hechizo se comportaba como cuando no tiene nada que buscar realmente pero eso no podía ser: Alec tenía que estar vivo, tenía que estar bien. Sebastian no tenía un motivo para ir tras suyo.

Ah, pero si lo tenía: Alec había atravesado con una flecha al hijo de Valentine en Burren; el mismo Magnus había celebrado ese increíble tiro.

\- Necesito ir al instituto, buscar alguna pertenencia personal de Alec - Comentó Magnus para sí; tan centrado como frustrado por el hechizo.

\- Simon tiene su maleta que conseguimos en el parque- Alegó Jordan; Simon se rascó la cabeza ante la mirada enojada del brujo.

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo Shinam? - Gruñó chasqueando sus dedos para abrir la maleta; lo sopesó un segundo pero finalmente tomó fue el arco de Alec: no había algo más personal y propio para el ojos azules.

Centró el hechizo en Alec; dejando la daga con sangre de Sebastian para canalizarlo por completo en el arco. El hechizo titiló en el instituto un segundo antes de volverse loco en varias direcciones sin un destino real.

El pulso de Magnus tembló; no sentía a Alec, y su hechizo no lo localizaba por ningún lugar: sabía lo que eso significaba, le había ocurrido antes cuando mundanos le contrataban para conseguir familiares desaparecidos que estaban ya fuera de este mundo.

No, ese no podía ser el caso con Alec por mucho que se pareciera; él estaba bien ¡Tenía que estarlo! El pulso de Magnus tembló aún más dejando caer el arco; cancelando el hechizo con eso ante la mirada de los cuatro adolescentes.

Él había sacado a Alec de su vida pero eso no significaba que lo quisiera realmente fuera; y ahora que mil ideas horribles se apoderaban de su mente, que mil panoramas de " _real y definitivamente sin Alec_ " venían al brujo; se daba cuenta que inmortal o no, no quería vivir sin su nefilim estúpido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les gustó?
> 
> Al fin Alec se dio cuenta de lo que pasó xD y Magnus se dio cuenta que no puede vivir sin Alec; y Sebastian... bueno él se sigue comportando raro xD
> 
> Creo que Alec está demasiado desconcertado como para darse cuenta que no debió llevarlo al hospital xD ahora Sebastian pensara que "se preocupa por él" jajaja
> 
> El próximo capitulo se llama "Cartas"  
> Nos leemos pronto
> 
> Besos :3


	4. Cartas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus y Alec se reconcilian, pero las cosas no son tan faciles cuando Alec empieza a recibir cartas...emp... ¿Romanticas?

_Parte I: Amor y otras fantasías_

**La fantasía, aislada de la razón, sólo produce monstruos imposibles.-**

_Francisco De Goya_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Cartas**

_Las cartas son como paquetes que contienen sorpresas._

**Doménico Cieri Estrada**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Habían desistido de la magia; Magnus había decidido que mientras no pudiera sentir a Alec, su magia no era fiable e Isabelle había estado de acuerdo; por lo que rápidamente, y por una vez sin prestar atención a lo que elegía, se cambió de ropa para salir en busca de Alec junto a los cuatro adolescentes.

Se habían separado; Magnus ofreciéndose en ir al instituto. Alguien tenía que contarle a Maryse lo que estaba ocurriendo y él creía que si se acercaba al instituto podría potenciar su magia con energía del que fue el primer hogar de Alec.

Sin embargo no acudió inmediatamente: recorrió algunos lugares al que había ido alguna vez con el chico, con la esperanza de encontrarlo; incluso había llamado a Catarina preguntando si lo había visto en el hospital; era absurdo, los nefilims no iban al médico: ellos sobreestimaban demasiado el poder de sus runas, pero no quería arriesgar sus posibilidades. Sin embargo su amiga negó diciendo que había tenido la noche libre.

Y ahí estaba; dos horas después, caminando tras Maryse que acababa de abrirle la entrada al instituto, preguntándose porque se había ofrecido a hablar con ella sobre la desaparición de su hijo y la relación de Sebastian en todo eso.

\- ¿Que ocurre Bane? - Cuestionó Maryse con tono rígido de pronto; Magnus se preguntó si sería bruja - No has dejado de retorcerte las manos - Era curioso que lo supiera puesto que no había volteado a verlo ni una sola vez.

-Pasó algo con Alec - Comentó Magnus; Maryse se detuvo y le dirigió una rápida mirada de molestia.

\- Lo sé - Dijo al fin con un pequeño suspiro cansado. Magnus se sorprendió: no esperaba eso - Espero que puedan resolverlo.

\- ¿Que podamos? - Preguntó confundido - ¿No nos ayudaras Maryse? ¡Es tu hijo!

\- No es algo en lo que deba meterme - Dijo seria. Magnus no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo eso - Suficiente hago dejándote entrar al instituto porque me pidió que lo hiciera si venías pero no estoy de acuerd...

\- ¿Te pid...? ¿De qué hablas? -Cuestionó y antes de que pudiera decir algo más agregó - Un momento ¿Alec está aquí?

\- ¿Donde más iba a estar si lo corriste de tu casa? - Cuestionó seria abriendo la puerta del despacho. Magnus vio al interior y apenas sus ojos se toparon con la cabellera negra inclinada hacia adelante leyendo un libro en uno de los sofás de respaldo alto, sintió el alma volverle al cuerpo. Corrió en dirección a Alec cargado de alivio.

-¿Q...? - El ojos azul fue interrumpido por los labios de Magnus en los suyos, ambas manos en cada mejilla, tocando su rostro, palpándolo, asegurándose que fuese real.

Maryse los observó no muy segura de sí debía alegrarse por ellos o esperar que su hijo no se lo pusiera tan fácil al brujo, pero aun así sonrió sutilmente antes de volver a salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí para darles algo de privacidad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó besando su rostro.

\- ¿Magnus, que pasa? - El chico estaba confundido: apenas ayer Magnus le había dicho que no quería volver a verlo y hoy iba al instituto para agarrarlo a besos de esa manera.

\- Supe que te encontraste anoche con Sebastian - Alec se estremeció y su mano con el anillo del rubio se cerró en puño instintivamente, como un intento fallido por ocultarlo - E intente rastrearte y no podía dar contigo; realmente tuve miedo...

-Estoy bien - Aseguró Alec con el corazón estrujado, entendiendo. Magnus negó.

\- No puedo - Dijo el brujo - Quiero fingir que no me preocupo por ti, que no me importas, pero no puedo; no puedo pensar en una vida, no importa cuántos días tenga, sin mi nefilim estúpido.

Los ojos de Alec se llenaron de lágrimas lanzándose en pos de Magnus; sus brazos al rededor del cuello del brujo mientras sus labios se encontraban con deseo y sus manos se exploraban urgidas.

\- Lo siento Magnus - Alec tenía que decirlo, dejar claro que nunca había sido su intención acortar su vida realmente. El brujo solo volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más urgencia.

\- ¿Dónde dices que queda tu habitación? – Preguntó luego, con picardía; Alec sonrió tomándolo de la mano; entrelazando sus dedos con una sonrisa traviesa: todo su entrenamiento en sigilo seria puesto a prueba para llegar a su habitación con Magnus sin que su madre se enterara.

* * *

 

\- ¡Eres un imbécil Alexander! – Gritó Isabelle con lágrimas de alivio y enojo luchando por brotar de sus ojos.

\- ¿Qu...? - Alec se incorporó en la cama rápidamente; había estado cómodamente recostado sobre el pecho desnudo de Magnus, con sus dedos jugueteando sobre su abdomen sin ombligo cuando los gritos y golpes a la puerta por parte de Isabelle se dejaron escuchar.

\- Ups; creo que olvide avisarle que te encontré - Dijo Magnus con cierta sonrisa culpable viendo al chico luchar con su ropa interior para ponerse presentable antes de abrirle a su hermana.

\- ¿Esa es la voz de Magnus? - Gritó la muchacha como una histérica- ¿Estas con él? ¿No se te ocurrió avisarme, brujo de pacotilla? – Realmente estaba furiosa; Alec temió que fuera a tumbar la puerta.

\- Son solo las 3 de la tarde.

\- Simon, Maia, Jordan y yo tenemos más de 12 horas buscándolo; ¡Abre la puerta Alexander! - gritó.

\- Ya voy - Respondió Alec poniéndose los pantalones rápidamente, tropezando y cayendo a la cama, Magnus rio.

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme? - Le suplicó Alec.

\- ¡Mama! - Gritó Izzy de pronto - Ven a ver como este brujo pervertido se come al _caramelito._

El sonido de pasos de Izzy alejándose llamando a Maryse alarmó al brujo que se incorporó y con un chasquido de los dedos tanto él como Alec estaban vestidos; el pelonegro corrió tras su hermana alcanzándola al final del pasillo. Sujetó a Izzy del brazo y ella lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Eres un idiota - Dijo separándose para golpearlo - ¿Dónde te metiste?

\- Lo conseguí aquí - Dijo Magnus - Pero es una buena pregunta Alec.

\- Estuve caminando por ahí – Aseguró - Llegué hasta Central Park.

\- Maia consiguió tu maleta ahí - Informó Izzy - Junto a un cuchillo con sangre de Sebastian.

\- Si...sobre eso... Me topé con él – Dijo esquivo ¿Cómo podía explicar lo que había ocurrido? Solo había una cosa buena de la bizarra situación de la noche anterior y era que Magnus había temido tanto perderlo que habían vuelto... ¿Porque lo que acababan de hacer significaba que volvían no? – Tuvimos una pelea, pero logré regresar al instituto. – Culminó esperando que no le preguntaran como demonios había logrado escapar del semi-demonio.

\- ¡No podíamos localizarte! - Exclamó Izzy - ¡Y tú! - Esta vez fue turno de Magnus de recibir sus golpes - ¿No que estabas molesto con él? ¿Tan molesto que no podías mandar ni un jodido mensaje? Pero no, te vas directo a acostarte con Alec ¿Sabes qué? Ojala se haya fingido todos los orgasmos y...

\- ¡Izzy! – Gritó el muchacho completamente ruborizado pero eso no fue nada comparado a cuando escuchó un aclarar de garganta tras ellos; los tres se giraron: era Maryse que mantenía su expresión seria aunque no pudiera disimular un ligero sonrojo.

\- Jace está preguntando por ustedes: no los ha visto en todo el día - Dijo y agregó - Y luego tendrás que explicarme como va eso de que te enfrentaste a Sebastian y desapareciste Alexander.

Alec asintió dirigiendo una mirada de reproche a su hermana mientras veía a su madre marcharse

\- Yo…creo que me iré – Balbuceó Magnus – Tengo cosas que discutir con Maryse. – El brujo siguió a la mujer, no sin antes darle un suave beso al muchacho.

\- Así que se reconciliaron – Le sonrió Isabelle picándole con el codo en el abdomen juguetonamente; Alec se encogió de hombro, realmente no estaba del todo seguro de eso. - Vine a decírselo a mamá – Volvió la chica al tema anterior- Llevábamos doce horas buscándote sin resultados - Fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que su hermana se veía realmente agotada – Y entonces ella me dijo que estabas en tu habitación ¿Cómo hiciste para cubrirte de los hechizos de Magnus?

\- No hice nada - Dijo confundido mientras se dirigían a ver a Jace. Él no había hecho nada; pero podía ser que Sebastian sí; en cualquier caso quería pensar que no tenía por qué volver a verlo; seguramente el efecto de la poción ya se le habría pasado para esa hora.

Que equivocado estaba...

* * *

 

Jace estaba bien dentro de lo que cabía; es decir, seguía ardiendo en el fuego celestial pero aparentemente y según los hermanos silenciosos, estaría bien siempre y cuando mantuviera sus emociones a raya.

Y Alec pensaba que los hermanos silenciosos eran muy optimistas al respecto. Sin embargo, debía admitir que Clary era de gran ayuda para controlarlo.

\- Alexander, te llegó una carta – Escuchó la voz de su madre desde la habitación.

\- Déjala en la cama por favor – Gritó por sobre el agua de la regadera.

Habían estado toda la tarde con Jace; él e Isabelle, pese a que su hermano iba y venía de un estado de somnolencia. Esa noche, Alec volvió a su habitación; Magnus había estado hablando con Maryse respecto a las protecciones del instituto y luego las había revisado verificando si ese era el motivo por el que no pudo contactar a Alec anteriormente.

El chico de ojos azules salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla de mano; buscó su ropa para vestirse fijándose en el anillo en su mano: no sabía que se supone que iba a hacer ¿Quitárselo y botarlo? ¿Dárselo a la clave? ¿Conservarlo? No entendía completamente siquiera el funcionamiento de ese anillo.

Se puso los pantalones y luego la camisa; notando encima de su cama el sobre que su madre le había llevado poco antes. Lo tomó pensando que sería alguna cosa de Magnus y sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que no era su letra:

_Alexander_

_No he podido dejar de pensar en ti; te veías tan triste y descorazonado esta noche que solo atino a odiar y desear destruir para ti al motivo de tus lágrimas. Has debido aprender de ese brujo tuyo Alec, porque sin duda me has hechizado: mi cerebro no deja de rememorar tu piel suave quemándome como el fuego de Edom ahí donde nuestros dedos se entrelazaron. No dejo de preguntarme como un jodido nefilim como tú me atrae de esa forma pero lo supe anoche: fue tu mirada como el mar, esa mirada que descubrí en medio del caos y el fuego: nunca nadie se había preocupado por mí de la forma en que tú lo hiciste._

_No veo el momento en que pueda volver a luchar contra ti y nuestros labios se encuentren una vez más; en el que pueda cambiar tus lágrimas por gemidos de placer que griten mi nombre_

_Le ciel, l'enfer et le monde nous sommes_

_S_

El cielo, el infierno y el mundo somos nosotros **(*)** ; pudo leer la última frase gracias al poco francés que había aprendido de su madre, pero fuera de eso no entendía; ¿Que significaba? Alec tuvo que releer la carta porque simplemente no podía creer lo que sus ojos leían. El comportamiento extraño de Sebastian era una cosa, pero esa carta iba más allá del poder de cualquier poción en la tierra. Negó con la cabeza, solo serían unas pocas horas más, quizás hasta la mañana siguiente y Sebastian volvería a odiarlo como debía ser y entonces el recuerdo de esa carta y la noche anterior en Central Park y el hospital central no serían más que un chiste en sus recuerdos.

\- Todo listo con tu madre, no fue el instituto el motivo por el que no te conseguí- Entró Magnus a la habitación. Alec se apresuró en doblar la carta y guardarla en el bolsillo del pantalón.

\- ¿Entonces que pudo ser? - Preguntó intentando no parecer culpable. Magnus negó con la cabeza

\- No lo sé; pero lo averiguare - Suspiró y agregó - ¿Estás listo para irnos?

\- ¿Irnos?- Preguntó confundido; Magnus le sonrió tomándolo de la pretina del pantalón y halándolo hacia sí.

\- Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar pero yo realmente no pude imaginarme viviendo sin ti hoy - Dijo robándole un beso - Vuelve a casa Alec, por favor.

El pelo negro no tuvo ni que pensarlo; su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa antes de besarlo como toda respuesta. El brujo lo haló hacia sí, cayendo en la cama con el nefilim encima. Sonrió pícaramente mientras chasqueaba los dedos cerrando la puerta: volver a casa podía esperar un poco más.

* * *

 

Los siguientes dos días fueron movidos en el instituto; debían trabajar con Jace y su temperamento para que no quemara nada a su alrededor; y Sebastian había realizado un ataque en el instituto de Albuquerque al día siguiente, prueba para Alec de que el efecto de la poción se había pasado.

O eso creyó hasta que recibió esa noche una segunda carta _"Una batalla con esos nefilims no es ni la mitad de excitante que tú, pero debo continuar mi trabajo para limpiar este mundo con fuego y sangre, solo así podrás gobernar a mi lado"_

Esa carta le dio escalofríos por completo; pero no tanto como al darse cuenta de la particularidad del ataque: los nefilims que no aceptaron la copa demoniaca fueron asesinados, y sus cuerpos habían sido colocados formando una letra "A" en el centro del instituto.

Quizás no habría tenido importancia, pero a la mañana siguiente amanecieron con la noticia de otros tres ataques en Luxemburgo, Calgary en Canada y el Instituto de Essaouira en Marruecos; y en cada uno se repitió el patrón, con letras distintas "C" "L" "E"

Al principio habían creído que era la letra para predecir el siguiente ataque, pero luego de los otros tres había sido más que obvio que intentaba dejar un mensaje y era eso lo que discutían en la oficina de la conclave de Nueva York; tal y como debían estar discutiendo en cada instituto del mundo.

\- Cela - dijo Kadir. - Pero no le encuentro sentido

\- ¿Cale? - Intentó Clary pensativa, escribiendo las diferentes combinaciones de letras en su cuaderno.

\- Es probable – Comentó otra mujer miembro de la Conclave - Puede referirse a que ha calado, penetrado nuestras filas.

\- _Calé es un nombre en español que se usa para llamar al pueblo gitano -_ Escucharon en sus cabezas las palabras del hermano Zachariah.

\- ¿Podría ser que atacará institutos gitanos? - Coincidió Maryse, varios nefilims estuvieron de acuerdo.

\- Alce- Soltó Jace antes de que pudieran llamar a la clave con sus sospechas – Quien sabe y tiene un fetiche con los alces.

\- Y quizás deberíamos dejar a los niños fuera de estas discusiones Maryse – Gruñó Kadir serio. La madre Lightwood miró con reprobación a Jace quien sonrió inocentemente.

Alec vio a su madre levantar la bocina del teléfono para llamar al Inquisidor, su padre. Y prefirió ponerse de pie para salir del despacho.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Jace tomándolo de la muñeca y soltándolo rápidamente antes de que pudiera hacerle daño con el fuego celestial. - Te ves un poco pálido.

\- Solo saldré por algo de aire – Dijo. Quería salir rápidamente de allí, salir antes de que alguien notara lo que él había notado desde el inicio: el verdadero orden de las letras echas con cuerpos muertos.

Clary miró a Alec un segundo y luego su cuaderno con todas las combinaciones que se le habían ocurrido, abriendo la boca ligeramente mientras escribía _"A"L"E"C"_

La pelirroja miró el papel y luego la dirección en que el muchacho se había ido, y negó con la cabeza, eso no tenía sentido alguno.

\- ¿Alec? - Pregunto Jace por lo bajo mientras los adultos seguían discutiendo sobre la posibilidad de un ataque a los gitanos. - ¿Crees que dice Alec?

\- Nah – Negó Clary intentando restarle importancia - Tal vez y todavía faltan letras: podría ser _Clean,_ porque nos quiere "limpiar" de la faz de la tierra – Alegó tachando el nombre del parabatai de su novio. Sebastian no tenía interés alguno en Alec, se lo habría dicho durante el tiempo que estuvo con él, y al contrario solo le hablaba de como arrasaría el mundo con ella y Jace a su lado; él no tenía motivo para escribir el nombre del chico Lightwood pero la pelirroja conocía a Sebastian: no hacía nada sin un trasfondo oculto. Seguramente no era "Alec" la palabra que quería formar, pero lo cierto es que si había usado ese conjunto de letras es porque sabía (y quizás esperaba) que el nombre de Alec saliera a relucir; la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Clary dirigió una mirada a la espalda de Alec que desaparecía tras la puerta y luego a su cuaderno otra vez; con el ceño fruncido; podría ser solo coincidencia, pero presentía que Alec se había marchado porque había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella; y eso era intrigante.

* * *

 

Alec se inclinó sobre sí mismo llevándose la mano al estómago mientras una arcada le sobrevenía: había logrado llegar al baño de su habitación en el instituto antes de devolver el contenido de su estómago. ¡Eso era totalmente enfermo! Escribir su nombre con los cuerpos de nefilims que el mismo Sebastian había asesinado ¿Que se supone que quería hacerle sentir con eso? Además de un asco terrible por un ser como él.

\- Alec - Lo llamaron a la puerta; el chico se enderezó pero su hermana ya había entrado blandiendo un papel- Llegó el resultado de tu prueba de embarazo, pero creo que ya sabes cuál es la respuesta. – Bromeó guiñándole un ojo viendo a su hermano limpiarse la boca con la manga del suéter.

\- Cállate – Masculló él con el sabor amargo aun en la lengua.

\- Tienes una carta – Informó su hermana mostrándole el sobre.

\- Bótala – Dijo él rotundo.

\- Ni siquiera sabes de quien es – Se quejó ella revisando el sobre en busca de algún destinatario pero solo decía "Alexander"

\- No importa; bótala - No tenía sentido leer más cartas de Sebastian; cuando el efecto se le pasara todo volvería a la normalidad y aunque no fuera así, no podía leer la carta de un ser que le causaba tanto asco, alguien que no le importaba en lo absoluto las personas.

\- Si no quieres entonces la leeré yo - Dijo Izzy con curiosidad dispuesta a abrirla; Alec se la arrebató de las manos: no había forma de que le dejara leerla, le preguntaría quien era "S" y jamás lo admitiría frente a nadie, muchísimo menos frente a Isabelle. - ¡Ey!

\- ¡No seas chismosa! - La riñó Alec - No es para ti - Izzy gruñó algo sobre que él no quería leerla de cualquier manera - Vete. - Ambos hermanos se enzarzaron en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que Alec ganó pese a que le costó un par de rasguños en el cuello, pero logró sacarla de la habitación y cerrarle la puerta en la cara pese a los gritos de la chica.

\- ¿De quién es la carta Alec? - Insistía - ¿Te andas mandando correo caliente con Magnus? ¿Quién hace eso de cualquier manera? ¡Existe el sexting!

\- ¡Déjate de tonterías! - Gruñó él lanzando el sobre encima de la cama junto a su celular. No iba a leerlo, no le interesaba leer como se regodeaba de la sangre de nefilims que había derramado; muchos más nefilims que aumentaban el prontuario de Sebastian, prontuario en la que su hermanito Max estaba incluido.

Volvió al baño para echarse agua en la cara y la nuca; quería volver a casa y olvidar al conclave. Miró el anillo en su mano: tenía que quitárselo, le daba asco incluso verlo o sentirlo en su dedo.

Fue a tomarlo para quitárselo y en un pestañeo estaba en medio de la sala del loft de Magnus; Presidente Miau maulló de sorpresa corriendo a esconderse.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Exclamó sorprendido, aun tocando el anillo - Tengo que volver a despedirme o Izzy creerá... - Y al siguiente pestañeo estaba de nuevo en su habitación en el instituto. Soltó rápidamente el anillo, dejándolo en su dedo: no era la primera vez que lo tocaba desde que se había alejado de Sebastian ¿Porque se había activado ahora entonces?

¿Podría ser que solo funcionara cuando lo tocaba teniendo un lugar en mente? Acercó sus dedos con precaución, pensando en Takis: era un lugar de subterráneos, nadie se sorprendería demasiado si de repente aparecía allí. O eso pensó.

Los subterráneos lo miraron boquiabiertos cuando se encontró en medio del negocio: Alec miró sus caras boquiabiertas; se había equivocado: ellos no verían raro que un brujo se apareciera así como así, pero un nefilim...eso era otra historia.

Deseó irse rápidamente, apareciendo una vez más en su habitación del instituto; esperaba no crear un chisme y meterse en problemas. Distraídamente se sentó en su cama; si lo pensaba bien, ese anillo podría resultar realmente útil pese al dueño que tenía después de todo el verdadero peligro de su poder era que Sebastian lo controlara. Pensando en eso tomó distraídamente la carta y empezó a leerla; no fue hasta que iba por la mitad que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

_Aunque no contestas mis cartas sé que ves mis mensajes; sé que entiendes, mi Alexander. ¿Qué te pareció mi regalo? Cuatro institutos limpiados de la basura de este mundo. No podía dejar de pensar en ti en cada segundo y en lo cerca que estamos, cada vez más, de gobernar juntos este mundo una vez sea purificado con fuego y..._

Alec no continuó leyendo la carta y en cambio la hizo añicos. ¿Había insinuado que las atroces matanzas que cometió las hizo por él? Alec sintió una vez más las náuseas: Sebastian era un monstruo, y él realmente no veía el momento de que la poción pasara su efecto.

Magnus le había dicho que los efectos durarían un par de días cuando la poción era vertida en una herida, y Sebastian ya llevaba cinco días, y la verdad no podía esperar que el efecto pasara al menos para que dejara de hacer cosas repugnantes en su nombre.

* * *

 

Magnus tomó el cesto de ropa sucia. No le gustaba hacer las cosas sin magia, demasiada pérdida de tiempo; pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer y lavar de vez en cuando podría ser divertido: nada como dejar caer accidentalmente toda la caja de jabón en la lavadora y hacer una pequeña e improvisada fiesta de espumas. Por supuesto que sus planes serían mucho más divertidos si Alec estuviera ya en casa.

Habían hablado ya sobre ellos. Camille había sido solo la punta del iceberg en su relación: les faltaba comunicación, Magnus tenía que admitir que él era muy reservado respecto a su vida, pero estaba trabajando en eso: había comenzado a escribir un libro con los momentos más resaltantes de su vida y así, al entregárselo a Alec, contarle un poco de sí mismo; trabajarían también con los celos del Nefilim y sus inseguridades y sobre la inmortalidad… no había prisa por pensar en eso, quizás podrían conseguir una solución, quizás no; pero no podían dejar que su relación dependiera de ello, en cambio, la disfrutarían todo lo que fuera posible.

Se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando de la nada, en medio de la sala del Loft, apareció Alec. Magnus abrió los ojos de par en par escuchándolo maldecir y a Presidente Miau huir asustando y así, tan pronto como apareció desapareció de nuevo.

Soltó el cesto de ropa sin cuidado; preocupado por Alec y se apresuró en llamarle pero no recibió respuesta. Odiaba no poder detectar a Alec con sus hechizos y aún más odiaba no saber el porqué. Tenía que contactarlo, porque era él: su apartamento tenía fuertes hechizos que impedían que ningún brujo, demonio, Nefilim o mundano se apareciera en el interior, solo Alec podría en caso de que fuera necesario y dado que lo había hecho tenía que saber porque y si su Nefilim estaba en problemas.

Volvió sobre sus pasos pisando sin cuidado la ropa cuando algo llamó su atención: había una nota en uno de los pantalones de Alec. El brujo la tomó mientras marcaba al celular de Izzy, no pensaba leerla pero sus ojos se engancharon a la primera frase _"No he podido dejar de pensar en ti"_ Y ya no pudo parar.

Dejó de prestar atención al celular a medida que las líneas pasaban _sin duda me has hechizado… tu piel suave quemándome como el fuego de Edom_ … _nuestros labios se encuentren una vez más… cambiar tus lágrimas por gemidos de placer que griten mi nombre._

 _\- ¿Hola?¿ Magnus? –_ Se escuchó la voz de Isabelle desde el celular pero el brujo no hizo más que ignorarla – _Magnus se te ha marcado el teléfono –_ Gritó la muchacha a todo pulmón antes de colgar la llamada pero el brujo no podía importarle en lo absoluto.

El pulso de Magnus temblaba mientras sentía como a su pecho le faltaba el aire ¿Qué era esa carta? Alec… no, Alec no lo podía estar engañando; él conocía a su Nefilim: y Alec lo amaba; no hacia ni un par de días que se habían reconciliado.

_Nuestros labios se encuentren una vez más_

_Una vez más…_

Magnus apretó el papel en sus manos, quería quemarlo, romperlo ¿Pero de que serviría hacerlo si el hecho era el mismo? ¿Desde cuándo el Nefilim estaba jugando con él? Negó con la cabeza; no, Alec no sabía mentir: él lo sabía, era eso precisamente lo que le había hecho fijarse en él en primer lugar: sus ojos no sabían mentir, no era como el resto de los Lightwood, ni el resto de los Nefilims.

Ellos habían pasado por mucho, con Camille, con la inmortalidad; Magnus lo había perdonado y pedido que volviera a casa porque confiaba en Alec, él no era capaz de traicionarlo; seguramente había una buena explicación para esa nota. Miró la firma en la carta "S". A todas estas ¿Quién se suponía que era "S"?

* * *

 

\- Vuelvo en un par de horas - Aseguró Clary a Jace. Quería ir a casa para darse un baño y tomar algo de ropa limpia antes de volver.

\- Un día de estos tu madre me matara solo para que dejes de estar tanto tiempo conmigo.

\- Mi madre ya no está preocupada por el tiempo que pasamos juntos: sabe que no podemos hacer nada demasiado emocionante - Dijo en un tono de broma antes de salir del instituto. La verdad era que toda esa situación del fuego celestial no estaba siendo fácil: Jace no podía alterarse en lo absoluto pero era Jace, conseguir eso no era fácil; incluso el hecho de que ella no pudiera besarlo o siquiera tocarlo, lo alteraba.

Incluso había un incidente con Alec hacia un par de días: él había desaparecido tras toparse y enfrentarse a Sebastian; Isabelle se lo había contado a ella pero habían decidido que no era necesario que él lo supiera; se preocuparía innecesariamente y se enojaría porque no se le dijo antes, y entonces, literalmente podía empezar a arder.

Sinceramente no podía esperar para que los hermanos silenciosos consiguieran la manera de sacar el fuego celestial de su novio y así poder utilizarlo como un arma contra su hermano.

Y hablando de Sebastian...

\- ¿Porque tan sola hermanita? - Su voz burlona heló la sangre de Clary y el recuerdo de la última vez que estuvieron los dos solos vino a su mente: Sebastian había intentado violarla aquella vez y ella apenas y pudo defenderse; pero esta vez él no estaba unido a Jace, esta vez podía apuñalarlo sin temer matar a su novio.

\- ¿Qué haces siguiéndome? - Preguntó a la defensiva, sacando un cuchillo serafín. Aún estaba cerca del instituto: podía pedir ayuda, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de la enclave seguía allí reunida.

Sebastian por su parte rio.

\- ¿Seguirte? No lo tomes a mal pero ya no me interesas - Aseguró él - Conseguí quien gobernará a mi lado: cielo e infierno en un trono gobernando a los seres insignificantes – Salió de su pequeña fantasía para dirigirse a ella directamente - Y lamento decepcionarte hermanita, pero no eres tú.

\- Vaya, cuanta desilusión me hace - Ironizó - ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

\- Paseando - Dijo con simpleza; Clary enarcó una ceja.

\- Tan cerca del instituto - Entrecerró los ojos - Estas rondándolo - Le acusó - Si quieres atacar no te lo pondremos fácil en lo absoluto.

Sebastian hizo un gesto displicente con la mano.

\- Si quisiera esa pocilga ya la tendría - Dijo - No me interesa hacerme con el instituto de Nueva York aun – Aseguró y agregó - Por supuesto que me hare cargo de que tú y Jace lloren lágrimas de sangre por traicionarme - Su voz se volvió de acero cuando lo dijo y Clary supo que hablaba totalmente en serio - Pero no aun. Tengo _intereses_ que conservar.

\- ¿Qué intereses?

\- Nos vemos hermanita - Dijo tomándola de la quijada fuertemente para darle un beso en la mejilla, Clary intentó apuñalarlo con su cuchillo pero él se apartó rápidamente.

\- ¡Púdrete en el infierno! - Le gritó mientras él se iba caminando. Sebastian rio despidiéndose con la mano sin voltear a verla, y fue entonces que lo vio: el anillo en su mano. Donde solía estar ese anillo que lo trasportaba de un lugar a otro, había un anillo diferente; uno que ella conocía bien: el anillo Lightwood.

* * *

 

Alec llegó al apartamento de Magnus extrañándose al ver el apartamento en silencio. Eso era extraño, el brujo no solía mantener tan calmado el lugar a menos que no estuviese. Presidente Maiu llegó a saludarlo y él se agachó para rascarle las orejitas antes de continuar hacia la habitación que era donde suponía que estaría el brujo.

En efecto; Magnus estaba en la habitación, dormido. Intentó acercarse a él sin hacer mucho ruido, lo menos que quería era despertarlo pero se detuvo al pisar un pantalón en el suelo.

Lo recogió sin poder creer lo desordenado que podía llegar a ser su novio, avergonzándose de su pensamiento al darse cuenta que era suyo y no solo eso, un papel estaba a medio salirse del bolsillo. Tomó el papel estremeciéndose al reconocer la letra: era la primera carta de Sebastian para él. Se hizo con ella rápidamente, dirigiéndole una alarmada mirada a Magnus ¿La habría leído? No, definitivamente no; o lo estaría esperando despierto para armarle un escándalo exigiendo una explicación.

Rompió en pedazos la carta, la hizo añicos; no quería que Magnus pudiese llegar a verla y malinterpretar lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque, hasta ahora se daba cuenta, no le había comentado al brujo el incidente con la flecha llena de poción de amor.

Fue al baño para deshacerse de los trozos de carta, sin darse cuenta de los ojos gatunos que lo observaban desde la cama. Magnus lo miraba con duda en su mirada, quería ver que haría Alec si conseguía la carta y había destruido la evidencia; eso solo quería decir una cosa: el Nefilim no quería que él se enterara de nada referente al tal "S"

Tenía que admitir que, aunque no quería, su mente se había plagado de dudas. No quería desconfiar de Alec porque lo conocía, sabía que si él estuviera pensando en alguien más no podría seguir besándolo de la forma en que lo hacía, Alec era una persona noble, la culpa no le habría permitido seguir como si nada y habría comenzado a comportarse raro. Y sin embargo, Magnus se sorprendió preguntándose si quizás el ojos azul le habría dado alguna señal y él simplemente no se había dado cuenta; sin quererlo se encontró repasando mentalmente a cada persona con nombre empezado con "S" que él y Alec conocían: ¿Seelie? Alec jamás había estado con una mujer, dudaba que quisiera comenzar con esa perra; ¿Raphael? su apellido era Santiago pero no, Magnus estaba seguro que es Asexual; ¿Sebastian? Por favor, Alec le atravesaría el trasero con una flecha solo por pensarlo, ¿Sheldon? Ese amigo de Clary tenía sus momentos, pero estaba en alguna relación rara con Isabelle, Alec no era del tipo que se fijara en los intereses amorosos de su hermana menor.

No, todos eran tan improbables que parecía hasta absurdo pensar que esa carta fuera para Alec de no ser porque su nombre estaba de encabezado.

Cerró los ojos rápidamente cuando Alec volvió a la habitación; quitándose la ropa para colocarse un pantalón de dormir y subirse a la cama. El Nefilim se acercó a Magnus inclinándose sobre él, besando sus labios.

\- Buenas noches Mags – Susurró el muchacho acostándose muy pegado al brujo, abrazándolo. Bane abrió sus ojos gatunos: Si Alec lo estaba engañando o no, tenía que averiguarlo antes de precipitarse; pensaba observar al chico antes de decidir qué hacer. Solo tenía una cosa segura: Magnus Bane no estaba dispuesto a compartir a su Nefilim, y mucho menos perderlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¿Soy muy mala por reconciliar Malec y crearles problemas en el mismo capítulo? x.x Y ahora Clary sabe que Sebastian tiene el anillo de Alec D:
> 
> (*) La frase El cielo, el infierno y el mundo somos nosotros; es una paráfrasis de la frase original "El cielo, el infierno, el mundo está en nosotros" (Le ciel, l'enfer, le monde sont en nous) publicado en Journal Intime del filósofo suizo Henri F. Amiel.
> 
> En el próximo capítulo, Sebastian y Alec se volverán a encontrar :D se llamará "Problemas de confianza" así que hasta el martes n.n
> 
> Nos leemos pronto
> 
> besos :3


	5. Problemas de confianza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tiene un nuevo encuentro con Sebastian, y ya no es solo Magnus quien desconfia

Parte I: _Amor_ y otras fantasías

 **La fantasía, aislada de la razón, sólo produce monstruos imposibles**.-

_Francisco De Goya_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**Capítulo 5: Problemas de Confianza**

_A quien nos justifica nuestra desconfianza llamamos enemigo, ladrón de una esperanza._

**Antonio Machado  
**

**X.X.X**

\- ¿Estás bien? - Cuestionó Alec acercándole a Magnus una taza de café que colocó sobre la mesa frente al brujo pensativo, recostándose en la misma mesa de frente a él, dando un sorbo a su propia taza.

\- Si, solo...he estado dando muchas vueltas a algo en mi cabeza - Admitió Magnus; no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche: su cabeza no dejaba darle vuelta al asunto de la carta. Había estado observando a Alec en lo que iba de mañana, pero no notaba nada raro en su comportamiento; quería hacerse una idea del panorama antes de encararlo y preguntarle por "S".

\- No te estreses demasiado por las cosas - Dijo Alec y agregó - Por cierto llegó una carta para ti de Raphael Santiago – Le tendió el sobre. Magnus lo tomó, leyéndolo distraídamente - ¿De qué va?

\- Nada importante

\- ¿No puedes contarme? ¿Asuntos de subterráneos? - Cuestionó con ligereza; Magnus frunció el ceño.

-Claro, como si tú me hablaras del contenido de todas las cartas que recibes. – Eso último lo había soltado antes de poder evitarlo; Alec pareció tensarse un segundo pero luego negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

\- Tampoco recibo cartas - Dijo desviando la mirada ¿Acaso eso en sus ojos era culpa? Magnus frunció el ceño y el pelo negro notó su molestia- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada - negó - Es solo que a veces me pregunto qué tanto me amas

El Nefilim se sorprendió por la pregunta tanto que se ruborizó.

\- Con todo mi ser - Aseguró mirando su café; totalmente apenado. Magnus suspiró; ahí estaba, Alec comportándose como Alec ¿Por qué dudaba entonces? Si lo encaraba de una vez podrían resolver ese malentendido, descubrir que había sido solo una broma de Jace para molestar y entonces reírse juntos de eso. ¿Entonces que lo detenía? ¿Que temía escuchar?

\- Raphael nos invita a una fiesta; para la que hice las pociones. Tienen una nueva líder y ella quiere conocer al brujo que les hace sus trabajos.

\- ¿Una nueva líder? ¿Maureen? – Preguntó. Después de todo ella fue quien mató a Camille, parecía lógico que tomara su lugar en el clan. Magnus asintió.

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? - Alec no respondió inmediatamente, se mordió el labio un segundo, con duda - Tienes algo mejor que hacer - Advirtió Magnus.

\- No; es solo que hoy quede con Jace, e Izzy para salir a Taki's, es la primera vez que Jace saldrá del instituto desde que tiene el fuego celestial - Explicó y agregó - Pensé que vendrías con nosotros.

\- ¿Solo Jace e Izzy? - Preguntó con suspicacia.

\- Supongo que Simon y Clary también estarán - Dijo. Magnus enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Nadie más?

\- No lo creo... O tal vez Jordan y Maia; no lo sé.

\- ¿Y si no voy? ¿A quién llevarías?

\- ¿Como que a quien llevaría? No es una cena de citas o algo así - Advirtió el pelonegro - Y aunque lo fuera, si tú no vas lógicamente iría solo ¿A quién más llevaría?

\- No lo sé; quizás... - Magnus se mordió el labio con enojo - Olvídalo - Se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse - Gracias por el café pero voy a prepararme para la fiesta.

Alec lo miró desconcertado; Magnus ni siquiera había tocado su café, sin contar con la extraña actitud que mantuvo ¿Que le pasaba al brujo?

* * *

 

Habían ido a Taki's esa tarde tal como había planeado. Al final solo sus hermanos, Clary, Simon y Alec quien no podía sacarse de la mente la actitud de Magnus: estaba extraño y no había quedado nada feliz porque Alec no lo acompañara a la fiesta. Realmente no lo entendía: el brujo no solía enojarse porque él saliera con sus hermanos, y en cualquier caso si algo le disgustaba lo decía abiertamente, no hacía que el Nefilim le diera vuelta a la cabeza para saber que era.

Quizás solo seguía algo enojado por sus planes con Camille; pero ellos ya habían resuelto eso ¿no?

\- Planeta tierra llamando a _Caramelito_ \- Lo llamó Jace chasqueando sus dedos frente a su rostro. Los demás rieron y Alec se ruborizó.

\- ¿Tenías que decírselo? - Le gruñó a Izzy quien rio aún más.

\- No está mal - Dijo Simon - Al menos no te dice _osito_ o algo más vergonzoso.

\- Caramelito ya es vergonzoso - Comentó Clary con una risita.

\- ¿Y tú como llamas a Magnus en la cama? - Preguntó Jace - ¿Gatito? ¿Tigrito?

\- Miau - Se burló Izzy de su hermano haciendo un gesto sexy de arañar a alguien.

\- Bueno ya - Gruñó Alec - El hecho de que no tengan vida sexual no les da derecho de hablar de la mía.

\- Auch - dijo Simon dando un sorbo a su taza de sangre AB negativo - ¿Por qué no vino Magnus, por cierto?

\- Hay una fiesta en el clan de Raphael – Comentó

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? ¡Habríamos ido!

-Lo invitaron a él, no a ustedes – Gruñó interrumpiendo a su hermana.

\- Estás muy cascarrabias - Se quejó Jace - Mi parabatai no está feliz de que vuelvo al mundo de los vivos por estar pensando en su brujo. – Hizo un puchero quejándose ante Clary quien rió intentando disimular por la fea mirada del de ojos azules.

\- ¿Me pasas la sal, Alec? - Pidió la pelirroja antes de que este le lanzara su vaso a Jace. El chico asintió tomando el salero que le tendió a Clary y ella fue a tomarlo dejándolo caer boquiabierta al ver el anillo en la mano del muchacho.

\- Demonios; serán días de mala suerte - Se quejó Simon - Botaste toda la sal.

\- Lo siento - Se disculpó Clary sin apartar la mirada de Alec: ¡Ese era el anillo de Sebastian! ¿Cuantas veces no lo había visto en el tiempo que estuvo viviendo con él? Sebastian nunca se quitaba su anillo ¿Cómo era que Alec lo tenía? No era posible que se lo diera así como así al chico Lightwood o que este aceptara usarlo sin más. Pero entonces recordó a su hermano: Sebastian tenía un anillo Lightwood, y ella ya había comprobado que no era el de Izzy; era el anillo de Alec. La de ojos verdes había pensado que él se lo habría quitado en alguna pelea, quizás en su encuentro la noche pasada y lo usaba solo para causar discordias y desconfianzas pero ahora salía Alec con el suyo ¿Habían intercambiado anillos? Negó con la cabeza sabiendo lo que ese gesto significaba en el mundo de los Nefilims; era sencillamente imposible.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Alec incomodo notando como Clary no apartaba la vista de él.

\- No...nada - Dijo ella negando con la cabeza; Alec era fiel a los Nefilims, fiel a Jace que era su parabatai, fiel a Magnus; pero era difícil de pensar eso cuando recordaba las letras en los cuerpos de los cazadores de sombras asesinados en los cuatro institutos del mundo "A""L""E""C"

Primero eso, ahora los anillos... Todo era demasiada coincidencia; demasiado...raro.

\- ¿Estás bien Clary? - Preguntó Jace por lo bajo poco después, la chica no había vuelto a tocar su comida ni intervenir en la conversación solo veía a Alec, miraba el anillo en sus dedos buscando algún detalle o algo que le dijera que no era el de su hermano pero solo había servido para confirmarle que era el mismo.

\- Creo que no me siento bien - Dijo y no era mentira: tenía que conseguir hablar con Alec, pedir que le explicara lo que de seguro era un malentendido, porque de lo contrario estaban comiendo justo ahora con un traidor.

¿Traidor? Negó con la cabeza; que cosa más absurda pensaba. Sebastian había matado a Max, había secuestrado a Jace. Alec jamás se pondría de su lado.

\- Deberíamos irnos entonces - Dijo Simon mientras Izzy hacia un gesto para pedir la cuenta.

\- Quizás me dé chance de acompañar a Magnus - Murmuró Alec pensativo: no era fan de las fiestas pero no quería que Magnus estuviera allí enojado con él por no haber podido ir, mucho menos si era una fiesta donde cualquier bebida tendría poción de amor que podía "enamorarlo" del primer vampirucho que viera.

Kaelie llegó con la cuenta poco después; la hada miró con sus ojos oscuros a los nefilims antes de fijarse un poco más de tiempo en Alec y comentar:

\- No está permitido aparecer dentro del local, afuera tenemos un área para eso, así evitamos accidentes; por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Y se marchó con el dinero. Alec bajó la mirada avergonzado recordando cómo había aparecido en medio del local la noche anterior; los demás, por su parte, se mostraron confundidos.

\- Las hadas están locas - Concluyó Jace poniéndose de pie. Los cinco jóvenes salieron del negocio para volver al instituto pero no habían andado ni media cuadra cuando una cabellera rubia llamó la atención de Alec.

Sebastian los estaba observando desde un callejón detrás del local. Alec se estremeció: ¿Qué demonios hacia él allí? Sebastian le sonrió y cualquier duda sobre si la poción seguía haciéndole efecto, quedo borrada. Le hizo una seña pidiéndole que se acercara a la que él negó con la cabeza; totalmente dispuesto a seguir con sus amigos.

Pero no hubo dado ni un par de pasos cuando volvió a voltear, Sebastian se acercaba a ellos. Alec se estremeció asintiendo desesperado: ¿Cómo iba a explicar si él hacía alguna tontería frente a sus hermanos?

Sebastian sonrió aún más desviando su camino al interior de Taki's.

\- Creo que olvide mi cartera en Taki's; ya vuelvo - Dijo el chico rápidamente volviendo sobre sus pasos para entrar al local. Clary lo miró con el ceño fruncido: había algo raro.

\- Saben yo también olvide mi teléfono - Mintió - Acompáñame Simon - Dijo jalando al vampiro - Espérennos aquí - Le gritó a Jace e Izzy mientras se apresuraban de nuevo al local.

\- ¿Qué pasa? No creo que lo olvidaras – Comentó Simon por lo bajo.

\- Hay algo raro con Alec - Respondió ella entrando al local y buscando al ojos azul.

\- Por favor, es Alec; que podría... - Pero la voz de Simon murió en su garganta: había visto a Alec, entrando al baño del local junto a un chico rubio que ambos conocían mejor de lo que les gustaría - ¿Ese es Sebastian? - Exclamó alarmado.

\- Démonos prisa - Exclamó ella acercándose junto a Simon pero Kaelie se interpuso en su camino.

\- ¿A dónde van?

\- Creo que olvide mi celular en el baño - La hada entrecerró los ojos.

\- No vi que ninguno entrara al baño - Dijo.

\- Pero Alec si lo está - Dijo Simon - Tenemos que hablar con él.

\- Espérenlo afuera entonces - Dijo seria - No tienen permitido el paso

\- Es un baño para clientes, compramos aquí, no puedes prohibirnos...

\- No pueden pasar; no me hagan sacarlos - Les advirtió con tono rudo. Clary asintió frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos dándose media vuelta dispuesta a salir junto a Simon, dirigiéndole una significativa mirada al vampiro diurno que este entendió; volviéndose hacia Kaelie de pronto.

\- Aunque pensándolo bien - Dijo él - Quizás otra copa de AB para llevar a casa no estaría mal - Kaelie entrecerró los ojos como debatiéndose de si realmente debía servirle el pedido cosa que Clary aprovechó para correr hacia el baño de chicos.

El hada corrió enojada siguiéndola pero Simon se apresuró a sujetarla causando un completo alboroto. La pelirroja llegó hasta la puerta dispuesta a abrirla justo en el momento en que esta se abrió, topándose frente a frente con Sebastian quien pareció sorprendido de verla allí.

\- Vaya, ¿Siguiéndome hermanita? - Preguntó con sorna.

\- ¿Donde esta Alec? - Preguntó ella - ¿Que tienes que ver con él?

\- ¿Alec? - Se hizo el desentendido - Oh, Alexander... él y yo... – Hizo una pausa que complementó con una sonrisa misteriosa - No es tu problema - Concluyó. Simon y Kaelie lograron llegar hasta allí; Sebastian dirigió una mirada ruda a esta última antes de hacerse paso para salir del local.

\- ¿Espera; donde está Alec? - Repitió Clary sujetándolo del brazo. Simon entró al baño a por el Nefilim y entonces Clary lo vió: el anillo Ligthwood en los dedos de su hermano - ¿Cómo conseguiste el anillo?

\- Clary, Clary, te has creado una idea errónea de nuestra relación: no tienes ningún derecho a exigirme explicaciones hermanita - Se soltó de ella con brusquedad - Y no te metas en mis asuntos. - El medio demonio se marchó del local por la puerta trasera a la par que Simon salía del baño y Kaelie hacia seña a Clancy, el fornido Ifrit de piel roja que trabajaba como guardia y su compañero, quienes los tomaron en hombros. Clary pataleó exigiendo que la soltaran pero tanto ella como Simon fueron arrojados fuera tras un "No vuelvan"

La chica estuvo dispuesta a volver a entrar para armar alboroto pero Simon la sujetó.

\- Alec no estaba en el baño - Le susurró puesto que Jace e Izzy se acercaban a ver qué había ocurrido - Quizás nos equivocamos.

\- ¿Entonces donde estaba? - Cuestionó ella suspicaz.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Jace.

\- Nada, nos echaron - Dijo Clary intentando parecer inocente. - Pero tengo mi celular – Agregó sacándolo del bolsillo con una sonrisa que no abarcaba sus ojos. Ella no creía haberse equivocado, sabía lo que había visto y era a Alec entrando a ese baño con Sebastian; sabía que su hermano y el chico Ligthwood se traían algo entre manos y sabía que si Simon no había encontrado al de ojos azules en el baño había sido, seguro, porque utilizó el anillo de Sebastian para marcharse.

* * *

 

Alec maldijo en voz alta cuando se encontró de nuevo en la sala del loft de Magnus; había estado discutiendo con Sebastian cuando tocó el anillo y apareció allí:

_Siguió a Sebastian al interior del local; él no volteó ni una vez para asegurarse de que lo siguiera y en cambio entró al baño. El Nefilim iba tras él mirando a los lados, esperando que nadie lo identificara con Sebastian._

_\- ¿Qué quieres? - Gruñó una vez adentro y como única respuesta recibió los labios del rubio apoderándose de los suyos; Sebastian intentaba ser posesivo y hacerlo responder a sus labios pero solo consiguió que el pelo negro lo empujara, tomando un cuchillo serafín en sus manos con tanta prisa como pudo - No vuelvas a hacer eso - Le espetó._

_\- Te extrañe Alexander - Fue la respuesta de Sebastian ignorando la amenaza del cuchillo por completo._

_\- No me interesa; no quiero volver a verte - Dijo enojado - Deja de seguirme._

_-No puedo - Aseguró - No puedo dejar de pensar en ti - Intentó acercarse para besarlo otra vez pero Alec interpuso el cuchillo serafín entre ambos. Sebastian se contuvo - ¿Que me hiciste Alexander? - Parecía que esa pregunta venía dándole vueltas a la cabeza - Quiero odiarte, debería odiarte, pero incluso en medio de la batalla solo pienso en hacerlo por ti; todo..._

_\- ¡Cállate! - Le espetó - No insinúes que matas a esas personas por mí; no eres más que un monstruo._

_\- Pero soy TU monstruo – Aseguró con expresión ladina. - Soy tuyo y haría lo que fuera para estar en el lugar de tu brujo. Supe que le perdonaste tus lagrimas - Escupió._

_\- No metas a Magnus en esto - Dijo con enojo - Mi relación con él no es tu asunto. Estas demente - Dijo como constatando un hecho - Me largo; volveré a casa; toma tu anillo y dej..._

Lo siguiente que el chico vio fue el loft de Magnus. Alec maldijo; había tocado el anillo para quitárselo mientras decía que quería volver a casa ¿En que estaba pensando? Y no podía quedarse allí aunque quisiera: Sus hermanos, Simon y Clary estaban esperándole fuera de Taki's.

Tocó el anillo de nuevo; tenía que volver. Sin embargo no apareció: no quería volver a toparse con Sebastian. Realmente prefería quedarse allí, o en su defecto ir con Magnus. Negó con la cabeza. Tenía que volver.

Y apareció una vez más en el baño. Podía escuchar un alboroto fuera, y de Sebastian ya no había rastro.

El alboroto cesó justo antes de que saliera del baño; Alec notó como todos en Taki's lo observaban; ¿Le habían visto entrar al baño con el rubio? Se ruborizó ligeramente y salió a prisa ante la mirada atenta de Kaelie encontrándose en la acera con la mirada de sus cuatro acompañantes.

\- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? - Gruñó Isabelle.

\- ¿A ti no te echaron? - Preguntó Jace con gracia.

\- ¿Echarme?

\- A Simon y Clary hasta los cargaron fuera - Se burló. Alec miró con alarma a ese par ¿habían entrado también? Ambos lo miraban con algo en la mirada ¿desconfianza? Tragó grueso, no podía ser que ellos lo hubieran visto ¿o sí?

\- No me di cuenta, aproveche de entrar al baño ya que estaba allí.

\- ¿No te encontraste con nadie interesante? - Preguntó Clary suspicaz.

\- Los hombres no vamos al baño para hacer citas sociales Clary - Intervino Jace.- Vamos, volvamos al instituto

\- Yo volveré al loft de Magnus.

\- ¿No dijiste que Magnus no estaba? - Preguntó Simon. Alec lo miró.

\- Pero quiero esperarlo - Dijo con obviedad. Fueron juntos hasta el metro. Alec no podía esperar el momento en que separaran sus caminos porque esas miradas furtivas de Clary y Simon lo estaban poniendo nervioso.

* * *

 

Sebastian los miro marcharse. Alexander parecía incómodo y él sabía porque: el lugar de Alec era a su lado, no con ellos. Solo tenía que conseguir la manera de hacérselo ver, de hacerle notar que él era su mejor opción, incluso mejor que el brujo: ya tenía un plan para eso en marcha, pero tomaría tiempo y él quería algo más rápido; quería volver a sentir los labios del Nefilim con los suyos y que este lo tocara, lo besara, amarlo por completo.

Se llevó los dedos a los labios. Su beso de hacia un rato no había durado más que un segundo pero bastó para estremecerlo por completo; él no era ciego, sabía que Alec lo odiaba, él había matado al mocoso hermano suyo después de todo. Pero si tan solo le diera una oportunidad de dejarse llevar, de darse cuenta que él era su destino.

Observó a su hermana que veía a Alec con desconfianza; y sonrió.

Clary era una creadora de runas y tan solo un par de meses atrás que había creado justo la que necesitaba; pero su efecto era corto y Alec se enojaría, a menos que...

Sebastian sonrió de forma un tanto malvada volviendo sobre sus pasos a Taki's; tenía que hablar con esa hada encargada para que le diera lo que necesitaba.

Tenía un plan y esa tarde Alec seria suyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh vaya :O Sebastian tiene un plan! a ver que se le ocurre xD que por cierto tiene que ver con el nombre del próximo capitulo: "Vino y Caramelos" ¿Que creen que sea? ohh problemas, problemas...como me gusta crear problemas jojojo :D Por cierto que les recomiendo que no pierdan de vista eso de tener en marcha un plan para que Alec lo vea como su mejor opción, que no tiene nada que ver con lo que hará en el proximo cap :D
> 
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	6. Vino y Caramelos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec cae en la trampa de Sebastian

_Parte I: Amor y otras fantasías_

**La fantasía, aislada de la razón, sólo produce monstruos imposibles**.-

_Francisco De Goya_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**Capítulo 6: Vino y Caramelos.**

_Decimos que cupido es ciego y pintamos a cupido con una venda en los ojos. Ciego, sí, porque no ve nada que no ame_

**Ralph Waldo Emerson**

**X.X.X.X**

Hizo un movimiento de la mano casi desganado, desapareciendo el contenido de su vaso antes de que la vampira frente a él se diera cuenta; ¿Realmente pensaban que sería tan tonto para no identificar en ese trago la poción que él mismo había creado? Había que ver que los vampiros lo subestimaban mucho.

Magnus suspiró; estaba totalmente aburrido. Por lo general las fiestas de vampiros solían ser increíbles, especialmente estas donde cualquier trago podía desenfrenar una increíble atracción o una tenaz pelea; pero esta fiesta en particular estaba siendo realmente aburrida. Magnus quería pensar que era solo por los esfuerzos de Maureen en hacerla parecer una fiesta de primaria con globos coloridos y serpentinas por todo el lugar: realmente juraba que si aparecía una piñata de pronto, no estaría nada sorprendido.

Sí; seguro era por eso su bajo espíritu festivo y no por el hecho de estar sospechando que, después de tantas cosas, Alec lo estaría engañando y él no tenía idea de con quién podría ser

Negó con la cabeza; Alec no estaba engañándolo, no tenía ninguna prueba de eso y asumirlo sería un grave error. Podría ponerle un hechizo de rastreo a Alec, si tan solo supiera porque sus hechizos no detectaban al muchacho y...negó con la cabeza: seguir a Alec con un hechizo era caer muy bajo, tenía que enfrentarlo, eso era lo que un hombre haría y por Lilith que él tenía más de 400 años, debía que comportarse como un adulto.

\- Vaya, vaya ¿Porque tan solo, brujo? ¿Dónde está tu Nefilim? - Magnus sintió que esa conocida e indiferente voz era tan bienvenida como el rasguño sobre una pizarra.

\- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer Raphael? - El vampiro se recostó a la barra de frente a Magnus.

\- No se me ocurre nada – Se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

\- Tendré que hablar con Maureen entonces.

\- Es un fastidio - Se quejó Raphael - Camille podría no ser la mejor líder pero sabía lo que hacía, al menos a grandes rasgos; esta niña nos está volviendo su sequito privado de muñecas.

\- Ya quisiera verte como una linda muñequita - Magnus le pellizcó la mejilla y este le golpeó la mano.

\- Deberías irte - Comentó Raphael poco después.

\- ¿Para qué me invitas si vas a correrme? - Gruñó Magnus. Raphael negó con la cabeza.

\- No quieres estar aquí; y ya cumpliste con Maureen. Vete con tu Nefilim

Magnus no dijo nada; tomó su vaso ya vacío mirándolo fijamente mientras le daba vuelta entre sus dedos. Raphael lo observó y suspiró.

\- Ya veo, no quieres ir a casa.

\- No he dicho eso.

\- No tienes que decirlo ¿Porque otro motivo seguirías aquí cuando _la reina y señora Maureen la grande_ va a empezar su desafinado recital en breve? - Dijo ligeramente burlón y suspiró enderezándose - Sígueme Bane.

Magnus miró a Raphael marcharse entre la multitud. Con un rápido gesto de la mano su vaso se llenó de whiskey que se bebió de un trago antes de incorporarse y seguir al vampiro. Raphael podía ser un dolor de trasero a veces, pero estaba seguro que escuchar a Maureen cantar seria uno mayor.

Subieron hasta la azotea del Hotel Dumort; el camino hasta allí fue un poco accidentado. Magnus recordaba la majestuosidad del lugar hacia tan solo 50 o 60 años, ahora era solo un chiquero con tablas y telarañas por donde mirara.

\- No les vendría mal limpiar una vez a la década al menos - Comentó acercándose a Raphael que miraba en dirección a la ciudad extendida frente a ellos.

\- Deberías volver a casa con tu Nefilim - Dijo Raphael ignorando su comentario.

\- ¿Me hiciste venir hasta acá para darme consejos sobre Alec? – Preguntó el brujo con incredulidad. Raphael negó.

\- No lo entiendes Bane; Lily lo vió esta tarde en Taki's con Sebastian Morgenstern – Aseguró - Me lo comentó preocupada: Sebastian es una amenaza para todos, pero si consigue el apoyo de los Nefilims del instituto entonces...

\- ¿Qué estas insinuando? - Bramó interrumpiéndolo; sus ojos gatunos brillaban como dos rendijas en la oscuridad - Alec jamás le apoyaría: ¡Sebastian mató a Max!

\- No digo que lo haga voluntariamente - Aseguró Raphael intentando conciliar - Pero Sebastian ya consiguió el apoyo de Jace Herondale una vez.

\- Lo tenía controlado que es muy diferente.

\- Solo te digo que vuelvas a casa y averigües que está pasando - Dijo Raphael - La mayoría de los miembros del clan estamos consciente de la amenaza que representa Sebastian Morgenstern para todos y estamos dispuestos a ayudar a los Nefilims pero no moveremos ni un dedo si no sabemos las lealtades de la gente del instituto de New York.

Raphael se dio media vuelta para salir de la azotea y volver a la fiesta, dejando a Magnus allí, mirando el bullicio de la ciudad pero sin prestarle real atención.

Alec le había dicho que iría a Taki's con sus hermanos. Si se habían encontrado a Sebastian allí era algo de preocupar: dos encuentros con Sebastian en una semana no era coincidencia, ese monstruo estaba rondando a su Nefilim; la pregunta era ¿Por qué Sebastian dejaría vivo a Alec luego de dos encuentros? No que se quejara, pero eso no le cuadraba en lo absoluto.

Magnus frunció el ceño: algo en su magia se había alterado; algo estaba perturbando su apartamento. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse a casa de inmediato. Había otra cosa que le hacía ruido y era que Raphael solo hubiera mencionado a Alec y no a Izzy o Jace y aún más, que sospecharan de las lealtades del chico Lightwood: eso era absurdo.

* * *

 

Alec salió del baño; había sido bastante relajante darse un baño en la tina de Magnus. Sentía que lo necesitaba, últimamente las cosas a su alrededor estaban demasiado raras.

Había pensado en ir al hotel Dumort con Magnus luego de separarse de sus hermanos, pero finalmente decidió que mejor lo esperaba en casa; quería hablar con él y preguntarle que le estaba pasando porque su actitud de esa mañana seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Había sopesado la posibilidad de que Magnus hubiese leído la primera carta de Sebastian que él rompió la noche anterior, pero no lo creía: Magnus lo habría enfrentado de inmediato, sin embargo, si ese era el caso le contaría al brujo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con el chico Morgenstern; cosa que, admitía, debió haber hecho desde el principio.

Se colocó un pantalón de casa sobre la ropa interior y se dirigió descalzo a la cocina para prepararse una taza de café mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla. Presidente Miau se acercó a él restregándose en sus piernas, pidiéndole de comer. Alec tomó un poco de comida para gatos que puso en el plato del minino que empezó a comer mientras él tomaba su taza de café y escuchaba la puerta abrirse.

\- ¿Alexander? - Alec volvió la mirada encontrándose a Magnus. Este no había terminado de entrar, parecía tener cierta precaución y llevaba algo en sus manos: una botella.

\- Bienvenido - Lo recibió Alec. Magnus terminó de entrar, mirando al muchacho de arriba a abajo: no tenía camisa y su cabello estaba desordenado como si acabara de salir de un buen revolcón. Alec notó su mirada y se ruborizó. - No me veas así, como...

\- ¿Como si pudiera comerte ahora mismo? - Preguntó el que acababa de llegar - Porque definitivamente podría - El chico se tiñó de rojo hasta las orejas.

\- Pensé que la fiesta duraría un poco más.

\- No es tan divertida sin ti - Respondió acercándose al Nefilim. Dudó un segundo antes de tomarlo de la cintura para besarlo. Alec le correspondió de inmediato abrazándolo por el cuello profundizando el beso todo el tiempo que duró hasta que Presidente Miau hizo aparición. El gato maulló a la defensiva enarcándose agresivamente en dirección a Magnus.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Presidente? Es Magnus - Le riñó Alec pero eso no tranquilizó al gato - Creo que es porque hueles diferente. – Le dijo deslizando sus dedos por la piel morena de la clavícula del brujo.

Magnus se olisqueó la ropa.

\- Supongo que en la fiesta se me pegó el olor de algún subterráneo - Dijo no sin antes dirigirle una fea mirada al gato - Por cierto traje algo para nosotros. – Dijo mostrando la botella.

\- ¿Mas poción de amor? – Preguntó Alec con tono pícaro.

\- ¿Poción de...? Oh, no - Negó tomando la botella y dirigiéndose a la cocina por una copa.- Algo mucho mejor - Buscó entre la alacena hasta que Alec rio y se apiado de él acercándose a buscarla.

\- Eres un desastre cuando no usas tu magia - Se burló tendiéndole un par de copas a Magnus quien la sirvió completa de un líquido fluido y plateado entregándole una a Alec. El chico lo miró un segundo, no tenía ni idea de lo que era. - ¿Qué es?

\- ¿No confías en mí? – Preguntó Magnus con picardía besando su cuello; Alec rio dando un pequeño trago. Tenía que admitir que no sabía mal.

\- Sabe agridulce: vino y caramelos - Dijo y agregó - Tenemos que hablar Magnus - Aseguró - Esta mañana estabas enojado, quisiera saber porque.

\- ¿Cómo podría enojarme contigo? - Preguntó paseando sus largos dedos por el abdomen desnudo de Alec que se estremeció - Te amo Alexander - Aseguró en un susurro chocando copas con Alec. El chico se llevó la copa a los labios dando otro trago con el que se acabó la copa. Magnus tomó un pequeño sorbo de la suya dejandola casi llena en la repisa para atrapar los labios de Alec entre los suyos.

El Nefilim le correspondió de inmediato en lo que era un beso cargado de intensidad y deseo; casi podía asegurar que escuchaba los ángeles cantar solo por ese beso. Alec retrocedió llevando a Magnus consigo hasta encontrarse arrinconado por el sofá. El chico se aferró a las ropas del brujo, quería quitárselas, quería romperlas en pedazos para que dejaran de separar su piel de la ardiente piel morena del brujo que deslizó sus labios a través de su quijada al cuello del pelonegro quien gimió placenteramente.

Alec aferró sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Magnus, se sentía acalorado y ofuscado por el brujo y urgido de sentirlo cerca. Las uñas de Magnus se aferraron a su espalda, seguramente terminaría con unos buenos rasguños luego, pero justo ahora no le importaba, solo veía al brujo y el mundo brillar a su alrededor como las luces de un caleidoscopio.

Presidente Miau maulló amenazante, arañando el tobillo de Magnus pero este se lo sacó de encima pateándolo sin cuidado, tomando en alza a Alec para llevarlo hasta la habitación mientras sus labios se encontraban una vez más, con urgencia.

Se dejaron caer en la cama; las manos del brujo explorando la piel del más joven, sus brazos, el pecho, el trasero de Alec mientras este se peleaba con la ropa del brujo reventando los botones de su camisa.

Alec rio tontamente sintiendo al brujo sobre él, viendolo quitárse la camisa y dejándola caer al suelo; un ruido llamó su atención: un cuchillo serafín cayendo al suelo pero él no hizo más que reír y atrapar los labios de Magnus otra vez: tenían el mismo sabor agridulce a vino y caramelos; y era un sabor embriagante y excitante por completo, que lo llevaba a un estado de felicidad total.

\- Serás mío Alexander - Susurró Magnus con la voz cargada de deseo abandonando sus labios para recorrer su pecho desnudo y bien marcado; lamiendo, besando y mordisqueando, arrebatándole gemidos de placer al nefilim que se aferraba a la espalda ahora desnuda de su pareja.

\- Magnus... - Como respuesta recibió un juguetón mordisco en el pezón un poco más fuerte de lo necesario que arrebató un fuerte gemido del chico que continuó con una risilla - Me siento raro - Dijo entre risas – Ligero ah…feliz y oh si...excitado - Dijo.

Magnus sonrió complacido, mirándolo con esos ojos _negros_ que tanto volvían loco a Alec. El nefilim giró en la cama quedando encima de su pareja, era su turno ahora de recorrerlo por completo mientras sus manos peleaban con el cinturón del pantalón para deshacerse de ellos. Demarcó con su lengua la runa en el abdomen del brujo; sabía cuál era pero no le interesaba recordarlo, solo quería sentirlo, con sus manos frías introduciéndose en su pantalón para acariciar su miembro rítmicamente. Su lengua siguió su camino, bordeando el _ombligo_ de su pareja; no recordaba haber hecho eso antes y eso le excitaba aún más.

Alec volvió a sus labios; besándolo intensamente; luchando sus lenguas una con la otra, mordiendo sus labios, succionándolos; moviendo sus caderas para rozar sus miembros queriendo escuchar los gemidos de _Magnus_ , volverlo loco de placer como solía hacer mientras sus propias manos se enredaban en el rubio cabello de su pareja halándolo enarcándose cuando sintió como sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda.

\- Ha...haz...me tuyo. - Suplicó Alec entre gemidos, y no tenía que repetirlo.

* * *

 

\- Estoy segura que era él; y tú también lo viste Simon - Exclamó Clary; estaban en el instituto en una de las habitaciones mientras Jace e Isabelle recibían un nuevo cargamento de armas: la clave estaba reforzando el armamento de los institutos de todo el mundo debido a los últimos ataques de Sebastian.

\- Ya lo sé - Admitió Simon - Pero te digo que Alec no estaba en el baño con él cuándo entre.

\- Utilizó el anillo - Aseguró Clary con rotundidad - No sé qué se trae Alec con Sebastian pero estoy segura que Izzy y Jace no lo saben; viste como se puso de nervioso luego.

\- Pero...es solo que... Es Alec, Clary - El vampiro no estaba seguro de nada y la pelirroja no lo culpaba - Alec el que no dejaba de decir _"La ley es dura pero es la ley"_ desde que lo conocimos.

\- Supongo que la gente cambia - Dijo ella.

\- Quizás está intentando atraparlo solo - Concilió Simon. Clary suspiró, ella también lo había pensado, había querido creerlo.

\- Intercambió anillos con Sebastian - Dijo ella - ¿A cuántos Nefilims conocemos que hayan intercambiado anillos recientemente?

\- Solo Aline y Helen - Dijo por lo bajo.

\- Exacto - Respondió ella - Sabes lo que significa eso para los Nefilims; ni siquiera a Magnus le había dado su anillo Lightwood y ahora mi hermano está por ahí llevándolo como si fuera propio y Alec el suyo.

\- Pero...Alec y Sebastian - Simon intentó reprimir un escalofríos, sin éxito - ¿Deberíamos decirle a Isabelle y Jace?

\- No...Si...no lo sé - Balbuceó ella - Creo que debemos hablar con Alec primero; dejar que se explique; quizás y solo estamos malinterpretando todo y hay una buena razón tras... - Clary se calló mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría. Tanto ella como Simon tragaron grueso al ver a Jace e Isabelle entrar, ambos estaban serios; bastante serios como para que ella no pensara que habían escuchado algo.

\- ¿Tan rápido llegó ese cargamento?- Intentó parecer relajada y casual.

\- Olvida eso Clarissa Fairchild y dinos que pasa con Alec - Gruñó Isabelle; se veía bastante amenazante y Jace no se quedaba atrás; Clary estaba casi segura de poder ver el resplandor del fuego celestial en su piel.

\- No es nada...solo.

\- Clary - Dijo Jace a modo de advertencia. La chica y Simon se miraron. - ¿Qué pasa con Alec y Sebastian?

Clary se sentía como un ratoncito acorralado por dos amenazantes gatos. Ella no quería decírselo, no así, sin haber hablado con Alec primero; pero ahora no la dejarían ir si no soltaban la verdad primero.

\- Creo que Alec tiene alguna relación con Sebastian que nos está ocultando - Dijo rápidamente; sin mirar a ninguno de los dos a los ojos.

Jace e Isabelle la miraron perplejos; definitivamente no esperaban eso.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Gruñó Isabelle - Sebastian y Alec se enfrentaron hace un par de noches; Alec lo apuñaló - Dijo. Jace la miró sorprendido porque apenas se enteraba de eso.

\- ¿Que Alec que? - Preguntó pero negó rapidamente, ya luego exigiría explicaciones - Alec odia a Sebastian - Alegó Jace con obviedad - ¡Él mató a Max!

\- Sin embargo Alec volvió a Taki's hoy para verse con Sebastian; Simon y yo lo vimos - Alegó Clary. La expresión de Jace e Izzy fue de desconcierto e incredulidad.

\- ¿Que estás diciendo? - Exclamó Isabelle con molestia - Nosotros estábamos con él ¿recuerdas? Y a menos que Sebastian se disfrazara de esa hada loca…

\- Los vimos entrar al baño juntos cuando volvimos por mi celular – La interrumpió Clary, no quería que la tomaran por mentirosa.

\- Clary, seguramente vieron mal y...-Intentó conciliar Jace mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¡Sé lo que vi! - Exclamó ella; mucho menos quería ser tomada por alguien fácil de confundir, o estúpida - Simon también los vió -Buscó su apoyo.

\- Te dije que no lo vi en el baño cuando entre - Dijo Simon inseguro.

\- ¡Pero él mismo admitió que estuvo en el baño! - Exclamó- ¡Si no lo viste es porque usó el anillo de Sebastian!

\- ¿El anillo?... ¿De qué estás hablando? - Jace no entendía y por la expresión de Isabelle, no era el único.

\- Sebastian y Alec intercambiaron anillos: él tiene el Lightwood y Alec ese con capacidad de transportar a las personas; tú sabes a cual me refiero Jace, lo has visto.

\- Deja de decir estupideces; los dos - Gruñó Izzy a modo de advertencia, sacando su celular - Llamare a Alec; y el mismo vendrá y les clavara un par de flechas en el trasero por inventar esas cosas.

Clary la miró desafiante; que más querría ella que saber todo eran inventos suyos. Isabelle marcó al celular de su hermano que repicó y repicó sin ser contestado; la chica insistió quería resolver ese asunto de una vez por todas y cortarlo de raíz.

Jace la miró reintentar la llamada por tercera vez; y luego miró a Simon y Clary y negó con la cabeza: Alec era su parabatai, su hermano. Y si había algo de lo que estaba seguro en la vida era que podía confiar en él, se lo había demostrado una y otra vez, incluso cuando la inquisidora lo apresó y Jace dudó de Alec, él simplemente fingía estar del lado de ella para luego ayudarlo a escapar. Jace podía dudar de muchas cosas, incluso de sí mismo, pero estaba seguro que Alec jamás los traicionaría a todos aliándose a Sebastian.

* * *

 

Chasqueó sus dedos abriendo la puerta con precaución: su magia le alertaba que había alguien en su casa, alguien que no debía estar allí y no era un mundano o sus hechizos lo habrían repelido cuando él no estaba en casa.

Magnus entró haciendo el menor ruido posible escuchando como un celular no dejaba de sonar en algún lugar de la casa. Presidente Maiu corrió hacia él de inmediato, maullando desesperado y adolorido mientras el brujo invocaba el celular con un chasquido: era el de Alec y llamaba Izzy. Silenció el aparato y tomó a su gato en sus manos llevándose un dedo a los labios para acallar al minino: escuchaba un ruido venir de la habitación. Se acercó haciendo que llamas azules aparecieran en su mano libre previendo algún enfrentamiento y agradeciendo que Alec estuviera en Taki's esa tar...

\- Ah...ah…- Esos eran gemidos que provenían de la habitación y no de cualquier persona: era Alec. El pulso de Magnus tembló y las llamas en su mano titiló - ¡Raziel!...

\- Alexander...Te amo- Dijo una voz ronca de placer a la par que Magnus abría la puerta. La llama de su magia se apagó por completo y dejó caer a Presidente Miau por el shock; el quizás habría esperado que Alec lo engañara, venía temiéndolo desde el día anterior, pero jamás, en los 400 años que tenía habría esperado lo que sus gatunos ojos veían:

Alec estaba acostado en su cama, en su maldita cama con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados en una expresión entregada al placer mientras Sebastian Morgenstern besaba la cara interna de sus muslos; acercándose a su miembro con el que jugaba sobre la ropa interior para luego morder el hueso de la cadera del chico antes de, con los dientes tomar la ropa interior de este estirándola para luego soltarla marcando su blanca piel; repitiéndolo para cada vez más bajar los boxers ambos ignorando al brujo que los veía sin saber cómo reaccionar.

¿Era Sebastian? ¿El misterioso "S"? Él hubiese podido entender incluso que fuese Sheldon; pero ¿Sebastian? El asesino de tantas personas; del propio hermano de Alec. ¡Y en su cama!

Un resplandor azul peligroso apareció en sus ojos lanzando una fuerte llamarada de fuego azul contra el chico Morgenstern que lo lanzó contra la pared.

Alec se incorporó a prisa; estaba agitado y con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas; su rostro cubierto de una ligera capa de sudor con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las pupilas dilatadas; su cabello totalmente revuelto apuntaba en todas las direcciones. Era una de las estampas más eróticas que Magnus había visto nunca, y por primera vez, no pudo importarle menos.

El Nefilim miró al brujo y luego a Sebastian quien se incorporaba lentamente de la pared, con una expresión nada amigable; luego otra vez al brujo y se mostró confundido.

\- ¿Magnus? - Preguntó mirándolos a ambos simultáneamente.

\- Que buen momento para llegar brujo - Se burló Sebastian aunque se veía todo el odio dirigido a Magnus; odio que era devuelto por este.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _O_O_O_O_  
> ¡Oh rayos! ¡Magnus los atrapó en medio de la acción! x.x En el próximo capitulo se explica que le hizo Sebastian exactamente a Alec y bueno, se llamará "Explicaciones y Malas Decisiones"  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> besos :3


	7. Explicaciones y Malas Decisiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec aclara la situación ante su familia, pero Magnus está tan enojado que decide tomar decisiones apresuradas para "arreglar" las cosas

Parte I: _Amor_ y otras fantasías

 **La fantasía, aislada de la razón, sólo produce monstruos imposibles**.-

_Francisco De Goya_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**Capítulo 7: Explicaciones y Malas Decisiones**

_Evitad las decisiones desesperadas; pasara el día más tenebroso si tenéis el valor de vivir hasta el día siguiente_

_**William Cowper** _

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.** _

\- ¿Aun no contestan? - Jace negó sentado en la biblioteca del instituto intentando contactar con Alec, junto a Simon y Clary. Isabelle asintió y salió hacia la cocina; su pregunta había estado cargada de preocupación que había intentado disimular: ya la última vez que Alec no contestó su teléfono, pasó doce horas buscándolo y resultó que, aunque todo salió bien, el chico se había enfrentado a Sebastian.

Y aun así, pese a todas las batallas; a que ese monstruo matara a su hermanito Max, secuestrara y subyugara a Jace o que Alec le clavara una flecha en el corazón; venía el par de idiotas de Simon y Clary a sugerir que su hermano podía tener algún tipo de relación o alianza con ese asesino.

Alec era un nefilim leal a la clave, leal a su familia, completamen...

El orden de los pensamientos de Izzy y su marcha por los pasillos del instituto se vió interrumpido cuando frente a ella apareció de la nada su hermano en ropa interior; estaba agitado y se tocaba los dedos de una mano con la otra. Magnus también estaba ahí, totalmente vestido y enojado, tenía las manos sobre las de Alec; estaban discutiendo y ninguno de los dos parecía haberse dado cuenta que habían aparecido en medio del instituto, ni mucho menos que Isabelle los observaba boquiabierta.

\- ¡Es su anillo! - Magnus estaba furioso - ¿Y el tuyo? ¡Los intercambiaron!

\- Yo... si…yo... - Magnus logró apartar la mano de Alec para observar el anillo que intentaba ocultar.

\- Por eso no he podido contactarte con ningún hechizo de ras... - la frase quedó opacada por la alarma del instituto que se desató sobresaltando a ambos chicos e Izzy. - ¿El instituto? – Le gritó - ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?

\- Chicos, chicos calma - Intentó conciliar Isabelle interviniendo.

\- ¡Dejaste a ese maldito en mi apartamento! - La ignoró Magnus - ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Alexander?

\- No...Yo no... - Alec no lograba completar ninguna frase, parecía que no conseguía enfocarse por completo.

\- Izzy la alarma se activó, un subterráneo entró sin autorizac... - La voz de Jace que corría junto a Clary, Simon e incluso Maryse preparados para luchar, murió en su garganta cuando vieron la escena frente a ellos.

\- ¡Jace! - Exclamó Alec alejándose de Magnus para abrazarse a su parabatai - ¡Mi parabatai! ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. El rubio lo miró confundido y no fue el único; pero si el único en fruncir el ceño al sentir el aliento a agridulce del muchacho.

\- ¿Bane que haces aquí? ¿Qué significa esto? - Preguntó Maryse para nada feliz.

Magnus la ignoró; no estaba de ánimos para dar explicaciones ni mucho menos. Se volvió a Alec; sus ojos de gato, como rendijas por el enojo estaban entrecerradas; el de ojos azules se estremeció soltándose de Jace.

\- Se acabó Alexander; esta vez definitivamente, no quiero volver a saber de ti. - Siseó

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos - Susurró Clary un tanto apenada por la escena; era algo privado ellos no tenían por qué estar allí observándolo. Todos asintieron dispuestos a marcharse y dejarlos solos; el rubio sin apartar la mirada de su parabatai.

\- ¡No! Magnus...te amo Mags - El bofetón del brujo al nefilim detuvo la "huida" de todos. Alec se llevó la mano a la mejilla adolorido.

\- ¡Bane! No te permito...- Saltó Maryse; pero ya Magnus le replicaba a Alec.

\- ¡No te atrevas a decir que me amas cuando te consigo en MI cama con Sebastian! - Le espetó y sus palabras fueron un balde de agua fría para todos los presentes.

-No era Sebast...eras tú y...

\- Estás peor que muerto para mi Alexander - Siseó marchándose con paso rápido del instituto. Alec quiso ir tras él y seguirlo pero sentía el suelo tan denso como la brea y lo próximo fue la bofetada de su madre

\- ¿Cómo has podido? - Había indignación en sus palabras.

\- ¡Ese monstruo asesinó a Max! - Gritó Izzy fuera de sí; Simon tuvo que abrazarla con fuerza para que no se lanzara sobre su hermano pese a lo mucho que ella intentaba soltarse.

Clary por su parte retrocedió un poco; había tenido razón a pesar de no haber imaginado la magnitud de la situación. Alec estaba totalmente desconcertado y Jace le observaba con el ceño fruncido pero no decía nada.

\- No puedo...- Maryse parecía no saber qué hacer - Vete Alexander; llamare a tu padre, hablaremos de esto mañana; ahora no puedo verte en el instituto.

Maryse se marchó sin poder mirarlo otra vez. Izzy también se fue, no sin antes dirigirle una rencorosa y traicionada mirada a su hermano. Simon se apresuró a seguirla, sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que la chica se derrumbara

\- Jace... - Llamó Clary preocupada; el rubio no se había movido ni dicho nada en todo el rato.

\- Me haré cargo de Alec - Dijo.

\- Jace no creo que...

\- Estaré bien Clary- La chica dudó pero se marchó también dejándolos solos. El rubio se acercó a su parabatai quitándose la chaqueta para ponérsela en los hombros.

\- ¡Jaceee! - Alec alargó el nombre abrazándose al cuello del rubio - ¿Viste las luces? - Preguntó; negó con la cabeza - Era Magnus - Aseguró y rió - Magnus rubio.

Jace aprovechó la cercanía para unir sus labios a los de Alec; separándose cuando el pelinegro intentó profundizarlo.

\- Lo sabía - Gruñó el rubio ayudando a caminar a su parabatai - Vamos Alec.

* * *

 

Un estallido azul iluminó todo el apartamento y Catarina Loss observó como las sillas de su casa estallaban en pedacitos con una ligera humarada. La bruja frunció el ceño con molestia entregándole a Magnus el humeante té con más fuerza de lo normal.

\- Te agradecería que si quieres estallar cosas te vayas a otro lado.

Magnus la miró con molestia pero rápidamente asintió: Cat no tenía la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando. La bruja de piel azul suspiró sentándose en un sillón frente a Magnus.

\- Aun no puedo creerlo - Dijo - Ese chico, tu Nefilim; no lo conozco pero con lo que hablabas siempre de él parecía un buen muchacho. ¿Cómo puede hacerte eso? – Estaba indignada - ¡Engañarte con el uno de los responsables del asesinato de Ragnor!

\- Gracias Cat, justo necesitaba que echaras gasolina al incendio.

\- No soy buena consolando- Chasqueó sus dedos haciendo aparecer su celular que le prestó a Magnus en las manos de este - Deberías llamar a Tessa: yo también estoy muy enojada con ese chico, no te daré ningún buen consejo.

Magnus miró su celular: Tessa siempre había sido su consuelo de desamor y él el suyo. Marcó a la chica victoriana que contestó al segundo llamado.

\- _¿Caterina?_ \- Preguntó Tessa al contestar. A Magnus se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Había podido mantenerse entero porque había dejado que su enojo se mantuviera a flote, pero estaba dolido, destrozado y si dejaba aflorar eso, se iba a derrumbar.

\- Se acabó Tess - Su voz se quebró.

\- _¿Magnus?_

\- Alec me engañó; bajo mis narices - Magnus no pudo evitarlo y las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro. No sentía un dolor así desde se dio cuenta que Eta no lo reconocería más debido al Alzheimer hace tantos años, y ni siquiera entonces. Él amaba a Alec como no había amado a nadie antes, y Alec le dolía como no le había dolido nadie. - Todo este tiempo... Debí darme cuenta.

\- Podríamos borrarlo de tu mente como hice con Camille - Comentó Catarina.

 _\- Te escuche Catarinna Loss_ \- Exclamó Tessa desde el otro lado de la línea - _Deja su mente como está, le pedire a un amigo que me haga un portal, voy para allá._

Tessa colgó la llamada; Magnus se abrazó las rodillas escondiendo su rostro, no quería llorar pero ya que había empezado no podía parar.

\- La vez anterior el dolor se fue junto a los recuerdos de tu relación con la perra de Camille - Dijo suavemente; ella no era buena para consolar problemas del corazón, ese era el trabajo de Tessa, pero odiaba ver a Magnus sufriendo de esa manera. Pese a su edad, Magnus aún tenía la inocencia de creer que el amor funcionaba para los brujos, y a veces ella llegaba a pensar que podría tener razón, pero a largo plazo su amigo solo conseguía terminar así, sufriendo; y eso ella lo odiaba.

Magnus en cambio pensaba en las palabras de Catarina; quería que el dolor se fuera sí, pero no quería olvidar a Alexander; pese a todo el dolor, él lo amaba, y no quería perder lo que habían tenido, aunque ahora se preguntara si todo el tiempo no fue más que una mentira.

* * *

 

Se giró en la cama, sintiendo todo el cuerpo adolorido; sentía la cabeza como si le hubieran golpeado sin piedad con una barra de hierro y eso solo empeoraba la sensación de aturdimiento. Su boca se sentía agría como recuerdo vago del sabor agridulce de la noche anterior. Se sentía enfermo y los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su cabeza como si de un estroboscopio se tratara, mezclado con colores brillantes que iban y venían.

\- Debes tener una resaca terrible – Escuchó el comentario. Alec gruñó tomando la almohada para cubrirse la cabeza; sin embargo no estuvo mucho tiempo así, el chico se incorporó a prisa desconcertado.

\- ¿Jordan? – Preguntó confundido. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza que no dejaba de darle vueltas. ¿Qué hacía Jordan en su habitación? Y entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba en el depa de Magnus. Miró a habitación buscando algún rasgo que pudiera reconocer, pero no había ninguno. Solo habían unos cuantos afiches de bandas y uno blanco con una máscara extraña en negro y palabras que rezaban _"Keep Calm and i am your father"_ De hecho, ni siquiera estaba en una cama, si no en un futón en el suelo. - ¿Dónde…dónde. estoy? ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tan rápido olvidas nuestro amor _cielito_?

\- ¿Qué? – Se estremeció Alec y Jordan rio ganándose un fuerte codazo de Jace cuando este pasó a su lado al entrar en la habitación.

\- Auch, lo siento; tenía que hacerlo – Dijo entre risas sobándose el brazo y saliendo de la habitación. Alec miró a su parabatai quien se sentó en el suelo con piernas cruzadas frente a él.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó Alec. Jace suspiró.

\- El departamento de Jordan – Explicó – Te traje aquí ayer por la tarde después de… bueno, todo el escándalo en el instituto. Esta es la habitación de Simon por cierto, demasiado nerd; él se quedó con Izzy - Se adelantó a su pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

\- ¿Alec, que recuerdas de ayer?

El de ojos azules lo observó confundido su mente era un torbellino de imágenes, colores y sensaciones. Recordaba a Magnus, besándolo con deseo; recordaba runas y ojos negros, Sebastian; lo había besado, más que besado y se sintió asqueado de sí mismo por haberle correspondido; y entonces había llegado Magnus y a él no le importó demasiado. Recordaba el instituto y unas bofetadas, y un sabor agridulce en su boca; y finalmente los labios de Jace.

\- ¿Tu… me besaste? – Preguntó desconcertado; tenía muchas dudas pero pensaba que esa sería la única cuya respuesta no sería del todo terrible.

\- Y por lo visto no fui el único – Señaló las marcas en el cuello de Alec quien se ruborizó. Jace lo dejó pasar y comentó - Confirmaba mis sospechas; ¿Cuánta droga de hadas bebiste Alec?

\- ¿Droga de hadas? – Cuestionó - No, yo… Magnus llegó a casa ayer con una botella; bebí una copa y… ¿Cuánta droga de hadas has probado? – Preguntó perspicaz al darse cuenta que su parabatai la había identificado solo besándolo.

\- Ese no es el punto aquí – Esquivó Jace - Magnus terminó contigo ayer – Dijo; no tenía sentido atrasarlo más o no podrían poner toda la situación sobre la mesa. Alec se estremeció.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Nosotros estábamos… Sebastian – Escupió. Recordaba cómo había besado a Magnus, recordaba como este se volvió Sebastian y sin embargo él no se detuvo en ningún momento. Y luego había aparecido Magnus en la puerta de la habitación y él solo había atinado a confundirse: había intentado besarlo también, y habían empezado los tres una discusión.

\- Sobre eso, dijo que te consiguió en su cama con él. – La voz de Jace parecía impasible – Maryse e Izzy escucharon eso, están muy enojadas. Tenía que llevarte a algún lugar mientras te recuperabas, solo se me ocurrió venir aquí. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Alec le contó todo lo que recordaba de la tarde anterior desde el momento en que "Magnus" llegó a casa; su mente era un caos desordenado y sin embargo recordaba todo. Jace no le interrumpió, escuchó con una expresión impasible que ocultaba un enojo creciente por Sebastian.

\- …Yo jamás, jamás estaría con Sebastian; Jace tienes que creerme – Pidió con cierta desesperación – Él es un monstruo y un asesino; yo nunca…

\- Te creo Alec – Aseguró el rubio. – Eres mi parabatai y hermano, por supuesto que te creo; pero hay cosas que no entiendo: el tiempo que estuve con Sebastian, hablamos sobre los Lightwood un par de veces, hablamos de ti; tú mismo lo escuchaste aquellas vez en el Gard cuando descubrimos quien era: decía que mancillabas el nombre de los Nefilims al gustarte otros hombres, que estaba mal y no deberías ser parte de la clave; que era repugnante – Recordó sus palabras - ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión para intentar tomarte? ¿Por qué se esforzó tanto en hacerte creer que era Magnus para que estuvieras a poco de acostarte con él?

Alec no respondió de inmediato. Él sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta y ahora se daba cuenta que había sido un error no contarle a nadie antes.

\- ¿Alec?

\- Poción de amor – Dijo.

\- ¿Poción de amor? – Preguntó Jace con sorna - ¿Para qué demonios querrías darle poción de amor a Sebastian?

\- ¡No quería dársela, fue un accidente! – Espetó. Jace se enserió al darse cuenta que Alec no bromeaba – En Burren, sabes que le atravesé el pecho con una flecha – El rubio asintió, había sido un escándalo en la clave el no saber si ese tiro habría matado o no a Sebastian, y uno mayor el estar seguros de que no lo había hecho – Lo que no sabes es que la flecha estaba impregnada de poción de amor.

\- ¿Y para que, por Raziel, le atravesaste con una poción de amor?

\- No lo hice a propósito – Siseó el chico – Fue un accidente.

\- Y Sebastian está "enamorado" de ti desde entonces – Alec asintió – Y Magnus no lo sabe – No era una pregunta. El pelonegro negó. Jace se estiró hacia adelante solo para darle un zape. Alec se quejó, ya de por si le estaba doliendo la cabeza. El rubio volvió a sentarse con piernas cruzadas.

\- Así que ayer en la tarde, básicamente Sebastian se hizo pasar por Magnus para intentar violarte usando drogas de hadas porque "te ama" – Alec se estremeció pero asintió - ¿Cómo demonios se hizo pasar por Magnus sin que te dieras cuenta?

Alec mantuvo la mirada gacha, intentando recordar lo mayor posible los detalles del día anterior; recordó haber besado la piel de Sebastian, pálida, y su lengua recorriendo su abdomen marcado. Se ruborizó estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo de los besos y el tacto de Sebastian, desconcertándose al no poder demarcar hasta qué punto ese estremecimiento era de asco y hasta donde placentero. Negó con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, intentando recordar, hasta que finalmente: la runa en su abdomen; recordaba haberle prestado cierta atención a pesar de su estado de ofuscamiento, era una runa con la que no estaba familiarizado pero que había visto antes.

\- Dame tu estela – Le pidió a Jace; este la buscó en su bolsillo, tendiéndosela pero el rubio no la soltó, observó la mano de Alec mirándolo luego a los ojos.

\- ¿Y el anillo? ¿Cómo es que terminaron intercambiando anillos?

\- La otra noche, en Central Park; cuando le apuñalé yo… termine llevándolo al hospital – Se mostró avergonzado.

\- ¿Como…?

\- Te explicare todo; pero déjame probar esta runa – Dijo tomando la estela por completo y trazando la runa en su brazo tal como la recordaba. Estaba seguro que ese era la respuesta de cómo lo había conseguido engañar.

Jace lo observó a la expectativa, abriendo la boca ligeramente cuando hubo terminado de trazar la runa sobre su piel.

\- ¿Clary? – Preguntó - ¿Cómo demonios…?

\- Es la runa que utilizó Clary en el Salón de los acuerdos para convencerlos a todos de que podía crear nuevas: te hace ver en quien la usa a la persona que amas – Explicó Alec recordando que esa vez Jace no había estado presente – Sebastian la tenía en su abdomen.

\- Esto es raro – Dijo Jace y estaba ruborizado – Eres tú, pero lo único que puedo ver es a Clary mostrándome sus senos.

Alec se ruborizó, pero antes de poder distorsionar la runa para quitar su efecto la puerta se abrió.

\- Chicos voy a pedir Pizza para… ¡Maia! – Gritó alarmado quitándose a prisa su camisa con la que cubrió el pecho del muchacho.

Jace estalló en carcajadas que fueron contagiadas a su parabatai ante la total incomprensión del licántropo.

* * *

 

Alec tragó grueso frente a la puerta del despacho de su madre; estaba por entrar cuando escuchó la voz de su padre y se detuvo, podía oír perfectamente a su padre desde el interior, estaba enojado; furioso a decir verdad.

-¡Esa no fue la manera en que lo criamos!

\- Robert cálmate; Alec llegara en cualquier momento. – Y esa era la voz de su madre.

\- ¡No puedes decirme que mi hijo anda en una relación con ese monstruo y pedir que me calme! - Exclamó el adulto.

\- Seguro hay una explicación para esto; es Alec de quien estamos hablando - Escuchó la voz de Isabelle. Alec se alegró de saber que su madre y hermana estuvieran más calmadas luego del shock inicial pero se estremeció al escuchar a su padre una vez más.

\- Hay una "explicación" para que se acueste con el brujo ese, no para esto - Se escuchó un ruido extraño adentro, como un gruñido de su padre o algo así - Sabía que esto pasaría, los Nefilims como él deben casarse con una buena mujer que los recomponga o no tendrán limites como ya demostró.

Alec quedó estático y boquiabierto. Jace a su lado frunció el ceño enojado con Robert y abrió la puerta de golpe interrumpiendo la réplica de Maryse e Isabelle en la discusión.

\- Por Nefilims "como él" supongo que se refieren a mí; porque mi parabatai no necesita ser "recompuesto" - Dijo serio - Alec es el más LEAL de todos los que estamos aquí.

\- Alec - Exclamó Izzy al ver a su hermano aun de pie en la puerta, el chico de ojos azules miraba a su padre herido, él sabía que Robert aun no aceptaba del todo su orientación o su decisión de vivir con Magnus, pero nunca esperó escucharlo decir algo como eso: dejar ver que solo por ser gay se acostaría con cualquiera, con cualquier asesino, porque no tenía " _limites_ "

\- No hablemos de lealtades porque estoy seguro que incluso Bane está traicionado aquí.

\- Yo no traicione a Magnus, ni a ustedes - Exclamó Alec enojado entrando por fin.

\- No saben todo lo que pasó.

\- Supongo que tu si - Le espetó Robert al rubio.

\- ¡Papá cállate! - Le desafió Isabelle con una peligrosa mirada que la hacía verse tan imponente como su madre.

\- Hijo - Lo llamó Maryse - Quiero saber que ocurrió; no te interrumpiremos - Le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Robert quien resopló con molestia. Alec suspiró terminando de entrar y cerrando la puerta.

\- Es una historia larga; todo comenzó unas horas antes de la batalla de Burren; Magnus…

Alec contó todo lo que había ocurrido: como Magnus fue contratado para hacer las pociones de amor y odio, como accidentalmente había utilizado una flecha con poción de amor para atravesarle el pecho a Sebastian; les contó de su encuentro en Central Park y el intercambio de anillos, de las cartas del hijo de Valentine y de los ataques a los institutos dejando sus iniciales; y finalmente de su encuentro en Taki's y como luego Sebastian se hizo de la runa creada por Clary y droga de hadas para acercarse a él sin que le rechazara y en ese momento había llegado Magnus.

Robert e Isabelle quisieron intervenir pero Maryse se mantuvo fiel a su palabra callándolos con solo una tenaz mirada, incluso cuando la chica enrojeció avergonzada y molesta consigo misma al darse cuenta su responsabilidad en todo eso. Realmente fue raro para él, especialmente ante la inescrutable mirada de su padre, describirles como Sebastian había intentado acostarse con él, especialmente cuando él aún se sentía sucio por haberse permitido ser engañado de esa forma, por haberle dejado tocarle tan íntimamente, drogado o no.

\- En otras palabras, todo este lio se lo trae Alec por andarse de Cupido - Bromeó Jace ganándose una fea mirada por parte de los cuatro Lightwoods. – Uy que humor.

\- ¡Lo siento tanto Alec! - Exclamó Isabelle al fin - Fue mi culpa, yo metí la flecha en esa poción dorada y...

\- No...no es tu culpa, no lo sabias - Dijo Alec, su hermana se veía realmente apenada. - En serio Isabelle, no estoy enojado contigo. - Ella asintió finalmente.

\- Sabía que no estabas por tu voluntad con Sebastian, se lo dije ayer a Clary – Aseguró Isabelle. Alec se estremeció ¿Clary? Aunque, la tarde anterior temió que la pelirroja sospechara algo, al parecer así había sido.

\- Ayer no pensabas así – Atacó Jace mordaz. Isabelle se mostró avergonzada.

\- Yo… me tomó por sorpresa.

\- A todos – Coincidió Maryse – No debiste ocultarnos lo que estaba ocurriendo Alexander – Le riñó; sin embargo extendió sus manos hacía Alec quien se acercó y ella lo abrazó protectoramente – Tenemos que tomar precauciones contra Sebastian, no podemos permitirle que se acerque a ti otra vez.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo durara el efecto de la poción? – Preguntó Isabelle preocupada.

\- Magnus había dicho que duraba unas horas cuando se bebía y un par de días si se vertía en una herida – Explicó Alec.

\- Pero Sebastian tiene ya una semana tras de ti – Exclamó Maryse preocupada – Tenemos que hablar con Bane, saber que piensa al respecto y…- Maryse se calló mirando como su hijo bajaba la mirada avergonzado. Frunció el ceño – Alexander Lightwood ¿No le has dicho esto que acabas de contarnos a Bane?

\- No he podido hablar con él y…

Robert bufó interrumpiéndolo. Se había mantenido en silencio todo ese momento hasta ahora que se puso de pie caminando a través del despacho sin mirar ni una vez a Alec.

\- Papá…- Lo llamó el chico pero Robert le ignoró saliendo del lugar. Alec miró el lugar por donde se había ido, Robert había dejado un silencio sepulcral tras él. – No me cree – Dijo por lo bajo; se sentía horrible, que su padre no pudiera confiar en su palabra aun cuando había sido sincero.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Se indignó Isabelle.

\- Lo traeré de vuelta – Exclamó Jace.

\- Quédense donde están – Los detuvo Maryse con seriedad, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Alec quien volteó a ver a su madre; ella le sonrió ligeramente - Tú padre te cree cielo – Aseguró – Pero dijo cosas feas que sabe que escuchaste; déjale un momento a solas para pensar la mejor forma de disculparse.

Alec asintió dirigiendo una vez más su mirada en la dirección en que su padre se había ido; quería creer en Maryse, pero realmente no estaba del todo seguro de que ella tuviera razón.

\- Bien, problema resuelto aquí – Dijo Jace de pronto aplaudiendo como si hubiera cerrado un trato y tomando a Alec del brazo para halarlo.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

\- ¡Te vas ya mismo al Loft y le explicas todo a Magnus! – Exclamó sacándolo del despacho.

\- Y no vuelvas hasta que el _gatito_ se coma todo el _caramelito_

\- ¡Isabelle! – La riñó su madre. Alec se ruborizó pero asintió internamente; le daría tiempo a su padre como su madre había sugerido, y mientras tanto, recuperaría su relación con Magnus: no iba a dejar que Sebastian o la estúpida poción de amor arruinara su vida.

* * *

 

Respiró profundo al ver la entrada al edificio de Magnus, tenía que hablar con el brujo y explicarle lo que a su familia acababa de entender: él no había buscado a Sebastian ni mucho menos le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Llegó al loft pero se detuvo ante la puerta; tenía miedo de que el brujo lo rechazara; que no quisiera entender toda la situación y le reprochara por no habérselo contado antes, en cuyo caso, juraba que lo entendería.

Fue a llamar a la puerta pero al tocarla esta se abrió: había quedado abierta de la tarde anterior, eso solo quería decir que Magnus no había pasado por allí aun.

El chico ingresó con precaución, tomando en mano su cuchillo serafín, la sala estaba intacta, tal como la recordaba. Se dirigió a la cocina, ahí estaba, sobre el mesón la botella con droga de hadas, espesa y plateada.

La repisa de las copas y vasos estaba abierta. Alec se acercó notando dos viales que no solían estar ahí. Los tomó revisando su contenido: poción dorada y poción marrón como el barro, las reconoció, Magnus había guardado un poco de poción de amor y poción de odio.

El chico tomó el vial con poción de odio dejando el de amor sobre la repisa; él había pensado que no quedaría, que Magnus le habría dado todo a los vampiros pero ahora que tenía eso allí, podía utilizarlo para volver a Sebastian a la normalidad; o al menos la "normalidad" de Sebastian donde dejara de acosarlo; solo tenía que conseguir el momento, la oportunidad de acercarse lo suficiente para apuñalarle con un arma impregnada de poción de odio.

Guardó el vial en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y volvió sobre sus pasos; necesitaba buscar su arco y flechas si pensaba ir tras Sebastian para atravesarle el pecho con poción de odio; incluso, si tenía suerte podía que esta vez eso si lo matara. Se dirigió a la habitación principal pero no llegó a entrar: la visión de la cama había traído un torbellino de recuerdos:

Sebastían mordiendo su piel, arrebatándole gemidos de placer, sus manos introduciéndose en su ropa interior, acariciando su miembro; Alec aferrándose a la espalda del rubio como si fuera un salvavidas, sus miembros rozándose al ritmo de sus respiraciones. Alec se estremeció desconcertado ¿En que estaba pensando? Negó con la cabeza, su juicio había estado nublado entonces por la droga de hadas, solo por eso no se había venido en vomito por el tacto de Sebastian, y lógicamente su cuerpo solo había tenido respuestas fisiológicas a los estímulos; no tenía por qué hacerle más cabeza a la situación.

\- Me preguntaba quién de los dos vendría primero - Alec se sobresaltó dándose media vuelta de inmediato activando el cuchillo serafín en nombre de _Matarel_. Sebastian lo observaba desde la pared de enfrente, recostado en esta con los brazos cruzados despreocupadamente sobre su pecho y una sonrisa ladina. – Me alegra que fueras tú Alexander; así podemos terminar lo que empezamos.

\- No empezamos nada – Espetó el chico – Pensé que era Magnus, y tú me drogaste.

\- Tú te lo tomaste solo – Alegó el rubio y chasqueó la lengua descruzando los brazos; Alec vio que metía las manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, como si guardara algo – Confías demasiado en ese brujo.

\- La confianza es parte del amor, algo que tú no conoces.

\- Confío en ti – Alegó Sebastián- Te di mi anillo.

\- Y puedes tomarlo de vuelta – Gruñó el chico quitándoselo para lanzárselo. Sebastian lo atrapó al vuelo pero fue esa toda la distracción que Alec necesitó para arremeter contra el rubio, sin embargo este logró reaccionar a tiempo para esquivarlo, tomando una daga de su cinturón con la que interceptó el segundo ataque del ojos azules.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sebastian de atacar, Alec esquivó la daga llevándose un golpe en el costado que le quitó el aire; el rubio lanzó otro golpe que el chico Lightwood se agachó esquivándolo y con un rápido giró barrió el pie tumbando al chico Morgenstern.

\- Por tu culpa Magnus no quiere verme – Había resentimiento en las palabras de Alec. Sebastian rio con sorna incorporándose de un salto al de ojos azules en el pecho. Alec retrocedió llevándose una mano al pecho intentando tomar aire. Sebastian se lanzó sobre él acorralándolo contra la pared, sujetando las manos del Nefilim sobre su cabeza.

Alec maldijo al verse una vez más inmovilizado por el rubio que le sonrió de lado. El chico intentó soltarse pero era imposible, Sebastian era demasiado fuerte para él y no pudo evitar maldecir a Valentine y sus estúpidos experimentos demoniacos.

\- Me gusta pelear contigo – Aseguró Sebastian – Te vez tan sexy enojado.

\- Cállate – Masculló Alec- ¿Qué esperabas haciéndote pasar por Magnus? ¿Qué despertarías algo en mí además de asco?

\- ¿Asco? – el hijo de Valentine sonrió con sorna moviéndose lentamente restregando su cuerpo al de Alec, besándole detrás de las orejas. Alec intentó soltarse sin prestar atención a los poros de su piel estremeciéndose y no del todo desagradado.- ¿Lo ves? Me deseas tanto como yo a ti Alexander – Susurró recorriendo por su quijada hasta sus labios, besándolo. El chico sintió la intromisión de su lengua, explorando su boca, tenía que admitir que Sebastian besaba tan bien, pero era un asesino.

Lo mordió sin piedad haciéndole apartarse un poco, aprovechando para separarlo por completo con una patada y empuñando su cuchillo a prisa. Sebastian trastabilló hacía atrás, estabilizándose y miró a Alec. El ojos azules tuvo que contener un estremecimiento: el labio del rubio sangraba, y al sonreír mostró sus dientes manchados de sangre; era una imagen bastante perturbadora que le demostraba el monstruo que era; el asesino que acabó con los cuatro institutos en los últimos días, el monstruo que asesinó a Max y que tenía tras él, como dijo Jace, por andarse de cupido.

\- Te quiero a mi lado Alexander - Dijo - Ven conmigo.

Alec no podía creerlo; acababan de pelearse, lo había mordido, le había dicho que le daba asco y aun así Sebastian le estaba proponiendo eso. Como si él quisiera estar cerca de semejante...

Cerca...

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron analizando las posibilidades. Darle la poción a Sebastian no sería fácil, no tenía sus flechas ni su cuchillo serafín a mano; tenía que pensar la manera de conseguir un arma y acercarse lo suficiente para atacarle.

El ojos azules bajó la guardia relajando la postura al menos en apariencia; sabía que se iba a arrepentir de eso. Solo esperaba que diera resultado.

\- Iré - La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro del rubio, era obvio que no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Magnus...él ya no quiere verme ¿Para qué quedarme?

\- Alexander... -Sebastian se acercó; parecía no saber cómo actuar - Te haré feliz a mi lado - Aseguró sonriéndole de manera amplia. Alec se sorprendió, no era solo que Sebastian le estuviera creyendo su cambio de actitud; si no su sonrisa, le hacía parecer casi un chico normal, era perturbador incluso pensarlo.

El rubio se detuvo frente a él y con mano torpe acarició la mejilla del muchacho; Alec pudo ver su propio anillo y el anillo con poder de transportarse en los dedos del rubio.

\- Te llevare a casa mi Alexander - Susurró; y al segundo siguiente habían desaparecido del loft de Magnus. Alec se estremeció al encontrarse en una habitación desconocida; había cometido un error y apenas lo notaba: no había esperado que el rubio utilizara su anillo para aparecerse ¿Ahora como saldría de allí si no sabía si quiera donde estaba?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así termina la primera parte de este fics :D
> 
> ¿Qué has hecho Alec? Sin duda no ha sido su mejor idea… y yo que ustedes no quito la vista de las pociones.   
> Con el próximo capítulo comenzamos la parte II, se llama "Giro Inesperado" y el (Inexistente) plan de Alec puede que sufra un cambio xD  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> besos :3


	8. Giro Inesperado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Recuerdan que Sebastian tenía un plan para que Alec se diera cuenta que el es "el mejor para él?

Parte II: Al infierno se va en pareja

**¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?**

**¿Se muere el amor o se enamora la muerte?**

**Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada**

**y el amor amaría hasta la muerte**

_Anónimo_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8** **: Giro Inesperado**

_"Los giros inesperados de la vida, solo hacen que debas tomar diferentes opciones."_

**Antonio Cabado**

* * *

 

Se iba ganar el premio al idiota más grande; y lo sabía.

Alec miró en todas las direcciones apenas la habitación se materializó a su alrededor. Habían aparecido en una cocina bien iluminada pero más allá de eso no tenía ni idea de donde estaba y por la ventana solo podía observar que se encontraba a las orillas de un bosque pero eso no le decía absolutamente nada, bosques había en cualquier lugar.

\- Bienvenido a casa Alec – Susurró Sebastian a su oído. Alec se estremeció ante eso empujándolo para apartarlo de su lado.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó intentaba ver algo más pero más a través de la ventana sin éxito alguno: solo veía los arboles cercanos pero no podía identificar nada. El rubio sonrió.

\- No lo descubrirías ni en un millón de años – Aseguró y agregó recostándose a la pared – Me habría gustado que conocieras mi casa anterior, pero Clary la destruyó – Lo dijo con ligereza sin embargo Alec notó el brillo peligroso en sus ojos – Ya me cobraré esa pero no es el momento para hablar de mi hermana; vamos, te mostrare la habitación.

Alec dudó pero asintió siguiendo a Sebastian. Estaban en la planta baja de una casa espaciosa pero poco personalizada, tenía todos los muebles necesarios pero se sentía fría, como se amuebla una posada para alquiler. Las ventanas de la sala estaban cubiertas por cortinas oscuras que impedían el paso de luz, ni que decir poder observar alguna cosa.

\- Ya viste la cocina, esa puerta en la sala da a un baño y esa otra al sótano – Fue explicando; Alec asintió intentando no pensar en lo raro que era recibir un _tour_ por la casa de parte del rubio, aunque claro, rarezas no habían faltado en la última semana. Sebastian subió las escaleras y Alec le siguió: habían cuadros antiguos en la pared que daba a la escalera, incluyendo un cuadro del Ángel Raziel emergiendo del Lago Lyn; lo observó un poco más de tiempo confundido: no pensó que Sebastian fuera a conservar tal cuadro cuando su meta era deshacerse de los Nefilims y volverlos Oscuros.

Subió observando la espalda del mitad demonio; no debió haberle devuelto el anillo que le permitía transportarse si iba a irse con él o por lo menos debió haberse llevado algún arma, solo tenía un cuchillo serafín en el bolsillo, su estela y el vial con poción de odio. Necesitaba un plan; un plan que debió haber tenido antes de hacer la locura de irse con Sebastian, se suponía que quien actuaba sin pensar era Jace no él.

\- En esta planta están las habitaciones – Informó el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La escalera continuaba otro piso pero Sebastian caminó por el pasillo con varias puertas y lo dirigió hasta la que Alec supuso era la habitación principal. - Y esta es nuestra habitación.

No había terminado de sorprenderse por el terrible desastre de sabanas, libros, y ropa por donde viera; cuando la alarma se activó en su cerebro.

-¿Nu...nuestra? - Preguntó con horror retrocediendo. Sebastian lo miró confundido, como si no entendiera el desconcierto de Alec y fuese lo más común del mundo.

\- Alexander...

\- Olvídalo - Retrocedió el negando con la cabeza y sacando su cuchillo serafín - No voy a dormir contigo - Los ojos de Sebastian brillaron peligrosamente y con un rápido movimiento saltó tras Alec; el ojos azules apenas atinó a darse media vuelta pero el rubio le desarmó arrinconándolo contra la pared, amenazándole con el cuchillo serafín en el cuello peligrosamente.

\- ¿Para qué viniste Alexander Lightwood? - Siseó. Alec tragó saliva al verse desarmado y maldijo mentalmente a Valentine, esperaba que se estuviera pudriendo en el infierno por darle esas habilidades al rubio con sus experimentos.- Sé que no me amas - Dijo - Y no me importa mientras quieras estar a mi lado; pero tengo que saber qué quieres de mí.

\- Yo... Yo solo...no estoy listo - Dijo, intentaba no respirar demasiado: solo un milímetro más en el movimiento de su cuello y se cortaría con la hoja del cuchillo - Vamos...vamos a tomarlo con calma...yo todavía...Magnus…

Sebastian bajó el cuchillo serafín tomando la barbilla de Alec con suavidad y sonrió de lado.

\- Yo te haré olvidar al brujo - Aseguró con sus labios rozando los del ojos azules, mordiendo juguetonamente el labio inferior del Nefilim antes de separarse con un suspiro - Pero está bien ¿Cómo negarme cuando me hechizas con tus ojos de zafiro? - Se separó del chico dejándolo en libertad ante el desconcierto de Alec - Elige la habitación que quieras.

El ojos azules asintió dispuesto a marcharse cuanto antes, pero Sebastian le detuvo una vez más, tomándolo del brazo para colocar algo en la palma de su mano. Alec miró el objeto y luego al rubio.

\- Cuando estés listo – Dijo el rubio mostrando su mano izquierda donde el anillo Lightwood era exhibido orgullosamente en su dedo anular. Alec no dijo nada; cerró con fuerza la mano apretando el anillo Morgenstern entre sus dedos y se marchó a prisa a la siguiente habitación.

Ahora sí que estaba jodido: no solo no tenía un plan, sino que acababan de quitarle el cuchillo serafín, la única arma que tenía consigo. Se introdujo en la habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro, no que pensara que eso fuera a detener a Sebastian si quisiera entrar, pero era mejor que nada.

Suspiró, tenía que conseguir como enviarle un mensaje a Jace, que supiera lo que intentaba hacer. Sacó su celular, maldiciendo al darse cuenta que no poseía señal ¿Dónde demonios estaban? Ojeó la habitación rápidamente buscando papel y lápiz; tenía su estela, podía aun mandar un mensaje de fuego, solo necesitaba conseguir donde escribirlo; ya luego se preocuparía en conseguir un arma: tenía que moverse rápido antes de que Sebastian decidiera que ya no quería darle su espacio.

Sacó las posesiones que tenía en sus bolsillos y las dejó sobre la cama buscando papel: El anillo Morgenstern, su celular sin señal, su estela y el vial con poción de odio. Si, estaba jodido.

* * *

 

Jace manoseó el pequeño papel en su mano, se sentía incómodo y no podía dejar de desear tener a su parabatai enfrente para estrangularlo sin piedad. ¡Como si no hubiera sido suficiente convencer una vez a su familia que él no tenía nada que ver con Sebastian, venía el idiota y se iba con este! ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza? ¿O es que tanta purpurina de Magnus se le había metido por los oídos interrumpiendo las sinapsis?

Volvió a llamar a la puerta a pesar de que pasaba la media noche, mientras leía una vez más el papel

_Me fui con Sebastian, voy a resolverlo todo_

_Alec._

¡Lo iba a matar! Por Raziel que lo haría. No solo se iba sino que le enviaba ese mensaje de fuego como si fuera explicación suficiente ¿Qué pensaba Alec que le diría a todos cuando notaran su ausencia? ¿Y a donde se había ido? ¿Cómo sabrían que las cosas habían ido bien si no tenía ni idea de en donde podía buscarlo?

\- ¡Abre la puerta Magnus! – Volvió a llamar. Alec le había dicho la última vez que le vio que iría aclarar las cosas con él, así que asumía que todo eso era un plan que había nacido tras hablar con el brujo, tenía que conocer los detalles de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Largo – Escuchó la voz de Magnus desde el interior.

\- Ábreme la puerta. Es sobre Alec.

\- No me interesa, lárgate – Repitió el brujo. Jace se desconcertó, eso no era buena señal.

\- ¡Que me abras la puerta! – Gritó con enojo golpeándola y lo siguiente que sintió fue el fuego celestial fluyendo a través de él por sus manos y la puerta estalló en medio de una llamarada. Jace se desconcertó pero aun así se dio paso en el departamento.

\- Genial, algo más que debo cambiar – Escuchó el gruñido de Magnus. Jace lo miró, estaba echado en el sofá, se veía bastante miserable a decir verdad.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí?

\- Bailo la conga – Dijo con mordacidad- No entiendo como los Nefilims tienen la capacidad de ignorar el poco deseo que tienen las personas de verlos.

\- Todo el mundo quiere verme siempre; te estoy haciendo un favor al venir aquí – Magnus chasqueó la lengua pero no dijo nada y Jace se sentó en el sofá junto a él no pudiendo ignorar el olor a madera quemada proveniente de la habitación principal. - ¿Qué pasó aquí?

\- Decidí cambiar de cama – Dijo amargo – Ahora también de puerta gracias a ti – Se rascó la cabeza – Tal vez debería seguir el consejo de Tessa y cambiar también el departamento, volver a Asia con ella por un tiempo, hace mucho que no visito Taipéi

\- Muy bien, espera; no estoy entendiendo nada – Lo cortó Jace - ¿Irte? ¿Después de todo lo que explicó Alec?

\- No quiero hablar de él – Dijo con enojo. Jace se desconcertó: ahora sí que mataría a su parabatai.

\- Espera, Alec no ha hablado contigo - no era una pregunta.

\- No me interesa hablar con el – Masculló – No me interesa escuchar porque lo hizo.

\- No, no – Negó el rubio – Ese es el asunto: Alec no hizo nada, no por voluntad propia.

\- Claro, Sebastian le echó poción a su bebida ¿no? – Preguntó sardónico.

\- Pues… en realidad fue Alec quien flechó a Sebastian con poción de amor y este se hizo pasar por ti y le dio a Alec droga de hadas y… técnicamente ninguno de los dos sabe lo que está haciendo.

Magnus apoyó el rostro en su mano mirando a Jace con expresión aburrida y totalmente incrédula.

\- ¿Te das cuenta lo terriblemente absurdo que suena eso?

\- ¿Te parece más lógico pensar que Alec te engañó? ¡Estamos hablando de Alec, por Raziel!

El brujo dudó; él se había enamorado del Nefilim precisamente porque lo sabía cómo alguien integro, como un chico noble. Alec no era alguien que supiera mentir y él lo sabía, pero la imagen del Nefilim besándose con Sebastian, su expresión de placer cuando entró en la habitación, había quedado grabada con fuego en su cerebro.

\- Alec nos explicó todo en el instituto…

\- Si estuviera tan preocupado ¿Por qué no me buscó para decírmelo? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño de nuevo – En cambio vino y se fue con Sebastian.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Nadie entra o sale de mi apartamento sin que yo lo sepa – Dijo serio. Jace suspiró tendiéndole el mensaje de fuego que llevaba en las manos; el brujo lo miró y ambos se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon el cristal hacerse añicos contra el suelo desde la cocina. El rubio se incorporó con su cuchillo serafín en mano lo mismo que el brujo de cuyas palmas salían llamas azules. Ambos se apresuraron a la cocina, relajándose al ver que solo era Presidente Miau, el gato había tumbado una botella de líquido plateado y ahora se lamía la pata delantera muy quitado de la pena.

Magnus se agachó tocando el líquido con sus dedos y acercándolo para olerlo. Frunció el ceño reconociendo el aroma agridulce al instante.

\- Droga de hadas – Dijo Jace tomando las copas que aún estaban sobre la repisa, una prácticamente llena y la otra totalmente vacía – Adivina cual es la de Alec; bien hecho Presidente – Le celebró rascando las orejas al gato.

Magnus observó las copas con líquido plateado restregándose el rostro; eso allí solo confirmaba lo que Jace le estaba diciendo y no quería pensar en Alec siendo acosado por ese maniaco, mucho menos en su Nefilim ESTÚPIDO, así en mayúsculas, yendo tras ese semi demonio para _resolverlo_.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su espina dorsal. Jace había mencionado poción de amor, y las personas solían creer que el odio era contrario al amor. Magnus se incorporó a prisa buscando en la alacena entre las copas, maldiciendo en voz alta al no conseguir lo que buscaba.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Jace confundido.

\- No están; la poción de amor y la poción de odio que deje – Dijo revolviendo las copas vacías buscando los viales.

\- ¿Y…eso es malo? – Cuestionó el rubio confundido. Magnus se restregó el rostro con cierta frustración.

\- Suponiendo que te creo y todo esto es por una poción de amor - Jace sonrió, Magnus le estaba creyendo - ¿Qué piensa hacer Alec para "resolverlo"? ¿Darle poción de odio?

\- No lo sé – Admitió Jace – No dijo nada más pero no sería mala idea… ¿o sí? – Dudó al ver la expresión seria del brujo.

\- Lo contrario al amor no es el odio – Explicó – Y en cualquier caso, un sentimiento no anula del todo al otro, la vida no funciona así, las pociones tampoco.

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

\- Estas pociones desarrollan sentimientos intensos; pero si administras una mientras la otra está teniendo efecto, hará su función pero potenciaras la primera.

\- ¿Entonces Alec fue a entablar una relación Amor/odio con Sebastian? – Preguntó alarmado – ¡Tenemos que decirle! Traerlo de vuelta – Jace se puso en marcha deteniéndose de pronto - ¡Maldición! No sé dónde está – Exclamó frustrado.

\- Espera; cuéntame los detalles primero, que fue lo que ocurrió: ¿Cómo y cuándo Alec le dio la poción de amor?

\- Si veras, sobre eso… Tiene ya una semana. – La expresión de Magnus se ensombreció por completo y Jace se apresuró en contar todos los detalles que Alec le había contado tanto en casa de Jordan como en el despacho de Maryse. Magnus lo escuchó en silencio, con el ceño cada vez más fruncido y la mente corriendo a millón intentando conseguir una solución; pero lo que más le preocupaba era que sea como fuera, él no podría ubicar a Alec con un hechizo de rastreo para ir a socorrerlo, no mientras tuviera puesto el anillo de Sebastian.

* * *

 

La flecha acertó en el centro del blanco sin problema alguno. Alec sonrió para sus adentros, quien diría que conseguir un arma no sería tan difícil como había pensado.

Hacía unas doce horas que estaba a esa habitación y solo de una cosa estaba seguro: no se encontraban en estados unidos: él se había encontrado con Sebastian en el Loft de Magnus a las 8 de la noche; y sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta por la ventana que amanecía su celular apenas marcaba la media noche. Sin embargo seguía sin saber dónde estaba, ni siquiera sabía con exactitud cuál era la diferencia horaria para calcular donde podría estar; así que se dedicó buena parte del día buscar la manera de abrir la ventana de su habitación para salir; pero no le sirvió de mucho, no sabía si era una medida para mantenerlo dentro, o la ventana de por si estaba bloqueada, pero no fue posible; esa ventana solo le servía para ver los arboles del bosque que había visto antes y permitir que los rayos del sol pasaran.

Rendido se dejó caer en la cama por el resto del día, ignorando las bandejas de comida que un oscuro le llevó para el desayuno y el almuerzo; el ojos azules simplemente lo arrojó por el inodoro del baño de la habitación: no pensaba arriesgarse a consumir droga de hadas otra vez. No fue sino hasta hacía un par de horas, cuando ya había oscurecido otra vez, que Sebastian había ido a su habitación llamando a la puerta, diciéndole que irían a entrenar. Alec no había tenido opción de negarse ¿Qué más podía hacer? en la habitación no había absolutamente nada que pudiera usar fácilmente como un arma.

Así que solo salió de la habitación y el rubio colocó en sus manos un equipo de batalla y lo dirigió hacia el tercer piso donde estaba acondicionado por completo como sala de entrenamiento. Y ahí estaban, todas las armas, a su completa disposición.

Habían practicado primero con un par de espadas; Sebastian quería luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra él, esa habría sido la oportunidad que Alec esperaba de no ser porque no hubo manera de que lograra vencerlo; en cambio terminó una y otra y otra vez derribado por el rubio, una y otra vez con este intentando besarle aprovechando la cercanía; por eso, apenas localizó un arco alegó que quería practicar con este marcando la distancia.

Sebastian se había sentado a un lado a observarlo, y de eso ya tenía media hora. Alec se sentía totalmente incomodo pese a que quería actuar como si no.

\- Cuando se es el blanco de tus flechas no tengo tiempo de darme cuenta lo sexy que te vez con un arco - Comentó como si nada. El ojos azules se ruborizó soltando la cuerda de su arco perturbado fallando el tiró por pocos centímetros esta vez. Sebastian rio al darse cuenta - ¿Te puse nervioso?

\- Vete al infierno.- Masculló

\- De hecho, sí; me tengo que ir.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó de inmediato. La sonrisa de Sebastian se volvió aún más amplia y misteriosa.

\- Le pido un favor al cielo y el infierno - Dijo. - Sigue entrenando, volveré pronto.

El pelo negro lo vio salir de la sala de entrenamiento y solo le tomó medio segundo en decidirse, aseguró la poción de odio en su bolsillo y tomó un par de dagas del armario de armas y las guardó entre sus ropas, guindándose al hombro firmemente el carcaj del arco que ya sujetaba. Descubriría que estaba tramando Sebastian.

* * *

 

\- Magnus… Magnus… ¡Bane! – Gritó Jace. Desde que había terminado de contarle todos los detalles al brujo, este no había dejado de correr de un lugar a otro, buscando artículos raros de magia, llamando gente e ignorando al rubio que no entendía lo que ocurría.

Habían amanecido hacía un buen rato cuando llegaron dos personas más al loft: una mujer de piel azul y otra de ojos grises. Magnus las había presentado como sus amigas Caterina Loss y Tessa Gray y a partir de allí los tres habían empezado a discutir entre ellos sobre hechizos, pociones y teorías relegando a Jace aún más. El rubio había observado durante largo rato, sirviéndose de cereal y leche mientras los oía discutir, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenían en eso, pero ya el medio día había pasado hacía bastante tiempo; realmente él no quería meterse en esas cosas de brujo pero sinceramente necesitaba una explicación.

\- ¿Qué tan mala es la situación? - Preguntó Caterina finalmente. Jace prestó atención: al fin una pregunta cuya respuesta le interesaba.

\- Tiene una semana bajo efectos de la poción – Explicó Magnus, estaba cansado pero no por eso menos interesado en conseguir una solución.

\- Nunca había escuchado un caso tan duradero - Comentó Tessa preocupada.

\- Alec dijo que el efecto solo duraría un par de días - Comentó Jace cansado de ser dejado de lado. Los tres brujos lo miraron con molestia.

\- Dura un par de días cuando se vierte en una herida - Explicó Bane finalmente, restregándose el rostro - Pero Alec no le causó una herida a Sebastian, fue LA herida: atravesó su corazón; cualquier persona a la que le haya ocurrido algo similar sin duda está muerto, por lo que no sabemos cuánto tiempo estará Sebastian así.

\- Y si el chico logra usar la poción de odio, solo empeorara las cosas. - Acotó Caterina - Y se lo tendría merecido por no decirle nada antes a Magnus. - El ojos de gato la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Nada - Intervino Tessa con cansancio - No consigo nada - Había estado empleando un par de hechizos localizadores diferentes a los que Magnus y Caterina conocían, uno de los que había aprendido en el Laberinto Espiral, con la esperanza de que pudiera dar con Alec, pero no tenían nada.

\- Si no se quita el anillo será imposible - Gruñó Magnus.

\- Debemos pedirle ayuda a la clave - Intervino Tessa - Quizás tengan alguna manera...

\- No pudieron dar con Sebastian y conmigo hace dos semanas, no creo que sepan dar con Alec - Contradijo Jace. Tessa, al escucharlo, alzó la mirada viéndolo fijamente.

\- ¿Dar contigo? ¿Eres Jace Herondale?

\- Prefiero Lightwood – Dijo Jace; después de todo así se había presentado hacía unas horas cuando ellas llegaron.

\- Conocí a varios Herondale hace muchos años – Dijo había algo en su tono de voz que incomodaba al rubio, sin embargo no pudo evitar interesarse en su ofrecimiento- Por si te interesa saber un poco de la familia.

Jace asintió algo aturdido sin saber que más decir a la proposición, agradeciendo mentalmente cuando Magnus volvió a la sala colgando una llamada.

\- Era Maryse - Dijo - Dice que Robert quiere hablar con Alec.

\- ¿Que le dijiste? – Se alarmó Jace.

\- Que pasaría el recado y colgué – Exclamó; parecía confundido, sin estar cien por ciento seguro de cómo proceder.

\- No les podemos decir que Alec se fue con Sebastian; lo malinterpretaran: pensaran que todo lo que él dijo antes fue mentira - Exclamó Jace preocupado, recordaba la cara de Alec ante las palabras de Robert la tarde anterior, habían herido profundamente a su parabatai y no quería ni pensar lo que todos, en especial Robert, pensarían con la situación actual.

\- ¿Y qué propones? Porque es obvio que no tienen un Alec de repuesto que sacar cuando se les pierde el original - Dijo Caterina con un bufido.

Sus palabras fueron una luz que encendió el rostro de Magnus mirando a Tessa de una forma un tanto escalofriante.

\- Oh no, eso no va a funcionar – Se quejó la castaña aun sabiendo que terminaría ayudando.

* * *

 

Se colocó una runa de sigilo y una de visión nocturna; le había costado salir de la casa teniendo en cuenta que todas las ventanas estaban selladas, finalmente había conseguido abrir la puerta principal con un par de runas de apertura. Afuera estaba oscuro, debía estar cerca de la media noche, pero eso no le detuvo, tenía que seguir a Sebastian y averiguar que estaba planeando. " _Le pido un favor al cielo y el infierno_ " Como si eso fuera tan fácil y en cualquier caso sabía que viniendo de él nada bueno sería.

Se aferró a su nuevo arco apresurándose en localizar la dirección en la que se había ido el rubio para seguirlo a una distancia prudente. Sebastian no volteó en ningún momento en su camino por el bosque; caminaba a prisa. Alec en cambio empezó a ver hacia los lados: le parecía conocido en cierta forma, pero ese no era el momento para una exploración de reconocimiento; en cualquier caso ya que sabía cómo salir de la casa podría explorar luego si era necesario.

Caminaron cerca de una media hora más hasta una especie de cueva. Sebastian ingresó en ella. Alec preparó una flecha en su arco listo para atacar en cualquier momento, e ingresó también a la cueva.

El camino fue irregular hasta que finalmente salieron a una especie de claro, rodeados de rocas en la que podía observarse el cielo estrellado y la luna; con una roca central del tipo que parecen mesas de sacrificio. Alec no pudo visualizar todos los detalles, se mantuvo oculto tras una piedra grande escuchando la voz de Sebastian.

\- ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

\- Hemos avanzado - Escuchó una voz chillante, demasiado para ser la de un humano o subterráneo; sin duda era un demonio el que hablaba.

\- ¿Y el ángel? ¿Está colaborando?

\- Nos estamos encargando de eso señor - Alec se estremeció: esa era la voz de la hermana de Luke.

\- ¿Y el cuerpo? - La voz de Sebastian era ruda; Alec podía apostar que fuera lo que fuera no iba al paso que él quería.

\- Es una suerte que no fuera lo suficientemente mayor para ser cremado como el resto de los Nefilims o el trabajo habría tardado más – Comentó Amatis - El brujo que usted contrató lo ha recuperado por completo Señor; solo falta el ritual.

\- Yo me encargare de convencer al angelito - Escuchó la voz chillona y burlesca del demonio.

Alec intentó observar por sobre la piedra. Podía ver a Sebastian de espalda a él, ocultando de su vista la piedra central en la que al parecer había un cuerpo; vio también a Amatis y un demonio _Oni_ que caminaba burlonamente alrededor de una figura encadenada al margen del claro. Alec se llevó la mano a la boca horrorizado: ¡no podía creerlo! ¡Un ángel! ¿Cómo demonios Sebastian se había hecho con uno? ¿Para qué lo quería?

\- Quiero que se den prisa - Siseó Sebastian peligrosamente - Cuanto antes lo tenga más feliz estará Alexander; se dará cuenta que yo soy la mejor opción y me amara.

Alec se estremeció. ¿Todo eso era por él? La última vez que ese ser había hecho algo en su nombre había destruido cuatro institutos ¿Que podía estar planeando ahora para necesitar a un brujo, un ángel y un demonio?

Alec buscó a prisa en el bolsillo de su chaqueta el vial con poción de odio. Cuanto antes Sebastian se olvidara de él mejor. Vertió el contenido del vial sobre la punta de la flecha. Si se guiaba por el comportamiento de Sebastian antes, apenas la flecha le atravesara, le buscaría con la mirada, y Alec se aseguraría de que lo viera; eso lo dejaría con el problema del ángel: no podía dejarle ahí, tenía que conseguir la manera de liberarlo; ¿pero cómo? Sin duda apenas le disparara a Sebastian, Amatis y el demonio sabrían no solo su presencia sino también su posición.

El demonio _Oni_ era de nivel avanzado y Amatis una cazadora de sombras oscura. Pero esta última, seguro pensaría en socorrer a Sebastian como ocurrió en Burren; así que su primera preocupación sería enfrentar al demonio. Podía hacerlo, si se apresuraba lo suficiente podía matarlo con una flecha también y evitar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en donde ellos eran buenos. Sin embargo estaba seguro que, herido o no, Sebastian no le dejaría acercarse al ángel; y si iba a enfrentarlo odiándolo, las posibilidades de que ganara eran muy pocas.

Aun así tenía que intentarlo; fuera lo que fuera que Sebastian quisiera hacer, no podía permitirle salirse con la suya.

Se incorporó apuntando con la flecha. Alec sintió la mirada del ángel puesta en él. Quizás él podría ayudarle de alguna forma cuando se diera cuenta de sus planes.

\- Muy bien; cuiden el cuerpo. - Dijo y agregó - Quiero avances o tendré que buscarme otros colaboradores - La voz de Sebastian era ruda y dejaba clara la amenaza. Alec le apuntó por la espalda, entre los omoplatos: lo más cercano al corazón que podía desde su posición. - Quiero a este niño de vuelta a la vida esta misma semana.

El rubio caminó en dirección al ángel pero Alec no pudo seguirlo. Su arco y flecha cayeron de sus manos causando un eco que atrajo la atención de todos, sin embargo él no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo que había estado fuera de su visión debido a Sebastian.

\- Alexander - Escuchó la voz del rubio acercándose parecía sorprendido de verlo allí; pero Alec no le prestó atención, todo él temblaba incontrolablemente sin poder apartar la mirada del cuerpo sin vida de su hermanito menor.

\- Max - Balbuceó - Tú quieres revivir a Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ohh Raziel! ¿¡MAX!?  
> Jajaja, ¿que les pareció? Hay tantas, tantas cosas x.x Alec allí metido con Sebastian, al menos ahora Magnus sabe lo que está pasando y tiene ayuda :) por cierto que el próximo capitulo se llama "Magnus vs Sebastian" creo que eso lo dice todo :)  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> besos :3


	9. Magnus vs Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec reconsidera su situación ahora que sabe que Sebastian quiere revivir a Max, mientras el demonio y Magnus se encuentran

Parte II: Al infierno se va en pareja

**¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?**

**¿Se muere el amor o se enamora la muerte?**

**Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada**

**y el amor amaría hasta la muerte**

Anónimo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9: Magnus vs Sebastian**

_El amor no es un arte, es una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo por sobrevivir._

**Jorge Díaz**

* * *

 

\- Alec volvamos a casa - Pidió Sebastian cuando llegó hasta él; no había rastro del tono de voz rudo que había usado con Amatis y el demonio _Oni_ minutos antes. Alec había corrido hasta la mesa de piedra donde descansaba el cuerpo de su hermanito tan pálido e inmóvil como la última vez que lo vio en las rodillas de su padre en medio del Gard.

Su cuerpo estaba intacto, como si no hubieran pasado ya tres meses desde aquella terrible noche y solo estuviera dormido. El de ojos azules acercó su mano trémula a la mejilla de su hermano, su piel estaba helada, sin vida.

\- Tratas de revivirlo - Susurró.

\- Voy a revivirlo - Le corrigió Sebastian. Alec apretó sus manos en puño al escucharlo y se volvió hacia él con una mirada furiosa.

\- ¿Por qué? - Le espetó- ¿Para qué quieres a Max? - El chico se lanzó sobre Sebastian, golpeándolo. El rubio no se hizo a un lado, recibiendo el impacto. Amatis y el demonio hicieron ademan de intervenir pero Sebastian los corrió del lugar con un gesto de la mano. Ellos dudaron pero obedecieron finalmente. Los ojos del chico Lightwood estaban inundado de lágrimas - Ya lo mataste ¿Que más quieres de él? Déjalo descansar en paz - Sollozó con rabia.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza; parecía apenado.

\- Yo jamás te haría daño Alexander - Dijo - Te lo dije antes: haber matado a tu hermano fue un error; quiero remediarlo, traerlo de nuevo contigo aunque tenga que mover cielo e infierno; es la única forma de que puedas amarme.

\- Yo jamás te amaría – Dijo entre dientes. Sebastian suspiró.

\- Para que dejes de odiarme entonces – Dijo. – Volvamos a casa.

Alec no lo miró, no se atrevió a hacerlo y en cambio observó el rostro de su hermanito, totalmente apacible. Acarició su rostro sin saber que se suponía que debía hacer. Él había ido allí para que Sebastian volviera a odiarlo pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo cuando el supuesto amor que este le profesaba traería de vuelta a la vida a su hermano menor?

Cerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta evitando por todos los medios mirar al ángel que no apartaba su mirada de él ¿Lo convertía en un ser detestable por estar dispuesto a dejarlo allí? Quizás, luego de tener a Max de vuelta podría intentar liberarlo ¿Para qué más podría quererlo Sebastian? Caminó fuera del claro, esquivando la mano del rubio cuando este quiso colocarla sobre su hombro; en cambio volvió sobre sus pasos dispuesto a volver al bosque.

Sebastian lo siguió con paso lento; deteniéndose para recoger el arco y la flecha de Alec. El semi demonio lo observó confundido al notar que sus dedos se llenaban de algún líquido espeso. Se llevó los dedos a la nariz para olerlo, parecía barro, pero había un rastro de magia en ese olor.

\- Ese chico tiene un alma pura, jamás amara a alguien como tú – Escuchó la voz etérea del ángel tras suyo. Sebastian sonrió torcidamente volviendo el rostro por sobre su hombro.

\- El amor no es algo que los ángeles conozcan.

\- Mucho menos los demonios como tú – Aseguró este. La sonrisa de Sebastian desapareció en una expresión agria.

\- Ya veremos qué tan respondón sigues cuando Oni y Maximus terminen contigo – Siseó marchándose a través de la cueva; sabía que lo mejor era darle tiempo a Alec pero tenía que ir tras él: el ojos azules no conocía el bosque.

* * *

 

Alec no dejaba de caminar por el bosque; no fijaba por donde iban sus pasos solo quería alejarse de la cueva, de Sebastian, del ángel y el demonio Oni, alejarse de las esperanzas de recuperar a su hermanito porque no sería capaz de esperanzarse y luego desilusionarse.

Solo tenía una cosa clara: no podía apartarse de Sebastian, no podía marcharse mientras el trabajo no estuviera echo, y pese que había ido hasta allí para que Sebastian dejara de "amarlo" ahora no le quedaba de otra que rezarle a Raziel para que la poción de amor mantuviera su efecto el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Un gruñido llamó su atención. Alec se detuvo de golpe dándose cuenta que se había internado en el bosque más de lo que hubiera deseado: los arboles estaban ya mucho más cercanos al punto de que las copas de estos impedían que pudiera ver el cielo. El chico siguió el camino ya no tan seguro de haber hecho lo correcto al irse de esa forma, tomando las dagas ocultas en sus ropas cuando se dio cuenta que los gruñidos se hacían cada vez más; y más cercanos.

\- Vaya, vaya; a la Clave se les escapó un Nefilim – Escuchó la voz burlona tras él. Alec se volvió hacía un hombre de apariencia un tanto salvaje riendo socarronamente frente a él pero no estaba solo: habían tres hombres lobos en forma lobuna secundándolo. Alec alzó las dagas preparándose a cualquier ataque. - ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?

\- Voy a casa - El hombre lobo rio.

\- ¿Casa? ¿Eso está bastante lejos no crees? Yo creo que nos espiabas - Dijo y con un movimiento de su mano ordenó atacar. Alec retrocedió solo un paso para posicionarse mejor cuando uno de los lobos se lanzó sobre él con las fauces abiertas hacia su cuello; el chico cayó logrando mantener los dientes del lobo apartado de si entre gruñidos. Pateó al licántropo para apartárselo, escuchando los aullidos del resto de los lobos cerca de él.

Sintió un zarpazo en su hombro, no fue una herida profunda pero le hizo gruñir, lo importante era mantener la boca lejos de él: si lo mordían pasaría la próxima luna llena aullándole a la luna junto a ellos.

El lobo intentó arremeter una vez más y Alec no lo pensó, cerró los ojos con fuerza clavando la daga fuertemente en el pecho del lobo que emitió un aullido débil cayendo sin vida sobre él.

La sonrisa de autosuficiencia del líder de la manada se borró mientras el resto de ellos aullaba y gruñían amenazantemente.

Alec se quitó a prisa el cuerpo sin vida del hombre lobo de encima tomando una de las flechas de su carcaj; no tenía arco pero podrían servirle para apuñalar ahora que había perdido una de las dagas. Los dos lobos se acercaron amenazantes cercándolo contra un árbol apareciendo tras ellos el resto de la manada que se había mantenido oculta hasta el momento. Alec debió admitir que matar al licántropo no había sido la acción más inteligente para salir con vida de allí.

\- Ya no pareces tan duro ¿Eh? – La voz del líder ya no parecía del todo burlona sino más bien ruda. El chico mantuvo su posición desafiante: él era un Nefilim y un Lightwood, no les daría el gusto de verlo retroceder.

Una daga se clavó de lleno en el costillar de un lobo gris quien cayó muerto al instante. Los otros hombres lobos voltearon en la dirección de la que provenía. Alec también miró: Sebastian se veía bastante amenazante saliendo de entre los árboles mientras sopesaba una segunda daga en sus manos.

\- Pensé que habíamos acordado que no te meterías en mis asuntos Fabre – Siseó. El líder de la manada debía ser Fabre puesto que fue él quien contestó.

\- Este Nefilim mató a uno de mis chicos – Le acusó señalando a Alec.

\- Y yo maté al otro ¿Algún problema con eso? – Alec pudo ver la rabia fulgiendo de los ojos de Fabre; se preguntó de qué forma Sebastian lo habría enfrentado antes para que, a pesar de tanta ira, temiera atacarlo. El hombre lobo masculló algo sin embargo hizo un gesto marcando la retirada. Ni Sebastian ni Alec se movieron, viendo como los lobos se marchaban llevándose los cuerpos de ambos caídos.

Una vez solos; fue Sebastian el primero en acercarse descolgándose del hombro el arco de Alec.

\- Dejaste esto en la cueva – Dijo tendiéndoselo. El pelonegro lo tomó estremeciéndose cuando también le entregó la flecha – La flecha se ensució con un poco de barro

\- Na…nada que no pueda resolverse – Dijo intentando que su voz no sonara sospechosa: eso no era barro, él lo sabía, y no podía creer que Sebastian no lo supiera sin embargo el rubio no dijo nada al respecto.

\- Eres un arquero excelente; pero tenemos que trabajar en tu combate cuerpo a cuerpo – Comentó el rubio de pronto – Aunque, debo admitir que supiste salirte con la tuya: ví como mataste a ese submundo. – Alec solo frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Sebastian suspiró – Vamos, volvamos a casa.

El rubio se dio media vuelta dispuesto a adentrarse en los arboles una vez más. Alec lo miró y luego la flecha con poción de odio en sus manos, suspirando antes de guardarla en su carcaj; no podía usarla, no hasta tener a Max; pero era precisamente eso, Max, lo que no le dejaba irse tampoco tan tranquilo con el rubio.

Tomó otra flecha a prisa disparando en dirección al rubio clavándose en el árbol delante de Sebastian rozándole el brazo. Sebastian se giró sorprendido, viendo la fina línea sangrante que se había formado en su brazo y aún más al darse cuenta que Alec le apuntaba firmemente una vez más. Su mirada era férrea, sin rasgo alguno de vacilación.

\- Tienes razón, soy un buen arquero – Coincidió – Así que te recomiendo que vayas diciéndome que planeas con Max a menos que quieras que averigüemos si puedes sobrevivir también a un flechazo en el ojo.

\- Vamos Alexander, acabo de salvarte la vida, no hay que ponerse dramati…- Alec disparó el arco, la flecha una vez más se clavó en el árbol tras Sebastian no sin antes dejar una fina línea sangrante en su mejilla. Sebastian se llevó la mano a la herida viendo su sangre, rojo oscuro; sonriendo al darse cuenta que Alec ya le apuntaba con una tercera flecha.

\- Estoy hablando en serio; y la tercera vez no voy a fallar – Advirtió. El chico Morgenstern alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

\- Ya te lo dije antes: era una sorpresa; intento enmendar un error.

\- ¿Cuál es el precio? – Preguntó con rudeza. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

\- No hay ningún precio; es un regalo.

\- No me veas cara de idiota – Rugió tensando el arco de forma amenazante – Raziel sabe que le agradezco cada día a Clary por traer de vuelta a Jace pero tú has sido el precio que cientos de Nefilims aun pagamos por eso. ¿Cuál es el precio por Max?

\- Ninguno – Repitió – Lilith pudo reclamarme a mí porque Raziel revivió a Jace: el cielo trajo a alguien del cielo; el infierno reclama a alguien del infierno – Aseguró.- Yo no represento al cielo Alec, pero Max sí; no creas que no he pensado bien en las consecuencias de traerlo: para eso necesito al demonio Oni y a ese ángel _Omael._ Si el cielo y el infierno colaboran en traerlo a la vida ninguno de los dos podría reclamar una compensación luego: no me interesa traer a nadie más de regreso, pero no les dejaría la via libre a la clave para hacerlo.

Alec dudó. Realmente no había esperado que Sebastian pensara en todo eso. Se estaba asegurando de atar todos los cabos al traer a Max, ¿Significaba entonces que no tenía ningún plan de reclamar la resurrección de algún demonio a cambio? ¿Podía confiar en que Sebastian hacía todo eso solo por…él?

\- Ahora si no te importa – El rubio se llevó la mano al bolsillo buscando algo. Alec tensó el arco una vez más estando a punto de disparar la flecha y ruborizándose avergonzado al ver que había sacado era su estela. - ¿Me haces una Iratze para irnos a casa antes de que los lobos vuelvan?

Alec bufó bajando el arco pero no tomó la estela que Sebastian le ofrecía; en cambio se dio media vuelta internándose una vez más en el bosque. El rubio guardó la estela fijándose en _el barro_ en sus manos: había algo a lo que le venía haciendo cabeza desde hacía ya un rato pero tendría que dejarlo un poco más; se limpió la mano en el pantalón y apuró el paso para alcanzar a Alec; después de todo este no sabía hacía donde iba.

* * *

 

\- Esto no va a funcionar; esto no va a funcionar – Magnus intentó no perder la paciencia ante el mantra que mantenían a su lado. Ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso por no dar con Alec como para que encima tuviese que preocuparse porque el plan fallase gracias a la falta de fe de los involucrados.

\- No podemos decirles que Alec se fue, al menos no hasta que sepamos donde está – Alegó Jace también a su lado; el rubio daba pequeños brinquitos como si estuviera calentando para entrar a la pelea; Magnus no sabía que lo ponía más nervioso, si el mantra negativista a su derecha o la ansiedad del rubio a su izquierda.

\- Será fácil; lo has hecho antes: eres una buena actriz Tessa.

\- Por supuesto, es muy sencillo para ustedes decirlo: conocen a Alec Lightwood, yo solo sé lo que Magnus me ha contado – Se quejó Tessa; se veía totalmente como Alec y Magnus realmente agradecía que estuviera haciendo eso por ellos al estar ahí, en la biblioteca del instituto; pero si no se contenía los descubrirían pronto. – Y pudieron haberme dado ropa sin agujeros – Se quejó viendo el hoyo en el sweter que llevaba.

\- Esa es la ropa de Alec – Dijo Magnus.

\- Deberías comprarle ropa a tu novio de vez en cuando Magnus; no seas tacaño. – Lo riñó la cambiante. Magnus torció la expresión, no es como si no lo hubiera intentado antes. Jace por su parte abrió la boca, al parecer se había tomado enserio el alegato de la chica de no conocer al ojos azules.

\- En realidad no es tan complicado: solo debes ser arrogante pero no demasiado, ese es mi papel en la familia – Explicó el rubio rápidamente - Si te hacen un cumplido avergüénzate pero no parezca un estúpido semáforo ruborizándote demasiado y trata a todos bien, pero tampoco seas demasiado sumiso y juega con los hilos sueltos del sweter y…no, ya Alec no hace eso, entonces…

\- Cállate Jace, alguien viene – Lo chitó Magnus. En efecto, se escuchaban pasos acercándose a la biblioteca donde esperaban a Robert. Maryse le había citado allí _de inmediato_ , seguro no estaría muy feliz de ver a Magnus y Jace también. El rubio se calló y los tres esperaron expectante; Tessa sin estar muy segura de cómo colocar una expresión amable/arrogante/avergonzada y todo lo que dijo Jace, así que optó por su mejor cara de Poker. Finalmente fue Izzy quien se dio paso por la biblioteca sorprendiéndose un poco al verlos a todos allí.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que todavía estarían reconciliándose duro contra el muro.

\- Vine a hablar con...- Tessa se cayó; ahí iba el primer problema: ¿debía llamarlo papá, padre o Robert? - Con papá. – Optó por lo que esperaba fuese lo más común. Izzy enarcó una ceja pero lo dejó pasar.

\- No creo que le haga mucha gracia hablar con tanta gente presente.

\- ¿Para qué viniste en cualquier caso? - Intervino Jace con un tono que daba a entender a la chica que estaba estorbando.

\- Por un libro obviamente; mamá me pidió que le buscara...

\- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? - La voz de Robert sobresaltó a Magnus, Tessa y Jace como si hubiesen sido atrapados cometiendo una fechoría.

\- Queremos oír tu conversación con Alec - Dijo Izzy; Robert arrugó el ceño nada feliz al respecto.

\- Vamos a la sala de reuniones hijo - Ofreció. Tessa asintió dispuesta a salir de la biblioteca seguida por los otros tres pero Robert los detuvo con una mirada fulminante - Solo Alec y yo - Dijo a modo de advertencia colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su _hijo_ quien le dirigió una estrangulada mirada a Magnus antes de ser guiada por Robert fuera de la vista del resto.

Jace maldijo sin ningún reparo y Magnus se dispuso a seguirlos, buscaría cualquier excusa para interrumpir esa charla padre e hijo o por lo menos participar y apoyar a Tessa; pero Isabelle se interpuso en su camino; se veía bastante seria y había cruzado los brazos en su pecho.

\- ¿Izzy que...?

\- Van a decirme ya quien es esa persona que se hace pasar por Alec y como lo hace – Era una orden.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Jace desentendiéndose -¿De qué hablas?

\- ¡Por supuesto que es Alec! - Exclamó Magnus maldiciendo mentalmente.

\- ¿Crees que no reconozco a mi hermano? - Dijo seria – Este…quien sea, ni siquiera se avergonzó un poco por mi comentario sobre la reconciliación con Magnus - ¿Quién es y dónde está mi hermano? - Repitió sin dar lugar a alguna replica.

Magnus y Jace se miraron con derrota, finalmente fue Magnus quien asintió: era absurdo mantener a Izzy fuera de todo el asunto: la chica amaba a su hermano y realmente dudaba que fuera a desconfiar de él, después de todo el verdadero problema allí era Robert no ella. El rubio suspiró llevándose la mano al bolsillo sacando el pequeño papel arrugado de tanto ser manoseado y se lo entregó. Isabelle lo leyó abriendo la boca desconcertada: era el mensaje de fuego que Jace había recibido la noche anterior.

\- ¿Donde esta ese idiota? ¡Iré a patearle el trasero! - Exclamó molesta - ¿Cómo pudieron dejarlo irse solo por Sebastián?

\- Shhh - La chitaron ambos y Magnus continuó - Como te podrás imaginar, no nos pidió permiso.

\- Pero... ¡Arg!... ¿Entonces quien esta con papá ahora?

\- Es Tessa Gray, una amiga mía; tiene la habilidad de convertirse en cualquier persona y... - La voz de Magnus murió en su garganta: podía convertirse en cualquiera y navegar en su mente ¡E incluso comunicarse con la persona! Lo había hecho con Camille hacía tantos años ya: Tessa era su oportunidad para saber dónde estaba Alec, para comunicarse con él y planear la manera de sacarlo de allí cuanto antes ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

\- ¿Y qué? - Preguntó Jace preocupado al ver que el brujo se quedaba callado.

\- ¡Y ya lo tengo! - Exclamó - Tengo que buscar a Tessa; ella puede averiguar dónde está Al...alguna buena oferta - Se completó a prisa al toparse en medio del pasillo con Maryse; la mujer tenía una expresión seria, pero aun así lo saludó cordialmente.

\- Bane - Magnus hizo un gesto con la cabeza en respuesta, se sentía como un niño travieso que estaba por ser descubierto - ¿Has visto a Isabelle? La mande por un libro y no ha vuelto.

\- Si, de hecho esta en la biblioteca con Jace - Intentó no sonar demasiado culpable. Maryse asintió continuando su camino mientras Magnus buscaba el salón de reuniones escuchando como la mujer reñía a su hija. Esperaba que no se le fuera la lengua a ninguno de los dos: Jace le había dado buenos motivos para mantenerlo en secreto: no quería que sus padres volvieran a desconfiar de Alec; pero él tenía uno mayor: Robert era el inquisidor, usaría su lugar como tal para mover cielo y tierra para buscar a su hijo y él no quería inmiscuir a la clave, no solo porque no confiara en ellos: si se hacía una gran movilización y Sebastian llegaba a sentirse perseguido, quien sabía lo que sería capaz hacerle a Alec.

No, no podían tomar ese riesgo.

Llegó al salón justo cuando la puerta se abría. Robert y Tessa aparentando ser Alec salían de allí; el primero colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la segunda que le sonreía. Magnus debía asumir que todo había ido bien. Robert lo saludó con un gesto de la cabeza que él contestó; y luego se marchó dejando a la "pareja" solos.

\- No estuvo tan mal - Comentó Tessa - Me recordó a Will cuando metía la pata con James y Lucie y luego no sabía cómo pedir perdón.- Lo dijo con un tono cargado de nostalgia que le recordó al brujo lo difícil que debía ser sobrevivir por tantos años a su esposo e hijos, e incluso nietos. Magnus negó con la cabeza, ese no era el punto ahora.

\- Tu puedes llegar a la mente de Alec - Dijo sin rodeos - Intenta averiguar dónde está, si está bien; trata de comunicarte con él.

\- Magnus no puedo...

\- Si puedes - Le contradijo el brujo - Sé que desde que te convertiste en el ángel tus poderes no son lo mismo, no puedes hurgar su mente pero puedes contactarte - Pero Tessa negaba con la cabeza, mirándolo apenada.

\- No entiendes Mags, no puedo - Dijo tomándole la mano de forma conciliadora - Lo intente apenas me convertí en él esta mañana, pero no pude: mis poderes están muy débiles desde aquella vez en Gales y no consigo acercarme a la mente de Alec.

Magnus sintió que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento; no podía perder a Alec de esa forma; no podía solo sentarse y esperar que el chico mandara otro mensaje de fuego o que se dignara a aparecer; no podía solo esperar sentado porque Alec estuviera bien.

* * *

 

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta; Alec suspiró, tenía que reconocer que Sebastian se había tardado en ir a buscarlo: ya había amanecido y él no había podido dormir en lo absoluto, no cuando la imagen de Max, ahí en esa mesa de la cueva, muerto y esperando regresar al mundo de los vivos, volvía a su mente una y otra vez.

Tenía miedo de lo que Sebastian realmente estuviese buscando de Max, miedo a que no pudiera lograr traerlo de vuelta o a que lo hiciera y su hermanito no fuese el mismo niño amable y bueno que siempre fue; pero aun así no podía solo irse y perder la oportunidad por mínima que fuera de recuperar a Max aunque eso significara tener que dejar un poco más a ese ángel apresado u olvidarse de su plan de usar la poción de odio contra Sebastian; pese a todo, no podía arriesgarse a perder la oportunidad de recuperar a su hermano.

\- Alexander...Alec... ¿Estás despierto? - El chico suspiró ante la voz del rubio y se incorporó de la cama yendo a abrirle la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver a Sebastian de pie en el umbral con una bandeja con el desayuno. El pelo negro abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras se apresuraba en abrir la puerta para darle paso: había una pila de pan tostado, un plato con huevos revueltos y tocino; una jarra con jugo de naranja y una con agua. Se preguntó cómo demonios mantenía todo eso en equilibro en la bandeja mientras entraba.

\- No sabía que la estadía venía con servicio a la habitación.

\- Soy un anfitrión bastante bueno - Dijo Sebastian colocando la bandeja sobre la cama, sentándose el mismo en el borde de esta. Alec mantuvo la distancia, no quería sentarse en la cama junto a él; Sebastian lo notó y suspiró - Se suponía que lo de Max sería una sorpresa - Dijo - Sé que no dormiste bien pensando en eso.

\- No dormí en lo absoluto - dijo serio - No sé qué tramas con Max.

\- Solo quiero enmendar mi error - Aseguró - Y no quiero desayunar solo.

Esto último descolocó al Nefilim: había un sentimiento de soledad en esa simple frase que lo abrumó. Desfrunció el ceño y descruzó los brazos; en cualquier caso ya estaba allí ¿Que había de malo en desayunar con él? Sin embargo no era tan fácil solo fingir que nada había pasado en lo absoluto. Tomó la jarra de agua para servirse en un vaso y darle un trago ante la mirada atenta del rubio. Podría intentarlo, no tenía que hacerse su amigo ni mucho menos, pero si mantener un trato cordial para conservar su voluntad de traer a Max de regreso.

Suspiró sentándose en el extremo de la cama alejado suyo, tampoco quería acercarse a él demasiado; estaría solo lo estrictamente necesario. Sebastian sonrió ligeramente ofreciéndole una tostada. Alec lo miró con desconfianza.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no le pusiste más droga de hadas a la comida?

\- La droga de hadas no se disuelve tan bien como otras sustancias - Dijo sin darle importancia mordiendo la primera rebanada. Alec se estremeció ante esa simple frase ¿Quería decir algo? Sabría de las pociones o... Negó, si Sebastian supiera de eso habría buscado la forma de liberarse del efecto y no estaría allí desayunando con él. Se fijó en el rubio pero no notó ningún comportamiento extraño en Sebastian luego de darle la mordida a la tostada por lo que decidió que comería, de todas formas tenía hambre: no había tomado ni comido nada desde que desayunó en casa de Jordan hacía día y medio.

\- No sabía que pudieras coci...nar - Su frase murió al tomar una tostada y darse cuenta que por la parte de abajo estaba totalmente quemada. El ojos azules lo dejó pasar tomando otra pero estaba igual; aun así la tomó junto con una cucharada de huevo revuelto que se llevó a la boca y mantuvo allí: estaba simple, demasiado simple para ser agradable.

Tomó su vaso de agua apurando un trago viendo a Sebastian bajar la mirada avergonzado; incluso se había ruborizado.

\- En realidad no sé; no es una habilidad que Valentine apreciara en un guerrero - Admitió - Yo... Mejor vamos a desayunar fuera - Dijo rápidamente tomando la bandeja otra vez para llevársela. Alec rio, de alguna forma esa actitud le parecía entretenida y cómica.

\- Creo que es comestible - Dijo antes de que se lo llevara - Solo trae algo de sal y... Yo me encargo de la comida a partir de ahora - Alegó. Sebastian lo miró sorprendido por ese último comentario pero asintió dejando la bandeja y saliendo por la sal. Alec tomó otra tostada, quitando la parte quemada con una sonrisa que desapareció de sus labios al darse cuenta que estaba ahí.

* * *

 

\- Bien; entiendo que quieras ayudar Isabelle - Comentó Magnus; estaban en su casa apenas amaneciendo; y con esto, todos los que sabían sobre la ida de Alec con Sebastian se habían reunido en su casa; TODOS - ¡Lo que no entiendo es que parte de "secreto" no entendiste! – Gruñó dirigiéndole una fea mirada a Simon y Clary.

\- ¡Y yo no entiendo porque querían dejarnos de lado! - Exclamó Clary en un reproche directo hacia Jace - Fui yo la que se dio cuenta en primer lugar que algo estaba pasando entre Alec y Sebastian.

\- Ya dije que lo sentía - Se excusó el rubio avergonzado. Tessa rio con sorna, le daba gracia ver como su descendiente tan arrogante que era se comportaba de esa manera con la pequeña pelirroja; le recordaba a Will cuando ella lo reñía hacía tantos años ya.

\- El punto aquí es que mamá y papá no lo sepan ¿no? - Se defendió Isabelle cruzándose de brazos con expresión arrogante.

\- No sé porque tanto misterio – Cuestionó Simon - Clary intentó lo mismo y Jocelyn se enteró al día siguiente.

\- Se enteró porque tú no mantuviste la boca cerrada - Le recordó la pelirroja.

\- Igual que Isabelle - Gruñó Magnus.

\- Ya basta, parecen unos niños discutiendo - Los riñó Tessa ya cansada con la discusión - Deberíamos estar planteando otras formas de dar con Alec, pensando en un plan o una manera de comunicarnos, no preocupándonos sobre quien lo sabe y quien no; porque créanme, Robert Lightwood ama a su hijo y cree en él.

Se creó un silencio aplastante luego de sus palabras, la bruja se sintió algo incomoda por la mirada de todos hasta que Magnus fue quien rompió el silencio dando un aplauso al aire.

\- Muy bien, hagamos una rueda, lluvia de ideas; tenemos que dar con Alec o me volveré loco.

Se sentaron a discutir; _ninguna idea es absurda_ había dicho Tessa, aun cuando Jace llamó idiota a Simon al este preguntar si la clave no tenía algún escuadrón de rescate tipo S.W.A.T o un Nefilim a lo James Bond al que pudieran pedirle ayuda. Finalmente, luego de una hora discutiendo, un par de ideas desechadas y uno que otro insulto, tenían un plan.

\- ¿Estás seguro Jace? – La voz de Magnus era precavida

\- Si - Dijo decidido - No me importa exponerme, y solo así Sebastian aparecerá: él está enojado conmigo y Clary pero no pienso arriesgarla a ella. – Su tono era categórico – Una vez que se muestre, ustedes dos – Se dirigió expresamente a Magnus y Tessa – Podrán colocarle un hechizo de rastreo.

\- Realmente casi podría besarte – Dijo Magnus, sabía el alto riesgo que estaría corriendo el rubio y se lo agradecería siempre.

\- Siempre has querido – Le guiñó un ojo Jace. Magnus no replicó, en cambio volvió la mirada hacia la mesita auxiliar junto al sofá donde habían un par de portarretratos: uno lo había colocado Alec allí hacía tan solo unos pocos días: era una foto familiar de los Lightwoods: Robert, Maryse, Izzy, Jace, el propio Alec y Magnus; el brujo recordaba esa foto: la habían tomado el día de la celebración tras derrotar a Valentine; Alec había insistido en que él debía aparecer y el brujo no tuvo de otra que colocarse junto a su novio ese día. Bane le había sugerido a Alec que colocara en ese portarretratos una foto de su familia que incluyera a Max en lugar de a él. El chico se había negado con una sonrisa nostálgica _Ahora tú también formas parte de mi familia Magnus_ -le había dicho - _deja esa ahí, pondré una con Max en el portarretrato de la chimenea._ La otra foto era de ellos dos besándose justo en la puerta del Loft; Magnus la había tomado en el momento que Alec había puesto un pie en el Loft para mudarse juntos. El corazón se le estrujó: ¿Qué otro motivo necesitaba para recuperar a su Nefilim?

\- No voy a dejar que te expongas solo – Advirtió Isabelle ignorando el intento por aligerar el ambiente; su réplica recuperó la atención de Magnus en la discusión

– Si tú vas iré contigo – Advirtió Simon a la pelonegro - Sebastian es peligroso.

Tessa se apartó un poco de la discusión y en cambio se dirigió a la cocina volviendo a convertirse en Alec, lo intentaba periódicamente y necesitaba concentrarse para buscar alguna forma de acercarse a la mente del chico Lightwood.

\- Por eso mismo-Seguía Jace discutiendo - Tengo que hacerlo solo: ya lo mate una vez.

\- Y terminaste muerto también – Exclamó Clary apoyando a Isabelle.- Además yo también puedo enfrentarme a él: por si no lo recuerdas, te traje de vuelta y destruí su casa.

\- Y yo le corte una mano; puedo enfrentarme perfectamente a ese maldito: no le tengo miedo.

\- Y yo los matare a cada uno - La voz divertida de Sebastian los alarmó a todos. Magnus fue el primero en reaccionar apareciendo llamas en sus manos; lo había sentido aparecer en su departamento lo que le dio tan solo un par de segundos más que al resto - Ahora que me recordaron porque los odio.

Los Nefilims empuñaron sus armas; Simon se puso a la defensiva con sus colmillos visibles pero fue Magnus el primero en responder.

\- ¿Donde esta Alec, maldito intento de demonio? – Rugió; estaba furioso y sus ojos refulgiendo en las mismas llamas azules que sus manos eran una prueba clara. Sin embargo eso no amedrentó a Sebastian quien solo sonrió de lado.

\- Deberías saberlo; después de todo ¿No fuiste tú quien hizo la poción con que vino a mí? - Sus palabras le helaron la sangre a todos: ¿Sebastian había descubierto a Alec? Un estremecimiento general los cubrió; él estaba bien, tenía que estarlo o Jace lo habría sentido en su runa de parabatai.

\- ¿Cómo entraste aquí? - Cuestionó Clary. Sebastian sonrió burlonamente acercándose a la mesa auxiliar tomando ambos portarretratos para observarlos antes de contestar.

\- Alexander me dejó pasar la última vez que estuve aquí – Sonrió dejando las fotos sobre la mesilla - ¿Te acuerdas no brujo? - Preguntó sardónico; Magnus no se contuvo más: lanzó una llamarada de fuego azul contra él. Sebastian la esquivó empuñando su espada y arremetiendo contra el brujo. Magnus hizo un rápido movimiento de sus manos apartando al resto los Nefilims tras una barrera mágica: Esa pelea era entre Sebastian y él.

\- ¡Maldición Magnus!

\- ¡Sácanos de aquí! – Rugieron Jace e Isabelle mientras Simon golpeaba con su hombro la barrera pero era inútil.

El medio demonio arremetió contra el brujo que con un rápido movimiento invocó una de las espadas de Jace que atravesó la barrera hasta él; Magnus y Sebastian se enfrentaron con la espada; el brujo debía aceptar que quizás habría sido buena ida no abandonar sus clases de esgrima hacía unos 200 años solo porque el instructor no quiso acostarse con él. Interceptó un estoque de Sebastian logrando chasquear los dedos a tiempo: el látigo de Electrum de Isabelle cobró vida, soltándose de su dueña y actuando por sí mismo para atacar a Sebastian, y se enrolló en su muñeca obligándole a soltar la espada.

\- ¿Dónde está Alec? - Rugió Magnus; estaba furioso, y le amenazaba con la espada de Jace directo al cuello.

\- ¿Qué se te escapara no es una indirecta para ti? - Ronroneó el rubio saltando para patear la mano de Magnus tumbándole la espada y con otra patada golpeándole en el pecho; el brujo golpeó contra la pared, ante los gritos de los Nefilims y el vampiro que observaban. Escuchó el electrum del látigo de Isabelle romperse; Sebastian lanzó los restos hacía los cuatro muchachos que observaban y se agacharon para esquivarlo pero la barrera mágica no solo impedía que alguien se acercara, sino también que les hicieran daño. El mitad demonio bufó y de inmediato estuvo sobre Magnus golpeándole.

Jace, Izzy, Clarry y Simon intentaban liberarse de la barrera que Magnus, desesperados. El brujo desarmó al muchacho con un movimiento de su mano cuando este sacó una daga, y en cambio le propinó un gancho al hígado a Sebastian; el rubio gruñó devolviéndole un golpe en el rostro ante los gritos desesperados de los que intentaban librarse.

\- Están haciendo mucho ruido, no me dejan concen...- La voz de Alec murió en la garganta de Tessa; había vuelto a la sala a quejarse del ruido horrorizándose al ver la escena frente a ella y la barrera que le impediría acercarse.

\- ¿Alexander? - Volteó Sebastian durante un segundo totalmente confundido; segundo que Magnus no desaprovechó: solo un tronar de sus dedos y el sofá voló por los aires golpeando contundentemente al rubio que cayó al suelo. Magnus se incorporó sobre él tomándole del cuello de la camisa alzándole:

\- No te lo voy a repetir ¿Dónde está Alexander? - Rugió empujándole contra el suelo, golpeándole la cabeza - ¿A qué infierno te lo llevaste?

\- ¿No lo tienes allí? - Preguntó con sorna señalando a Tessa - Ya le tienes un remplazo: eso no le gustara cuando se lo diga. - Magnus le golpeó en el rostro con toda su ira.

\- Magnus libéranos de aquí - Exclamaba Tessa golpeando también la barrera pero el brujo hacia oídos sordos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Para qué viniste? - Interrogó. Sebastian realizó un rápido movimiento soltándose de él derribando al brujo e inmovilizando sus brazos con sus rodillas mientras que le sujetaba del cuello. Magnus intentó mover sus manos para hechizarlo pero no podía, Sebastian chasqueó la lengua.

\- No, no, no, brujo malo – Le golpeó en el rostro – Hacer magia es trampa - Los jóvenes que observaban gritaron frenéticos mientras que Tessa alarmada empezó a recitar lo que parecía un embrujo en Purgatic, la lengua demoniaca, lo más rápido que podía. Sebastian en cambio entrecerró sus ojos negros, demoniacos, sin apartarlo de las pupilas de gato del brujo.

\- Alec no me amará mientras estés vivo brujo – Lo golpeó otra vez - Así que resolveré ese problema.

\- Alec no te amaría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. – Le escupió Magnus al rostro

\- ¿Y si dependiera la de alguien más? - Preguntó con sorna limpiándose el rostro- No hay nada imposible; sino mira lo que logró conmigo.

Las palabras de Tessa eran cada vez más rápidas; tanto que detuvieron los intentos de los chicos por ayudar a Magnus para observarla: era perturbador, porque a la vista era Alec quien estaba realizando el embrujo.

Magnus intentó zafarse cuando Sebastian sacó otra daga que le mostró con una sonrisa de triunfo. El brujo intentó mover su mano pero no podía, el chico lo tenía prisionero, dirigió la mirada a sus amigos; fijándose en Tessa que no apartaba los ojos azules como zafiros de Sebastian y casi sin pensarlo susurró un par de palabras que paralizaron al rubio solo durante un segundo; un segundo en que una gran explosión ocurrió en la chimenea y una especie de látigo o tentáculo de fuego salió disparado hacia Sebastian golpeándole en el pecho y lanzándole contra la pared, llevándose consigo la mesita auxiliar con los portarretratos.

Magnus se incorporó a prisa agradeciendo con un gesto a Tessa que había recuperado su cuerpo luciendo agotada, y no era para menos, su hechizo había tenido que superar la barrera de Magnus primero. El brujo murmuró un par de palabras más manteniendo la invocación de Tessa para golpear una vez más al rubio que se incorporó totalmente furioso con una fea quemadura en el pecho.

\- No volverás a verlo Bane; porque Alexander es mío - Rugió. Magnus volvió a murmurar unas palabras en Purgatic; que detuvieron a Sebastian en su intento por atacarlo. El rubio abrió los ojos con rabia y desagrado llevándose rápidamente la mano a su anillo, desapareciendo antes de que el brujo pudiera terminar. Bane gruñó con molestia, cerrando la mano en un puño con fuerza haciendo desaparecer el látigo de fuego y estallando los sofás que estaban volteados en la sala mientras que desaparecía la barrera que había mantenido al resto apartado.

Simon y Clary ayudaron a Tessa a sentarse; estaba bien, pero totalmente agotada; mientras que Jace e Izzy corrieron hacia el brujo, su rostro sangraba pero eso no detuvo a la chica para abofetearlo.

\- Se suponía que lo enfrentaríamos juntos - Le reclamó; Jace tuvo que sujetarla para que no se lanzara una vez más contra el brujo - Ahora nunca descubriremos donde se está escondiendo, donde esta Alec.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? - Las palabras de Magnus fueron amargas y se enfatizaron haciendo estallar un florero que había sobrevivido a la pelea - Ni siquiera pude terminar de colocarle el hechizo de rastreo: el muy maldito se fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía - El brujo se restregó el rostro, se sentía completamente frustrado. - Tenemos que irnos: Alec lo dejó entrar antes, mis hechizos de protección no lo mantendrán fuera como ya vimos: este lugar ya no es seguro.

Y no era eso lo que más le preocupaba: Sebastian sabía de las pociones; al menos de la poción de odio; y por Lilith que eso solo podía significar peligro porque sin duda ese ser no dejaría pasar lo que Alec le había hecho.

El sentimiento general fue de desasosiego; la situación no podía estar peor desde su perspectiva

\- Necesito un poco de agua - Dijo Tessa; estaría bien, solo necesitaba descansar: ella no solía usar magia como Magnus. Simon se separó de la mujer para buscársela deteniéndose al pisar un portarretrato. Lo levantó: el cristal estaba hecho pedazos pero no había ninguna fotografía en él. Se extrañó: ¿Y la foto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _OO_OO_OO_  
> ¿Que pasó con la fotografía? ¿Cual de las dos desapareció? ¿Y para que la querrá?
> 
> La escena del desayuno quemado es una de mis favoritas *w* ese Sebastian cuando quiere lo intenta; el próximo capitulo va algo sobre eso, se llama *El "Otro" Sebastian* :)  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> besos :3


	10. El "otro" Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus recibe una pista de su novio, mientras tanto Alec sale con Sebastian y sorprendentemente no es tan desagradable como habría esperado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa holaaa :)  
> Como están? aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo a ver que pasa con todo esto...pero antes agradezco a SayaArtist por su comentario...  
> ¡A leer!

 

Parte II: Al infierno se va en pareja

**¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?**

**¿Se muere el amor o se enamora la muerte?**

**Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada**

**y el amor amaría hasta la muerte**

_Anónimo_

**.**

**.**

.

**Capítulo 10: El "Otro" Sebastian.**

_Mala cosa es tener un lobo cogido por las orejas, pues no sabes cómo soltarlo ni cómo continuar aguantándolo._

**Terencio**

* * *

Apuró en servirse un vaso de agua de la jarra que tenía junto a su cama y se lo bebió casi que de un trago. Llevaba todo el día entrenando hasta que el reloj de pared de la sala marcó las tres de la tarde; según su celular, que estaba por quedarse sin batería en cualquier momento, en Nueva York eran las 9 de la mañana. Apuró el agua pensando en los países con 6 horas de diferencia en relación a Nueva York; y preguntándose si valdría la pena preocuparse por recargar su celular teniendo en cuenta que solo le había servido como reloj en los últimos días; y en cualquier caso no tenía cable cargador y aun no conseguía un toma corriente en esa casa; de hecho, no había visto ningún artefacto eléctrico en los dos días que tenía allí.

Tomó su estela y el pequeño pedazo de papel que le quedaba: había conseguido ese pequeño trozo de papel cuando llegó allí y lo había picado en dos trozos para mandar mensajes de fuego. Ya el primero se lo había enviado a Jace esa misma tarde, pero no estaba seguro de que podía enviar esta vez: el espacio era demasiado pequeño para dar una idea general de su situación. Finalmente tomó el pequeño lápiz con el que había escrito la vez pasada y garabateó tan solo una palabra y se apresuró a marcarlo con su estela para enviárselo a su parabatai. Dejó la estela sobre su cama y se quitó la camisa del traje de entrenamiento.

Sebastian había salido luego de terminar el desayuno en la habitación de Alec; había sido extraño: casi como si fuera una persona normal. Alec se había burlado un poco de su comida y Sebastian le había preguntado por su comida favorita; pero luego todo cayó en silencio: no tenían nada de que conversar realmente y al darse cuenta de eso, el de ojos azules se sintió aún más incómodo.

No, si tenían de que conversar: Max. Aun se sentía intranquilo sobre su hermanito, y lo estaría pese a lo que el rubio dijera. No podía ser tan fácil como sentarse y esperar que un día volviera a la casa con Max a su lado, no cuando se trataba de Sebastian.

Se cambió la camisa por una que no estuviera sudada: Sebastian le había dado un par de mudas de ropa la tarde anterior; y acababa de darse cuenta mientras se ponía la franela que había usado el día anterior, que ya no tenía más prendas limpias pero tampoco había visto donde podría lavarla.

Sintió el estómago rugirle por hambre y bajó rumbo a la cocina a ver que podría prepararse. Había intentado salir en la mañana, apenas el rubio se había marchado, esa sería la mejor oportunidad que tenía para explorar a los alrededores y se llevó una fea sorpresa cuando nada más abrir la puerta un par de Oscuros lo empujaron al interior cerrándola nuevamente; había podido notar un riachuelo a pocos metros de la casa y unos caballos pastando, pero fuera de eso nada más, así que ni siquiera se preocupó en volver a pensarlo mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero no hubo puesto un pie en el último escalón cuando frente a él se apareció el rubio.

Alec respingó sintiendo su corazón detenerse, pero no estuvo seguro si fue el susto o la fea quemadura en el pecho de Sebastian acompañada de golpes en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasó? - Preguntó; sin dejar de verlo, parecía no saber qué hacer, si acercarse al rubio y ayudarlo o no; en cualquier caso, apenas se movió.

\- Me pelee con alguien - Dijo Sebastian - Nada que una Iratze de tu parte no resuelva... Espero - Esto último fue un susurro viéndose las quemaduras. Alec enarcó una ceja dirigiéndose a la cocina para poner distancia entre ellos y dejar claro que no le haría ninguna runa al rubio.

\- Estoy algo ocupado ahora, la verdad - Dijo mientras tomaba un par de tomates de la alacena para picarlos. - Pero estoy seguro que sabes cómo hacerte las runas. En cualquier caso, deberías dejar de invocar demonios o lo que sea que estás haciendo. – Recomendó.

Sebastian chasqueo la lengua casi con una sonrisa, como si estuviera gozando de un chiste privado, pero no dijo nada; colocándose un par de Iratzes en el pecho, alrededor de la quemadura y quitándose los restos de la camisa del traje de batalla, tirándola sobre el sofá.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó acercándose a Alec; el pelonegro fingió buscar un mejor cuchillo de corte solo para tener una excusa de alejarse de él: prefería mantener las distancias.

\- Preparo algo de comer.

\- ¿No has comido? - Alec negó - Tampoco te has cambiado de ropa - Eso no era una pregunta

\- Estuve entrenando todo el día - Dijo Alec. Sebastian aplaudió como si hubiera llegado a una decisión y se acercó a Alec sigilosamente por detrás.

\- Deja eso, saldremos esta tarde.

El chico pegó un brinco al sentir las manos del rubio en su cintura y el beso tras su oreja. Alec soltó el cuchillo que cayó repiqueteando en el suelo, y se giró apartándolo con un empujón y Sebastian rio con sorna.

-Nunca sueltes el arma, Nefilim – Comentó agachándose para recuperar el cuchillo. Hizo un movimiento rápido y Alec ya había esquivado un posible ataque pero Sebastian solo rio tendiéndole el cuchillo - Me pongo una camisa y vuelvo - Informó alejándose de Alec para subir a la habitación, pero a medio camino de la escalera se volvió hacia el chico Lightwood que aun sujetaba el cuchillo desconcertado ¿Había jugado con él? - Por cierto, me gustas cuando te preocupas por mí.

\- ¡No me preocupe por ti! - Exclamó Alec de inmediato; no lo había hecho ¿o sí?

\- Si lo hiciste - Contravino el rubio terminando de subir las escaleras. Alec se recostó a la barra de la cocina

Era por Max; estaba soportando todo por Max.

* * *

 

Habían tomado todo lo que Magnus requería, todo lo importante al menos: el brujo repasaba mentalmente mientras veía sus cosas guardarse en cajas. Jace e Isabelle se llevarían las cosas de Alec al instituto sin que Maryse se diera cuenta y Simon y Clary les ayudarían mientras él y Tessa se irían con sus cosas al departamento de Catarina; después de todo ella ni siquiera solía estar mucho tiempo allí así que no la molestarían demasiado.

Estaban todos ya listos; lo primordial para Magnus eran sus libros y artefactos mágicos, cosas que pudiera necesitar para dar de alguna forma con Alec; tenían que darse prisa e irse o de lo contrario no estarían seguros.

Había algo, sin embargo, que le perturbaba: ¿Por qué había ido Sebastian? Él dijo que para matarlo, pero ya no estaba tan seguro; no cuando Stuart había hecho notar la ausencia de la foto del brujo con la familia Lightwood. Le preocupaba lo que pudiera hacer con ella; especialmente cuando sabía que las pociones podían funcionar si lo primero que veías era la foto de alguien conocido.

Negó con la cabeza mientras tronaba los dedos haciendo desaparecer todas sus pertenencias: ya estarían debidamente apiladas en la sala de su amiga. Los cuatro más jóvenes llevaban en brazos las cajas con las cosas de Alec. Magnus estaba listo para irse y decirle adiós a ese departamento, era solo que sentía cierta nostalgia, no solo porque lo tuviera desde hacía ya un tiempo, no, es que ese era su hogar, su hogar y el de Alec; e incluso eso les había arrebatado Sebastian.

\- ¿Dónde está presidente Miau? - Preguntó el brujo de pronto. Como si lo hubieran invocado, el gato salió de la habitación sin dirigirle especial interés a ninguno. Magnus tronó los dedos y el minino fue arrastrado hasta sus brazos pese a sus maullidos asustado - Bien, estamos listos.

No habían terminado de salir cuando una pequeña bola de fuego se materializó frente a Jace. El rubio se apresuró en dejar las cosas de su parabatai en el suelo para tomar el mensaje de fuego y leerlo: en serio, a su parabatai debían estar racionándole las palabras.

\- ¿Qué dice? - Saltó Magnus de inmediato.

\- ¿Es de Alec? – Preguntó Isabelle, Jace asintió: reconocería su letra donde fuera.

\- Solo dice "Europa" - Dijo el chico mostrándoles la nota - Europa es grande, puede estar en cualquier lugar - Dijo abatido.

\- ¿Estás loco? Es la pista que necesitábamos - El ánimo de Magnus había renacido.

\- Europa es muy grande - Dijo Simon - Si nos hubiera dado un país...

\- Es menos territorio si tenemos en cuenta que antes lo buscábamos en 5 continentes y varias dimensiones demoniacas - Alegó Tessa.

\- Dense prisa con las cosas - Dijo Magnus apresurándolos, poniendo a Presidente Miau en manos de Clary - Te encargo mi gato pelirroja. Tessa nos vamos a Europa.

* * *

 

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - Preguntó Alec apenas se aparecieron en una solitaria calle; no hacia demasiado frio pese a ser invierno.

\- Nápoles - Dijo Sebastian como si tal cosa; encaminándose a una calle principal. Alec se apresuró en alcanzarle; no podía estar seguro si estaban solo visitando Italia o por el contrario se encontraba viviendo allí, debido a que no habían recorrido el camino hasta ahí gracias al jodido anillo del rubio. - Vamos a comer, luego conseguiremos ropa para ti.

\- ¿Ropa? No...No...

\- No seas testarudo - Gruñó el rubio dándole un empujoncito para que siguiera caminando al ver que se detenía.- Dijiste que la comida italiana era tu favorita ¿no? Pues aquí estamos.

\- No lo decía en un sentido tan literal - Masculló Alec caminando a su lado. Efectivamente, estaban en Italia; Sebastian le encaminó por entre las calles y comentando sobre algunos datos de la ciudad mientras Alec observaba a su alrededor, cuando había visitado ese país junto a Magnus no habían conocido Nápoles, solo Roma y Venecia. Recordó el viaje con su novio, no había sido hacía tanto tiempo; un par de meses, quizás tres, pero se sentía tan lejano. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Magnus ahora? ¿Se habría enterado de su desaparición?

Negó con la cabeza fijándose más en su entorno; ahora que lo pensaba ¿Había algún instituto en Nápoles? No podía irse del lado de Sebastian, no sin su hermanito, pero si conseguía a algún Nefilim podía enviar un mensaje mucho más largo a Jace, explicarle todo y pedirle que le explicara a Magnus.

Se deprimió; supiera o no que Alec se había ido con Sebastian, seguramente Magnus seguía enojado con él debido a esa falsa idea de que realmente estaba, de alguna forma, interesado en Sebastian. No había podido explicarle antes de irse y temía que a medida de que pasaran los días, todo se complicara aún más.

\- Pide lo que quieras - Exclamó Sebastian llegando a un ristorante con mesas en la calle, desde donde se podía ver el mar. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa vacía y el neoyorquino tomó la carta no muy seguro; todo estaba en italiano y solo reconocía los platos que vendían en los restaurants italianos de New York. Miró los precios surgiéndole una duda.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a pagar esto?

\- Primero comamos, luego pensamos en la cuenta - Dijo.

El de ojos azules desistió de intentar averiguar en qué consistían los platos y solo pidió uno al azar, _Spaghetti a Vongole_ , un plato con almejas que recordaba haber probado alguna vez con Magnus. Sebastian pidió lo mismo.

El silencio fue tenso mientras esperaban la comida. El pelonegro intentaba ignorar al rubio, observando todo detalle de la calle mientras Sebastian, por el contrario, no dejaba de verlo fijamente; era algo totalmente incómodo y un poco escalofriante y comenzaba a poner nervioso a Alec quien no pudo evitar agradecer cuando el mesero llegó con el pedido.

Intentaron comer en silencio luego de que Sebastian comentara que era la primera vez que se detenía a comer pasta en Italia. Pero Alec pronto se cansó de tanto mutismo, después de todo había algo rondándole la mente

\- ¿No vas a decirme contra que peleaste? - Preguntó de pronto. No es tanto que quisiera saberlo solo que sentía que el silencio no era lo más cómodo mientras comían.

\- Créeme que no quieres saberlo - Contestó - Hablemos de cosas más agradables: la forma en que mataste al hombre lobo ayer - Alec frunció el ceño: ¿Agradable? Debía estar bromeando - No eres muy ágil con la mano izquierda usando las dagas.

\- No es mi especialidad...

\- Deberíamos entrenar juntos - Soltó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. La propuesta sorprendió a Alexander - Yo tampoco soy bueno con el arco y flecha a decir verdad.

\- No pensé que viviría lo suficiente para verte admitir que no eres bueno en algo. – Bromeó el de ojos azules; Sebastian le sonrió. El simple gesto descolocó al Nefilim que acababa de darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho: estaba conversando, bromeando con él como si fuera una persona cualquiera, como si fuese un chico normal.

\- Podrías enseñarme; y yo te enseñare en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. - Ofreció. Alec se enserió entrecerrando los ojos, no muy seguro de si había algo tras su ofrecimiento.

\- ¿Y qué querrías a cambio? - Preguntó con desconfianza. Sebastian observó su tenedor frente a él con el spaghetti, y se lo llevó a la boca con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Si te lo digo, averiguaras si puedo vivir con una flecha en el ojo - Exclamó finalmente

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? - Preguntó el Nefilim sin entender; Sebastian sonrió de lado alzándose sobre la mesa hasta él, besándole de imprevisto; fue solo un roce pero escandalizó a Alec apartándose a prisa, incluso parándose de la mesa. El rubio volvió a su silla riendo. Y fue una risa sincera, no esas risas falsas que daba cuando peleaba o quería molestar, parecía…parecía otra persona; alguien normal.

\- Oh no lo sé ¿Por qué lo harías? – Siguió tomándole el pelo. El Nefilim estaba rojo de molestia y vergüenza: todas las personas en el ristorante lo estaban mirando por su culpa - Eres muy inocente - Alec no tuvo claro si eso era un alago. Sebastian suspiró - Pero ya te dije que esperaría, así que siéntate; terminemos de comer.

El ojos azules dudó pero finalmente se sentó otra vez frente al chico.

* * *

 

\- Entonces ese es el plan - Isabelle hablaba por lo bajo, ella, Jace, Simon y Clary estaban reunidos en la habitación de Alec. Habían logrado subir las cosas de Alec luego de un elaborado plan en el que Izzy entretenía a Maryse con alguna duda existencial de chicas mientras los demás se encargaban de pasar las cajas furtivamente.

\- Pero seguramente tu madre intentara llamar a Alec - Dijo Clary - No va a tomarse muy bien que le digamos que él se fue de nuevo de viaje con Magnus por el mundo, mucho menos con todo lo que está pasando con mi hermano.

\- Precisamente por eso estará de acuerdo: Maryse no querrá que Alec esté en riesgo de que Sebastian se le acerque y ella sabe que Magnus jamás se lo permitiría: alejarlo de Nueva York sería una opción acertada.

\- Excepto porque él realmente esta con Sebastian - Alegó Simon, seguía en desacuerdo con la idea de ocultar la verdad - No creo que tu madre este feliz de saber que la engañamos; además seguramente sospechara cuando Alec no le conteste nunca los mensajes.

\- En eso tienes razón - Admitió Isabelle pensativa, era un fallo en su plan que no había previsto.

\- Tenemos otro Alec - Alegó Jace con una sonrisa de pronto - ¿No vieron lo que Tessa es capaz de hacer?

\- Hay que llamarla y pedirle que se comunique con Maryse fingiendo ser Alec - Estuvo de acuerdo Clary; Simon torció el gesto para nada seguro.

\- Creo que deberíamos decir la verdad – Dijo testarudo, queriendo hacerles entender - Ya oyeron a Tessa: sus padres los aman, no tienen por qué creer que Alec tiene alguna relación con Sebastian.

\- Tú lo creíste – Le acusó Isabelle.

\- Fue Clary quien lo pensó, yo no sabía lo que vi - Se defendió el vampiro.

\- El problema es que Robert y Maryse meterán a la clave en esto y Magnus tiene razón: no es buena idea inmiscuirlos - Alegó Jace.

\- Nunca es buena idea meterlos - Coincidió Izzy. - Ellos si desconfiaran de Alec porque el idiota se fue con Sebastian por su propio pie.

\- Lo cual, deben admitir que es sospechoso - aseguró Simon ganándose una mirada furiosa de ambos Lightwoods; el chico de Brooklyn alzó las manos en señal de rendición – Vale, vale, pero Clary también lo piensa.

\- ¿Si no creen en Alec que demonios hacen aquí?

\- Creemos en Alec- Aseguró Clary a la defensiva ante la pregunta de la otra chica - Pero eso no quita que sea sospechoso - Izzy estuvo a punto de gritarle pero se calló de inmediato cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió pasmándolos a todos en el acto.

\- ¿Que hacen ustedes cuatro en la habitación de Alec? - Preguntó Maryse confundida. Había estado rumbo a su habitación y escuchó voces en la de su hijo mayor, la cual se suponía debía estar vacía.

\- Hablamos - Dijo Izzy de inmediato con una sonrisa amplia que pretendía ser inocente; gracias a Raziel que habían guardado las cajas con cosas de Alec en el closet. La mujer entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

\- ¿Porque no hablan en sus cuartos?

\- Este es nuestro cuartel secreto - Aseguró Jace.

-Raziel sabe que cada vez que ustedes se reúnen hacen alguna locura - Dijo la mujer con tono cansado - Solo... Solo no invoquen demonios mayores otra vez.

\- ¿Invocar demonios? ¿Nosotros? - Ironizó Simon; Izzy lo codeó. La mujer los miró con aun más sospecha pero decidió mejor dejarlo por su salud mental. Estuvo a punto de irse pero volvió otra vez, cambiando de opinión.

\- Si se comunican con Alec díganle que quiero hablar con él, tengo rato intentando llamarlo y me cae al buzón. – Los cuatro chicos se estremecieron, esta vez mucho más notoriamente; Maryse los miró con dureza, no le quedaba duda que algo pasaba.

\- Si, sobre eso... - Jace intercambio mirada con los otros cuatro rápidamente. Isabelle le asintió al igual que Clary - Alec y Magnus se fueron de viaje por Europa otra vez

\- ¿Qué?

\- Magnus pensó que sería una buena idea para olvidarse de Sebastian y todo eso - Alegó Izzy de inmediato. Maryse suspiró: así que por eso se estaban comportando raro. No tenía caso enojarse con ellos si Alec ya se había ido, aunque como mínimo su hijo pudo haberle avisado. Se masajeó la sien con cansancio.- Intenta llamarlos al número de Magnus - Propuso Isabelle de inmediato.

\- Solo... avísenme cuando se comuniquen - Dijo cerrando la puerta finalmente, mascullando algo sobre que los hijos ignoraban la existencia de sus padres cuando crecían. Los cuatro adolescentes en la habitación dejaron escapar el aire que habían contenido.

\- Bueno, ya se lo dijeron; no se puede hacer nada - Dijo Simon con derrota.

\- Tenemos que hablar con Tessa y advertirle a Magnus - Exclamó Isabelle de inmediato tomando su celular para llamar al brujo

* * *

 

\- Si, debes llevarte ese pantalón - Comentó Sebastian viendo a Alec una vez que este salió del probador, el rubio lo miraba apoyando su mejilla sobre una mano que se apoyaba a su vez sobre el caballete de ropa - Me gusta cómo te queda, provoca morderte.

\- ¿Qué? Morderme que...

\- Si te lo digo me clavas una flecha en el ojo - Dijo con burla.

\- ¿Ya podrías dejar eso? – Dijo cansado por el chistecito - No voy a clav...Oh - El pelonegro se ruborizó cayendo en cuenta. Alec volvió al probador a prisa.

Había una amplia diferencia entre comprar ropa con Sebastian y hacerlo con Magnus:

Magnus lo había llevado de compras también más de una vez; pero el brujo nunca paraba quieto, Alec tenía mil prendas en mano y otras mil más elegidas por el brujo para que se probara " _Esta combina con tus ojos_ " " _Esta con tu cabello_ " " _Estos zapatos para esta camisa_ " " _Yo me compre uno igual, tienes que comprarlo para ir a juego_ " Era agotador aunque debía admitir que valía la pena cuando Magnus conseguía eludir al encargado y se metía en el probador con él para una entretenida sesión de besos. Con Sebastian en cambio, el rubio solo observaba aburrido esperando que él eligiera y se probara lo que quisiera; le hacía pensar que comprar ropa con él no tenía por qué ser estrictamente una tortura; al menos mientras mantuviera la boca cerrada y no dijera esos incomodos comentarios.

Tan solo unos pocos minutos después salió con unas cuantas prendas en mano; no se sentía cómodo con eso, pero Sebastian le había advertido que no se irían hasta que eligiera algo.

\- Solo esto - Dijo y agregó - Pero yo realmente no tengo dinero.

\- Ya me encargué de la comida ¿no? – Preguntó el rubio con altanería haciendo un gesto a la encargada que tomó las prendas - _También llevaremos esto_. – Dijo en italiano a la mujer entregando unas prendas que él mismo había elegido. Alec sintió un nudo en su garganta al darse cuenta que eran prendas más pequeñas, para un niño.

La encargada tomó toda la ropa y los llevó hasta el mostrador de caja para facturarlos y colocarla en bolsas.

\- ¿Efectivo o Tarjeta? - Preguntó ella también en italiano. Sebastian sonrió de lado tomando las bolsas.

\- Que tal...ninguna - Antes de que alguna de las personas en la tienda pudieran reaccionar el rubio tomo a Alec de la muñeca y ambos desaparecieron del interior del local; cuando el pelonegro se dio cuenta, estaban en el tejado de una casa de tres pisos.

Se podía observar prácticamente toda la ciudad desde allí y el sol estaba camino en ocultarse reflejando tonos naranjas en el mar mientras el rubio reía con burla; pero Alec solo se soltó de él, molesto.

\- ¿Notaste sus caras? ¡Estúpidas mundanas!

\- ¡Eso es robar! - Se quejó el ojos azules - No usare nada robado. - La risa del rubio se acalló.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que nunca usaste algo que el brujo robó?

Alec abrió la boca para defenderse pero las palabras murieron en su garganta al verse desarmado: era verdad, si bien Magnus había dejado de hacerlo tanto desde que estaban juntos, solo un chasquido y ya tenían frente a ellos desde un café hasta los nuevos pantalones de GAP que Magnus tanto quería.

\- No... no es lo mismo - Farfulló. - Magnus no... Él pone el dinero en la caja registradora – Sebastian no pudo contener la burla.

\- Hace un rato pensé que eras muy inocente Alexander, pero me pregunto si eres solo un poco idiota. - El ojos azules lo fulminó totalmente con la mirada.

\- Ha de ser lo segundo porque estoy aquí contigo.

Esta vez la risa de Sebastian fue un poco más baja y gutural, casi divertida. Alec lo miró de reojo pero el rubio solo miraba al infinito observando el atardecer. No tenía caso ponerse a discutir por el asunto de la ropa…

\- _¿Alec?_

\- ¿Qué? – Gruñó. Sebastian lo miró interrogante. Alec negó con la cabeza; le había parecido escuchar que alguien lo llamaba. En cambio suspiró y volvió la mirada en dirección en la que Sebastian veía, donde el Vesubio complementaba la imagen de ese atardecer; y preguntándose qué demonios era lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

 

\- ¿Viena? ¿Porque Viena? -Preguntó Tessa confundida al atravesar el portal y haber aparecido justo allí. Sabía que tenían mucho terreno que cubrir, es decir era toda Europa, pero sentía curiosidad porque comenzar por Viena de entre todos los lugares.

\- No lo sé, llámame sentimental pero fue el último lugar en que Alec y yo estuvimos antes de que interrumpieran nuestro viaje hace unos meses - Dijo - Estábamos en la ópera, en el entretiempo cuando Maryse nos llamó.

\- Eres todo un sentimental Magnus - Bromeó Tessa; él sonrió con nostalgia: había amado Viena, esa vez en la opera fue la única que vio a Alec en traje, había pasado toda la primera mitad de su cita con Alec esperando el momento de volver al hotel, conteniéndose las ganas de arrancarle el traje y hacerle el amor al ojos azules; pero luego fueron envuelto en todo el asunto de volver a Nueva York por Camille y los problemas que ella trajo. Suspiró, tenía que poner todo su empeño en encontrar a su novio, para que esa no fuera la última vez que lo veía tan bien arreglado, para tener su oportunidad de arrancarle el traje con besos y deseo como tanto había esperado esa noche.

No perdieron el tiempo, se apresuraron en buscar habitación en el primer hotel que consiguieron; parecía un sitio de mala muerte pero ellos solo necesitaban un lugar donde realizar sus hechizos sin una pila de mundanos viendo.

\- ¿Ya a un motel sin invitarme a comer primero, Mags? - Se rio Tessa entrando a la habitación; ambos llevaban únicamente un morral al hombro cada uno - El romance y la galantería se han perdido.

\- Soy un hombre directo, sin tantos preámbulos - Bromeó él chasqueando los dedos para encender la luz; el lugar era horrible y se escuchaba totalmente toda la _acción_ de la habitaciones de los lados.

\- ¿Te importaría? - Preguntó Tessa señalando las paredes. El brujo tronó los dedos insonorizando el lugar y otro chasquido más para cambiar las colchas por una realmente limpia antes de sentarse allí.

\- Tengo que montar el hechizo de una vez- Dijo Magnus preparando los mapas a su alrededor con ayuda de Tessa: había un mapa Mundo y uno de Europa y uno de cada país europeo, no quería falsos negativos por no tener a la mano el mapa de la ciudad donde estuviera su nephilim. Tessa le tendió el arco de Alec que él tomó de inmediato.

\- Deberíamos avisar al instituto de aquí – Comentó ella - Podrían ayudarnos a buscarlo o quizás saben algo.

\- Está bien - Coincidió, seguía sin querer inmiscuir a la Clave, por algo no le había dicho nada a los padres de Alec, pero admitía que la búsqueda de un Nefilim cualquiera perdido (como lo tomarían los institutos europeos) no causaría tanto revuelo como la búsqueda del hijo del inquisidor perdido (como lo tomaría Robert).

El brujo estuvo cerca de una hora buscando; rastreó cada centímetro de los mapas. Tessa había salido rápidamente a la cafetería de la esquina por un café y algo de comer para ambos, le habría gustado aparecerlos pero ella aunque hacía magia no podía usarla de la forma en que su amigo lo hacía. Recibió una llamada de Isabelle quien le explicó la mentira que habían dicho a su madre y le pedía hacerse pasar por Alec para hablar con ella; la bruja aceptó, ella prefería que le dijeran la verdad a los Lightwoods pero no iba a intervenir en la decisión que Magnus y los hermanos de Alec habían tomado.

Suspiró volviendo al motel, suponía que la habían llamado a ella porque Magnus estaba demasiado concentrado como para darse cuenta que lo llamaban. Tendría que hablar con él para planear lo que le dirían a Maryse. La chica torció el gesto con preocupación al entrar de nuevo a la habitación y ver a su amigo aun concentrado con el rostro lleno de sudor; si esa situación se mantenía por mucho tiempo desgastaría a su amigo.

\- ¡Tessa! ¡Tessa! - El grito de Magnus la hizo respingar del susto, pero rápidamente dejó el café sobre el televisor viejo para correr hasta Magnus que veía un punto en específico donde se había prendido una pequeña luz azul. Tessa miró la luz y luego a Magnus que parecía no estar seguro de estar alucinando.- ¡Dime que el hechizo funcionó y no estoy loco!

\- Estás loco - Dijo ella con una sonrisa - Pero si funcionó - Celebró. La luz estaba marcando a Italia en el mapa mundo; la bruja se apresuró en acercarle a Magnus el mapa de Italia para repetir el hechizo allí; no fue rápido, algo estaba interfiriendo con los hechizos de rastreo pero Magnus era persistente y también poderoso. Tessa le trajo la taza de café mientras lo veía trabajar; le tomó cerca de media hora conseguir que el hechizo marcara Nápoles.

\- Intenta convertirte en él - Pidió Magnus; estaba agotado pero feliz de ver como la luz brillaba: era la primera vez que tenía algún tipo de resultado desde que toda esa situación de Sebastian había comenzado. Tessa no esperó un segundo pedido; dejó que la piel de Alec la cubriera por completo, y expandió su mente buscando la del ojos azules.

Y pudo encontrarla.

Magnus sintió el corazón volcársele al ver la sonrisa de Tessa en labios de Alec; la chica casi sentía como su mente tocaba la de Alec, lo había conseguido aunque la conexión fuese debil. Tessa empujó con más fuerzas sus pensamientos hacia el Nefilim, tenía que conectar con él.

Tuvo destellos: el mar, un volcán, el rostro de un niño de cabello negro con los ojos cerrados, un ángel; vio el rostro de Magnus, esa imagen en particular se sentía como con añoranza y quizás un poco de arrepentimiento.

\- _¿Alec?_ \- Pensó; quería intentar comunicarse con él, saber que estaba pasando pero la debil conexión entre sus mentes se rompió empujandola lejos de la mente del chico, apartándola por completo.

Tessa volvió a ser ella misma llevándose las manos a la cabeza; tenía una tenaz punzada que parecía querer partirle en dos la cabeza. Magnus se apresuró a ella dejando caer el arco y ayudándola a sentarse, pero la chica negaba con la mano.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó preocupado.

\- La conexión - Dijo a modo de disculpa - Soy muy debil.

\- Lo siento, no debí pedirte...

\- Olvídalo Magnus Bane, no es el momento de disculparse - Lo riñó ella - Toma tus cosas y abre un portal ya mismo a Nápoles – El brujo la miró con confusión pero ella sonrió - Pude tocar su mente, fue corto, pero sin duda vi el Vesubio.

Magnus sintió que podría besarla pero eso solo le haría perder tiempo. Chasqueó los dedos a prisa y las pocas cosas que habían desempacado se guardaron rápidamente en las mochilas; no había tiempo que perder.

\- ¿Viste algo más?

\- Un remolino de cosas: vi un ángel, y tu rostro, y el de un niño, no se quien sea

\- Eres la mejor Tess.- Dijo él ahora si besando su frente rápidamente

\- Lo sé - Sonrió ella tomando también su mochila e invocando una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza mientras el brujo se apresuraba en establecer un portal que los llevara a Italia junto a su Nefilim

* * *

 

Suspiró sentándose en la cama luego de haber observado su ropa en el espejo; se había colocado una de las nuevas mudas que hacía unas horas Sebastian había...adquirido.

Habían vuelto a la casa del rubio al anochecer, este le habia dicho que entrenarían juntos, sin embargo Sebastian se marchó casi de inmediato, luego que un Oscuro le susurrara algún mensaje. _"Volveré en la mañana, espérame bien vestido para celebrar"_ \- Había sonado como un comentario casual, pero Alec sabía que era una orden; y ahí estaba, acababa de amanecer y él ya estaba vestido; preguntándose qué demonios celebrarían ¿Otro instituto destruido? Se estremeció solo de pensar que pudiera ser eso; que pudiera ser su hogar.

Suspiró otra vez recostándose en la cama y tapándose el rostro con el antebrazo; había estado pensando toda la noche hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a llegar mientras estuviera ahí: cada minuto que pasaba lo ponía en gran riesgo porque era un minuto más cerca de que la poción de amor dejara de funcionar; y escapar no iba a ser fácil, mucho menos con los oscuros vigilando la entrada y salida de la casa día y noche. Necesitaba un plan de escape para cuando tuviera a Max con él, y rezarle a Raziel porque la poción no perdiera su efecto antes; pero tambien, cada minuto alli con la poción de amor funcionando en Sebastian, era un minuto en que el medio demonio lo deseaba, un minuto mas cerca de que se cansara de "esperar" y quisiera tomarlo a la fuerza; y Alec temía que no se resistiría si le amenazaba con la vida de Max.

Se incorporó sintiendo la boca seca y tomó agua de la jarra que mantenía siempre junto a su cama; suspirando por millonésima vez: había algo más que lo estaba perturbando desde el día anterior, y no se sentía orgulloso en lo absoluto de admitirlo, ni siquiera ante sí mismo:

Salir con Sebastian no había estado tan mal.

El rubio era un demente; eso Alec lo tenía claro pero no había sido desagradable del todo; Alec se había sorprendido a si mismo riendo por alguna cosa que Sebastian había mencionado; incluso le había sorprendido que se ofreciera a ayudarle a entrenar; sabía que Sebastian no lo consideraba un aliado en lo absoluto, por algo no le hablaba de sus planes de ataque ni mucho menos; entonces, ¿porque ofrecerse a entrenar a alguien que está en el bando enemigo, por muy _enamorado_ que digas estar suyo? No podía ser porque estuviera preocupado de que saliera lastimado en alguna pelea ni mucho menos ¿O sí? ¿Tanto así se preocupaba por él?

Se incorporó de la cama dispuesto a bajar a la sala. Ya sería hora que el rubio llegase y sinceramente tenía curiosidad de saber que querría de él.

Tal vez, después de todo; Sebastian no fuera más que un muchacho con un alma corrompida por un demonio; como un metal con una capa de óxido tan gruesa que solo sea eso lo que se puede observar, pero que a fin de cuentas, si se remueve, sigue siendo el mismo metal. Recordó la imagen del muchacho riéndose el día anterior, una risa sincera, divertida que no pensó que tendria; una risa que le hacía pensar que tal vez había algo más aparte de lo que Valentine creó.

Bufó ante sus propios pensamientos absurdos. Sebastian era Sebastian; el hijo de Valentine y Lilith; esperar algo más en él, no digamos bondad sino normalidad, era como pedirle hijos a un brujo...imposible.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad y Alec se incorporó de inmediato en alerta. Lo primero que vio fue a Sebastian, su mirada agotada que al conectarse con la sorprendida de Alec sonrió con triunfo pero el Nefilim no tuvo tiempo a ver ese gesto: sus ojos se habían enganchado a lo que el chico llevaba en brazos; a quien cargaba con cuidado.

\- Está...Max está...- Su voz era aguda y temblaba, tenía miedo a preguntarlo porque tenía miedo a la respuesta; después de todo su hermanito tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba inmóvil en brazos del rubio quien terminó por entrar. Uno de los oscuros que vigilaba la entrada de la casa cerró la puerta mientras Sebastian se dirigía al sofá de tres plazas tras Alec donde posó al niño.

El Nefilim sintió las lágrimas cubrir sus mejillas sin reparo dejándose caer de rodillas junto a su hermanito, tomando su mano. Sebastian se sentó en el sofá de enfrente, realmente parecía exhausto.

\- Está dormido - Pero sus palabras apenas fueron oídas por Alec; él solo podía ver el suave movimiento del pecho de Max con cada respiración aun sin poder creer que lo tenía de vuelta, de verdad; con su cálida y pequeña mano reposando entre las suyas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que tal?  
> ¿Que creyeron? ¿Que Sebastian no cumpliría? pues ¡Ya trajo a Max! vivito y coleando... oh bueno, ¿dormidito y respirando?  
> Y que tal esa... ¿Primera cita?  
> Y Magnus haciendo todo el esfuerzo de dar con Alec con ayuda de Tessa :)  
> El proximo capitulo se llama "Max" a ver como lleva las cosas el pequeño Lightwood  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> besos :3


	11. Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max se adapta demasiado bien a estar vivo de nuevo, mientras Alec "sueña" con Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaaa
> 
> ¿Están listos para otro capitulo?  
> Pues se aguantan xD primero tengo que agradecerles a todos por los corazoncitos, bookmarks y en especial a SayaArtist por sus comentarios n.n Ahora si ¡A leer!

 

_Parte II: Al infierno se va en pareja_

**¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?**

**¿Se muere el amor o se enamora la muerte?**

**Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada**

**y el amor amaría hasta la muerte**

_Anónimo_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11: Max**

_Quien dice adiós sin macharse, es porque quiere quedarse_

**Anónimo**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Alec no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía de rodillas junto a su hermanito; cuantas veces había visto subir y bajar su pecho con cada respiración, pero cada segundo para él era un tesoro: poder sentir el pulso de Max, la calidez de su piel; eran regalos que pensó que jamás serían posibles.

Y aunque pareciera inconcebible, le debía esa felicidad a Sebastian; el causante de su desgracia en primer lugar

\- No creo que sea buena idea que te quedes ahí todo el rato - Comentó Sebastian parándose finalmente del sofá, parecía totalmente agotado. Alec lo miro, el rubio caminó hacia las escaleras pero se detuvo cuando al pasar junto al chico Lightwood este soltó una de sus manos de Max para tomar a Sebastian de la muñeca.

El gesto sorprendió al medio demonio quien bajó el rostro hacia él conectando sus miradas por un segundo.

\- Gracias - Dijo Alec finalmente; sus ojos azules como el mar estaban inundados en lágrimas de felicidad. Sebastian abrió la boca con sorpresa, obviamente no se esperaba eso y no sabía cómo responderle: era como si nadie le hubiera agradecido nada antes, y no supiera como manejarlo; en cualquier caso no tuvo tiempo a averiguarlo: ambos voltearon rápidamente al escuchar el quejido del niño en el sofá.

El pequeño se removió llamando la atención de su hermano de inmediato.

\- ¿M...Mamá?- La voz de Max fue baja y rasposa, Alec se apresuró a él. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas de alegría.

\- No, Max, soy yo, Alexander.

\- ¿Alec? - Preguntó el niño posando la mirada en su hermano, se notaba un poco desorientado intentando enfocar la mirada pese a que tenía sus gafas- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo?

\- No, no, estoy bien - Se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente poniendo en sus labios su sonrisa más grande - Ahora todo está bien Max

\- Me duele la cabeza - Se quejó el niño - Y el cuerpo, siento que... - La voz de Max se ahogó por completo y el niño estranguló un grito incorporándose a prisa. Tenía la mirada fija en un punto tras Alec, y había palidecido cargado de terror, aferrando sus manitas a las de su hermano mayor.

Alec volteó la mirada lentamente con un terrible presentimiento sobre que lo habría puesto así; y lo confirmó al ver que todo ese miedo iba dirigido a Sebastian.

\- Max...

\- Él...Él me pegó en la cabeza - Exclamó el niño su voz se había elevado una octava y temblaba de miedo - ¡Es Sebastian Alec! Ahora es rubio...pero es malo ¡Es malo!

\- Max, tienes que calmarte...

\- No dejes que me haga daño - Sollozó el niño alejándose lo más que el sofá le permitía. Alec miró a Sebastian en una muda petición que este aceptó con un imperceptible asentimiento.

\- Hay una habitación preparada para él - Informó dirigiéndose a la escalera, subiendo hacia su habitación. Max lo observó con miedo en la mirada hasta que hubo desaparecido de su vista y fue entonces que el pequeño se dejó llorar abrazándose a Alec.

\- Él es Malo Alec; ¡es Malo! - Repetía - ¿Que hacemos aquí? ¿Dónde está mamá? ¡Quiero volver a casa!

Alec lo abrazó de vuelta intentando reconfortarlo. Él también quería volver a casa más que nada.

\- Volveremos a casa Max - Prometió sin soltarlo, sin embargo sus ojos no pudieron evitar seguir el camino que había recorrido Sebastian hacia su habitación. Sabía lo que el hermano de Clary había causado: sin él, Max no habría vuelto a la vida y por eso le estaba agradecido, pero también sin él el niño no habría muerto en primer lugar.

Le tomó casi una hora tranquilizar a Max; el niño parecía cansado pero tenía miedo de dormirse estando tan cerca del rubio. Alec tenía que admitir que no lo culpaba.

Finalmente había logrado llevarlo a la habitación que Sebastian le indicó y le había prometido que no se apartaría de su lado mientras dormía; solo así Max se permitió ceder a los brazos de Morfeo.

De eso hacía ya un par de horas. Alec veía dormir a su hermano; podría hacerlo todo el día simplemente porque tenía miedo que si apartaba la mirada apenas un segundo, descubriría que todo había sido solo una alucinación. Le había costado tranquilizar a Max y asegurarle que estaban a salvo luego de que este se alterara por Sebastian, y podía entenderlo perfectamente: lo último que el niño recordaba era al rubio golpeándole con un martillo. Alec cerró los ojos pero de inmediato negó con la cabeza, no quería imaginarse la escena. Por lo que habían conversado se dio cuenta que Max no sabía aun que esa noche había muerto, ni sabía que habían pasado más de tres meses desde entonces. Él tenía que decírselo, pero no sería una cuestión fácil.

La puerta se abrió suavemente pero el sonido fue suficiente para que Alec se girara de inmediato. Le alarmaba un poco darse cuenta que solo se giraba cuando hacia tan solo unos días se habría incorporado cuchillo en mano; totalmente alerta. ¿Significaba eso que estaba familiarizándose?

Sebastian asomó la cabeza y apenas lo vio hizo un gesto para indicarle que saliera. Alec dudó, no quería dejar solo a su hermanito, no quería que se desvaneciera de su lado mientras él no miraba, y no solo eso, se lo había prometido: que estaría a su lado; y sin embargo asintió saliendo tras el rubio.

Sebastian le esperaba en el pasillo; seguía viéndose cansado y Alec se preguntó si habría dormido algo en las pocas horas que habían pasado.

\- ¿Max se calmó?

\- De hecho se durmió - Contestó. Sebastian asintió y Alec notó que había algo de inseguridad en Sebastian que se había restregado las manos ya dos veces. - Sé que ya te lo dije pero, gracias.

\- Alexander, no hay nada que no haría por ti - Sus palabras fueron bajas, pero a Alec le sonaron como una promesa - Yo...estuve pensando y... ¿Te importaría si hablo con Max luego?

\- No creo que sea buena idea que te acerques a él - Su voz se volvió seria.

\- Me teme...

\- ¿Que esperabas?- Su tono fue rudo. Sebastian no replicó.

\- Conseguiré que confié en mí- Dijo con seguridad volviendo a su habitación; Alec descruzó los brazos y suspiró volviendo junto a Max otra vez; no consideraba buena idea en lo absoluto que se acercara al niño, y no se lo permitiría.

* * *

 

\- …Lo menos que puedes hacer la próxima vez es avisarme. – La voz de Maryse era seria. Llevaba al menos veinte minutos al teléfono riñendo a Magnus y Alec. Su hijo se había mantenido bastante callado al igual que el brujo pero ella no iba a permitir que eso de escaparse para sus lunas de miel se les hiciera costumbre, mucho menos si su primogénito se marchaba sin avisar.

\- Solo…pensamos que era la mejor manera de alejarme de Sebastian – Dijo Alec. Maryse se masajeó la sien.

\- Solo digo que debiste avisarme Alexander; soy tu madre – Dijo - ¿O acaso pensaste que no me daría cuenta si mi hijo mayor desaparece de pronto con su novio?

\- Estaremos en contacto Maryse; pero créeme, no está en mis planes pasar un tour por Europa escuchando a mi suegra quejarse. – Ese era Magnus; tenía un tinte en su voz que Maryse no lograba identificar del todo.

\- ¿Dónde están ahora chicos?

\- Nápoles – Dijo Alec – Magnus quiere mostrarme el Vesubio.

\- Y no esperara toda la vida por nosotros.

\- Es un volcán Bane, no irá a ningún lado – Dijo con molestia; pero debía admitir que ya les había acaparado lo suficiente por lo que suspiró – Está bien, vayan; espero noticias tuyas pronto Alexander.

\- Te mandaré fotos – Aseguró el muchacho colgando la llamada. Maryse suspiró viendo a Iglesia molestar a Presidente Miau. Clary lo había llevado hacía un par de días, al parecer Magnus la había dejado a cargo del gato pero este había estado demasiado intranquilo en su casa con tantos hombres lobos entrando y saliendo para buscar a Luke, por lo que pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo en el instituto; quizás si viera como Iglesia molestaba al pobre animal, lo habría dejado con los hombres lobos.

Se puso de pie dispuesta a salir, tenía que encargarse de una situación con las hadas de Central Park reportada por Kadir; había algo que la tenía intranquila y era el silencio de Sebastian Morgenstern; luego de atacar aquellos cuatro institutos y presentarse en el Loft de Magnus para intentar aprovecharse de su hijo, no había tenido noticias suyas, y ella había criado cuatro hijos, si algo sabía de los niños traviesos era que mientras más largo fuera el silencio, mayor tenía que ser su preocupación.

Escuchó el maullido desesperado de Presidente Miau cuando Iglesia le mordió fuertemente iniciando una pelea. El gato del brujo corrió fuera de la habitación a prisa con el gato del instituto persiguiéndole. Maryse no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo; ese gato, Presidente Miau era tan remilgado como su dueño; pero al menos, debía admitir, Bane sabía dar una buena pelea.

Salió de la habitación chocando con Isabelle que corría hacia ella; Maryse, se descolocó: su hija parecía horrorizada y eso en ella no era algo fácil de lograr.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Rápido!

\- Isabelle, calma - Dijo tomándola de los hombros - ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡En el estudio! - Dijo - ¡Sebastian!

\- ¿Viste a Sebastian? - Preguntó escandalizada; empuñando el arma que llevaba en su cinturón; la chica negó.

\- Jace y yo íbamos al estudio y...tienes que verlo - Tomó a su madre de la mano jalándola por los pasillos. Maryse no sabía que esperar pero la actitud de su hija le decían que no era nada bueno en lo absoluto. Cuando llegaron al despacho la mujer apretaba a tal punto su cuchillo serafín por la expectación que tenía los nudillos blancos.

Vio a Jace de pie en medio del lugar, parecía estar bien pero veía fijamente algo en el suelo con expresión mortal. La jefa del instituto se acercó seguida por su hija y al darse cuenta de lo que veía el rubio, dejó escapar una exclamación horrorizada soltando el cuchillo serafín para llevarse ambas manos a la boca. En el suelo, en medio del despacho habían dos alas, grandes, con plumas blancas casi etéreas; parecían que habían sido arrancadas de tajo de la espalda de alguien, de la espalda de un ángel. Escurrían todavía un líquido dorado, sangre angelical. ¿Que ser tan horrible había sido capaz de algo como eso?

\- Hay una nota - Dijo Jace tendiéndosela. La mujer la tomó, solo había una palabra.

_Erchomai_

Estoy en camino.

Y estaba firmada por Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern; Sebastian. Como si todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora no fuera suficiente.

* * *

 

\- ¿Te importaría...quitarte...de encima? - La voz de Alec estaba entrecortada por el cansancio. Llevaba unas horas de entrenamiento intensivo con Sebastian. Este le había permitido no entrenar en lo absoluto el día anterior para que pudiera estar junto a Max en todo momento, pero esa mañana, durante el desayuno que Alec había preparado, Sebastian le advirtió que entrenarían tal y como habían acordado en Nápoles y le aseguró a Max con su mejor..."Intento de sonrisa" que podía acercarse a verlos entrenar.

Alec tenía que admitir que esas sonrisas forzadas del rubio eran escalofriantes y no culpaba a Max en lo absoluto por haberse parado de inmediato y vuelto a su habitación; o por no ir en ningún momento al entrenamiento.

Así que ahí estaban; habían practicado la técnica de Sebastian con el arco; no era terrible pero si su vida en una batalla dependiera únicamente de sus habilidades con el arco y flecha seguramente hacía rato que la Clave habría ganado la guerra. Alec no estaba seguro hasta qué punto debía o no mejorar la postura y las habilidades del enemigo por lo que rápidamente buscó la manera de cambiar a la práctica del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Si prestaba atención incluso podría descifrar los movimientos del rubio.

\- Esta vez no estuviste ni cerca de vencerme - Dijo Sebastian burlón, aunque con cierta riña, sentado sobre su abdomen sin la más mínima intención de levantarse.

\- Estoy cansado - Dijo el de ojos azules; su respiración agitada era prueba de eso. - Necesito...agua.

\- Sin duda - Sonrió Sebastian pero no hizo ademan de apartarse. Alec sabía, sería estúpido no darse cuenta, que todo eso de entrenarlo era solo una excusa del rubio para tenerlo así, a su merced y muy cerca de su cuerpo; y aunque sí que le estaba enseñando algunas cosas, para Sebastian todo eso no era más que un juego y él lo sabía.

\- Y tengo que preparar el almuerzo.

\- ¿Qué tal algo de carne? - Preguntó despreocupado sin apartarse. Alec intentó incorporarse mascullando algo que él ignoró - Si, carne y vegetales suena bien.

\- Si no te levantas escupiré en tu plato- Dijo; su voz estaba menos entrecortada a medida que iba recuperando el aliento. Sebastian solo rio; ahí estaba, otra vez esa risa sincera que pocas veces utilizaba, que Alec solo había visto una vez antes y que al igual que entonces, le descolocó. Sebastian en cambio solo comentó con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Te voy a dejar ir, solo porque si te tengo más tiempo debajo de mí así de agitado y sudado tu serás mi almuerzo. - Las mejillas de Alec se enrojecieron intensamente mientras el rubio le robaba un rápido roce de labios antes de ponerse finalmente de pie. Alec se incorporó azorado, viendo al rubio que se había acercado a una pequeña esquinera sobre la que había una jarra con agua. Sirvió un vaso y volvió para tendérselo al chico Lightwood. El Nefilim se incorporó por completo tomando el vaso que vació de un trago: realmente estaba sediento.

\- Iré a ducharme mientras preparas la comida – Informó Sebastian.

\- Yo también debería ducharme - Comentó Alec distraídamente.

\- ¿Te estas ofreciendo a acompañarme? – Alec abrió la boca totalmente ruborizado. Movía los labios sin emitir sonido alguno ¿Él y Sebastian bañándose juntos? El rojo de su rostro se intensificó como el de un tomate mientras negaba; no había manera, no había forma de que eso ocurriera.

Ninguna.

En lo absoluto.

\- Vete al infierno - Masculló Alec.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no vengo de allá? – Bromeó el rubio. Alec bufó saliendo del salón de entrenamiento a prisa; Sebastian miró su espalda ancha hasta que desapareció de su campo visual. Salió también del salón de entrenamiento bajando al piso de las habitaciones. Podía escuchar a Alec removiendo cosas en la cocina, así que había decidido ducharse luego. El rubio se dirigió a su habitación no sin antes dirigir una mirada a la puerta tras la cual se encontraba Max.

Tenía que hablar con ese niño y aprovecharía ese momento en que Alec no estaba cerca. Se apresuró a su habitación para tomar algo antes de volver a la puerta del niño la cual abrió sin tocar antes.

\- ¿Ya es hora de comer? – Preguntó el niño. Estaba acostado mirando al techo entretenido viendo quizás las manchas o alguna araña. Sebastian se dio paso sin preocuparse en cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo esperas comer si no has hecho nada en todo el día? – Interrogó. Max se incorporó de inmediato con una mirada totalmente asustada. El niño veía al rubio y luego la puerta tras este, parecía analizar las posibilidades de escapar o si le convendría más gritar a todo pulmón hasta que Alec subiera a salvarlo. – No es necesario que grites por Alexander, solo quiero hablar.

\- Tú eres malo – Dijo el niño con tono acusatorio.

\- Eso es cuestionable – Dijo- Tú crees que hago cosas malas Max; pero si fuera malo no te habría traído de vuelta.

\- ¿De vuelta? – Preguntó confundido. Sebastian entrecerró los ojos ¿Alec no le había contado todo lo que había ocurrido al niño o este se estaba haciendo el idiota? Tenía que ser muy frio para lo segundo; y ese niño no tenía lo necesario. Suspiró.

\- Te mate hace tres meses – Dijo sin rodeos. El aire quedó atrapado en el pecho de Max en medio de una exclamación haciéndole producir un extraño pito. Los ojos del niño se abrieron con horror mirando al chico frente a él ya no con temor, había pánico ahora – En la cocina de los Penhallow aquella noche; te golpeé con el martillo, no sobreviviste.

\- Mientes… - Ahogó un grito – No estoy muerto… yo…estoy aquí – El niño se tocó el rostro con las manos como si intentara asegurarse de no ser un fantasma. – Estoy vivo – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Te traje de vuelta – Explicó – Un ritual, muy poderoso y costoso.

\- ¡Mientes! – Gritó otra vez – No soy un zombie y… Me lastimaste, pero estoy bien, no estoy muerto. Alec me lo habría dicho… Mamá…

\- Pensé que Alexander ya te lo había dicho – Dijo Sebastian – Supongo que no ha encontrado la forma de hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué?...- El rostro del niño estaba bañado en lágrimas que derramaba sin reparo - ¿Por qué me lo dices? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Estabas en mi camino - Dijo serio y crudo; vio que el niño se estremecía y se masajeó las sienes intentando calmarse, eso no estaba funcionando como esperaba - Fue un terrible error - Dijo - Me caes bien niño, aunque no eras más que una molestia cuando estuvimos en casa de los Penhallows; los Nefilims aún no te han corrompido con sus absurdas leyes.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó – Alec y yo ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

\- Es una buena pregunta que deberías hacérsela a tu hermano. – Dijo – Yo solo… - Sebastian lo pensó bien ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué esperaba que lo perdonara? No le interesaba el perdón del niño, solo el de Alec pero sabía que uno no llegaría sin el otro – Quiero enmendar lo que hice – Dijo sacando un papel doblado de su bolsillo trasero, lo desdobló y se lo tendió a Max.

El niño se alejó al ver que él acercaba el brazo pero solo se quedó viendo cuando se dio cuenta lo que era. Le tomó casi un minuto entero antes de armarse de valor y extender la mano para tomarlo: era una fotografía de su familia: Mamá y Papá, Izzy, Alec y Jace todos uno junto al otro mirándolo desde el papel.

Max los miró. Si él estaba muerto ¿Cómo se sentiría su familia? Sus padres, sus hermanos ¿Alec les habrían dicho que había vuelto a la vida? Suponía que no porque no había visto a ninguno desde que despertó. Era extraño ¿Cómo debía sentirse por saber que había muerto cuando estaba vivo en ese momento?

\- No pienso obligarte a salir de aquí, pero estoy seguro que a Alexander le gustaría que comieras con nosotros o fueras a vernos entrenar de vez en cuando. – Max no dijo nada; no apartaba la mirada de la foto de su familia y Sebastian consideró que era el momento de salir de la habitación. Suponía que no estaba mal para una primera conversación. Tenía que manejar con cuidado a Max ya que Alec lo amaba y sabía que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar cualquier cosa por conservarlo a su lado, por lo tanto era importante hacer que el niño se pusiera de parte de Sebastian: si lo hacía, Alexander estaría más cerca suyo, pero si lo arruinaba alejaría al Lightwood mayor de su lado; eso él lo tenía perfectamente claro.

Apenas puso un pie en el pasillo, Alec lo tomó del cuello de la camisa golpeándolo contra la pared de enfrente; la mirada sorprendida de Sebastian duró solo un segundo: debía admitir que no había esperado eso.

\- Te dije que te alejaras de mi hermano - Alec hablaba entre dientes; lo suficientemente bajo para no atraer a Max. Él había escuchado el grito de su hermano menos hacía tan solo un momento, y de inmediato había subido, vio a Sebastian frente a él hablándole, diciéndole que matarlo había sido un terrible error, y no había podido evitar escuchar a escondidas, confundido - Déjalo fuera de tus asuntos.

\- Mi único asunto eres tú - Dijo Sebastian. - Y solo quería darle un regalo para intentar estar de buenas con él; no es mi culpa que no le hubieras contado la verdad de lo que le pasó - Alec bufó.

\- Yo tenía que decírselo de la mejor manera; no tú – Espetó - ¿Cómo pensaste que reaccionaría al saber que lo mataste? ¿Y qué esperabas al darle esa foto de mi familia?...- Alec se calló al darse cuenta: había podido ver la foto desde la puerta donde estaba, el reconocía esa fotografía: la habían tomado justo después de la celebración en el Gard tras vencer a Valentine; se suponía que Magnus estaba a su lado, pero por lo que él pudo ver, no había rastro del brujo en la fotografía; y sin embargo el por qué no era la pregunta importante - ¿Cómo conseguiste esa foto? - Él sabía que esa fotografía debía estar en un portarretrato en el Loft del brujo. Sebastian sonrió con autosuficiencia y Alec abrió los ojos horrorizado zarandeando al rubio- ¿Le hiciste daño a Magnus?

El rubio con un rápido movimiento soltó las manos de Alec de su camisa y en cambio lo tomó de la suya invirtiendo posiciones para golpearle contra la pared: odiaba oír el nombre del brujo en labios de Alec, porque la forma en que lo pronunciaba, aun en ese momento mientras discutía con él, estaba cargada de afecto, y Sebastian quería que fuera su nombre el que fuese pronunciado de esa manera.

\- No más del que él te hace a ti - Dijo con lengua filosa - Ya te suplantó ¿Sabias? Tiene a alguien igual a ti en casa; desapareces de su lado y en menos de una semana tiene una copia exacta en tu lugar; ¿ese es el amor del que presumen?

\- ¡Cállate! Magnus no...

\- Magnus Bane no te ama – Aseguró – No te merece Alexander; no como yo y sé que tú lo sabes.

\- No te atrevas a asegurar lo que siento.

\- ¿Alec?- La voz de Max se escuchó cercana a la puerta. Sebastian soltó al Nefilim de los ojos azules antes de que el niño pudiera verlos discutir.

\- Ya voy Max - La mirada que Alec le dirigió fue helada antes de dirigirse a la habitación de su hermano.

 

* * *

 

\- Sonríe un poco - Dijo Tessa abrazando al brujo a su lado; la chica lucia exactamente como Alec mientras se tomaba una foto con el brujo teniendo de fondo el Vesubio. - Deberías besar mi mejilla.

\- Deberíamos seguir buscando a Alec - Gruñó Magnus

\- No estamos dejando de hacerlo, pero tenemos que enviar estas fotos si no quieres que Maryse se dé cuenta que algo va mal. - Magnus no dijo nada y besó la mejilla de su falso Alec mientras este tomaba la fotografía con el celular de Magnus. – Que frio eres, seguro a Alec no lo tratas así – Bromeó enviando la foto a Maryse con un corto mensaje.

_"¿Cómo va todo en NY? Pero si algo va mal mejor no nos digas"- Alec_

Tenían cuatro días en Nápoles y nada de lo que hacían les estaba dando resultados: Tessa no había podido contactar con la mente de Alec otra vez y ninguno de los dos lograba localizar al muchacho con los hechizos; al parecer cuando pudieron desde Viena había alguna condición especial que no se había repetido, en cualquier caso no por eso dejaban de intentar e incluso la tarde anterior habían acudido al instituto en Nápoles para hablar con los Nefilims; Tessa había ido tomando la forma de un viejo cazador de sombras que había conocido alguna vez en Londres, sería más fácil que los del instituto le dieran información a otro de los suyos que a dos brujos; sin embargo estos no tenían reportes de algún Nefilim extranjero cerca; y se habían ido antes de que empezaran a preguntar por detalles o les exigieran el nombre del Nefilim que buscaban: Alec era el hijo del inquisidor, y el instituto tendría que dar reporte a Idris sobre un Nefilim perdido, y con eso solo alertarían a Robert.

Su único consuelo, aunque dudaba que realmente calificara como tal, era que Maryse se había creído por completo que Alec estaba con Magnus de viaje; los había reñido durante casi media hora por no avisarle cuando Tessa la llamó hacia dos días pero fuera de eso, aceptó que sería una buena idea para mantener a Sebastian alejado de Alec. Al menos eso les quitaba una preocupación de encima aunque tuvieran que estar enviando fotos en las que simularan el viaje.

\- Creo que deberíamos volver a buscar a nivel mundial - Comentó Tessa devolviéndole el celular a su amigo - Quizás ya no están en Italia; Maryse dijo que Sebastian les dejó un mensaje en el instituto, tal vez volvieron a Estados Unidos.

\- No creo que...Tienes razón - Aceptó Magnus finalmente; tenía que admitir que lo que Tessa decía era bastante probable: después de todo ya habían recorrido toda la ciudad sin ningún resultado. - Volvamos al hotel.

\- Comprare algo de comer primero - Dijo ella. El brujo asintió adelantándose, no quería perder el tiempo si tenía que reiniciar la búsqueda a nivel mundial: ya Sebastian tenía dos semanas con esa poción de amor, y él no sabía si Alec había podido usar la poción de odio o que había sido del vial con poción de amor perdido de su departamento. Tenía miedo, y cada vez era mayor su temor de que el efecto se pasara y ese monstruo le hiciera daño a Alec o que los efectos no pasaran e igualmente le hiciera daño a Alec.

* * *

 

Parpadeó; había visto un destello azul desde la ventana. Se acercó inmediatamente a ella; era extraño: las luces, el brillo a su alrededor, la pesadez que sentía al moverse, le hacía sentir a Alec todo tan irreal; especialmente al ver la figura que destacaba en el suelo.

Era Magnus; Magnus tal y como lo recordaba, o casi: su cabello no estaba en puntas, al contrario estaba todo desordenado sin cuidado alguno, y llevaba una descuidada barba de días en su rostro confundido que carecía de maquillaje mientras observaba en todas direcciones, perdido.Y Alec no podía creerlo; su gran Magnus Bane, ¿había ido a rescatarlo?

El brujo miró finalmente hacia arriba y su boca se abrió con sorpresa al conectar su mirada a la del Nefilim que estaba sin palabras. Solo un cristal y unos pocos metros los separaban; y Alec no pudo contenerse, gritó el nombre del brujo a todo lo que su garganta daba, golpeando el cristal.

Veía los labios de Magnus moverse, no sabía que le decía pero apostaba lo que fuera a que era su nombre. Alec golpeó con aun más fuerza el cristal de la ventana; no le importaba en lo más mínimo lastimarse las manos, solo quería volver a sentir a Magnus, su tacto, su piel, sus labios. Él había pensado que había perdido al brujo, pero de ser así este no estaría allí, de ser así Magnus no habría conjurado un hechizo para levitar hasta quedar a su altura. Lo vio gritar y esta vez no tuvo duda que era su nombre lo que decía tan desesperado, tan angustiado.

Alec golpeó aún más fuerte el cristal, puso todo su ser en ello, pero ni aun cuando Magnus lo golpeó con el puño envuelto en llamas azules, el cristal cedió.

Ambos siguieron intentando y la desesperación se fue agotando; hasta que finalmente solo quedó la resignación con la que se quedaron allí, uno frente al otro. Los ojos azules de Alec se llenaron con lágrimas de impotencia; se sentía tan atrapado, encerrado como un pájaro: Tenía a Magnus a solo centímetros y no podía llegar a él. La expresión de Magnus se preocupó al verlo llorar y con un golpecito en el cristal con su dedo, llamó su atención, Alec vio la palma de Magnus frente a él y el corazón se le volcó mientras ponía su mano justo frente a la del brujo, era lo más cerca que podían estar el uno del otro. Magnus movió suavemente sus dedos, como si quisiera darle una caricia a los del chico, y pese al frio cristal, se sintió como un gesto tan cálido que tocó el corazón de Alec.

Magnus dijo algo, una frase; sin embargo la expresión de Alec era de incomprensión. El brujo se mordió el labio pensando alguna manera para lograr comunicarse con su Nefilim.

Con la mano que mantenía libre, Magnus trazó algo en el aire. Alec observó las letras de llamas azules flotando frente a él.

"¿Dónde estás?"

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo le preguntaba eso? ¡Estaba ahí! Justo frente a... Las lágrimas volvieron a escaparse de los ojos de Alec corriendo por sus mejillas al darse cuenta: no era su Magnus, él debía seguir en Nueva York enojado con el ojos azules; no era Magnus porque no era el cristal lo único que les separaba. Magnus volvió a mover su mano escribiendo algo en el aire, pero no fue necesario leerlo, Alec lo entendió de sus labios con claridad

"Te amo"

El chico cerró los ojos con una sonrisa triste; si tan solo todo eso fuera real

"Yo también te amo"

Dijo con claridad para que le entendiera; abrió los ojos y respingó: frente a él estaba Sebastian, no Magnus. El rubio lo observaba y le llamaba por su nombre, y esta vez él si podía oírlo:

\- Alexander...Alec - Llamaba. Alec sintió golpecitos en el rostro que se hacían cada vez más molestos hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos.

No estaba en la habitación que venía ocupando desde que llegó allí, si no en el suelo de la sala de entrenamiento. Sebastian estaba a su lado y era quien lo llamaba; parecía preocupado, mientras que unas pequeñas manos seguían golpeándolo en la cara.

\- Ya...ya Max, estoy despierto - Se quejó.

\- Por si acaso - Dijo el niño dándole un último golpe un poco más fuerte. Alec se quejó y se sorprendió al escuchar un bufido que parecía esconder una risa divertida por parte del rubio.

\- ¿Que me paso? - Preguntó Alec sujetándolo de la mano por precaución mientras su cerebro recordaba poco a poco como había terminado tirado en el piso.

\- Te caíste - Dijo Sebastian sin mucho detalle.

\- ¡Fue horrible! Caíste desde lo alto - Informó Max; parecía preocupado. Alec se incorporó, viendo a su hermano y Sebastian, era sumamente raro verlos tan cerca el uno del otro. Habían pasado dos días desde que Sebastian le diera la fotografía a Max y aunque este ahora comía siempre con ellos, intentaba estar el menor tiempo posible con Sebastian; sin embargo recordaba que Max había querido verlo entrenar con Sebastian esa tarde, el chico solo aplaudía y exclamaba emocionado cada vez que Alec hacía algún movimiento demasiado llamativo y de pronto en medio de un salto especialmente complicado se había mareado y caído inconsciente desde una de las vigas.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Max - ¿Que te paso? Ibas bien y de pronto...- El niño se estremeció

\- Estoy bien; solo...estoy cansado y... Creo que fue porque no desayune bien - Mintió; no tenía ni idea de que le había pasado realmente pero no quería preocupar a su hermanito; sin embargo Sebastian no pareció creerle.

\- Vete a descansar - Ordenó el rubio de pronto.- Traeré algo de comer.- dijo dispuesto a salir pero se volvió hacia Max - No molestes demasiado a tu hermano mientras no estoy.

\- ¡No lo molesto! - Se quejó el chiquillo. Sebastian rio con sorna desapareciendo frente a sus narices - ¡Woooo! ¿Viste eso Alec? ¡Se esfumó!

\- Si, él...tiene sus trucos - Dijo parándose. Max se apresuró a sujetarlo del abdomen que era donde alcanzaba, para así (según él) ayudar a caminar a su hermano mayor. Alec lo dejó hacer y se dirigieron a la habitación del ojos azules.

Alec se detuvo apenas puso un pie en ella...Magnus.

Había sido un tonto al pensar que Magnus iría a rescatarlo; Magnus estaba herido con él, debía estar odiándolo y él... Sintió la culpa en su pecho mientras Max le ayudaba a sentarse; Alec tomó a su hermanito y lo abrazó.

En su sueño había estado tan feliz de ver a Magnus, de que este fuera a rescatarlo; que no pensó que no era solo él quien necesitaba rescate; no pensó en Max en ningún momento.

\- No te voy a dejar Max ¿Lo sabes? - Preguntó abrazándolo con más fuerza y un nudo en la garganta. Max asintió algo incómodo, soltándose de él.

\- Creo que te golpeaste de verdad - Se burló – Ya te dije que no estoy molesto por no haberme dicho lo que hizo Sebastian – Aseguró pensando que Alec en cierta forma se disculpaba por eso, así que agregó - Ya lo sé; pero mejor voy a bajar a ver que consigo de comer.

\- Te preparare algo. - Alec estuvo por pararse.

\- No, no; tú te quedas aquí - Dijo Max empujándolo para que no se parara y corrió fuera de la habitación.

Alec cerró los ojos aun sentado en la cama; tenía que volver a casa, aun si Magnus lo odiaba, no podía resolverlo desde allí debía volver para aclarar las cosas con su novio; además, ya Max estaba a su lado, vivo; entonces ¿Que seguían haciendo allí junto a Sebastian aun cuatro días después de haber recuperado a su hermano?

Tomó su estela con firmeza para trazarse algunas runas, estaba decidido: Ahora que Sebastian no estaba, era su oportunidad.

* * *

 

\- ¡Magnus! ¡Magnus! - Tessa dejó caer la comida que acababa de comprar y corrió hacia él de inmediato, al entrar a la habitación del motel y ver a su amigo inconsciente en el suelo rodeado de una gran cantidad de mapas - Magnus despierta, no es gracioso - Dijo zarandeándolo. Suponía que su amigo se había desmayado en medio de un hechizo de localización a medio realizar y en ese momento Magnus no dejaba de removerse e incluso en algún punto las lágrimas habían surgido de sus ojos. Tessa estaba angustiada sin saber que estaba ocurriendo hasta que finalmente el brujo abrió los ojos.

Al principio pareció confundido, pero rápidamente se horrorizó.

\- No...No... ¡Debo volver! - Dijo angustiado incorporándose - Debo volver Tessa ¡Vi a Alec! ¡Era él!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? - Preguntó aunque no sin sentir alivio de ver que estaba bien.

\- ¡No lo sé! Lo contacte con el hechizo de alguna forma - Dijo - Y yo estaba ahí, frente a él. Está encerrado en una casa.

\- ¿Donde? - Preguntó ella de inmediato - ¿Dónde está, Magnus? ¿Lo viste?

\- Solo vi...un bosque, un arroyo y caballos – Dijo alarmándose aún más al comprender- No hay bosques en Nápoles Tessa ¡No está en esta ciudad!

\- Magnus, cálmate - Intentó tranquilizarlo, ella también se había dado cuenta de eso - Seguro viste algo más que nos diga hacia donde ir...

\- No podía ver el entorno más allá - Se restregó el rostro frustrado - Era como... - lo pensó bien - Como si él no lo hubiera visto entonces yo tampoco podía verlo: no sé dónde está - Dijo.

\- Pero está bien - No era una pregunta y sin embargo Magnus asintió - Y pudieron comunicarse - Dijo - Eso es lo más cerca que hemos estado suyo desde que llegamos aquí a Nápoles hace días.

\- Y no sirvió de nada - Dijo con frustración. Tessa miró con pena a su amigo que tenía lágrimas de rabia en los ojos - Ya ni siquiera está aquí y eso nos deja otra vez a todo el mundo como posibilidad - Magnus se incorporó enojado, pateando y desperdigando los mapas - ¿De qué me sirve Tessa? De que me sirven tantos años, tanta magia si no puedo encontrar a la persona que amo? ¿De qué me sirve ser el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn si Alec sigue en peligro junto a ese maníaco?

\- Oh Magnus - Tessa lo abrazó; sentía pena por su amigo, cada día que pasaban en Nápoles se deprimía más y más; ya ni siquiera se maquillaba o prestaba atención a su ropa. - Lo vamos a encontrar Magnus.

\- ¿Cuando? - Sollozó - Él está allí, en algún lugar, a merced de ese monstruo y no importa cuanto lo intento...cuanto me esfuerce; no consigo acercarme ni un poco.

\- Pero si nos hemos acercado; dos veces - Le contradijo ella con voz conciliadora.

\- Y cada vez que lo hacemos se vuelve a alejar - Dijo con pesimismo.

\- Pero está vivo Mags; tu Nefilim está vivo y eso significa que tenemos la oportunidad de encontrarlo y vamos a hacerlo - Aseguró rotunda aferrándose a su amigo con más fuerza. El brujo se dejó abrazar desbordando todas las lágrimas que había intentado retener desde que Alec había desaparecido, lágrimas de miedo, de frustración, de rabia.

Magnus quería creer en ella, creer en sí mismo; quería hacerlo con todo su corazón, pero era difícil por no decir imposible cuando no habían tenido ningún tipo de resultado desde que llegaron a Nápoles; incluso habían ido al instituto de la ciudad pero sin ningún resultado, era como buscar un fantasma y lo único que lo convencía de no creer que Alec fuera un fantasma en ese momento, eran esos contactos espontáneos pero que no lo acercaban en lo absoluto.

* * *

 

Apareció en casa dejando las cajas que traía en sus manos sobre la mesa, atraído por el sonido de cosas removiéndose desde la cocina. Sebastian se acercó silenciosamente, de forma casi depredadora para observar al pequeño niño con medio cuerpo metido en la alacena removiendo vasos y ollas.

Se apoyó sobre el desayunador para observar al niño, preguntándose cuanto tardaría en darse cuenta que estaba allí; sin embargo se aburrió rápido.

\- Deja de buscar que comer cuando la comida te espera en la mesa.- Max se sobresaltó golpeando su cabeza en la alacena antes de sacarla y enfrentar a Sebastian. Apenas le llegaba al abdomen y no tenía un arma pero aun así el niño se mostraba desafiante y defensivo a un tiempo. Los ojos de Sebastian brillaron: ese niño sería un bravío guerrero con el entrenamiento adecuado, el que él le daría.

\- Quedamos en que no te acercarás a mí - Dijo intentando sonar amenazante. Sebastian enarcó una ceja casi divertida por la osadía del pequeño mocoso. Luego de darle la fotografía habían conversado un par de veces más a escondidas de Alec. Max no confiaba en él pero le había exigido algunas respuestas a Sebastian, su versión de los hechos luego de hablarlo con Alec.

\- No estoy cerca de ti; nos separa el desayunador – Dijo con sorna. Max infló los cachetes indignado por esa respuesta.

\- Ya me hiciste daño una vez, podrías intentarlo de nuevo; o a Alec- Acusó el niño.

\- No le haré daño a ninguno de los dos - Dijo. Max lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Porque debería creerte?

\- Porque quiero a tu hermano - Su declaración los sorprendió a ambos - Realmente lo quiero, y quiero que él esté bien y sea feliz; y para eso me interesa que tu estés bien también - Explicó. Max lo miró analíticamente.

\- ¿Cómo harás que Alec te quiera si me mataste?

\- Te traje de vuelta también; sin duda eso es un punto - Dijo él intentando relajar el ambiente, o relajarse a sí mismo al menos después de la declaración que había dado; sin embargo al ver que no lo lograba, simplemente se resignó y explicó- Alec me ha hecho quererlo pese a que yo lo creía imposible; al principio pensé que se pasaría con el tiempo, como el efecto de una poción; pero pasan los días y no puedo dejar de quererle, así que hago lo mismo por él para asegurarme de ser correspondido.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ser su parabatai? Él ya tiene parabatai...

\- Quiero ser su...amigo - Dijo lacónico y agregó - También el tuyo. - Max entrecerró los ojos pero lo dejó rápidamente.

\- ¿Cómo podríamos ser amigos?

\- Podemos comenzar comiendo las pizzas que traje. - Dijo señalando a la mesa.

\- ¡Pizza! - Exclamó el niño emocionado corriendo a la mesa para sentarse frente a las cajas de Pizza. Sebastian lo miró desconcertado por la volatilidad del comportamiento de los niños; sin embargo fue tras él y se sentó frente al muchacho que abría una de la cajas para tomar un trozo de Pizza; él mismo tomo uno también.

\- Voy a pedirte que mantengas esta conversación en secreto Max, que no se lo cuentes a Alexander.

\- Está bien - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y hablando con la boca llena.- Pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

\- Te di una foto de tu familia - Dijo Sebastian con los ojos entrecerrados. El niño se apresuró a tragar.

\- Eso fue antes de saber que quieres robarle el parabatai a Jace - Dijo. Sebastian frunció el ceño: este niño era más Lightwood que sus hermanos. El pequeño agregó - Quiero los mangas de Naruto a cambio de mi silencio.

* * *

 

Ni siquiera se preocupó en tomar el arco y la flecha; no le servirían de mucho de cualquier forma, y ya llevaba suficientes armas encima. Tomó un trago de agua para darse valor antes de salir, tenía que darse prisa; Max había dicho que buscaría algo de comida y Sebastian había salido hacía un rato. Sería complicado luchar contra los oscuros teniendo que proteger a Max pero estaba decidido, y ya había analizado las diferentes posibilidades. Se aseguraría de que aun si él no salía vivo de allí, su hermano lo haría.

Bajó con sigilo las escaleras empuñando una espada corta; aun no sabía a donde iría, pero había visto el riachuelo y los caballos hace unos días; si los seguían seguro llegarían a algún pueblo, y una vez ahí solo tenía que conseguir un teléfono y llamar a Jace; su familia iría por ellos, y por Raziel que estarían felices de volver a ver a Max.

Escuchó la risa de su hermanito y los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron al darse cuenta que no estaba solo.

\- No, no la pasta de pescado japonés; me refiero al manga, ya sabes Naruto, el ninja. – Decía Max con algo de frustración.

\- No tengo ni idea de que me estás hablando – Exclamó Sebastian con voz cansada; Alec no sabía en qué momento había vuelto.

\- Pero quiero saber cómo va el manga – Se quejó el niño. Alec se detuvo en el primer escalón de la escalera, observándolos. Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa, uno frente a otro. Había una caja de Pizza en medio de la mesa ¿De dónde demonios la habían sacado? Y ambos tenían un trozo en la mano mientras conversaban.

\- ¿Crees que tengo pinta de comprar mangas? – Preguntó Sebastian – Deberías leer algo más instructivo, El Príncipe de Maquiavelo, por ejemplo.

\- ¿Tiene dibujos? – Preguntó el niño interesado por la recomendación. Sebastian sacó un champiñón de su pedazo de pizza que desestimó con aburrimiento golpeando en la frente al niño con él.

\- Ni uno – Aseguró. – Es lectura de ver… dad – Su voz murió en su garganta al alzar la mirada y encontrarse con la de Alec observándolos desde la escalera, con espada en mano y la boca abierta; sin duda esa escena era lo último que Alec se habría esperado - ¿Quieres? – Preguntó ofreciendo pizza. Max se giró de inmediato.

-¡Alec, Sebastian nos trajo Pizza! – Exclamó el niño emocionado – Convéncelo que me compre el manga de Narut... ¿para qué son las armas? – Preguntó sorprendido interrumpiendo su suplica.

Alec no contestó, simplemente no se movía. Sabía que Sebastian había estado los últimos días hablando con Max, intentando que este dejara su temor por él, sinceramente no le hubiera extrañado que tuviera éxito, pero de dejar de temerle y acercarse a ver el entrenamiento a sentarse a comer con él y pedirle mangas había un trecho. Era como si Max simplemente se empezara a sentir cómodo junto a la persona que le había asesinado.

\- No... no es nada - Respondió; Max se encogió de hombros.

\- Si no te apuras no te dejaremos – Dijo el niño feliz, tomando otro trozo de Pizza. El rubio no decía nada, solo veía a Alec a la expectativa mientras se debatía mentalmente acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El ojos azules miró la espada corta en su mano y luego la escena ante él ¿Realmente quería escapar de eso? ¿De ver las sonrisas en el rostro de su hermano, de esos momentos de humanidad de Sebastian?

\- Ni se te ocurra dejarme sin Pizza - Dijo dejando la espada corta sobre la repisa y acercándose a la mesa para sentarse junto a su hermano.

No, no quería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _OO_OO_OO_  
> ¡Ohh Alec! ¿Como que no quieres escapar? x.x ¿Que tiene en la cabeza este Nefilim Estúpido?
> 
> ¡Ese momento Malec! Aww se me partió el corazón escribir a Magnus tan desesperado. Sebastian está poniendo un buen esfuerzo en ganarse a Max ¿No? Hasta que punto será eso sincero x.x
> 
> Por cierto que el próximo capitulo se llama "Flecha por Flecha"
> 
> Nos leemos pronto  
> besos :3


	12. Flecha por Flecha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian lleva a Alec para que le acompañe durante un ataque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Gracias a SayaArtist por su comentario n.n

Parte II: Al infierno se va en pareja

**¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?**

**¿Se muere el amor o se enamora la muerte?**

**Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada**

**y el amor amaría hasta la muerte**

_Anónimo_

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo 12: Flecha por Flecha**

_"Puedes cerrar tus ojos a las cosas que no quieres ver, pero no puedes cerrar tu corazón a las cosas que no quieres sentir"._

**Johnny Depp**

* * *

 

No había querido quedarse.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche repitiéndoselo una y otra vez. Él no había querido quedarse en la casa de Sebastian, solo se había dicho eso para no sentirse tan frustrado por ver su oportunidad de escape irse ante sus ojos. Por eso había dejado la espada corta y se había sentado a comer Pizza: él sabía que no podía contra Sebastian, enfrentarse en ese momento al rubio era poner en peligro a Max y eso era lo último que Alec quería.

Y solo por eso se había quedado.

No porque quisiera

Quería creerlo.

Era un idiota; de haber sido Jace, este ya habría vuelto a casa, habría conseguido la manera de vencer a Sebastian y llevar a Max a Nueva York. De ser Izzy habría escapado apenas tuvo a su hermano en brazos; en cambio llevaba ya cinco días desde que el niño había despertado. Pero no era ninguno de ellos dos; solo era Alec.

Había visto los débiles rayos del amanecer hacerse paso a través de la ventana. Poco a poco hasta alcanzar su cama; suponía que ya era hora de levantarse a preparar el desayuno; Max se levantaría en cualquier momento

Se incorporó tomando un vaso de agua de la jarra en su mesita de noche solo tomó un trago antes de bajar a la cocina.

La tarde anterior había sido la cosa más rara que había hecho desde que llegó a esa casa: comer pizza con el rubio y su hermano mientras veía a estos dos bromear entre ellos, había sido tan surrealista, no solo porque Max se diera con Sebastian sino que ¿desde cuándo el rubio sabía tratar a los niños? Aunque Alec tenía que reconocer que Sebastian sabía muy bien como ser encantador, eso era parte de su peligro, parte del entrenamiento que recibió de Valentine; después de todo así los había engañado a todos al hacerse pasar por Sebastian Verlac.

Él sabía perfectamente como fingir las emociones humanas.

Bajó las escaleras sin prisa; luego de un rato Sebastian se había marchado otra vez junto a un par de Oscuro, había dicho que tenía asuntos de los cuales encargarse y sin embargo él no había intentado irse. Max había empezado a hablarle emocionado sobre el tal Naruto y él le había escuchado; habían conversado de otras cosas; Alec lo estaba poniendo al día con algunas cosas que habían ocurrido en los últimos tres meses: no todo, habían cosas que no consideraba apropiado tratar por los momentos como el divorcio de sus padres o su relación con Magnus o el hecho de que estuvieran en medio de una guerra y se encontraran viviendo en la casa del malo; no, le contaba cosas más agradables como el que Izzy casi lo mata intoxicado con la comida hacia un mes y Jace pasó todo un día encerrado en el baño; o que Clary ahora entrenaba en el instituto; le había contado que se habían hecho amigos de un par de hombres lobos y que su padre se había hecho inquisidor. Le contó también que había conocido algunas ciudades del mundo con lo que Max pareció especialmente emocionado.

En algún punto Max había empezado a llorar pidiéndole volver a casa, extrañaba a mamá y papá y a sus hermanos. No había sido fácil para Alec mentirle y decir que pronto volverían con ellos o no poder explicar porque no podían hacerlo en ese momento; así que volvió al tema de Naruto y rápidamente su hermanito estaba sonriendo otra vez explicándole muchas cosas que él no comprendía.

Realmente había sido una tarde agradable.

Y había perdido la oportunidad de escapar.

\- ¿En qué piensas tanto? Espero que sea en mi - La voz de Sebastian lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. El ojos azules respingó al notar que, de hecho, el rubio estaba cerca suyo ¿o era él cerca del rubio? Sebastian tenía una taza en mano y parecía que no se había movido en lo absoluto, al contrario había sido Alec quien estuvo por chocar contra él al no notarlo.

-Yo no... Lo siento, hare el desayuno - Se salió por la tangente apresurándose a la cocina. Sebastian no dijo gran cosa, solo lo observó trabajar en silencio mientras tomaba de su taza de café. Al principio eso le había parecido incomodo: tener los atentos ojos oscuros siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, pero ahora solo era parte de la rutina de la mañana; en cambio comenzaba a ponerse un poco nervioso: ¿qué tanto podía ver Sebastian en él?

\- Estas raro desde ayer - Hizo constar el rubio de pronto; la panqueca que Alec intentaba voltear se desarmó por completo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Estabas armado hasta los dientes cuando nos viste comiendo pizza. - Dijo - Pensé que intentabas irte. Le dije a los oscuros que cuidan el perímetro que estuvieran al pendiente cuando me fui, pero ni siquiera intentaste marcharte luego.

\- Tal vez sabía que habías redoblado la seguridad afuera y no considere conveniente irnos.

\- Solo que ni siquiera querías irte realmente - Sebastian rodeó la barra dejando sobre esta la taza de café; Alec rápidamente se dio cuenta que lo había apresado: estaba de espaldas a la cocina sin oportunidad de escapar de su alcance. - No eres un prisionero Alec.

\- Dile eso a tus lacayos - Dijo enarcando una ceja - No me han permitido ni dar un vistazo a los alrededores. - Sebastian sonrió como si lo hubieran atrapado en una travesura.

\- Sin embargo ahora te digo que puedes irte - Dijo - No me interesa tenerte contra tu voluntad: no quiero un prisionero, quiero a la persona que reinara este mundo conmigo, a mi lado. - Estiró la mano acariciando la mejilla del muchacho con el dorso de los dedos; Alec se estremeció ante eso, quiso retroceder pero el calor a su espalda le advertía que se quemaría con la cocina si lo intentaba. El tacto de Sebastian bordeó su quijada y sus labios sobre los que sus ojos estaban fijos. - Viniste aquí solo, por tu propia voluntad; puedes irte igual - Su voz era suave, pero ni así lograba ocultar el dejo de frialdad que envolvía una advertencia clara, una amenaza.

\- Eres... - Susurró frunciendo el ceño y apartando la mano del rubio de un manotazo - Eres un maldito bastardo: Vine solo, pero no me iré solo y lo sabes.

\- Podrías hacerlo si quieres: irte, pedir ayuda y volver por Max con refuerzos, pero es solo que no quieres marcharte Alexander ¿Porque lo harías cuando aquí tienes más de lo que te espera de vuelta en Nueva York? Un padre que se avergüenza de ti, tu madre que no te entiende; Jace e Isabelle demasiado metidos en sus propios asuntos como para prestarte atención por más de un momento y un brujo que a la primera de cambio te dejó y reemplazó. No quieres volver y yo solo te doy con Max una excusa para no hacerlo.

Alec no respondió; solo le dirigió una mirada furiosa porque él no podía irse y con eso el rubio pensaría que le daba la razón; porque si se iba a buscar ayuda para volver por Max, no tenía garantía de volver a localizarlo o de que el rubio no mataría al niño apenas el Nefilim colocara un pie fuera de la casa e incluso aunque no lo hiciera, dejaría a Sebastian en una posición ventajosa al tener a su merced al pequeño hijo del inquisidor. No, no podía irse y dejarlo; sin contar con que su consciencia no se lo permitiría.

El rubio notó su decisión por lo que solo rio robándole un rápido beso a Alec que intentó morder su labio, se sentía impotente con toda esa situación.

\- Se te queman las panquecas - Advirtió al separarse. Alec gruñó algo volviendo hacia la cocina, preguntándose qué tan difícil seria conseguir veneno para ratas y echársela en la comida al medio demonio. - Por cierto esta tarde vendrás conmigo - Advirtió el muchacho saliendo de la cocina.

\- ¿A dónde? No creo que Max...

\- Max se queda aquí; le conseguí el dichoso manga para que se entretenga mientras volvemos - Alec se sorprendió ante el gesto, realmente no había esperado eso - Así que te quiero listo al medio día, con equipo de batalla y armado.

* * *

 

\- Vamos Magnus, contesta - Mascullaba Isabelle tras marcar. Era difícil contactarse con Magnus con tanto cambio de país. Por suerte los servicios de llamada del Whatsapp evitaban tanto problema con los códigos y demás; pero eso no servía de mucho cuando el problema era que Bane no contestaba la llamada.

A su lado estaba Jace; el rubio estaba junto a Clary y Simon sentados en el suelo; los tres viendo fijamente el trozo de papel que había aparecido esa mañana a Jace. Llevaba una runa por la parte de atrás con la cual el papel se había convertido en un mensaje de fuego y no era muy difícil imaginarse de quien podía haberla enviado: Alec.

Pero había un detalle que los había dejado perplejos cuando le mostró el papel a Simon y Clary y era que esta vez no había sido escrito por Alec, esta vez era un trozo de papel impreso que mostraba un dibujo de un rostro en blanco y negro con un globo de dialogo que decía  _"Estamos bien"_

\- ¿Están seguros? - Preguntaba Jace en tono confidencial pese que no había nadie más que ellos cuatro en la habitación. Isabelle prestó atención sin dejar de intentar la llamada.

\- Totalmente - Aseguró Clary.

\- Es un trozo de un manga de Naruto - Dijo Simon, sin duda alguna - ¿Que no ves a Sasuke atrás? y ese cabello que apenas se ve donde fue cortada la hoja apuesto a que es...

\- ¿Pero qué va a hacer Alec con esto? – Interrumpió Jacel al diurno con toda la intención.

\- Puede que no sea él - Comentó Clary.

\- A ver – Simon se enderezó, parecía tomarse muy en serio lo que preguntaría - ¿Tienes algún otro hermano perdido que te envié mensajes de fuego Jace? – O quizás no; Isabelle le dio un zape. - Es una pregunta valida porque no imagino que Alec tenga en donde este escondido con Sebastian una ilimitada dotación de mangas.

\- Lo dudo realmente - Coincidió Clary - Pero pudo solo haberlo conseguido por ahí.

\- ¡Oh contestó! - Exclamó Isabelle de pronto. Los tres adolescentes se incorporaron de inmediato apresurándose a ella para escuchar - Magnus tengo que… ¡dejen de estorbar! Lo pondré en altavoz - Dijo apartándose de todos al montarse en la cama y colocar el teléfono en altavoz.

 _\- ¿Que pasa chicos?_  – La voz de Magnus parecía cansada y eso no pasó desapercibido por ninguno.

\- Alec envió un mensaje de fuego - Dijo de la chica Lightwood.

\- ¿ _Cuando? ¿Que decía?_  - Preguntó el brujo de inmediato; escucharon de fondo la voz de Tessa preguntando también. -  _¡Isabelle dime!_

\- No estamos seguros que sea de él – Aportó Lewis.

\- Claro que lo es - Contradijo Jace.

-  _¡Chicos!_  – Los urgió el brujo ¿Cómo se atrevían a decirle que Alec se había comunicado y dejarlo a la expectativa?

\- Es un trozo de... Manga o algo así

\- Es de Naruto - Dijo Clary de inmediato. Izzy rodó los ojos no considerando eso relevante.

\- Solo dice  _"estamos bien"_ – Explicó el único rubio.

-  _¿Estamos? –_ Preguntaron Tessa y Magnus a la vez, igual de confundidos.

\- Lo sé, es raro; pero no lo escribió él: es lo que está impreso; quizás fue lo más cercano que consiguió a lo que quería decirnos: que está bien. – Comentó Isabelle.

\- No entiendo que le cuesta cortarse una mano y escribir con su sangre una carta como Raziel manda – Se quejó Jace. Clary le dio un codazo en reprimenda.

-  _¿Pero porque un manga? ¿Estarán en Japón ahora?_  - Escucharon a Tessa discutir consigo misma.

\- No creo, el manga está en inglés – Aportó Isabelle.

\- ¿Inglaterra entonces? - Cuestionó Simon - ¿Está en Europa no?

-  _¿Sabes en cuantos países se pueden comprar Mangas en ingles gracias al internet Scooby?_  - Preguntó Magnus; había un dejo de frustración en su voz seguido de un suspiro -  _Tessa y yo estamos considerando retomar la búsqueda a nivel mundial; cambiar de hemisferio._

\- ¿Porque?

-  _Me comunique con Alec_  – Dijo; se creó un silencio del lado de los cuatro jóvenes que duró apenas unos segundos.

\- ¿Y no pensabas decírnoslo? - Saltó Izzy.

\- ¡Yo confiaba en ti brujo de cuarta! - Gruñó Jace; Simon y Clary los chitaron para escuchar que más diría Magnus. El brujo les contó el "encuentro" si podía ser llamado de esa forma, que habían tenido cuando quedó inconsciente. Ninguno tuvo ninguna replica a la idea de buscar desde otro hemisferio, después de todo no tenían una idea mejor.

\- Deberían pedir ayuda a la clave - Insistió Simon pese a que sabía que sería mal visto como cada vez que lo proponía - Generalmente cuando no lo hacemos es porque pensamos hacernos cargo nosotros solos de alguna loca y suicida manera; pero Alec tiene ya más de una semana desaparecido por Sebastian ¿Que vamos a esperar? ¿A que los mensajes de fuego dejen de llegar?

* * *

 

\- ¿A dónde vas? Yo también quiero ir - Exclamó Max por millonésima vez; estaba sentado en el sofá con todos los tomos publicados de Naruto a su lado. Parte de la mañana había intentado enseñarle a Alec como leerlo según lo que recordaba que Clary le había enseñado; pero Alec apenas y pudo prestar atención entonces; solo esperaba que su hermanito no se diera cuenta pronto que había arruinado una de las páginas de algún tomo para enviarle un mensaje a Jace. Se sentía distraído, en especial ahora que Sebastian llegaría en cualquier momento.

Se había vestido con el uniforme de caza como le había dicho y llevaba varios cuchillos serafines, un par de chakrams y por supuesto el arco y el carcaj lleno de flechas.

\- Puede que sea peligroso Max, ya lo hablamos - Dijo.

\- Pero no me quiero quedar aquí solo - Aseguró el niño.

\- Estarás bien, aquí es seguro - Dijo intentando sonar convincente, no confiaba en ningún oscuro para cuidar a su hermanito, no confiaba en Sebastian. El niño hizo un puchero pero no insistió.

\- ¿Por qué llevas una flecha separada del resto? - Preguntó de pronto. Alec giró el rostro sobre su hombro para mirar su carcaj confundido; recordando: era la flecha con poción de odio, la había colocado en un bolsillo aparte del resto para no utilizarla accidentalmente como había ocurrido con Sebastian y la flecha con poción de amor.

\- Es una flecha especial - Dijo distraídamente sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

\- ¿Tiene algún valor sentimental? - La voz de Sebastian tras ellos fue filosa. Ambos Lightwoods respingaron del susto: obviamente no habían esperado la aparición del rubio. Alec volteó a verlo: llevaba también su traje de batalla; con solo una espada a su espalda o al menos era lo visible: Alec estaba seguro que sus ropas escondían infinidad de armas. - No importa; ya nos vamos.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Yo quiero ir - Dice Max; la mirada de Sebastian fue ruda; Alec supo de inmediato que fuera a donde fuera no era un asunto que el rubio se estuviera tomando a la ligera y no iba a tolerar distracciones. Se paró delante de su hermano protectoramente, intentando ocultarlo de la mirada del rubio.

\- Max no puede quedarse aquí solo; podrías mandarlo al instituto.

\- Buen intentó – Dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa sin gracia - Se quedara con Bullheart - Dijo serio sin intención de dejarle replicar - Andando Alexander.

El pelonegro suspiró pero finalmente dio un paso hacia él.

\- Quizás deberías tomarte eso, nunca se sabe cuándo podamos volver a tener - Dijo dirigiendo una significativa mirada al vaso con agua en las manos del pelonegro. Alec lo bebió de un trago dispuesto a despedirse de Max pero Sebastian lo tomó firmemente de la quijada obligándole a verlo a él. Alec se estremeció ante la mirada del muchacho, tenía una expresión férrea y decidida que ocultaba cierto grado de deseo.

\- Volveremos en unas horas - Dijo Sebastian a Max, apareciéndose junto a Alec fuera de la casa, encontrándose en un pestañeo en algún claro del bosque cercano.

Estaban rodeados de oscuros y Alec apenas tuvo tiempo a ruborizarse cuando se dio cuenta que Sebastian seguía frente suyo sujetándolo de la barbilla y mirándole a los ojos aun a la vista de todos.

\- ¿Que...?

\- Hasta que llega Sebastian; tengo horas esperándolo para entregarle lo que me encargó - Una voz contenida y un tanto distante los interrumpió haciéndoles separarse. Alec miró a quien les hablaba: era un brujo; se veía completamente normal de no ser porque toda su piel era escamosa, como la de una serpiente, al igual que sus dientes colmilludos. El Nefilim se encontró preguntándose si botarían veneno igual que una. Negó con la cabeza, estaba rodeado de Oscuros, no era el momento de ponerse a divagar.

\- Asumo entonces que tienes todo lo que te pedí – Habló Sebastian; el brujo asintió.

\- No me quejo porque me da trabajo; pero ¿Porque esas modificaciones? - Su tono contenía un deje de aburrimiento, no del momento sino de la vida en general; Alec estaba seguro de haber escuchado ese tono alguna vez en Magnus cuando lo conoció; se preguntó cuántos años tendría este brujo. ¿Conocería a Magnus? - Para eso está el Photoshop ¿sabe? - Dijo burlón entregándole un papel doblado; Alec lo miró de reojo, parecía ser otra foto pero no pudo apreciarla: el rubio la guardó rápidamente entre sus ropas. - Lo otro que me pidió lo teng...- El brujo estuvo dispuesto a sacar algo de su bolsillo, a Alec le pareció que era un vial pero este volvió a guardarlo rápidamente ante el gruñido de Sebastian.

\- Cállate; me lo das mañana idiota - Gruñó Sebastian viendo de reojo a Alec. El ojos azules intentó mostrar su mejor cara de desinterés, pero eso estaba sumamente raro. El rubio lo notó por lo que solo suspiró - Él es Maximus Snow el brujo que borró a Bane de la foto que entregué a Max - Alec frunció el ceño pero no duró mucho cuando continuó - También hizo todo lo relacionado a conservar el cuerpo de Max para el ritual.

\- Vaya yo... te estoy realmente agradecido - Dijo Alec y no era mentira en lo absoluto. El brujo se mostró sorprendido ante eso: obviamente no muchos Nefilims le agradecían por sus servicios; de hecho Alec estaba seguro que ni siquiera lo presentaban; Sebastian solo lo había hecho para desviar la atención de la conversación. Sin embargo Maximus aceptó el agradecimiento de Alec con un movimiento sutil de la cabeza.

\- Solo hago para lo que me pagan; agradézcale a Sebastian - Alec se mostró perturbado pero asintió. El rubio sonrió de lado tomándolo de la barbilla; esta vez las mejillas del pelonegro se encendieron, conscientes de la cantidad de personas que lo estaban viendo. Sintió los labios del rubio unirse a los suyos, solo un pequeño roce acompañado de una risita divertida.

\- No te preocupes por eso - Le susurró sin separarse mucho, sus labios se rozaban en cada palabra. Alec estaba paralizado - Solo mantente a mi lado y pórtate bien - Otro beso rápido antes de apartarse del muchacho y dirigirse a los Oscuros dejando a Alec perturbado ante la risa burlona de Maximus. Uno de los oscuros se acercó al de ojos azules quien se sobresaltó alerta al darse cuenta; confundiéndose aún más al ver que solo le estaba tendiendo una capa negra con capucha. La tomó mirando al rubio que dirigía un discurso a sus seguidores: algo grande iba a pasar y Sebastian quería que estuviera a su lado y él en lugar de intentar averiguar, en lugar de prestar atención a lo que decía o buscar la manera de arruinar sus planes; se encontró preguntándose ¿porque el rubio cada vez que lo besaba, solo rozaba sus labios?

* * *

 

El instituto de Los Ángeles estaba agitado o eso le pareció a Emma Casrtairs esa mañana cuando sus padres la llevaron hasta allí. Ella estaba impaciente por llegar a la sala de entrenamiento con Julian y el resto de los Blackthorn, quería pronto ser una guerrera digna de portar a su espada Cortana como arma propia; sin embargo esa mañana se fijó antes de subir a entrenar en todo el movimiento que había en el instituto.

Sabía que sus padres saldrían de cacería; pero al parecer el jefe del instituto, Andrew Blackthorn había movilizado a toda la enclave para atrapar al responsable de las muertes en la costa los últimos días. Quizás, de haber sabido que esa mañana morirían sus padres, Emma les habría dedicado algo más que un simple " _Adiós_ " como despedida antes de correr escaleras arriba.

En la sala de entrenamiento estaba Julian; su mejor amigo, el reía mientras discutía con el guapo Mark respecto a algo de su nombre. Katerine, la encargada de entrenarlos, estaba dirigiendo una clase sobre tiro de cuchillos con los gemelos Tyberius y Olivia en ese momento; así que estaban todos; o todos los que debían estar al menos: los dos hermanos menores de los Blackthorn, Drusilla y Octavian eran demasiado pequeños para empezar los entrenamientos, y la mayor y gemela de Mark, Helen, estaba por esos días en Idris junto a su novia.

\- Pensé que solo irían mis padres, por el asunto de las muertes en la costa.

\- Papá dijo que era un asunto serio, dijo que movilizaría a toda la enclave - Comentó Julian despreocupadamente y sonrió de forma un poco molesta codeando a Mark - ¿Por eso estas tan gruñón? ¿Porque no te dejaron ir a acompañarlos?

\- No estoy gruñón - Contravino Mark. Emma lo miró discutir con Julian al respecto fijándose en las similitudes de ambos chicos pero sus pensamientos fueron rotos por un cuchillo que casi golpea a Mark. El chico hada quiso reñir a Tyberius pese a las excusas de Livia, pero todo ocurrió muy rápido:

Una gran explosión hizo vibrar el suelo bajo sus pies. El lado oeste se tornó de un resplandor rojizo y gritos se escucharon en el ambiente. Katerine y Mark intercambiaron una rápida mirada; la mujer tomando rápidamente un par de cuchillos serafines.

\- Corran al despacho, llamen a Idris y márchense – Exclamó corriendo fuera; Mark se apresuró en tomar un cuchillo serafín y un par de dagas.

\- Julian llévalos a todos, ayudare a papá; les daremos tiempo – Exclamó. El niño negó aun en shock por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero una segunda explosión lo sacó de su letargo. Mark corrió fuera de la sala de entrenamiento mientras Julian y Emma se apresuraban a armarse; ella con dagas además de su Cortana; Julian en cambio tomó una ballesta y varios cuchillos serafines. Le tendió un par a Livia quien le dio uno a Tyberius.

\- Andando – Dijo el joven castaño. Los cuatro chicos se apiñaron apresurándose al despacho principal en la primera planta. Podían ver en dirección contraria el resplandor anaranjado del fuego y el crepitar de la madera consumiéndose. Julian cerró los ojos con fuerza pero mantuvo su camino al despacho deteniéndose de pronto ante el jalón que Tyberius le dio a su camisa.

\- Estamos incompletos. – Dijo el pequeño pelonegro.

\- No Ty, estamos completos; Mark vendrá y…

\- Estamos incompletos – Repitió señalando en otra dirección y el corazón se le cayó a los pies al castaño: ¡Octavian y Drusilla! Sus hermanos menores eran muy jóvenes para entrenar; ambos debían estar en sus habitaciones.

\- Yo iré por ellos – Dijo Emma decidida entendiendo la situación; Julian estuvo por negarse, era su responsabilidad sin embargo la joven rubia ya se había separado del grupo dirigiéndole una última mirada decidida- Yo los protegeré Jules - Dijo antes de correr a por los hermanos de su mejor amigo.

Julian asintió con una renovada mirada de decisión completando el camino junto a sus dos hermanos, corriendo hasta el teléfono de línea directa a Idris. Livia cerró la puerta del despacho nerviosa mientras Ty se paraba junto al escritorio viendo a su hermano mayor. Jules sintió que tardaban siglos en contestar hasta que finalmente escuchó la voz de la Cónsul.

-  _¿Buenas?_

\- ¡Nos están atacando! – Gritó el muchacho no dejando terminar a la Cónsul – Soy Julian Blackthorn del instituto de los Ángeles; necesitamos ayuda ¡nos atacan!

 _\- ¿Sebastian?_  – Preguntó la mujer horrorizada. Julian había escuchado hablar de él, el loco maniaco que atacaba institutos, suponía que sería él, pero sinceramente ¿Cómo podía esa mujer perder el tiempo en preguntas absurdas?

\- No lo sé; ayúdenos por favor

- _Solo unos segundos;_ _abriremos un portal_  – Aseguró la Cónsul; sus palabras habrían significado un alivio para Julian de no ser por un nuevo grito estridente, esa era Katerine.

\- Pero mis hermanos no están aquí, y Emma...

-  _Reúnelos allí rápido, mantendremos el portal abierto solo unos minutos._

Jules corrió fuera indicándole a Livia y Tyberius que se quedaran allí manteniendo la comunicación con la clave mientras él buscaba a Emma y sus hermanos menores; y Raziel quisiera, también a Mark

* * *

Mark vio horrorizado como su padre era forzado a beber de una copa; sintió el horror cuando las runas de su padre se volvieron rojas y el esfuerzo que ponía en escapar mermaba ante un grito de dolor agonizante. Había un par de Nefilims miembros de la enclave muertos a sus pies y otro también del enclave que era quien había dado la copa a su padre.

\- Cuidado Mark - Exclamó Katerine empujándolo e interceptando el ataque de un oscuro. El chico hada reaccionó de inmediato emprendiendo la batalla; eso era una pesadilla, la planta baja del instituto en llamas solo le hacía pensar en eso. Los oscuros eran demasiado rápidos y fuertes. Uno de ellos le golpeó fuertemente en la quijada lanzándolo hacia atrás; el chico notó tras el oscuro una figura encapuchada respingar. Esquivó al oscuro a prisa dándole una patada en el pecho, intentando fijarse en esa figura; estaba a la derecha del rubio que dirigía todo: suponía que ese era Sebastian. A su izquierda había una figura encapuchada pero sus manos con piel de serpiente le indicaban que era un brujo.

Interceptó la estocada de otro oscuro ganándose un corte en el brazo por uno que estaba atrás; sin embargo un cuchillo de Katerine se clavó en este salvándolo. Era difícil luchar cuando no se sentía capaz de asesinar a otros Nefilims; golpeó a uno con el codo en la sien, aturdiéndolo y volvió la mirada al grupo de tres que no se había movido, solo observaban.

A la derecha de Sebastian había alguien más; también encapuchado: el que había respingado ahora parecía inquieto, nervioso y pese a la capucha, Mark se dio cuenta que miraba de un lugar a otro ansioso, parecía querer hacer algo o desaparecer.

Un grito conocido distrajo al rubio: era Katerine. Una estocada en el hombro y la habían atrapado.

\- ¡Katerine! - Gritó dispuesto a ir por ella.

\- ¡No Mark! ¡Busca a tus hermanos, huye! - Gritó ella intentando zafarse; el rubio dudó: no podía dejarla pero todos los adultos del instituto habían caído, sus hermanos dependían de él y...

Una patada en la espalda lo lanzó hacia adelante estampándolo contra la pared. Mark se giró con su cuchillo serafín dispuesto a atacar deteniéndose en seco: era su padre quien le atacaba.

\- Papa, soy yo; Mark - Dijo bajando el arma; grave error. Andrew Blacktrhorn lo golpeó en la quijada tirándolo al suelo. Mark lo miró horrorizado, escuchando el grito desgarrador de Katerine, era el mismo grito que su padre había dado cuando tomó de la copa; Mark intentó alejarse arrastrándose por el suelo pero Andrew se aproximó pisándole con todas sus fuerzas la rodilla, el chico gritó: no la había roto pero si lo estaba lastimando.

Un par de oscuros lo tomaron de los brazos poniéndolo de rodillas ante Andrew; quien se hizo a un lado dejando que Mark mirara directamente al rubio y a sus dos acompañantes encapuchados que solo observaban.

Sebastian sonrió de lado, fue una sonrisa malvada que hizo estremecer al muchacho; se volteó hacia la figura a su derecha tomando su mano que besó frente a todos:

-  _Que este infierno sea nuestro cielo_ _ **(*)**_  - Citó. Mark podía ver la mano de la figura temblar: era una mano de dedos largos y pálidos con una runa que se dejaba ver en su muñeca, sin embargo la figura encapuchada había cerrado su otra mano en un puño mientras el rubio lo soltaba encaminándose a Mark. - ¿Dónde están tus hermanos, chico hada?

Mark no respondió y su padre a su lado le golpeó con toda sus fuerzas, la sangre cubrió el rostro del rubio quien aun así miró con rudeza a Sebastian; este rio.

\- Puedo hacer que tu padre te golpee todo el día si quieres; pero si no me dices donde están, hare que derrumben todo el instituto - Señaló al encapuchado de su izquierda con piel de serpiente - Sería una lástima que tantos pequeños Nefilims mueran bajo los escombros y el fuego.

\- Vete al infierno - Bramó Mark.

\- Estás en él - Sonrió el medio demonio haciendo una seña. Una patada de Andrew impactó el abdomen de su hijo, pero lo único en que pudo pensar Mark con horror fue en el gritito asustado desde la escalera. El chico hada volteó la mirada al igual que Sebastian y los dos encapuchados.

En la cima de la escalera estaba Emma, la rubia tenía en sus brazos al pequeño Octavian y a su lado estaba Drusilla; la pequeña niña de ocho años estaba aferrada a la camisa de Emma y era quien había gritado. Lo siguiente ocurrió muy pronto: Drusilla se soltó de la chica Carstairs corriendo escaleras abajo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Papá! No le pegues, Mark no se porta mal.

\- ¡No! ¡Dru, vuelve! – Gritó Mark desesperado. Emma no sabía que hacer; no podía dejar a Octavian solo pero tampoco a la niña. Intentó ir por ella escaleras abajo, aferrándose a Octavian con cuidado de no soltarlo pero era demasiado tarde: Katerine se había hecho con la pequeña. - ¡Suéltala! ¡Déjala ir! – Exclamaba Mark fuera de sí; Andrew volvió a golpearlo.

Emma casi trastabilla deteniéndose al darse cuenta que otro par de oscuros se dirigían a ella; tomó con fuerza un cuchillo. Subió un escalón de nuevo sintiendo las manitas de Octavian aferradas con fuerza en su cuello.

\- Maximus – Dijo Sebastian como toda orden. El brujo chasqueó los dedos y Emma sintió como el escalón bajo sus pies se inclinaba haciéndola caer escalera abajo. Soltó el cuchillo para aferrarse a Octavian intentando en lo posible que no se lastimara. Un Nefilim Oscuro pateó a Emma arrebatándole a Octavian de las manos; el bebe lloraba a todo pulmón hasta que su llanto fue opacado por la mano del oscuro.

\- ¡Suéltalo! – Gritó Mark a todo lo que daba su garganta – Él no ha hecho nada, es un bebe – Suplicó. Drusilla también lloraba; mientras que Emma se removía en el suelo adolorida por la patada, impotente, frustrada: Julian le había pedido que llevara a sus hermanos, no podía fallarle.

\- El asunto chico hada- Dijo Sebastian con voz filosa desenvainando la espada que llevaba en la espalda -Es que me dices donde está el resto de tus hermanos, o me harás hacer cosas que no quiero.

\- Sebastian- Susurró la figura a su lado tomándolo del brazo; su voz vibraba de algún sentimiento de rechazo contenido ante lo que veía. Mark lo miró; quizás esa persona podría ayudarlos. El rubio se soltó de él, su sonrisa ladeada y su mirada se mostraban sumamente peligrosas.

\- Te lo dije antes, quédate a mi lado y pórtate bien – Dijo volviendo la mirada luego al Oscuro se sujetaba al bebe – Creo que tendremos que empezar por él; ya veremos si ninguno de ustedes me dirá dónde está el resto de sus hermanos.

Una flecha surcó el aire clavándose en la espalda del Oscuro que sujetaba a Octavian. El bebe cayó al suelo llorando aún más fuerte. Sebastian lanzó una daga en la dirección en que había provenido la flecha donde Jules con su ballesta ya se había movido y bajaba a prisa las escaleras apuntando al Oscuro que sujetaba a Mark.

\- Amatis sujétalo – Ordenó Sebastian enojado. La mujer corrió hacía él pero Emma en el suelo le atravesó el pie haciéndola caer. La rubia corrió hacía su amigo sin embargo la mujer Oscura la sujetó del tobillo haciéndola estamparse contra el suelo.

\- ¡Emma! – Saltó Jules.

\- Estoy bien, ve por Octavian – Exclamó la chica intentando zafarse entre patadas. Jules asintió esquivando a un par de Oscuros que intentaron atraparle. Mark aprovechó el revuelo para intentar escaparse.

\- Ayúdanos – Gritó desesperado al encapuchado; sabía que era un Nefilim, las runas en su muñeca eran negras y no rojas como la de los oscuros; podía ver su incomodidad con lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿Pero porque no hacía nada para ayudarles? - Ayúdanos por favor – Su padre le golpeó en el abdomen callándolo; repitiéndolo una y otra vez. La figura encapuchada respingó.

\- Sebastian no creo…- Volvió a hablar el Nefilim encapuchado pero el rubio lo calló con un movimiento de la mano.

\- No intervengas Alexander – Dijo categórico y agregó - Maximus encárgate de esos niños; el pequeño es mío – Sonrió sádicamente. El brujo chasqueó los dedos una vez más y Jules cayó al suelo aturdido, no estaba inconsciente pero había sentido como si le dieran un codazo en la cabeza; un Oscuro lo apresó. Maximus estuvo dispuesto a hacer lo mismo con Emma.

El chico encapuchado miraba todas las situaciones; sus manos temblaban violentamente. Eso lo estaba sobrepasando: El brujo ayudando a apresar a los niños; Andrew Blackthorn golpeando al mayor de sus gemelos, Sebastian caminando en dirección al pequeño niño de dos años que lloraba en el suelo desconsolado, con la espada en mano, dispuesto a matarlo. Era demasiado.

* * *

 

\- Julian no vuelve – Balbuceó Livia aun con el teléfono al oído; apretaba con fuerza su cuchillo serafín mientras su mirada alternaba la mirada entre la puerta y su gemelo Tyberius quien estaba con su cuchillo siguiendo patrones de las grietas del suelo, entretenido.

- _El portal se está abriendo_ – Dijo Jia desde el otro lado - _Necesito que pasen lo más pronto posible; no podemos tenerlo abierto por mucho tiempo._

\- Pero mis hermanos no están – Dijo ella preocupada. – Solo Ty.

-  _Que pase primero él entonces_  – Jia se escuchaba altamente preocupada –  _Haré lo posible por mantenerlo abierto el mayor tiempo que podamos, pero no podemos permitir que la gente de Sebastian llegue hasta aquí ¿Lo entiendes verdad?_

La niña apretó el teléfono con fuerza; sabía lo que quería decir: si los oscuros llegaban hasta esa habitación ellos cerrarían el portal de inmediato sin importar cuantos se quedasen en el instituto con Sebastian; lo principal era mantener protegida Alicante, no ellos.

\- Si- Balbuceó. Frente a ella apareció una luz blanca azulada que fue creciendo lentamente; era el portal. La chica sollozó, sus hermanos tenían que darse prisa. Se separó un poco del teléfono para dirigirse a Tiberius – Ty, Ty, tienes que escucharme Ty – El niño volteó a verla por un segundo pero continuó en su labor de seguir patrones en el suelo. Livia suspiró soltando el teléfono y el cuchillo corriendo hacia él. Se agachó junto a su gemelo tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos obligándole a verlo – Ty, escúchame; tienes que pasar por el portal.

\- ¿Y Mark? – Preguntó el niño – No ha vuelto; y Julian dijo que esperáramos aquí.

\- Lo esperaremos del otro lado Ty, tienes que cruzar; estaremos bien todos.

\- ¿Si estaremos bien porque lloras? – Preguntó. La niña se limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas; tenía que conseguir que su hermano cruzara y entonces el grito de Mark se escuchó pidiendo que soltaran a alguien; Tyberius se sobresaltó - ¡Mark! – Exclamó levantándose y saliendo a prisa de la biblioteca.

\- ¡NO TY! – Gritó Livia; quiso correr tras él pero escuchó el sonido del grito de Jia desde el teléfono.

- _¿Olivia, que ocurre?_  – La niña miró el teléfono y luego la puerta por la que se había ido su hermano; si se iba y nadie contestaba cerrarían el portal y todos estarían perdidos. Pero si se quedaba no podría ayudar a su gemelo. -  _¿Olivia?_

\- Aquí estoy – Sollozó la niña corriendo a tomar el teléfono – No lo cierren por favor; Tyberius salió corriendo, pero no cierren el portal, Mark y Julian los traerán a todos a salvo – Suplicó. Jia no contestó de inmediato, pero Livia escuchó su suspiro pesado y entendió; entendió que la cónsul no sabía cómo decirle que los dejarían allí a todos si sus hermanos no llegaban en los próximos minutos; y sin poder evitarlo más, estalló en llanto.

Ella no quería irse y dejar a Tyberius; no quería salvarse si el resto de su familia perecería en ese lugar envuelto en fuego y gritos. Se secó las lágrimas con renovada decisión.

\- Por favor, manténgalo abierto el mayor tiempo que sea posible – Pidió, y sin escuchar a la Cónsul, corrió también fuera, a por su familia.

* * *

 

Era suficiente; demasiado; más de lo que Alec podía soportar.

Se había dicho que podría mantenerse indiferente, por el bien de Max; incluso se había sorprendido pensando que quizás Sebastian podría tener razón en lo que buscaba al mejorar a los Nefilims aunque sus métodos no fueran adecuados en lo absoluto; se había distraído en algún punto admirando lo imponente que se veía Sebastian de pie, impasible ante el fuego con una mirada fría que prometía destrucción y renacimiento; se había dicho que si solo entraban, convertían a los mayores y se marchaban él podría soportarlo; solo eran nefilims sin rostro para él aunque su conciencia lo carcomiera solo que no había esperado que fuera el hogar y la familia de Helen; e incluso se había paralizado, horrorizado y emocionado a un tiempo cuando el rubio besó su mano con la promesa de que esa "conquista", ese infierno, sería su cielo.

Pero Alec no podía más: no podía soportar ver como Mark era golpeado por su propio padre ajeno a sus acciones, no podía solo quedarse ahí parado y ver como Sebastian asesinaba a un bebe de dos años, aun si intervenir significaba poner en riesgo la vida de Max.

No lo pensó, no hubo tiempo para eso cuando vio a Sebastian alzar su espada contra el pequeño Octavian dispuesto a acertar un golpe fatal; y a prisa tomó su cuchillo serafín saltando al frente sin importarle que la capucha de la capa se cayera descubriendo su rostro; sin importarle la exclamación sorprendida de Julian y Mark al verlo; solo interceptó la estocada de Sebastian salvando la vida del niño.

\- ¡Corran! - Gritó Alec tomando uno de los Chakrans lanzándolo a Katerine que sujetaba a Drusilla. Le acertó en la espalda liberando a la niña de ocho años que le arrebató un cuchillo a la Oscura y con determinación corrió gritando, enterrándoselo en el costado al Oscuro que sujetaba a Julian. El castaño tomó de la mano a su hermanita y juntos corrieron para tomar a Octavian en brazos.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo? -Rugió Sebastian; sus ojos negros refulgían de ira; Alec estaba seguro que podía ver el infierno en ellos. - Hazte a un lado. - Intentó apartarlo pero Alec en cambio le atacó; solo tenía que hacer el tiempo suficiente para que Julian, Mark y Emma sacaran a los niños del lugar. Maximus intentó intervenir y un cuchillo se clavó en el pecho del brujo cortesía de Tyberius que corría escaleras abajo sin fijarse mucho en lo que había hecho, su mirada estaba fija en Mark.

Sebastian le golpeó en el rostro con el mango de la espada a Alec que sintió el sabor metálico en su boca pero no se detuvo.

\- Son niños - Masculló entre dientes dándole una patada con el talón al rubio en la espalda.

\- Si no se unen a mí, estorban - Rugió Sebastian con una nueva estocada; Alec la interceptó pero un puñetazo en la nariz lo tiró contra el suelo. – No me hagas pensar lo mismo de ti.

A su alrededor todo era un caos. Mark luchaba contra los oscuros para liberarse; su padre le golpeaba sin piedad alguna. Julian mantenía su propia lucha intentando proteger a Octavian y Drusilla. Emma había logrado soltar su tobillo del agarre de Amatis al conseguir patearla en la nariz y rápidamente la rubia interceptó a Tyberius impidiéndole que se acercara más en la batalla; Ty intentó soltarse, pataleando, incluso intentó morderla llamando a Mark. La rubia intentaba arrastrarlo hasta Julian y el resto; no podía empuñar un arma con Tyberius así de inquieto. Eran puros niños luchando una guerra que no les correspondía pero que les había atrapado.

Tres oscuros consiguieron hacerse con Julian. Drusilla como pudo cargó a Octavian. Emma se sentía perdida; si soltaba a Tyberius este se lanzaría a por Mark pero si no lo hacía no podría tomar un arma y defenderse. Sintió que repentinamente Tyberius dejaba de jalonear; Emma no se había dado cuenta en qué punto Olivia había logrado llegar a ese desastre pero la castaña se había encargado de sujetar a su hermano. La rubia se apresuró en empuñar a Cortana defendiendo a los hermanitos de su mejor amigo de Amatis que volvía a atacar.

\- ¡Jules resiste! – Gritó la chica Carstairs. Julian intentaba soltarse de sus captores moviendo su cuchillo serafín a diestra y siniestra, no había técnica alguna en su ataque, solo instinto de supervivencia.

Sebastian pasó por encima de Alec dirigiéndose a Jules. Alec vio horrorizado como Emma utilizaba su daga para lanzársela a Sebastian intentando evitar que se acercara más a su amigo, y como esta le daba de lleno en el corazón y sin embargo el rubio solo reía

\- Serias una buena guerrera a mi lado pese a tu edad - Dijo arrancándose la daga sin la menor muestra de dolor.

\- Primero se congelara el infierno. - Sebastian torció la boca en un gesto burlón sopesando la daga; Alec no tenía que ser adivino para saber lo que haría así que sin pensarlo se incorporó arremetiendo contra el rubio y arrojándolo con todo el peso de su cuerpo al suelo justo cuando lanzaba la daga a Julian, el ataque sorpresa desvió la dirección de la daga con la que Mark logró hacerse al caer cerca suyo. El rostro del chico hada estaba envuelto en sangre y tenía varios cortes pero con una patada apartó a su padre y corrió a prisa hacía Maximus golpeándolo con fuerza en la cabeza, solo para asegurarse de que si no estaba muerto se mantuviera inconsciente y rápidamente volvió hacía Julian.

No fue fácil liberar a su hermano de los oscuros; Emma y el resto seguían luchando, se hallaban ya cerca de la escalera pero no podían irse sin los dos hermanos que les faltaban.

\- Tenemos que darnos prisa, el portal – Exclamó Olivia desesperada.

\- Julian, tienen que darse prisa – Exclamó Mark al escuchar a su hermana.

\- Vamos entonces - Respondió este ayudando a caminar a su hermano mayor. Mark lo empujó evitando el ataque de otro oscuro, intentó repelerlo pero a duras penas podía; de seguir así tardarían tanto en subir al despacho que les cerrarían el portal.

\- Ve adelante Jules, estas a cargo de nuestros hermanos - Masculló por el esfuerzo de la pelea; su corazón estaba estrujado.

\- No voy a dejarte.

\- Voy tras tuyo, cubriéndolos - Dijo con decisión empujando a su hermano hacia las escaleras. Moviéndose en grupo empezaron a subirla y Mark como pudo se acercó para cubrirlos lo más que pudiera de los oscuros; su padre estaba bajo la influencia de Sebastian ahora, él era el mayor, era el responsable de sus hermanos y se aseguraría que llegaran al despacho todos aunque eso le costara la vida.

\- ¡Mark! ¡Mark! - Escuchó el grito de Ty, su Ty; ya estaban cruzando el pasillo y Julian tenía que jalar al pequeño pelinegro que se resistía a marcharse sin él. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y una patada potente de Amatis lo tiró contra el suelo; de inmediato un par de oscuros lo tomaron de cada brazo; estaba perdido.

Tan perdido como se sentía Alec.

Habían luchado rodando por el piso entre golpes, maldiciones e insultos hasta que Sebastian hubo tomado su cabeza estampándola contra el piso. Alec estaba aturdido, todo le daba vuelta, pero ahora menos que nunca podía rendirse: se había ganado la ira de Sebastian por ayudar a esos niños, ahora tenía que enfrentarlo hasta el final por el bien de Max.

El efecto de la poción de amor se había terminado? De ser asi, vaya momento en que decidió hacerlo.

\- Vayan tras los niños idiotas - Rugió Sebastian a nadie en particular, pero más de la mitad de los oscuros subieron las escaleras a prisa mientras él se dirigía a Mark.

\- Tu no me sirves para nada - Rugió golpeándolo con fuerza - Un hibrido no lo suficiente Nefilim; veremos que me da Seelie a cambio de recuperarte - masculló. El rubio le escupió sin reparo, saliva mezclada con sangre que manchó el rostro del medio demonio. Sebastian lo golpeó en el rostro, esta vez con ira; estaba furioso y Alec tenía claro que era su culpa. – Veremos como de osado eres sin lengua.

Alec logró incorporarse una vez más; todo le daba vueltas pero no iba a permitir tal atrocidad. Daga en mano se lanzó sobre Sebastian, no le importaba si era algo rastrero pero le apuñalaría por la espalda, solo que a ultimo segundo este se hizo a un lado y con un rápido e imprevisto movimiento estiró la mano tomando la flecha en el bolsillo solitario de su carcaj e invirtió las posiciones al quedar tras Alec clavándole la flecha en el hombro izquierdo mientras que rápidamente tapaba con la mano libre los ojos del Lightwood.

\- Alec - Balbuceó Mark viéndolo caer de rodillas frente a él; no sabía cómo sentirse, aún estaba confundido porque Alexander Lightwood estuviese allí, que fuese él el Nefilim encapuchado que había visto sin actuar como su padre, Katerine y otros Nefilims sucumbían ante el medio demonio.

Sebastian se inclinó tras el muchacho de Nueva York sin soltar la flecha ni liberar sus ojos; había una sonrisa casi maniaca en su expresión.

\- Sorpresa - Siseó Sebastian al oído del ojos azules enterrando con mucho más ahínco la flecha en el hombro de este. Alec gritó intentando liberarse pero el dolor solo aumentaba con cada movimiento- Ojo por ojo, flecha por flecha - Y con un último movimiento le golpeó con el codo en la sien dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

 

Eso había sido inesperado.

Luego de decidir que si no tenían algo concreto de Alec en lo que quedaba de día, hablarían con Robert y Maryse. Magnus y Tessa habían continuado con su plan de buscar a nivel mundial, y no hacía ni quince minutos que llegaron a Argentina a través de un portal; querían probar volver a América pero desde el hemisferio sur; quizás desde allí podrían abarcar otro campo para la búsqueda de Alec; y sin embargo, apenas Magnus desplegó los mapas y entabló el hechizo de rastreo, este marcó Los Ángeles con una luz intensa color azul casi de inmediato.

Era intenso la primera vez que lograba contactar a Alec tan rápidamente; y estaba en Estados Unidos; su Nefilim había conseguido alguna forma de acercarse a casa.

\- Es una suerte que no hayamos desempacado - Exclamó Tessa con una sonrisa al ver como Magnus volvía a recoger los mapas a prisa dejando solo el de Estados Unidos desplegado mientras convocaba a prisa un portal. El gran brujo de Brooklyn se veía completamente agotado y andrajoso, llevaba una semana haciendo hechizo de rastreos, uno tras otro; portales intercontinentales una y otra vez; Tessa temía que su amigo pudiera colapsar en cualquier momento, por eso intentaba ayudarlo en todo lo que su magia le permitiera aunque no fuera mucho; pero Bane no estaba bien, las grandes ojeras y la descuidada barba de días solo lo corroboraban, pero a él poco le importaba.

Se dio prisa con el portal. Tessa sosteniendo el mapa vigilando la luz que representaba a Alec. Magnus no necesitaba verla, podía sentir parte de su esencia como efecto del hechizo. El corazón del brujo estaba desbocado; era la primera vez en días que el hechizo funcionaba con toda la intensidad que se suponía que debía hacerlo

Atravesaron el portal y por un segundo Magnus tuvo que sujetarse del brazo de Tessa. La cabeza le daba vueltas, era la primera vez en su vida que eso le ocurría sin estar ebrio, pero fue tan rápido que apenas le prestó atención: tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. Los Ángeles era muy grande pero apenas puso un pie en la ciudad, la presencia de Alec se hizo más fuerte; prácticamente podía sentirlo.

\- Pásame el mapa de...- Estiró la mano para tomar el mapa que Tessa le tendía, dejándolo caer al suelo: había sentido algo gracias al hechizo de rastreo que aún mantenía, era como el fantasma de un golpe en el hombro, de una estocada; pero él estaba bien, eso significa que... - Alec - Masculló recogiendo a prisa el mapa. Estaban lastimando a Alec y él tenía que darse prisa y hacer algo. No se preocupó en un glamour, o buscar un lugar donde esconderse. Ahí mismo, en medio de la calle inició los canticos en Centhonian, necesitaba la ubicación exacta del Nefilim de los ojos azules.

Tessa intentó mantener a los mundanos alejados, asegurando pobremente que todo era parte de una película sobre hechiceros que estaban grabando.

\- Magnus, quizás debamos movernos – Dijo ella; no quería meterse en problemas con los Nefilims del instituto local por hacer magia frente a los mundanos, los Blackthorn eran poco permisivos en ese sentido o no podrían mantener a raya al brujo local; pero Bane la ignoró. Tessa miró en todas las direcciones alerta de la presencia de algún Nefilim y su boca se abrió horrorizada.

\- ¡Magnus! - Exclamó aferrándose al brazo de él y jaloneándolo para que volteara; el brujo gruñó perdiendo el hilo del hechizo.

\- ¿Tessa que ray...?- No pudo terminar su pregunta; su boca se abrió horrorizado al ver la enorme columna de humo negro que se abría paso hasta el cielo. Algunas personas voltearon también empezando a cuchichear.

\- ¡En esa dirección está el instituto! - Exclamó Tessa horrorizada - ¡Los niños Blackthorn! - Exclamó corriendo a prisa. Tessa había perdido el contacto con prácticamente todos sus descendientes, era doloroso para ella encariñarse a nietos, bisnietos, tataranietos y demás y verlos morir unos tras otros sin poder hacer nada; sin embargo desde que los niños hadas descendiente de su pequeña Lucy habían nacido, ella se había acercado indirectamente a esa familia otra vez: los había visto crecer escondida desde las sombras, les había visto ser una familia y ella en secreto se sentía parte de ellos, los había protegido como un ángel guardián cuya presencia es etérea pero permanente; por eso Magnus no podía más que correr tras su desesperada amiga que le había acompañado durante esa semana en la búsqueda de Alec; era lo menos que podía hacer.

\- Van a estar bien Tessa; ¿Quién atacaría el instituto? - Intentó tranquilizarla, tarde se dio cuenta que esa no había sido la mejor forma porque solo había una respuesta para eso: Sebastian. Aceleraron el paso: si Sebastian estaba atacando, el instituto necesitaba toda la ayuda posible; si Sebastian estaba también en los Ángeles, Alec debía estar con él. Se apresuraron entre la gente empujando a todo el que se les atravesara en el camino; no estaban muy lejos del instituto, cerca de unas diez cuadras quizás un poco más, nada en comparación a la angustia que crecía con cada metro que avanzaban; angustia por los niños Blackthorn, angustia porque Magnus había dejado de sentir a Alec luego del vestigio de dolor en su hombro hacia unos pocos minutos.

Se detuvieron en seco al doblar la última esquina; frente a ellos estaba la entrada al instituto y tras este se apreciaba el acantilado que deba a la costa; pero eso no importaba; en medio, la imponente estructura que era el Instituto de Los Ángeles estaba envuelta por completo en llamas.

Decenas de mundanos se acumulaban alrededor del lugar; para ellos solo eran unas viejas y abandonadas ruinas españolas incendiándose; unos pocos marcaban a los bomberos sin una preocupación real. Había incluso un par de hombres lobos más allá, observaban boquiabiertos mientras hablaban por teléfono seguro para informar a sus manadas sobre la situación; pero no había preocupación real por parte de nadie, solo de Tessa.

La bruja corrió al interior del Instituto; Magnus tras ella hizo un movimiento de sus manos para apartar el fuego del camino; le costó un poco: sin duda ese fuego había sido invocado por un brujo y él estaba cansado por la última semana de ardua búsqueda. No pudo evitar que un pensamiento de preocupación le embargara al darse cuenta de lo agotado que estaba justo ante la perspectiva de un enfrentamiento con Sebastian o alguno de sus oscuros.

Y sin embargo en el interior del instituto no había nadie. El fuego a su alrededor chisporroteaba lamiendo las paredes sin recato; la escalera crujía al parecer a punto de colapsar en cualquier momento. Tessa corrió por la planta baja sorteando algunos obstáculos y llamaradas, llamando a los niños. Magnus en cambio se detuvo en medio del recibidor doblándose sobre sí mismo para apoyarse en sus rodillas con la respiración irregular: quizás estaba más cansado de lo que había creído y no le ayudaba el haber corrido tantas cuadras. Sus ojos de gato se abrieron por completo al darse cuenta en esa posición de la sangre en el suelo y se encontró rezando a Lilith, a Raziel, a Dios o quien quisiera escucharlo porque no fuera la sangre de los pequeños Blackthorn.

Sintió una alteración en la magia, un portal había sido utilizado en la planta superior y seguidamente se escuchó un pequeño alboroto, debían ser Nefilims que acudían en apoyo desde Idris. Quiso incorporarse para llamar a Tessa, advertirle: lo mejor sería salir de allí antes de que los Nefilims los vieran y malinterpretaran todo.

\- Tes…- No pudo terminar de llamarla, tan solo se había enderezado cuando sintió las fuerzas escaparse de su cuerpo y caer al vacío.

* * *

 

Robert se dio paso a través del portal que había hecho aparecer en el instituto de Nueva York. Maryse lo observó seria; había recibido una llamada suya hacia tan solo unos minutos para informarle que la visitaría en calidad de inquisidor por un tema sumamente importante. Y ahí estaba, totalmente serio, pero había algo más, sus ojos angustiados se lo decían y eso la preocupó.

\- Maryse.

\- Robert - Respondió el saludo - ¿Qué es tan importante que no pudiste decírmelo por la llamada?

\- No quería hablar sobre esto con tantos miembros de la clave cerca - Dijo - Es sobre Alec.

\- Está en Europa con Magnus justo ahora.- Comentó la mujer – Puedo llamarlo y…

\- ¿Qué? - La expresión del hombre se descolocó.

\- Lo sé – Coincidió ella - No estoy del todo de acuerdo tampoco: no es el momento para irse de viaje pero ya tienen una semana fuera.

\- No, no - Negó Robert; había palidecido completamente, obviamente no esperaba esa información - Están en Los Ángeles; lo estaba Bane.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Robert suspiró.

\- Hubo otro ataque de Sebastian en Los Ángeles; tomaron a todos los Nefilims adultos del instituto y secuestraron a uno de los hijos hadas: Mark Blackthorn

\- Es una pena terrible...los Blackthorn - La mujer se sintió realmente entristecida, Andrew Blackthorn y su hija Helen los habían apoyado en la búsqueda de Jace - ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con Alexander?

\- Alec estaba allí – Soltó masajeándose las sienes.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Robert? Llegó a salvarlos o…

\- Estaba con Sebastian, entre su gente – Dijo. La mujer palideció completamente - Los niños Blackthorn están bien; lograron escapar y el mayor conoció a Alec de cuando Helen lo traía para las reuniones en busca de Jace, él juró a la clave ante la espada mortal que Alec estaba allí y se enfrentó a Sebastian ayudándolos a escapar. Así que te puedo asegurar que no está en Europa.

\- Eso es imposible; Alec no estaría con la gente de ese monstruo. Jace e Izzy dijeron que... - La palidez se dejó cubrir por un tono rojo de furia - ¡Jonathan e Isablle Lightwood! - Gritó a todo pulmón llamando a sus hijos; sabía que la escucharían, ya que estaban en la biblioteca al otro lado del pasillo. - ¿Y Alec? – Volvió a su ex esposo cargada de preocupación - Dijiste que se enfrentó a Sebastian. Alec está bien ¿Cierto? - Robert no pudo responder a eso. Maryse lo tomó del pecho de su camisa sacudiéndolo - Robert dime que nuestro hijo está bien – Dijo en un hibrido de orden y suplica.

\- Un grupo de Nefilims fueron a investigar – Su voz era queda y tomó las manos de su mujer entre las suyas, a Maryse no le gustó como sonaba su voz, era como si intentara sonar fuerte para ella - Yo mismo llegue al instituto de Los Ángeles cuando supe que Alec estaba involucrado; solo estaban Bane inconsciente y Tessa Gray, ambos están en Idris para ser interrogados, pero no conseguimos ningún rastro de Alec - La voz del hombre vaciló en su garganta.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, con el miedo claramente reflejado en sus miradas un temor que no se atrevían a manifestar en voz alta pero que atravesaba el pecho de ambos cortándole la respiración: ya habían perdido un hijo a manos de Sebastian; no podían perder otro.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - La voz de Isabelle preocupada al entrar al despacho seguida por el rubio Herondale les hizo despegar sus miradas para observarlos a ellos.

\- Creo que si pasa - Balbuceó Jace mirando como aún se tomaban de las manos.

* * *

 

Estaba en su habitación de casa de Sebastian; algo en el hombro izquierdo le escocía pero había una sensación de irrealidad que le instaba a no prestarle atención.

Alec observó el lugar, halos de luz provenientes de los objetos llenaban la habitación de un brillo extraño que acrecentaba esa sensación; ya se había sentido así antes.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, corriendo hacia la ventana ¿Estaría Magnus ahí, como la última vez de "soñó" con él? Un suspiro de desilusión salió de sus labios mientras su mano y su frente se apoyaban en el cristal de la ventana con añoranza: Magnus no estaba allí.

\- ¿Alec? - El corazón del de ojos azules latió a mil por horas y se volteó rápidamente. El brujo estaba ahí, parado en medio de la habitación mirando en todas las direcciones confundido

\- ¿Magnus? - La voz de Alec fue un pito agudo.

\- Nefilim estúpido ¿quién si no? - Preguntó. Y fue todo lo que el Nefilim necesitó, corrió hacia él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, besándolo como hacía semanas que no lo hacía; no le importaba si el brujo pudiera seguir enojado con él, solo quería sentir sus labios, su sabor, quería su calor. La última vez  _Magnus_  había estado separado suyo por un cristal, su voz, su tacto había sido negado a él, pero esta vez lo tenía allí, abrazándole la cintura con tanta fuerza que parecía temer que se lo arrebataran en cualquier momento; era Magnus, y Alec deseaba más que nada poder tenerlo allí realmente.

Porque lo deseaba...  _¿Verdad?_

El ardor en su hombro se volvió un escozor urente; era como si algo allí quisiera separarlo del brujo pero Alec no quería que Bane se apartara suyo y por la forma en que este le besaba, Magnus pensaba lo mismo. Si eso era el cielo, se habría dejado matar por Sebastian antes.

_Dejarse matar._

Los labios de Alec se detuvieron y más lágrimas surcaron su rostro: Sebastian le había atravesado con la flecha con poción de odio, luego lo había golpeado ¿Estaba muerto entonces? Sus lágrimas se volvieron sollozos, pero no quería apartarse del brujo, de ese olor a Sándalo y azúcar quemada tan conocido y relajante.

\- Alec...

\- ¿Estamos muertos? - Preguntó y agregó angustiado - ¿Tú lo estás?

Magnus se aferró aún más a él, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello negro del Nefilim, llenando sus fosas nasales con su aroma.

\- Cariño, jamás moriría sin salvarte antes - Aseguró separándolo de si para limpiar las lágrimas de los ojos azules que tenía en frente - ¿Que son estos golpes Alec? - Preguntó, sus dedos pasaron con suavidad por un cardenal en su mejilla, uno de los lugares donde Sebastian lo había golpeado. Los ojos gatunos finos como rendijas se contrajeron aún más si eso era posible, cargados de ira, haciéndole ignorar el brillo en la palma del brujo. Alec solo pudo agradecer que Magnus lo estuviera viendo de frente y no notara el agujero en su hombro. - ¿Dónde estás, Alexander? Dame una pista para salvarte de ese maniaco -Suplicó- ¿Dónde te tiene Sebastian?

El pelonegro no respondió de inmediato, un cosquilleo extraño apareció en su estómago ante la mención del rubio mientras que el escozor en su hombro incrementaba cada vez más, sentía como si quisiera jalonearlo hacia atrás, apartarlo del brujo.

Se fijó en él; Magnus se veía bastante desmejorado, pálido y desarreglado en comparación a como siempre estaba, su mirada cansada estaba enmarcada por sendas ojeras. Si no fuera imposible, pensaría que estaba enfermo.

Alec estiró la mano acariciando su mejilla y el brujo cerró los ojos ladeando la cabeza para aumentar el contacto. El dorso de la mano del Nefilim brillaba también, con ese tono de irrealidad que envolvía la escena en general.

\- Desearía que esto fuera real - Susurró; Magnus sujetó la mano con la que le acariciaba, en un mudo " _yo también_ " - Pero no puedo dejar a Sebastian.

Magnus abrió los ojos a prisa ante eso y Alec apartó su mano del rostro del brujo, desviando la mirada con vergüenza y pesadumbre. Bane estiró su mano intentando sujetarlo pero su silueta se desdibujó como una nube de humo rápidamente a medida que su consciencia iba volviendo a Alec en si

Estaba despierto, le dolía la cabeza terriblemente pero no era nada comparado con su hombro; sentía la carne palpitarle dolorosamente en los bordes de la herida e hilillos de sangre recorriendo la piel de su hombro y espalda. Estaba acostado boca abajo en lo que parecía ser una cama pero no tenía la mayor intención de abrir los ojos inundados en lágrimas mientras intentaba contener un sollozo que pugnaba por salir de sus labios.

Maldijo a Sebastian: era él quien le tenía ahí apartado de Magnus, le había atravesado con su propia flecha; y por Raziel que no lo había visto llegar; solo había pensado en intentar ayudar a esos niños; había sido un espectador por mucho tiempo y por Raziel, dos de ellos incluso eran menores que Max ¿Cómo Sebastian podía ser tan desalmado? ¿Que esperaba? Sebastian era un ser despiadado, y había sido un idiota en pensar que había algo de bondad en él; en pensar que ese ser podía haber cambiado.

Entreabrió los ojos; con miedo: Sebastian no lo sabía y él no estaba seguro, pero había una posibilidad de que la flecha fuese la que tenía poción de odio; y le aterraba con todo su ser ver a Max frente a él, velando su sueño y terminar odiando a su hermanito.

\- ¿Max? – Preguntó al aire, su voz estaba áspera y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente. No recibió ningún tipo de respuesta. Abrió los ojos finalmente. Estaba en su habitación de la casa de Sebastian completamente solo. Ahora sí, debía irse cuanto antes con Max: después de lo ocurrido en el instituto de Los Ángeles Sebastian no sería el mismo con él, estaba seguro que no iba a dejar pasar que arruinara sus planes y Max corría peligro.

Se incorporó a prisa; pese a entender la importancia de irse cuanto antes, tenía miedo de salir de la habitación: ¿A quién sería la primera persona que vería? Si era la flecha con poción, quizás ese odio adicional solo le diera más coraje para enfrentarse a Sebastian; y tenía la ventaja de haber entrenado con él varias veces en esos días, de conocer sus técnicas y movimientos aunque eso no le había servido de mucho en Los Ángeles...pero ¿Y si el primero era Max? Él amaba a su hermano, pero la poción podía hacer nacer sentimientos indeseados jodidamente fuertes, Sebastian era la prueba de eso; ¿Y si llegaba odiar a su hermano al punto de escapar y dejarlo solo con el monstruo que lo asesinó?

Intentó restregarse el rostro, indeciso, temeroso; pero un dolor agudo en el hombro le impidió siquiera mover el brazo. Quiso observarse el brazo y maldijo a Sebastian: ni siquiera le había puesto un Iratze, lo había dejado ahí en la habitación con la herida aún abierta y la camisa puesta. Masculló algo girándose para tomar su estela de la mesa de noche pero su mano buena se detuvo en el aire perplejo.

Había una fotografía; una fotografía que él conocía bastante bien: era la misma que Sebastian le había regalado a Max hacia unos días, la misma que estaba en la sala del loft de Magnus; bueno, no la misma: como la de Max esta también había sido modificada. Esta vez Magnus si estaba en ella, pero a su lado había un espacio vacío donde el propio Alec debía estar.

La tomó ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un regalo? Lo dudaba y en cualquier caso  _no lo quería._

Alec frunció el ceño observando los rostros en la foto: todos sonreían, pero había un deje de tristeza en sus miradas por la muerte reciente de Max. Se fijó en su madre y su hermana, tan iguales ambas, Maryse siempre había estado completamente orgullosa de Isabelle, siempre había sido más cercana a ella; suponía que a fin de cuentas era normal: podían hablar de cosas de mujeres entre ellas pero al mismo tiempo lo habían dejado de lado, había pensado que estaría bien porque él tenía a papá. Miró a su padre y no pudo sostener la mirada: Alec no se sintió nunca suficiente para él, Robert siempre celebraba a Jace, la primera palmada en el hombro iba para el rubio luego de los entrenamientos, todo para el perfecto Jace, el que aun cuando metía la pata salía bien parado; Robert estaba decepcionado de él como su hijo, lo había dejado claro la última vez que lo vio, cuando no le había creído que no tenía ninguna relación con Sebastian, cuando lo había considerado capaz de acostarse con cualquiera solo por gustarle los hombres.

Su madre y su hermana tampoco habían confiado en él cuando supieron de Sebastian, lo habían cacheteado y corrido del instituto; con su padre el problema no era la confianza, él sencillamente no lo consideraba digno de ser un Nefilim así que podría creer cualquier cosa sobre Alec; Jace en cambio no lo tomaba lo suficientemente en serio ni siquiera para creer que él podía realmente interesarse en Sebastian; el chico ángel solo creía que Alec era un puerto seguro y nada más.

Luego estaba Magnus; se veía algo apenado en la fotografía. En ese entonces parecía que se amarían para toda la vida, que iluso había sido: el brujo no lo amaba lo suficiente para confiar sus secretos en él, para realmente perdonar los errores que cometió al creer en Camille, para creerle cuando le dijo que él no tenía nada con Sebastian; al contrario, a la primera oportunidad le había buscado un reemplazo; Sebastian se lo había dicho: Magnus tenía a alguien igual a él en su lugar, un remplazo que significaba que solo le había interesado su cuerpo todo este tiempo... Todo se resumía a que Magnus no confiaba en lo absoluto en él; nadie en su familia lo hacía.

Habían pasado ya más de una semana desde que se había ido con Sebastian y estaba seguro que ni siquiera lo estaban buscando; ¿Para qué lo harían?

Frunció el ceño con rabia apretando el agarre de la foto con la mano buena, volviéndola una bola de papel

\- ¡Váyanse al infierno! - Gritó lanzando la fotografía hecha bolita con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared, el movimiento tan brusco le hizo gemir por la herida en su hombro - No los necesito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien?
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? Oh rayos son tantas cosas x.x Sebastian lo que le ha hecho a Alec! Y los pobres Blackthorn x.x ohh y otra conexión Malec…pero sobre todo el final…¿Alec odia a su familia?
> 
> Por cierto, la cita (*) "Que este infierno sea nuestro cielo": es una frase de Richard Matheson
> 
> El proximo capitulo se llamara "Tensión" y bueno, veremos hacía donde gira todo ahora para Alec.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto  
> besos :3


	13. Tensión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La relación de Alec y Sebastian se cambia después del flechazo, mientras tanto en Idris unen fuerzas para continuar la búsqueda del ojos azules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa! Lamento en serio la tardanza x.x No sé en que momento pasó el tiempo, en serio o.o  
> Gracias a SayaArtist por su comentario n.n

Parte II: Al infierno se va en pareja

**¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?**

**¿Se muere el amor o se enamora la muerte?**

**Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada**

**y el amor amaría hasta la muerte**

Anónimo

.

.

.

**Capítulo 13: Tensión**

_Estás entre lo que quiero tener y lo que me da miedo tener_

**Marilyn Monroe**

\- ¿Alexander? Te escuche gritar - Sebastian entró en la habitación poco después de que el chico aventara la fotografía. Alec estaba intentando ponerse un Iratze pero no era tan fácil, su mano izquierda estaba inmóvil por la herida y cualquier movimiento con la derecha se reflejaba dolorosamente.

El de ojos azules se giró encarándolo. Se observaron un instante, con toda la tensión que su último encuentro podía conllevar: ahí estaba el desafío, esperando que fuera el otro quien actuara primero. Finalmente fue Alec quien lo hizo.

\- ¿Y los niños? – Sebastian frunció el ceño.

\- Escaparon; ya estarás feliz – Gruñó. Alec no pudo evitar sentir que respiraba más tranquilo – Menos el chico hada, se lo cambie a Seelie por un favor.

\- ¿Las hadas te están apoyando?

\- Hacen mucho más que eso – Ronroneó acercándose a él; Alec se removió incómodo – Por supuesto que a diferencia de ti, ellas si saben seguir instrucciones.

\- ¡No podía quedarme viendo la atrocidad que pensabas a hacer! – Le espetó intentando ignorar el dolor palpitante en su hombro - ¡Ibas a matar al niño! ¡Son menores que Max! ¿Cómo podría dejarte hacer eso frente a mí y vivir con la consciencia tranquila? Los niños se salvaron, pero ahora son huérfanos: el señor Blackthorn está peor que muerto porque no fui capaz de hacer lo que tenía que hacer desde un principio. – Estaba furioso, pero más consigo mismo: se había defraudado como persona, como Nefilim por no haber actuado antes.

\- No voy a conseguir nada con tonterías sensibleras y tú tampoco – Le espetó – Los niños estorbaban: no voy a ponerme a criar mocosos, pero no dejare que la clave los ponga en mi contra; así que debo sacarlos de la ecuación - Alec apretó la mano en buen estado con ira ¿Si él pensaba de esa manera quien le garantizaba la vida de Max? El rubio debió darse cuenta porque suspiró – En cualquier caso no vine por eso ¿Estás bien?

\- Perfectamente, nada como tener un agujero en mi hombro - Ironizó Alec aun molesto. Sebastian se acercó y Alec soltó la estela para tomar a prisa una daga con la que amenazó al rubio quien rio.

\- No creo que estés en condiciones para coquetearme - Dijo. Alec se descolocó: Coquet... ¿Qué rayos tenía ese ser en la cabeza?

\- Estuviste toda la noche inconsciente; quizás no debí golpearte tanto - Sebastian lo comentó como un hecho, no había rastro de disculpas en su voz. El medio demonio tomó la jarra de agua de la mesita auxiliar y le sirvió un vaso a Alec quien lo agarró inseguro - Debes tener sed - El chico bebió porque en efecto la garganta le ardía de resequedad pero no apartó en ningún momento la mirada de Sebastian, con desconfianza.

Sebastian suspiró y tomó la estela de la cama sentándose junto al de ojos azules; no estaba feliz con la conversación ni mucho menos; pero tampoco parecía furioso como la tarde anterior.

\- Te hare los Iratzes - Aseguró; el ojos azules entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Porque los harías? Te desafié en medio de la batalla y arruine tus planes con los niños Blackthorn; estás molesto conmigo.

\- No estoy molesto

\- ¡Me clavaste una flecha! - Exclamó el chico.

\- Y tú a mí; sin contar las dos que me lanzaste en el bosque luego que mataras a aquel hombre lobo- Constató el rubio con sorna y agregó - Ya no te hagas más de rogar, date la vuelta y aprovecha que estoy de buenas.

\- Que generoso - Ironizó; sin embargo y pese a su molestia, se volteó para quedar de espaldas al rubio - Tienes que quitarme la camisa primero o será incómodo, pero no puedo mover el braz...

\- Shhh el paciente convaleciente no tiene derecho a dar tantas ordenes - Bromeó tomando la daga de su cinturón para cortar la camisa en línea recta por la espalda. Todo el enojo desapareció de Alec cuando se estremeció sintiendo como todos los poros de su cuerpo se contraían y sus vellos se erizaban al sentir el filo de la daga en su espalda, solo era un roce, lo suficientemente suave como para no hacerle daño, era más bien como...como una caricia.

Sebastian retiró la camisa con cuidado de no lastimar la herida y tomó la estela trazando una iratze justo al lado.

\- No debería dejarte hacer esto; estoy enojado – Dijo de forma nada convincente.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No lo hacia Jace por ti todo el tiempo?

\- No quiero hablar de Jace- Gruñó Alec. Si hubiera estado de frente a él, si hubiera visto su cara, habría visto el brillo de triunfo en la mirada de Sebastian que acompañó una depredadora sonrisa. - Ni de nadie de mi familia.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó el rubio con falsa curiosidad, sin dejar de trazar cuidadosamente la runa.

\- No me siento...cómodo pensando en ellos

Sebastian no dijo nada más al respecto; en cambio realizó una segunda Iratze al otro lado de la herida para ayudarle a sanar más rápido. Se fijó en como el tejido rápidamente comenzaba a recuperarse.

\- No estoy molesto - Comentó Sebastian de pronto - Estaba furioso, muy furioso - Admitió- Pero ya no.

\- ¿Ah no? - La voz de Alec se escuchaba confundida. Podía sentir la mano de Sebastian en su hombro sano, la había puesto ahí desde que comenzó a trazar las runas, pero ya había terminado con la estela.

Sebastian se acercó besando con suavidad la sonrosada piel del hombro de Alec que acababa de sanar. Alec arqueó la espalda de inmediato, estremeciéndose al completo, sintiendo como millones de "hormiguitas" recorrían su cuerpo por entero partiendo del punto de contacto con Sebastian, haciéndole palpitar más rápido el corazón. Su mente por otro lado había quedado momentáneamente en blanco, y cuando se recuperó fue para revivir recuerdos que Lightwood pesaba totalmente enterrados: él y Sebastian en el loft de Magnus, sus besos, sus manos tocándolo...

\- He decidido perdonarte - Su aliento rozando su piel al susurrarle esas palabras. Alec sintió el impulso de voltear el rostro por encima de su hombro y buscar el de Sebastian; era absurdo, quería besar a la persona que había intentado matar a los niños hacia tan solo unas horas, quería sentir los labios del chico que le había golpeado y atravesado con una flecha; ¿En que estaba pensando? No lo hacía en lo absoluto y en cambio incorporó el rostro buscando el de Sebastian pero la puerta abriéndose de par en par lo detuvo y separó al rubio que se levantó de la cama a prisa.

\- ¡Alec! ¡Ya estás bien! - Exclamó Max corriendo feliz hacia su hermano, totalmente ignorante de la situación que había interrumpido.

\- Si Max yo...Sebastian me ponía un Iratze - Dijo. No tenía ni idea de que le habría dicho el rubio para explicar su herida.

\- Me dijiste que me dirías cuando se despertara - Le reclamó el niño al rubio el cual no respondió, Alec se preguntó si se sentiría igual de azorado que él mismo pero no se atrevía a mirarlo para comprobarlo. - ¡Alec, estás rojo! ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre? - Preguntó de inmediato. Alec se llevó las manos al rostro, no dudaba estar rojo hasta las orejas, pero le avergonzaba aún más que Max le pusiera en evidencia - Recuéstate, yo cuidare de ti - Dijo con tono solemne sentándose donde Sebastian había estado.

\- Iré a entrenar - Dijo el rubio, los hermanos asintieron, Alec sin atreverse a verlo ¿Que acababa de pasar entre ellos?

Sebastian salió de la habitación deteniéndose cuando la puerta se cerró apartándolo de la vista de los dos Lightwood. Él había querido solo molestar a Alec como siempre hacía, verlo ruborizarse e incomodarse por su cercanía, pero el chico de los ojos azules había buscado sus labios y de no ser por ese jodido mocoso, los habría encontrado. Se llevó la mano al pecho, sentía su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que se saldría de control en cualquier momento y eso era desconcertante.

La reacción de Alec había sido inesperada, tan inesperada como la propia la tarde anterior en Los Ángeles; Máximus se lo había advertido: la poción de amor estaba saliendo de su sistema pero eso no podía ser cierto o no estaría allí, fuera de la habitación de Alexander intentando recuperar su frecuencia cardiaca normal.

* * *

 

Magnus despertó... ¿Había sido un sueño? Alec había estado allí, al alcance de sus labios, había escuchado su voz que le hacía estremecer, y sentido sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, se había sentido demasiado real para ser un sueño.

No, no había sido un sueño; era la segunda vez que contactaba con Alec de esa forma. Apretó los puños con rabia; ese maldito de Sebastian se había atrevido a lastimarlo: Magnus pudo verle golpes en la cara, un labio partido, parecía reciente: ¿Habría sido durante el ataque a Los Ángeles? Como fuera, él machacaría al medio demonio apenas lo tuviera en frente.

\- Magnus, Magnus - Escuchó; era la voz de Tessa; y entonces el brujo se dio cuenta que no era lo único que escuchaba, alguien estaba recitando hechizos de rastreo en Centhonian - ¿Que hacemos Jem? Está agotado y sigue realizando hechizos - Y entonces se dio cuenta que era él quien no dejaba de recitar en la lengua demoniaca preocupando a su amiga.

-  _Está despierto_  - Dijo la voz etérea del hermano silencioso.

Magnus tardó un segundo en darse cuenta que se refería a él; se sentía terrible, como si le hubieran pasado con un camión por encima y eso que estaba sobrio.

\- Alec - Susurró al fin abriendo los ojos. Estaba en una especie de enfermería con Tessa y un hermano silencioso que reconoció como Zachariah; habían otros nefilims a lo largo de la amplia sala con aun más camas y... ¡oh mierda! Estaban en Alicante.

Teniendo en cuenta que se había desmayado en la escena del ataque a un instituto justo cuando La Clave había enviado Nefilims a investigar, podría considerarse jodido ¿no? Aunque Tessa parecía tranquila, y Jem también. Quizás esa era una ventaja de ser el yerno del inquisid...

Magnus maldijo en voz alta: Si Robert sabía que él estaba ahí, sería cuestión de tiempo para que Maryse supiera que no estaba con Alec en Europa.

\- Tienes que descansar antes de seguir buscándolo - Dijo Tessa. Magnus negó intentando incorporarse pero el hermano silencioso le puso una mano en el hombro impidiéndoselo, Magnus debía reconocer que era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

- _Tienes que tomarlo con calma Magnus, agotarte de esa forma_ _no ayuda en nada a Alec,_ _solo afecta tu salud._

\- No lo entienden - Dijo serio - Contacte con Alec, otra vez - Dijo desesperado porque le entendieran. Tessa y Zachariah se miraron sorprendidos - Me dijo...dijo que no podía dejar a Sebastian; algo está mal, quien sabe que le hace ese desgraciado - Se restregó el rostro con frustración deteniéndose en el acto para observar el dorso de su mano: En el sueño, o lo que fuera, le había estado brillando, lo mismo la de Alec - Está todo golpeado Tessa; no puedo solo quedarme tranquilo y esperar, necesito traer a Alec...

\- ¡BANE! - El grito de Maryse se escuchó en todo el hospital de Alicante; varios cazadores de sombras se voltearon a chitarla pero parecieron pensárselo mejor al ver junto a la mujer al inquisidor para nada feliz; los padres Lightwood ya habían gritado suficiente a sus dos hijos en el instituto mientras le explicaban lo que sabían sobre Alec; era el turno de Magnus.

El brujo acostado en una de las camillas se incorporó ligeramente; la mujer victoriana a su lado, se incorporó plantándose ante Maryse impidiéndole que se acercara a su amigo.

\- Magnus necesita descanso señora Lightwood- Dijo con tono férreo. Maryse se plantó ante ella; Tessa a pesar de parecer joven era una mujer imponente, pero Maryse era una leona a la que le habían arrebatado uno de sus cachorros y eso lo notó el hermano silencioso junto a Magnus, por lo que intervino.

-  _No es necesario discutir_  - Escucharon la voz etérea del hermano Zachariah en sus cabezas mientras este colocaba una mano en el hombro de Magnus obligándole a mantenerse sentado a un lado de la cama y a cambio tendió al brujo una taza con algún te medicinal -  _Estoy seguro que todos estamos preocupados por el muchacho desaparecido._

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? - Preguntó Robert; mientras Maryse intentaba respirar profundo para tranquilizarse.

-  _Acabo de ser puesto al tanto_ \- Dijo Zachariah

\- ¿Dónde está mi hijo Bane? - Preguntó la mujer pelonegro al fin. Magnus no contestó de inmediato.

\- Alec se fue con Sebastian - Dijo el brujo por lo bajo intentando evitar la mirada de los padres de su novio. Tessa relajó su postura haciéndose a un lado para que Maryse pudiese verlo directamente - Con todos los problemas que causó lo que...lo que pasó en mi departamento; yo no le creía, Robert tampoco lo hacía; Alec decidió ir con Sebastian para darle poción de odio e intentar resolver el problema.

-  _Lamentablemente el joven Alec no sabe lo poco útil de su plan_ \- Dijo el hermano silencioso.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? - Preguntó Maryse confundida.

\- Ese tipo de pociones, de amor y odio, se potencian la una a la otra: si Alec le da la poción de odio a Sebastian mientras la de amor tiene efecto, la de odio funcionara pero también potenciara ese falso "amor"; lo mismo si ocurriera en caso contrario potenciando el "odio" - Explicó Tessa.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto que Alec está desaparecido?- Preguntó Robert con preocupación, mirando de reojo a su esposa que respiraba pesadamente - Porque yo hablé con él, aclaramos lo que había dicho sobre...-Magnus negó con la cabeza.

-Ya entonces él se había ido.

\- ¡Y tu decidiste engañarnos con algún hechizo barato! - La voz de Maryse fue fría - Haciendo pasar a quien sabe quién por él - Tessa estuvo dispuesta a hablar pero Magnus le negó casi imperceptiblemente: Los Lightwoods no tenían por qué saber que había sido ella y sus habilidades - Disfrutando de Europa mientras MI HIJO está desaparecido, enfrentándose con ese maniaco. Aun si ya no lo quieres, o si ya no quieres saber nada él, no tenías derecho a engañarnos de esa manera - Maryse se movió tan rápido que ninguno pudo predecir o prever el bofetón que le propinó a Bane.

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Magnus está así de débil por todo el esfuerzo que está poniendo en buscar a Alexander! - Rugió Tessa saltando hacia ella dispuesta a defender a su amigo. Robert se interpuso intentando mantenerlas separadas con su cuerpo robusto.

\- Maryse tranquilízate.- Intentó mediar.

\- No voy a calmarme hasta tener a mi hijo de vuelta. - Exclamó la mujer fuera de sí.

\- ¿Crees que no te entiendo? - La voz de Magnus fue una lámina de acero cuando habló.- No es solo tu hijo Maryse, es mi novio, el amor de mi vida el que está en riesgo día tras día con ese desgraciado de Sebastian; he puesto todos y cada uno de mis recursos en encontrarlo; y si no les dijimos nada es porque ustedes, Nefilims arrogantes, en su afán de creerse superiores al resto no se dan cuenta que arruinan todo lo que intentan: no iba a poner en riesgo a Alec haciendo que el inquisidor enviara a media Clave tras su pista.

\- ¿Ahora es mi culpa? - Gruñó Robert dejando a su mujer para encarar al brujo.

-  _Estoy seguro que no se refería a eso_  - Intentó conciliar Zachariah.

\- Tenemos una semana buscando a Alec; no es justo que vengan a arremeter contra Magnus de esa forma - Defendió Tessa.

\- A todas estas ¿Quién es usted? - Gruñó Maryse cayendo en cuenta que no la conocía.

\- Es Theressa Gray; vivió en el instituto de Londres cuando los Herondale lo dirigían - Explicó Robert; los ánimos habían mermado un poco pese a todo. El inquisidor se masajeó las sienes - ¿Que hacían ustedes en Los Ángeles? - Preguntó finalmente a los dos brujos - ¿Que hacía Alec allí? ¿A dónde fue?

\- No lo sé - La respuesta de Magnus estaba cargada de frustración - Hemos estado viajando por Italia gracias a unas pistas que Alec logró hacerle llegar a Jace; pero en algún punto supe que ya no estaba allí, viajamos a Argentina y por primera vez logré localizar a Alec: era la primera vez que el hechizo funcionaba correctamente desde que desapareció y marcaba en Los Ángeles. Viajamos hasta allí y fue cuando vimos que el instituto estaba siendo atacado.

\- ¿Pudieron ver a Alec? Cuando llegaron - Cuestionó Maryse de inmediato. Magnus negó apretando el puño fuertemente, parecía enojado consigo mismo.

\- De haber corrido más rápido quizás...

\- No lo hagas Magnus - Lo riñó Tessa tomándolo del brazo. No podía dejar que su amigo se castigara de esa manera - Cuando llegamos al instituto ya no había nadie; Je... Lo siento, Zachariah me informó que los niños Blackthorn estaban aquí en Idris y ellos dan fe de haber visto a Alec.

\- No hubo rastro suyo en LA; yo mismo fui a investigar - Dijo Robert; Magnus bufó.

\- Quiero ir al instituto - Demandó - No confió en los métodos de búsqueda de la clave.

\- Los Nefilims nos vamos a encargar de esto Bane; es obvio que tú no has podido - Exclamó Maryse; seguía habiendo resentimiento en su mirada, y sus palabras fueron una bofetada más para Magnus. Obviamente no le perdonaría al brujo haberla dejado por fuera.

\- ¡No puedes impedirme buscar a Alec! - Saltó Magnus poniéndose de pie; le sacaba una cabeza a Maryse pero eso no la intimidaba en lo absoluto, ni a él el que ella estuviera armada.

-  _En lugar de discutir debemos unir fuerzas_  - Intervino Zachariah - _Magnus estás agotado; no puedes sobre exigirte tanto como has estado haciendo; pero sin duda no conviene dejar la búsqueda solo a la clave, estamos llenos de fallas y ya cuando desapareció Jace Herondale, Sebastian dejó claro que sabe burlar nuestros métodos. Entiendo que ambos estén preocupados por el muchacho, pero excluirse el uno al otro es una vía ilógica._

Maryse miró a Magnus; parecía debatirse lo que el hermano silencioso acababa de decir.

\- No voy a perder otro hijo a manos de Sebastian - Dijo ella con decisión como toda respuesta.

\- No vamos a perder a Alec - Decretó Magnus. Tessa sonrió colocando una mano sobre el hombro del hermano silencioso, en agradecimiento.

Tanto Maryse como el brujo se miraron un segundo más, como si se estuvieran aprobando uno al otro antes de voltear hacia Robert esta vez decididos.

\- Vamos al instituto de Los Ángeles- Dijo Maryse. - Consigamos a nuestro hijo.

* * *

 

Alec observaba la bandeja en su cama, Max le había llevado de comer hacía un momento; el niño había comido con él riñéndole cada cierto tiempo por  _"haberse atravesado en medio de un entrenamiento de arco"_  esa había sido la versión que Sebastian le había dado para justificar su herida en el hombro y él no tenía pensado en lo absoluto desmentirlo o aterraría a Max.

Max le había reñido también cuando intentó salir de la habitación más temprano, alegando que necesitaba descansar pese a que las Iratzes habían funcionado a la perfección y de la herida en su hombro no quedaba más que una cicatriz. Tomó el vaso de jugo ya vacio, con que había pasado la comida y se sirvió un trago de agua que se bebió distraídamente, Max había ido a ducharse un rato y él no podía sacarse de la mente lo que Sebastian le había dicho.

" _No voy a conseguir nada con tonterías sensibleras y tú tampoco"_

¿Él tampoco? Entendía la primera parte de esa frase, Sebastian era un asesino, él sabía que asesinar a un niño no sería impedimento en sus planes, lo había hecho con Max después de todo; pero ¿Qué era lo que esperaba Sebastian de él? E incluso más importante ¿Qué esperaba él de Sebastian? Nada, se suponía que nada, pero sabía que no era así cuando no podía ignorar el sentimiento de decepción.

Se incorporó abriendo la gaveta de la mesita de noche. No le costó mucho conseguir lo que buscaba puesto que allí solo tenía una estela de repuesto y el anillo Morgenstern de Sebastian. Lo observó entre sus dedos, con el diseño de estrellas alrededor de la "M" Había visto ese diseño durante años, entonces pensaba que la letra en frente era una W de Wayland. Lo observó fijamente, era la primera vez que tomaba el anillo desde que Sebastian se lo entregara el día que lo llevó a esa casa.

En ese entonces Sebastian estaba enamorado de él debido a la poción ¿Pero ahora, nueve días después, qué pasaba entre ellos? El chico lo había atacado y luego se comportaba con él como siempre (siempre desde que lo flechó, se obligó a recordar) haciéndole un Iratze en su herida. Y habían estado tan cerca de besarse. Se ruborizó, algo le decía a Alec que no sería uno de esos roces que el rubio hacía solo por molestarlo, en cualquier caso, no lo sabría gracias a Max.

Le dio vuelta al anillo en su mano, Sebastian le había dicho que le había atacado porque se había puesto en su contra, durante ese instante habían sido enemigos otra vez ¿Pero ya no? Esperaba que no.

Negó con la cabeza, confundido; dejando el anillo sobre la mesa de noche e incorporándose para salir de la habitación en silencio. No tenía ánimos de que su hermanito menor volviera a reñirlo en esa faceta sobreprotectora que había adoptado. En cambio se apresuró a subir al piso de entrenamiento donde suponía que estaría Sebastian.

Y en efecto. El rubio entrenaba entre las vigas, dando saltos sin ningún tipo de cuerda de seguridad, lanzando dagas a los blancos en el suelo. Alec lo observó en silencio, ruborizado al recordar lo ocurrido en su último encuentro.

Él había estado acostumbrado a ver entrenar de esa forma a Jace; su parabatai era un rayo de luz dorado cuando se movía, un haz de luz del medio día que hacía que la sala de entrenamiento se volviera cálida por completo ¿Cuántas horas de su vida no había perdido viéndolo entrenar? Todo un desperdicio de tiempo. Pero con Sebastian, se dio cuenta, era diferente: él era como un halo de luz mañanero, dorado pálido, no lo suficientemente cálido para calentar el ambiente o ser resplandeciente; pero si para iluminar el paisaje, para despertarle y hacerle sonreír.

El chico Morgenstern siguió entrenando tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no notaba la mirada atenta del muchacho Lightwood; no fue sino hasta casi diez minutos después, que en medio de un tiro Sebastian lo vio, sorprendiéndose tanto que le hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo de una de las vigas al suelo.

El rubio maldijo en voz alta mientras que Alec se apresuraba hasta él. Sebastian se sentó en el suelo apretando los dientes, llevándose una mano al hombro.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el de ojos azules llegando hasta el rubio y arrodillándose a su lado para estar a su altura mientras buscaba entre sus ropas rápidamente una estela – Lo siento, debí avisar que estaba ahí, te haré una Iratze – Dijo rápidamente acercando la estela. Sebastian lo detuvo con la mano con que se había estado sujetado el hombro, abrumado por tanta atención de Alec: ya antes, cuando él había estado herido, el Nefilim se había preocupado, sí, pero nunca al punto de ofrecerse a curarlo, al contrarío había rehuido a eso.

\- Alexander detente; una Iratze no servirá de mucho ahora: se dislocó – Alec bajó la mirada culpable. Sebastian se descolocó. ¿Por qué el Nefilim se comportaba así otra vez? De esa manera que le desbocaba el corazón casi dolorosamente.

\- Yo me hago cargo – Dijo Alec finalmente; sus ojos azules, decididos, le cortaron el aliento al rubio. Alec colocó las manos sobre el hombro de Sebastian y el contacto lo hizo ruborizar otra vez. Intentó no pensar en la mano de Sebastian sobre su hombro esa mañana o como este había besado su piel en el lugar donde le había herido la flecha. Tenía que centrar su pensamiento para hacerse cargo del hombro de él.

\- No es necesario, yo sé cómo...- Intentó refutar Sebastian; se veía tan turbado como el propio Alec por la cercanía; absorto en los ojos azules que se perdían a su vez en los propios negros como dos pozos sin fondo.

Todo eso era tan nuevo para él; sentirse así: la poción de amor le había hecho tener esas sensaciones por Alec; mas solo las sentía sin entenderlas, sin reparar mucho en ellas, pero había cambiado todo: mientras se suponía que la poción mermaba, él se hacía cada vez más consiente de la forma que Alexander despertaba "algo" en su interior.

\- Quiero ayudarte- Aseguró Alec. Sebastian tragó grueso bajando la mirada a sus labios. Alec también se comportaba diferente desde que le apuñalara con la flecha con poción de odio; parecía más dispuesto a recibirlo, a estar a su lado e incluso a permitirle acercarse como estaba haciendo justo entonces, dispuesto a apoderarse de sus labios y su boca por completo; dispuesto a...

Apenas rozó los labios del pelonegro este se separó rápidamente golpeando el hombro herido de Sebastian en lugar ayudarle. El rubio gruñó por la sorpresa, el dolor y la frustración de que Alec aprovechara para apartarse; pero nada comparado a la confusión de verlo enojado.

\- Pídele a Seelie que te cure el hombro – Bufó Alec marchándose de la sala de entrenamiento. Sebastian parpadeó perturbado, aún más de lo que habría esperado.

* * *

 

El instituto de Los Ángeles no era más que un tétrico bosquejo de lo que había sido. Las llamas habían consumido todo el piso inferior, las escaleras y parte del pasillo del primer piso. Habían un par de cuerpos calcinados en el suelo pero saber si eran Nefilims de la enclave u oscuros era prácticamente imposible debido al estado en que habían quedado. Robert se aceró a cada uno arrodillándose para susurrar las palabras de despedida de los Nefilims  _ave atquel vale_  se escuchó como un suave rumor. Maryse observó los cuerpos, horrorizada: había esperado un lugar destrozado pero no a tal punto, se sentía mal por estar aliviada tan solo de pensar que alguno de esos cuerpos pudo haber sido Alec.

Recorrió la planta baja con lentitud. Miembros de la clave habían investigado ya; los cuerpos no habían sido movilizados hasta que no llegasen los hermanos silenciosos para tal fin. Había manchas de sangre visibles en fragmentos del suelo donde el fuego no había alcanzado.

\- ¿Cuándo vendrán los hermanos silenciosos por los cuerpos? – Cuestionó Isabelle sin detener la mirada mucho en ninguno, sentía que no podía ver demasiado esos cuerpos calcinados, ellos eran la prueba más clara de lo que Sebastian era capaz de hacer, del riesgo que su hermano estaba corriendo desde que tuvo la grandiosa idea de ir a "resolverlo todo".

\- Esta tarde - Contestó Robert con el ceño fruncido: no había estado de acuerdo con que Magnus mandara a llamar a los más jóvenes para esa investigación – Tenemos que darnos prisa.

\- No hay mucho de donde sacar pistas – Lamentó Jace.

\- Te equivocas - Respondió Magnus en voz baja agachándose para tomar una flecha que había pisado. No eran las flechas de personales de Alec, esas estaban en el instituto en Nueva York, pero apostaba lo que fuera a que pertenecía a un juego de flechas con que el chico había logrado hacerse.

Un pequeño escandalo alertó a todos los nefilims presentes que sacaron sus armas alertas. Bane en cambio se incorporó con calma.

\- Por cierto, espero que no les moleste que llamara a un amigo - Dijo justo cuando hacía aparición en la entrada un hombre alto de piel clara y cabello tan blanco como la nieve, pero cuyo rasgo más resaltante eran sus ojos purpuras que pese al color parecían un tanto tristes y perdidos, aunque adquirieron cierto matiz de interés al ver los pequeños remolinos que hacían las cenizas ante el viento.

\- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó Jace observando al tipo, obviamente era un brujo; vestido de traje negro, se veía bastante elegante pese a que fuera innecesario.

\- Malcolm Fade - Contestó Tessa por Bane. El brujo de cabello blanco respingó al oír su nombre y se fijó por primera vez en todos los presentes.

\- Vaya, Catarina no me dijo que Tessa Gray estaría aquí - No lo dijo con algún tipo de desagrado, sino más bien como un hecho sorprendente. - Y tantos Nefilims.

\- ¿Para qué lo has llamado Magnus?

\- Necesitamos un brujo - Contestó este a Maryse. Jace enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿En serio? Pensé que esa plaza estaba cubierta contigo y Tessa.

\- Estoy agotado - Dijo con cierto deje de frustración. - El hechizo que necesitamos es muy poderoso: no lograría nada intentándolo en mi estado.

\- Y yo no tengo suficiente magia para lograrlo. – Lamentó Tessa.

\- ¿Hechizo? ¿Cuál hechizo? - Preguntó Robert de inmediato. Viendo con desconfianza a Fade que les había dado la espalda para apreciar mejor un nuevo remolino que acababa de formarse. - En cualquier caso este hombre se ve un poco...desenfocado.

\- Le estoy escuchando Inquisidor - Dijo Fade sin voltear a verlo; Robert se mostró ligeramente avergonzado - Aunque aprecio el uso sutil de las palabras, su predecesor solo me llamó chiflado; un hombre desagradable a decir verdad.

\- Hay una manera de que uno de nosotros vea lo que ocurrió aquí - Explicó Magnus - El hechizo necesita que estemos en el lugar de los hechos, lo menos alterado posible al momento en que ocurrieron y podría permitir a uno de nosotros ver lo que ocurrió en este lugar desde el punto de vista de Alec.

\- ¡Yo lo hare! - Exclamó Maryse de inmediato, adelantándose al ofrecimiento de su esposo y sus hijos. La mujer parecía estar calmada pero era en esos momentos que se notaban sus nervios a flor de piel. Magnus negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- El hechizo exige que sea una persona con el nexo más fuerte e íntimo. – Explicó Tessa.

\- ¡Soy su madre! - Exclamó ella indignada.

\- Pero él no te eligió - Dijo Magnus dirigiendo una mirada significativa a Jace quien se mostró sorprendido.

\- ¿Yo?

\- ¡Ding ding ding tenemos un ganador! - Exclamó Malcom alegremente acercándose de pronto al rubio Herondale - Asumo que tú eres el chico ángel, parabatai del perdido.

\- Alec - Le corrigieron Magnus, Isabelle y Maryse a la vez. El brujo de Los Ángeles lo desestimó con un gesto.

\- ¿Listo chico ángel?

\- ¿Que tengo que hacer? - Preguntó Jace confundido.

\- Nada realmente - dijo Malcom guiñándole un ojo y antes de que Jace pudiera hacer algo, este había tocado su hombro, justo en el lugar donde estaba su runa de Parabatai y la voluntad de moverse a algún sitio desapareció del rubio. Sus ojos se mostraron perdidos en el infinito.

\- ¿Que le hizo? - Preguntó Isabelle de inmediato.

\- Está haciendo el hechizo - Exclamó Tessa. Robert y Maryse se miraron y miraron luego a Jace expectantes. Tessa tomó a su brujo amigo del brazo en señal de apoyo, sabía que para él los minutos serian eternos.

Todos vieron cuando Jace de pronto cerró los puños con rabia, y su pulso temblaba, le vieron temblar las manos, respingar y gemir de dolor sin que su mirada perdida variara ni una vez. Isabelle estaba segura que ni siquiera había parpadeado desde que eso había comenzado, teniendo al resto a la expectativa.

\- ¿Cuánto durara esto? - Preguntó Izzy preocupada al ver como los minutos pasaban.

\- Depende de que tanto tiempo estuvo Alec aquí - Susurró Magnus. Malcolm mantenía la mano en la runa de Parabatai de Jace susurrando palabras en algún idioma demoniaco. Debían llevar ya cerca de la media hora y comenzaban a incomodarse ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado Alec, Sebastian y los Oscuros allí?

De un momento a otro Jace volvió a la normalidad. El rubio se llevó la mano a la cabeza desconcertado y un poco desenfocado al principio. El pulso le temblaba un poco más violentamente que minutos atrás. Isabelle se apresuró a él, preocupada.

\- ¿Que viste? ¿Está bien?

\- Está vivo, de lo contrario lo habría sentido pero... - Jace dudó y ese gesto le tumbó el alma a los pies a toda la familia Lightwood y Magnus.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con pero? - Saltó Maryse de inmediato. Tessa había apretado el agarre en el brazo de Magnus, preocupada por su amigo.

\- Está herido - Dijo - Sebastian lo dejó inconsciente y...- Magnus apretó los puños, eso ya lo sabía, lo había visto cuando contacto con Alec, pero no por eso le enojaba menos; Jace negó para sí mismo conteniéndose y en cambio comentó- Había un brujo ayudándolos. No pude verlo bien, Alec no le prestaba atención a nada referente con él, estaba más enfocado en lo que dijera Sebastian y en que Mark y el resto de los niños Blackthorn pudieran irse.

\- Pero está vivo - Había cierto intento de consuelo en las palabras de Robert que no sirvieron de mucho.

\- Los niños Blackthorn hablaron acerca de un brujo en sus declaraciones.

\- Dijeron que no pudieron reconocerlo - respondió Robert a Magnus. El de ojos de gato negó con la cabeza

\- Quiero hablar con ellos otra vez – Dijo- volvamos a Idris, necesito saber quién es ese brujo.

\- No olvides que prometiste conseguirme una cita con la linda Catarina, Magnus - Dijo Malcolm sonriente. Bane asintió a lo que Fade sonrió aún más abiertamente, abriendo un portal para que pudiesen llegar a Idris.

Jace e Isabelle fueron los últimos en pasar, la chica se quedó de última con toda la intención: su rubio hermano estaba raro desde que había salido de esa especie de trance, y eso no había pasado desapercibido para ella.

-Dime la verdad Jace ¿Está bien? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

\- Alec está bien - Aseguró este intentando sonar seguro. Isabelle asintió, había algo raro pero Jace no tenía por qué mentirle. Malcolm los apuró y ella se apresuró en pasar el portal dejando al rubio solo, quien le dirigió una última mirada al lugar antes de ver a Fade.- ¿Tu, viste lo que yo vi?

\- No - Negó este - Pero es obvio que no está tan bien como quieres hacer creer - Se encogió de hombros - Supongo que solo quieren creer que sí.

Jace asintió pensativo. No era la vida de Alec lo que le tenía cavilando, sabía que estaba vivo y no corría peligro inminente (dentro de lo que estar con Sebastian significa) no, era algo más: él había visto todo lo que Alec había visto, había oído lo que su parabarai escuchó, e incluso había tenido las mismas sensaciones y sentimientos que él; pero no sus pensamientos; y Jace no lograba entender como Alec había podido mantenerse sin actuar durante tanto tiempo cuando él mismo no pudo soportar ver como los oscuros habían tomado a los adultos del instituto de los Ángeles.

Habían convertido a varios y asesinado a otros tantos y Alec solo se mantuvo allí, a la derecha de Sebastian, conformándose con solo apretar los puños aun cuando atraparon a Mark. ¡Por Raziel! Alec había entrenado con Mark Blackthorn un par de veces cuando eran más jóvenes y aun así solo evitaba mirarlo, susurrándose para sí mismo un pequeño mantra  _"No intervengas, no intervengas"_

Había sentido como si fuera su propia mano cuando Sebastian tomó la de Alec para besar el dorso y prometerle que ese infierno era su cielo; y las ganas de vomitar fueron totalmente suyas al darse cuenta que Sebastian seguía  _"enamorado"_  de Alec ¿Podría ser que le hubiera hecho algo a su parabatai? Tenía más de una semana a su lado, parecería sorprendente si Sebastian no se hubiera aprovechado de Alec, después de todo intentó hacerlo con Clary apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

¿Era eso a lo que le temía Alec? ¿Por eso no intervenía? Por miedo a lo que Sebastian pudiera hacerle luego y no precisamente golpearlo. Pero Alec no era ese tipo de personas y Jace lo sabía: su parabatai aun así intentaría hacer algo, ayudar a los demás aun a riesgo propio.

\- Buena suerte chico ángel - Se despidió Malcolm cuando el cruzó el portal. Jace apenas y fue consciente de eso aun metido en sus cavilaciones.

Finalmente Alec había actuado: cuando fueron los niños quienes estuvieron en riesgo y la atrocidad de Sebastian prometía niveles mayores. Jace se había sentido pelear contra el medio demonio como si fuera él mismo quien lo hizo y había sentido el miedo de Alec; no era miedo por sí mismo, miedo porque Sebastian lo matara en ese lugar; no, era miedo a las represalias que pudiera tener; miedo que se volvió terror cuando Sebastian le atravesó la espalda con su propia flecha.

Jace había gritado en ese momento. Un grito perdido en su mente, en lo que veía; cargado de preocupación por su, más que hermano, parabatai. Había sentido en su propio pecho el miedo y preocupación como el mismo Alec la había sentido, pero no era por sí mismo.

Él se había sentido igual una vez: aquella noche en que Valentine lo mató antes de invocar al ángel Raziel frente al lago Lyn. Justo antes de desvanecerse su consciencia, cuando fue claro para él que no viviría ni un minuto más, lo único que pudo pensar había sido:  _¿Qué pasaría con Clary?_   _¿Quién la protegería de Valentine si él no estaba allí para hacerlo?_

Apareció en idris, a las afueras de Alicante donde el resto de su familia le esperaba. Debían caminar a prisa hasta la ciudad y sin embargo no fue necesario decirlo. Jace siguió el paso al resto de inmediato, sin mediar palabra.

Estaba seguro que algo raro pasaba con Alec y cada vez que lo pensaba estaba más convencido que su parabatai intentaba proteger a alguien.

Un recuerdo llegó a su mente: la tarde en que Sebastian apareció en el loft de Magnus para enfrentarse a este había tenido un pequeño intercambio de palabras con el brujo al que Jace no le había dado importancia hasta ahora:

-  _Alec no me amará mientras estés vivo brujo, así que resolveré ese problema._  - Había dicho el hijo de Valentine mientras golpeaba al brujo.

-  _Alec no te amaría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello_. – Fue la respuesta de Magnus y ahí Sebastian había dicho algo a lo que, Jace reconocía, debieron prestarle mayor atención.

-  _¿Y si dependiera la de alguien más?_

Jace apretó el puño a un costado de su cuerpo; ¿Entonces si habia otra persona involucrada? Alguien a quien su parabatai estaba protegiendo. Y pese a todo, saber por quién se estaba preocupando Alec no era lo que le importaba justo ahora, si no el cómo el ojos azules lo protegía ¿A cambio de qué? Alec nunca amaría a un ser como Sebastian, no en el sentido propio de la palabra, ¿pero qué sentido le daba Sebastian? ¿Amarlo con su cuerpo? Ese maldito bien que podía estar obligándolo a entregarse a él. Jace sintió nauseas solo de pensarlo; y sin embargo había una cosa más que no entendía: ¿Por qué Jace había sentido ese estremecimiento agradable por parte de Alec cuando los labios de Sebastian rozaron la mano del ojos azules?

* * *

 

Alec bufó, había oscurecido ya pero el mal humor seguía allí. Max había vuelto a la habitación suya poco después de que él regresara de la sala de entrenamiento; y el niño había salido rápidamente ante los gruñidos de molestia de su hermano. No había vuelto, Alec supuso que había atribuido su mal humor a un inexistente dolor en su hombro, pero estaba bien, su hermano de seguro estaba en su habitación leyendo su manga de  _Maruto_  o como fuera.

En cambio él se había quedado allí en la habitación acostado en su cama mirando al techo con los dientes rechinantes de molestia. ¿Qué quería Sebastian de él? Lo besaba una y otra vez para molestarle cuando bien que en su hombro y cuello había marcas de chupetones que seguro le había hecho la Reina Seelie. Que él supiera ella era la única persona fuera de esa casa que Sebastian había visto luego del ataque de Los Ángeles ¿No que estaba enamorado de él? Vaya amor que le tenía, si ni siquiera obligado por una poción el estúpido de Sebastian podía ser consecuente con lo que sentía. ¡Ja! Él había dicho que le había entregado a Mark Blackthorn a Seelie a cambio de favores; vaya favorcito el que le hizo la  _perra loca._

Sintió un salto en la boca del estómago: Ya alguien antes se había referido a la Reina Seelie como "Perra Loca", Magnus. No quería pensar en el brujo, seguramente él también se habría acostado con Seelie ¿Y con quien no? Después de todo Alec solo era un nombre más en el gran prontuario de parejas remplazables de Magnus Bane.

Negó con la cabeza descartando al brujo de sus pensamientos; pero tampoco quería pensar en Sebastian revolcándose con esa bruja de mujer; eso era…

Detuvo el orden de sus pensamientos ruborizándose por completo ¿Y a él que le importaba? No era su problema que Sebastian cayera tan bajo como para acostarse con Seelie; al menos Clary era alguien agradable y… ok, no; era su hermana, eso era asqueroso y… En cualquier caso ¿Qué demonios se traía el rubio con las pelirrojas? Bufó por millonésima vez levantándose de la cama para dirigirse al espejo de cuerpo entero junto al closet y tomó un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos observándolo analíticamente ¿Cómo se vería él de pelirrojo? Tenía entendido que los mundanos conocían maneras de cambiar el color de cabello temporalmente, podría intentarlo; o quizás hablar con un brujo, él sabía que ellos podían hacerlo: había visto a Magnus en una ocasión volver su cabello violeta para que estuviera a juego con su pantalón y...

Negó con la cabeza ¿En que estaba pensando? Se soltó el mechón de cabello desviando la mirada del espejo con molestia: Magnus solo venía a sus pensamientos para hacerle rabiar aún más: recordaba ese día en India, él le había pedido no llamar la atención demasiado en una sociedad tan conservadora y el brujo no conforme con teñirse el pelo tuvo que ir y vestirse luego con un sari; no le había importado en lo absoluto sus opiniones.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar vidrio haciéndose añicos desde el piso inferior. Tomó a prisa una daga de su mesa de noche y corrió fuera de la habitación escaleras abajo, escuchaba la voz de Max desde la cocina pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta que estaba riendo.

\- Creo que ya no podremos ponerle más azúcar - Dijo entre risa. Alec lo observó desde el escalón más bajo de la escalera, apoyándose al barandal. Había un recipiente de vidrio hecho añicos en el suelo y la azúcar esparcida por todo el lugar; pero eso no era lo que le hacía abrir la boca con desconcierto.

\- Te dije que no levantaras todo el recipiente, mira el desastre - Gruñía Sebastian a su lado; su hombro estaba curado ya y Alec podía ver el borde de una Iratze reciente sobresaliendo de su camiseta, pero eso tampoco era lo desconcertante sino ver al rubio junto a su hermanito, vaciando un pequeño saquito de harina sobre un gran bol.

¿Esos dos estaban cocinando juntos?

\- ¡Es demasiada harina! – Exclamó el niño en un intento de riña entre risas.

\- Dijiste que echara toda la harina - Escuchó quejarse la voz de Sebastian con molestia deteniéndose en su tarea.

\- ¡No lo dije! - Se defendió el niño de inmediato. El rubio bufó.

\- No sé ni para que te hago caso, tu tampoco sabes cocinar.

\- Pues soy un niño ¿Que esperabas? - Gruñó lanzándole un puñado de harina en la cara al semi demonio que lo dejó totalmente cubierto.

\- ¿Quieres pelear rudo mocoso? - Masculló Sebastian tomando un huevo y rápidamente lo estrelló contra la cabeza de Max. El pequeño fue a defenderse quería parecer enojado y sin embargo reía divertido. Se lanzó sobre Sebastian quien lo sujeto de las piernas poniéndolo de cabeza.

\- Suéltame

\- ¡Ríndete o te meto de cabeza en la mezcla! - Exclamó girándose respingando al ver a Alec ahí observándolos con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Hermano ayúdame! - Gritaba Max entre risa al darse cuenta; pero Sebastian lo dejó de inmediato en el suelo.

\- Yo...no le estaba haciendo nada - Se excusó de inmediato; Sebastian se riñó a si mismo mentalmente, él no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie pero no quería que Alec malinterpretara todo y se enojara con él, después de todo aun no entendía que había ocurrido en la sala de entrenamiento.

\- Quería hacer un pastel para ti porque estas herido y de mal humor, pero Sebastian lo arruinó - Le acusó el niño. Alec asintió aun fuera de sí, acercándose a ellos.

La cocina era un completo desastre, apenas se daba cuenta que había un par de huevos estrellados en el suelo y ni hablar de la mantequilla esparcida por todo el mesón.

\- Por Raziel que son un asco… - Él tampoco sabía preparar un pastel pero estaba seguro que la mezcla no debía verse como una grumosa masa gris sólida y la cocina no tenía que parecer un campo de batalla.

\- ¡Fue su culpa! - Exclamaron los dos a la vez señalándose uno al otro. Alec los miró por un segundo y no pudo evitarlo: estalló a carcajadas, después de todo ¿qué más podía hacer si tenía a dos niños en casa?

\- No creo que esto tenga salvación - Aseguró removiendo la mezcla para apreciarla - Mejor limpiemos.

\- Pero... - Intentó refutar Max, su sonrisa disminuyó un poco.

\- No tienes por qué hacerme un pastel para contentarme Max, ya no estoy molesto.

\- Bueno...-El niño se mostró avergonzado- También es para mí. - Alec se mostró confundido y los cachetes de Max se inflaron con indignación - ¡Mañana cumplo 10 años! - Exclamó. Alec abrió la boca perplejo ¿mañana? Pero si Max cumpliría años en...

Su boca se abrió aún más; no podía ser. Él había perdido casi cualquier noción de los días que pasaban desde que estaba prisionero con Sebastian; pero, hizo cuentas mentales rápidamente, tenía ya9días ahí, lo que significaba que hoy era...

\- Mañana es primero de Diciembre-dijo Sebastian notando la confusión del de ojos azules. El rubio se limpió las manos en el pantalón y se dirigió a Alec tomando el calendario pegado a la puerta de la nevera y se lo tendió. El de ojos azules lo tomó estremeciéndose al rozar los dedos del medio demonio. Se apartó rápidamente observando el calendario intentando que no se notara las reacciones que le causaba.

\- Sebastian dijo que no te acordarías, por eso quería hacer mi propio pastel. - Se quejó el niño. Alec no sabía que decirle, realmente no se había acordado y...un momento, ¿Sebastian estaba ayudándole a preparar un pastel de cumpleaños para que no se sintiera mal?

\- No, no Max - Negó de inmediato agachándose frente a él - Por supuesto que me acorde es solo que... yo… vale, quizás casi lo olvido – Dijo al fin derrotado pero agregó rápidamente intentando que su hermanito no se entristeciera – Pero te compensare con un gran regalo, lo que quieras.

\- En ese caso quiero volver a casa – Dijo el niño emocionado; la sonrisa de Alec vaciló de inmediato - No he visto a mamá, ¡Quiero verla!

\- No por ahora – Negó Sebastian dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a Alec que dejaba claro que debía quitarle esa idea al niño de la mente.

\- Mañana no podrá ser Max; pero seguro quieres otra cosa. – El niño se mostró algo desilusionado sin embargo no le duró mucho, se llevó la mano a la barbilla profundamente concentrado en lo que pediría, hasta que finalmente su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ya sé! Siempre he querido conocer un ángel – Exclamó – Alec me dijiste que has visto uno, quiero ver un ángel – Pidió emocionado. El pelonegro ignoró como Sebastian le negaba con la cabeza y en cambio le sonrió a su hermano.

\- Sebastian conoce uno, él podría… - Max volteó hacía Sebastian rápidamente.

\- ¿En serio? Oh por favor Sebastian…

\- No, no puedo. - Negó este de inmediato su sonrisa había desaparecido.

\- ¿Porque no? – La preguntó Alec con curiosidad y cierto desafío.

\- Oh vamos, llévame a conocerlo ¡Por favor! – Suplicó el niño.

\- ¡He dicho que no! - Dijo con rudeza, toda la ligereza anterior se perdió al instante. Los ojos del niño se llenaron de lágrimas y Sebastian bufó marchándose de la cocina.

\- Hablare con él - Dijo Alec de inmediato, tranquilizando a Max que parecía a punto de llorar – Sube a darte un baño y prepararte para dormir – Le indicó saliendo tras el rubio.

\- Sebastian, Sebastian espera.

\- ¿¡Que!?

\- Esa no es manera de tratar a Max, es solo un niño. - Dijo con rudeza; había dicho que no estaba molesto, pero la verdad era que todavía le fastidiaba el odioso moretón que no desaparecía del cuello del rubio.

\- Niño o no, debe entender que no puede meterse en mis asuntos; y tú tampoco - Bramó. Alec se detuvo en seco y el rubio se masajeó el puente de la nariz intentando tranquilizarse - Escucha, no puedo llevarlo con el ángel.

\- ¿Porque no? – Esta vez su pregunta parecía más retadora que curiosa.

Sebastian suspiró tomándolo del brazo con firmeza. Alexander se estremeció ante el contacto. Intentó no pensar en eso demasiado, se suponía que estaba enojado con él.

\- ¡Amatis! - Llamó; la mujer que había estado fuera de la casa entró de inmediato - Cuida a Max mientras volvemos - Ordenó y al segundo siguiente ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

 

\- No sé nada más; Mark era quien estuvo todo el tiempo ahí durante el ataque – La expresión de Julian se volvió fiera ante la insistencia de la pregunta del inquisidor. Estaban en la casa de la Cónsul, Gia Penhallow; los niños Blackthorn se estaban quedando allí desde el día anterior y Gia les había permitido un tiempo para hablar con ellos a solas – ¡Si quieren saber algo más entonces consigan a mi hermano! Rescátenlo de donde sea que Sebastian se lo llevó.

La expresión de pesar en el rostro de Robert no dio ninguna esperanza. Fue Magnus quien habló:

\- Escuchen chicos, yo también, como ustedes, quiero encontrar a su hermano y a mi novio, y quiero que Sebastian pague por llevárselos, pero para eso necesito algo, cualquier detalle que nos ayude a dar con él, algo que se les hubiera pasado. – El joven Blackthorn le mantuvo la mirada por un par de segundos antes de suspirar.

\- Ya le dije todo lo que sé a la Clave – Lamentó. Magnus suspiró con derrota: no había servido de nada. Bane intercambió una mirada con Tessa, tenían que irse ya, no tenía sentido seguir molestando a esos niños, ya bastante mal la estaban pasando.

\- Había un brujo – Dijo Emma de pronto deteniéndolos antes de salir.

\- Lo sabemos – Dijo la cambiante de inmediato - En sus declaraciones dicen que no pudieron verle la cara.

\- Vi sus manos – Aseguró la muchacha – Tenía dedos largos, con piel de serpiente.

\- Piel de… - Comenzó Magnus siendo interrumpido por el susurro de Tessa.

\- Maximus. – Dijo intercambiando una preocupada mirada con el de ojos de gato.

\- Así lo llamó Sebastian, creo – Dudó Jules.

\- ¿Saben algo más sobre él? – Preguntó Robert de inmediato. Los niños negaron, Robert estaba dispuesto a insistir pero Magnus lo detuvo con una mano en sus hombros.

\- Gracias niños, nos han ayudado más de lo que creen – Dijo el brujo con una débil sonrisa. Magnus, Robert y Tessa salieron de la habitación. Afuera les esperaban Maryse, Isabelle y Jace. Las dos mujeres se apresuraron a ellos de inmediato, el rubio en cambio aun parecía un poco pensativo.

\- ¿Tienen algo? – Preguntó la madre de Alec de inmediato.

\- Más que algo – Dijo Magnus, y a ninguno de los Nefilims les gustó la expresión consternada del par de submundos.

\- ¿Quién es Maximus? – Preguntó Robert.

\- Es un brujo sin escrúpulos, capaz de venderse al mejor postor – Explicó Tessa.

\- ¿No hacen eso todos los brujos? –Preguntó Jace demostrando que los había estado escuchando. Se ganó una mirada de censura de su familia y una de desagrado por parte de Bane y Gray

\- Los brujos ofrecemos la magia como un servicio y como tal debe ser pagado – Siseó Magnus – Pero Maximus Snow es un mercenario de la peor calaña; tiene prohibida la entrada al laberinto espiral.

\- Maximus no sigue las reglas, solo hace por lo que se le paga. – Completó Tessa.

\- ¿Cómo es que la Clave no los tiene en su registro? – Cuestionó Robert.

\- Un minuto, no estoy entendiendo nada - Se quejó Isabelle, pero fue ignorada.

\- No es el tipo de brujos al que le pedirían ayuda, no públicamente al menos – Dijo Tessa – Incluso se rumorea que ha trabajado con demonios mayores para capturar y asesinar ángeles.

\- El tipo de personas con las que de seguro se rodearía Sebastian – Comentó Maryse con desagrado intuyendo la situación - ¿Dónde podemos conseguirlo? ¿Dónde reside?

\- No lo sé – Dijo Magnus – Pero descuida, en no más de veinticuatro horas lo estaremos visitando – Dijo saliendo a prisa del lugar.

* * *

 

Alec exclamó de sorpresa al reconocer la cueva en que habían aparecido: era la cueva en que había visto el cuerpo de Max, donde el ángel había estado encadenado. Ahora que el ser celestial no estaba se daba cuenta que parte de la luz ese día en la cueva se debía al ángel, esta vez el lugar estaba en penumbras.

\- Eso es lo que queda del ángel - Dijo señalando un punto específico. Alec lo observó apenas pudiendo distinguir una mancha en el suelo y la piedra que servía de pared, una quemadura por un fuego que ardió intensamente y a su alrededor habían plumas blancas, de un blanco tan puro que parecía irreal.

\- Eres un... - Alec tuvo que controlarse para no decirle algo enteramente horrible. Le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse, quería marcharse de ahí cuanto antes. Sebastian se apresuró tras él tomándolo del brazo impidiéndoselo y el muchachos de los ojos azules se volteó hacia él con molestia- ¿Qué clase de ser eres? - Preguntó forcejeando para liberarse - Pensé que lo había visto todo en como trataste a los niños Blackthorn ¡pero un Ángel! ¿Qué clase de monstruo le hace esto a un ser de Luz, algo puro?

\- ¿Puro? - Bufó soltando finalmente a Alec - Tan puro que se negó por completo a ayudarnos a traer a Max de vuelta - Escupió Sebastian - Tuvimos que quebrarlo, torturarlo para que colaborara.

\- Si le hubieras explicado la situación...

\- Por favor Alexander despierta; ¿Crees que los ángeles son buenos? Son tan despiadados como los demonios, egoístas que se saben por encima de los mortales y por eso los desprecian: solo mira a Raziel, dejando una tarea suicida a los que se dicen sus hijos: luchar contra la maldad, contra los demonios ¿Porque no lo hacen ellos si tanto les preocupa la humanidad? Ah pero no merecen su tiempo; se saben necesitados, se vanaglorian en eso pero castigan al que se atreve a pedirles su ayuda.

Alec le escuchó; Sebastian estaba realmente enojado, y él también pero no estaba seguro de con quien: ¿con Sebastian por asesinar al ángel o con este por haberse negado a traer a Max a la vida? Quizás un poco con ambos.

\- Aun cuando lo hubiera hecho por su voluntad desde el inicio no soy tan idiota para devolverlo con vida al cielo: vendrían por mí. - Aseguró el rubio un poco más calmado - Y no es mi intención desatar la ira del cielo, al menos no antes de que levante el infierno.

Alec no dijo nada, en cambio observó la escena; él se había prometido que intentaría salvar al ángel apenas tuviera a Max, pero lo cierto es que no había vuelto a pensar en él hasta ahora. Intentó no dejarse corroer por la culpa, ese ángel ni siquiera había querido colaborar con traer a Max de regreso, después de todo había sido egoísta; en cambio Sebastian había pensado en él y en Max, había estado dispuesto a desatar la ira del cielo en su contra con tal de hacerlo feliz.

Se agachó tomando una de las plumas y se volvió al rubio.

\- No voy a discutir contigo por esto, no vale la pena - Su voz fue totalmente seria. Extendió la pluma frente a él observándola y agregó - Max tendrá que conformarse con esto

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Ay no, Alec ¿Cómo que no vale la pena lo que le pasó al ángel? x.x al menos Magnus y Maryse están trabajando juntos, aunque Jace ya no sabe que pensar D: por cierto que me causó gracia escribir a Alec pensando en ser pelirrojo xD ese Nefilim celoso no cambia… y esos momentos de humanidad de Sebastian, cocinando con Max xD por cierto que realmente no se sabe cuándo cumple Max, así que le puse esa fecha a mi conveniencia.
> 
> Sobre el próximo capítulo, se llamará "A quien pertenezco" y celebraremos el cumpleaños de Max :)
> 
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	14. A quien pertenezco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec y Sebastian salen a celebrar el cumpleaños de Max y tienen un momento de confesiones. Mientras tanto la busqueda no se detiene.

Parte II: Al infierno se va en pareja

**¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?**

**¿Se muere el amor o se enamora la muerte?**

**Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada**

**y el amor amaría hasta la muerte**

Anónimo

.

.

.

**Capítulo 14: A quien pertenezco**

El destino puede seguir dos caminos para causar nuestra ruina: rehusarnos el cumplimiento de nuestros deseos y cumplirlos plenamente"

**Henri F. Amiel**

* * *

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – Alec despertó a su hermanito lanzándose en la cama a su lado. Max se despertó a prisa sobresaltado haciendo ademan de tomar un pequeño cuchillo de su mesita de noche. El mayor enarcó una ceja ¿Y eso? Sin duda no era algo que se le hubiera enseñado en el instituto; decidió dejarlo pasar cuando Max gritó emocionado brincando de alegría al ver el pastel que Alec sostenía en la mano, pero sin duda tendría que hablar con su hermanito: si lo hacía por miedo a Sebastian, Max tenía que entender que Sebastian no le haría daño otra vez, pero si lo hacía por indicación del rubio tendría que hablar con este muy seriamente ¿Quién se creía para volver a su hermanito un paranoico?

-¡Tengo un pastel! – Exclamó emocionado y no era para menos, seguramente el pobre niño había creído que tendría que celebrar su cumpleaños con el asqueroso intento de pastel del día anterior. Alec dejó sus cavilaciones sonriendo al ver la alegría de su hermano mientras metía el dedo en el pastel de fresas y crema y lo probaba llenándose la boca de crema.

Hacía tan solo un mes él habría jurado que esa fecha no tendría nada que celebrar, que la pasaría frente a una lápida en Idris y en cambio estaba allí, viendo a su pequeño hermano pasándose la lengua por la comisura de los labios para no desperdiciar ni un poco de crema; viéndolo cumplir diez años pese a haber muerto a los nueve; y todo era gracias a Sebastian.

La noche anterior, luego de haber hablado en la cueva; habían ido juntos, con el anillo del rubio, a Francia para comprar un pastel que sustituyera el intento que habían estado haciendo. Una noche por las mejores pastelerías de París a la luz de la torre Eiffel. Solo habían entrado, comprado (o eso quería creer Alec) y vuelto a la casa de Sebastian en total silencio entre ambos: Alec había estado tan avergonzado pensando en cuanto le parecía eso una cita que no se había atrevido a decir nada y delatarse; además se suponía que estaba enojado todavía, o esperaba que Sebastian lo creyera y atribuyera a eso su silencio.

\- ¡Está delicioso! – Exclamó el niño sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¡Pruébalo! ¡Pruébalo! – Exclamó el niño emocionado. Alec pasó el dedo por la crema dispuesto a probarlo cuando…- ¡A Izzy le va a encantar, Alec! – La mano del ojos azules se detuvo a medio camino. Intentó no permitir que le temblara: Max no tenía por qué saber que el simple hecho de escuchar el nombre de su hermana le hacía rabiar con tanta intensidad. - ¿Por qué no está aquí, Alec? ¿Por qué no viene a celebrar mi cumpleaños?

 _Porque es una perra que por su culpa Sebastian tuvo que matarte_ – Las palabras estuvieron a nada de salir de sus labios pero logró contenerse. Era la verdad: esa noche en Idris él le había pedido a Isabelle expresamente que volviera a la casa y cuidara de Max; una simple orden que no fue capaz de cumplir. Sebastian solo había hecho lo que se suponía que debía hacer mientras Izzy no fue capaz de cumplir con su deber de esa noche ¿Cómo podía merecerse siquiera la alegría de saber que Max vivía?

\- Está muy lejos Max – Dijo simplemente. El niño se mostró alicaído y Alec estaba seguro que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para preguntar por sus padres. Ellos tampoco se merecían estar junto al pequeño, después de todo Max solo había sido una excusa para hacer lo fácil y fingir que se amaban, y su muerte fue solo una excusa más esta vez para hacer lo que debieron hacer desde el inicio: divorciarse. Era muy fácil responsabilizar de sus problemas a Max, de la falta de valor de su padre para irse con su amante, y luego de la falta de interés de seguir viviendo juntos.

Se apresuró en buscar algo que llevaba junto al pastel pero que en el afán del niño por probarlo no había visto; y le tendió sonrientemente la pluma del ángel que había tomado la noche anterior. El pequeño la tomó de inmediato abriendo la boca en forma de "o" cómicamente; olvidándose por un minuto el asunto de su familia.

\- ¿Es…es…?

\- Resulta que hable con el ángel amigo de Sebastian; está muy ocupado con cosas de ángeles, pero logré que te dejara una pluma – Mintió.

\- ¡Mi propia pluma de ángel! – Gritó el niño emocionado - ¡Espera a que Jace lo sepa! ¡Se morirá de envidia! – Exclamó. La sonrisa de Alec desapareció una vez más y no pudo evitar bufar. Max saltaba en la cama tan emocionado que ni siquiera lo notó. ¿Por qué Jace siempre tenía que robarle el amor de su hermanito? Él solo se comportaba como un gran idiota la mayoría de tiempo y como un tremendo imbécil el resto ¿Por qué Max tenía que admirar tanto a alguien así y no a él? -¡Sebastian! – El niño saltó fuera de la cama de pronto.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- ¡Tengo que mostrársela! ¡Mi pluma de ángel! Los ángeles si existen – Exclamó emocionado saliendo a prisa de la habitación. Alec sonrió dejando el pastel en la mesa y siguiéndolo. Cuando bajó por completo la escalera, Max ya estaba saltando emocionado frente a Sebastian que intentaba tomarse una taza de café sentado a la barra de la cocina.

\- ¡Mi propia pluma! ¡Mira! Es blanca; pero no blanco cualquiera ¡Es blanca ángel! – Alec rio y Sebastian al verlo le sonrió al mayor mientras el pequeño seguía brincando de emoción; quería seguir escuchando la risa del de ojos azules y ese brillo de alegría en su mirada, era la primera vez que lo veía realmente alegre estando allí en esa casa con él. Sebastian le dio un sorbo a su taza poniéndose de pie; si Alec estaba contento quería mantenerlo así, aunque fuera por su hermano.

\- Ve a vestirte mocoso; desayunaremos fuera hoy.

\- ¿Saldremos?- La pregunta confundida de Alec quedó opacada por el grito de emoción y la carrera escaleras arriba del niño. Sebastian solo asintió intentando mostrar indiferencia. - Es el mejor regalo que has podido darle: es un niño, necesita salir.

\- No lo hago por él – Dijo. Alec asintió pero aun así su sonrisa en agradecimiento se mantuvo en su rostro – Ve a cambiarte también; asegúrense de usar abrigo – Le ordenó. El chico Lightwood asintió subiendo la escalera y la sonrisa de Sebastian desapareció con él.

Por supuesto que no lo estaba haciendo por Max. Él tenía asuntos que atender ese día en Praga. Llevarse a Max consigo solo era un pequeño cambio en sus planes y que Alec le sonriera por eso era un bonus bastante bueno; especialmente teniendo en cuenta que con el asunto de los niños en Los Ángeles y del ángel muerto no estaba muy seguro de cómo se sintiera Alec respecto a él, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente no le había dirigido la palabra la noche anterior mientras estuvieron en Paris para comprar el pastel para Max, asumía que seguía enojado por lo que pasó en la sala de entrenamiento, fuera lo que fuera.

* * *

 

\- ¡Está nevando! - Exclamó Max emocionado, soltándose de la mano de Alec para correr por todo el lugar; el de ojos azules estuvo por llamarlo pero Sebastian lo detuvo.

\- Déjalo estirar las piernas - Alec asintió viendo al niño que se había lanzado sobre la nieve para hacer angelitos. - ¿Estás feliz ahora?

\- ¿Realmente te importa? - Preguntó Alec, no había hostilidad realmente sino más bien parecía una respuesta automática.

\- ¿Sigues enojado por el Ángel? – Preguntó preocupado - ¿O es por lo de la flecha en tu hombro? - Alec lo sopesó un segundo antes de contestar desfrunciendo el ceño.

\- Ninguno; no realmente - Admitió - Debería - Aseguró llevándose la mano al hombro y moviéndolo circularmente mientras recordaba las plumas del Ángel por todo el suelo, con sangre dorada cubriéndolo y la roca quemada. Negó con la cabeza - Pero últimamente no consigo enojarme contigo - Sebastian se mostró aún más confundido.

\- ¿Entonces que pasó en la sala de entrenamientos? - Alec se ruborizó avergonzado.

\- ¡Cuidado! - Gritó Max y al segundo siguiente una bola de nieve había impactado la cara del rubio salvando a Alec de tener que contestar. El chico Lightwood podría jurar que durante un segundo hubo un destello peligroso en los ojos de este, pero rápidamente esto se volvió una sonrisa con cierta maldad picara.

\- Será mejor que empieces a suplicar perdón pequeño diablillo - Sebastian se agachó para tomar rápidamente una bola de nieve golpeando a Max en la cabeza. El niño se defendió con otra bola de nieve y al ver como el semi demonio iba hacía él, corrió pidiendo ayuda entre risas.

Alec los observó desde lo lejos. ¿Quién podría decir que, después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, Max se llevara bien con Sebastian? Se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

Convivir con Sebastian no estaba siendo la experiencia terrible que él habría esperado. Aun no aceptaba lo que el rubio hacía, la forma en que arrasaba con los institutos; pero él le había traído de vuelta a Max, se había esforzado porque este lo aceptara otra vez, y ahora los veía en ese pequeño parque de Praga jugando en la nieve con él.

¿Qué otra prueba necesitaba de que los sentimientos de Sebastian eran sinceros?

Alec metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando el anillo que ahí tenía; el anillo Morgenstern que Sebastian le había dado. Lo observó dándole vuelta entre sus dedos.

¿Sinceros? No podían ser sinceros, eran sentimientos causados por la poción de amor en la flecha que él mismo había lanzado; eran sentimientos que él había forzado en Sebastian pero...él había supuesto que el efecto de la poción había terminado en Los Ángeles por el comportamiento que el rubio había tenido con él, sin embargo luego de eso había seguido comportándose como antes; y con antes se refería a antes de atacar el instituto de LA; de hecho algo si había cambiado, desde entonces el contacto entre ellos se había vuelto incómodo, desde que Sebastian le pusiera las Iratzes en la espalda se comportaba más como una persona.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, no del todo seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Se colocó el anillo en el dedo. Estaba mal y lo sabía, no hacía ni dos días él había discutido con Sebastian, había sentido el horror más puro por el rubio cuando vio lo que intentaba hacer con esos niños del instituto de Los Ángeles y sin embargo sonrió al abrir los ojos y ver la "M" Morgenstern en sus dedos y...

\- ¡Te tengo! - El grito de guerra de Max lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y al segundo ya tenía un puñado de nieve en la boca y a su hermanito guindado del cuello.

Sebastian estaba frente a él también. Al parecer habían dejado su pelea de nieve para intentar derribarlo entre ambos. Alec intentó resistir pero no pudo cuando su hermano colocó una bola de nieve bajo su camisa. El chico saltó por el frio tropezando y llevándose a Sebastian consigo. Max logró soltarse a tiempo pero ya los dos mayores rodaban por la nieve ante la risa del más chico que corrió en sentido contrario pensando en "armarse" para esperar un contraataque.

Rodaron unos pocos metros; al detenerse Sebastian quedó sobre Alec.

\- Mocoso, ya vera - Gruñía Alec limpiándose el rostro con las manos. Sebastian abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Tu...te pusiste el anillo - Hizo ver; Alec se ruborizó, no esperaba que el chico se diera cuenta tan pronto y su rubor alcanzó sus orejas cuando el rubio acercó sus labios besándole; fue un beso suave que Alec aceptó desde el inicio: desde que le había pedido tiempo a Sebastian este no había vuelto a besarle de esa forma; siempre eran roces juguetones para molestarle; y apenas se daba cuenta de cuanto había extrañado y añorado sentir el movimiento de esos labios acompasados a los suyos; sus lenguas encontrándose como una caricia del uno por el otro era algo que no tenía desde aquella vez en el loft de Brooklyn cuando Magnus los interrumpió. Alzó los brazos aferrándose a Sebastian por sus hombros, pidiéndole sin palabras que no se apartara: quería sentir sus labios todo cuanto fuera posible.

Y sin embargo no duró mucho, pero los dejó a ambos completamente ruborizados y no precisamente por el frio de la nieve; al separarse Sebastian le veía confundido, con una mueca que podía interpretarse como una sonrisa, y esa estampa le hizo sonreír también a Alec.

\- Vamos por Max - Dijo, aunque su hermanito estaba muy ocupado un poco más allá armándose de bolas de nieves y ni siquiera los había visto. Sebastian lo ayudó en ponerse de pie e ir juntos por el niño, no sin antes tomar una bola de nieve.

Habían muchas cosas que su cerebro le gritaba que estaban mal, pero justo entonces podía pensar en una que estaba bien: él, Max y Sebastian, esa tarde allí como una familia. Y para Alec era suficiente.

* * *

 

\- ¡Pásame las papas! ¡Y salsa, quiero salsa! - Max comía ruidosamente; habían dejado que el niño eligiera el restaurante donde desayunar, solo que por lo que se tardaron jugando en la nieve ya era más bien un almuerzo. El niño había elegido una especie de restaurant infantil lleno de parques y niños gritones, que tenían a Sebastian con una expresión de estar planeando estallar el próximo holocausto allí mismo. Alec tenía que admitir que no lo culpaba, tantos gritos de niños le estaban poniendo los nervios de punta a él también. Había que ver que solo Max elegía un lugar como ese teniendo tan buenos restaurantes disponibles en Praga.

Alec pasó la salsa a su hermano, dándole luego una mordida a su hamburguesa. Intentaba no mirar demasiado a Sebastian porque le resultaba vergonzoso: él se había colocado el anillo Morgenstern hacía apenas unas horas y Sebastian lo había besado; solo recordarlo le hacía ruborizar y agradecía toda esa efusividad en Max para desviar la atención de él. No estaba seguro acerca de que paso seguiría ahora ¿Qué era lo que debía esperar? ¿Una relación con Sebastian? ¿Era él acaso un hombre de _relaciones_ o debía solo conformarse con que Sebastian lo contara entre sus amantes y le besara cuando no estuviera cerca de Seelie?

\- ¡Quiero helado con las papas! ¿Puedo tener helado?! - Preguntó de pronto Max sacando a Alec del deprimente curso de sus pensamientos. El niño miraba a su hermano y a Sebastian alternativamente.

\- Puedes tener el polo norte si nos vamos ya - Gruñó el rubio.

\- ¿Irnos? ¡Pero si aún no empieza la hora feliz! - Se quejó Max llamando a un mesero vestido de uniforme con orejas de conejo en la cabeza y dientes falsos. El niño pidió el helado; Alec miró preocupado a Sebastian: el rubio ni siquiera había tocado su hamburguesa; parecía a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

\- Voy a meterles la hora feliz por el...

\- ¡Sebastian! - Saltó Alec.

\- ¡Vaya! Alguien está de mal humor - Dijo el mesero entregándole el helado a Max - ¡Creo que tenemos un voluntario para la hora feliz! - Exclamó en voz alta señalando al rubio. Los niños gritaron emocionados y Alec se puso de pie sujetando la mano del rubio antes de que tomara un cuchillo y traumara a tantos niños de por vida al decapitar al mesero allí mismo.

\- Discúlpennos un momento - Dijo rápidamente, jalando a Sebastian entre la multitud para apartarlo pese a que no dejaba de mascullar maldiciones. Max solo se encogió de hombros y aprovechó que se apartaban para robar parte de las papas de los mayores.

\- No empieces a querer matar gente – Le advirtió Alec por lo bajo; estaban cerca del baño, escondidos de la vista de la mayoría.

\- Cuando me haga con este jodido mundo, este será el primer lugar que queme - Dijo bufando - Y convertiré a ese mesero será un nido de demonios Shaxs

Alec rio; sabía que Sebastian era capaz de cumplir la amenaza pero había algo en la forma en que lo dijo que le hizo sonar completamente infantil y eso solo le causaba gracia. Sebastian frunció el ceño un segundo pero luego sonrió pícaramente callando las risas con sus labios. El muchacho se alarmó queriendo separarse ¿Cómo se le ocurría? ¡En un lugar como ese lleno de niños! Sebastian lo sujetó firmemente de la cintura no dejando que se apartara y en cambio le hizo retroceder abriendo la puerta del baño. Alec tenía los sentidos nublados, no entendía cómo es que un simple beso causaba eso él, un beso que pretendía recorrer y reconocer toda su boca mientras le pegaba contra el lavamanos. Alec gimió quedamente al sentir el golpe de la cerámica en su espalda.

\- Espera, no lo hagas - La voz de Alec fue apenas un susurro; no quería detenerse - No solo me uses cuando te plazca, mucho menos si es solo para crear problemas en el restaurante.

\- ¿Quién te está usando? - Susurró Sebastian en la piel de su cuello. Alec se estremeció pero aun así lo apartó, si no lo hacía ahora y dejaba que volviera a tocarlo, no podría detenerlo luego.

\- Esto no es lo que quiero Sebastian - Dijo serio apartándolo un paso de si, con una mano en el pecho, la mano en que podía ver el anillo Morgenstern. Él no quería ser solo el amante disponible a toda hora, no es lo que pretendía cuando se puso el anillo; él se sentía parte de Sebastian, aunque no se lo dijera, le pertenecía al rubio, y aunque fuera algo iluso, esperaba reciprocidad. - Y Max nos está esperando - Dijo ruborizado, apresurándose a salir del baño tan rápido como pudo. Sabía que era un libro abierto y lo menos que quería era que el rubio leyera sus pensamientos.

Sebastian se recargó sobre el lavamanos, mirando su rostro en el espejo _¿No solo me uses cuando te plazca?_ ¿En que estaba pensando Alexander?

¿Usarlo? Eso era lo que hacía, Lightwood se había colocado su anillo, significaba que quería confiar en él, que lo quería cerca. Sebastian no lo había esperado, ver su anillo en los dedos de Alec lo había confundido más que nada, y su corazón había saltado tan fuerte que apenas se dio cuenta cuando besaba al chico y sin embargo, todo era parte de un plan ¿No? se aprovecharía de eso, de la confianza que Alec estaba desarrollando en él, que él mismo se estaba ganando al acercarse a Max ¿Entonces porque había tenido tantas ganas de volver a besarlo?

_¿Quién te está usando?_

¿Realmente no lo hacía? Alexander era…Sebastian se estremeció ¿Quién era ese Nefilim de ojos azules para él? Era el hijo de inquisidor, una pieza valiosa en sus planes; era quien había colocado poción de amor en la flecha con la que le atravesó el corazón. Sí, eso era Alec: el responsable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, el culpable de que él estuviera allí, metido en el intento de infierno que era ese restaurant.

Abrió el grifo rápidamente y se lavó la cara, deteniendo sus dedos en sus labios. Él realmente nunca había deseado de ninguna manera a otro hombre, pero desde que Alexander había llegado a hacer estragos en su cordura, solía pensar (incluso aunque se suponía que los efectos de la poción de amor estaba mermando) que sus labios pertenecían solo a Alexander y eso no era lo más preocupante.

_**¿Y tú? ¿A quién perteneces?** _

La voz de su hermana Clary se repitió en su mente. Ella le había hecho esa pregunta hacía varias semanas allí mismo en Praga, y comenzaba a temer que la maldita poción le quisiera obligar a tener una respuesta. Cerró el grifo del agua y observó su reflejo _¿Realmente es solo por la poción?_ Una molesta voz en su cabeza le cuestionó, Sebastian no supo que responderse a sí mismo, y sus ojos negros como la noche le devolvían una expresión con la que no estaba familiarizado: la confusión.

Odiaba sentirse así, y odiaba a Alexander por causarle todos esos problemas y odiaba aún más no poder odiarlo realmente.

Salió del baño; él tenía cosas que hacer en Praga; aunque justo en ese momento estaba pensando en hacerlas esperar un poco más, había algo que quería hacer con Alec, un sitio al cual visitar; pero sus pensamientos murieron con una mueca estrangulada al ver que todo el restaurante se había llenado de confetis y globos y los niños ahora llevaban coronas de cartón. Vio a Alec con una bebida entre las manos y la mirada gacha observando el anillo en sus dedos pensativo ¿Estaba dudando? Max a su lado tenía la cara llena de pintura de colores y aplaudía emocionado a unos tipos con disfraz de lo que suponía eran súper héroes; uno era todo azul con un escudo y una estrella y el otro era una especie de robot de rojo y dorado.

Sebastian se dio cuenta que tenía que salir cuanto antes si realmente no quería matar a alguien, no que le faltaran ganas, pero eso no haría feliz a Alec. Y lo último que quería (se descubrió pensando) era darle un motivo para quitarse el anillo Morgenstern de sus dedos.

\- Nos vamos; volveremos por ti luego – Le dijo a Max tomando a Alec del brazo.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el niño confundido.

\- No; Max...

\- Se quedara con Andrew – Detuvo el refutar de Alexander y agregó al niño - Te traeremos un regalo, quédate aquí el tiempo que quieras y come lo que se te antoje - Max asintió emocionado despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano y gritando rápidamente cuando "Iron Man" le hizo una jugarreta a "Capitán América"

\- ¿A dónde…?

\- Solo huyamos - Dijo Sebastian urgido saliendo del local. Afuera habían unos cuantos oscuros rondando la zona; Sebastian le hizo una seña a Andrew y Bullheart para que entraran por Max, y en cambio siguió caminando junto a Alec.

\- Espera, no podemos dejarlo; ¡es su cumpleaños!

\- No nos extrañara.

\- No creo que sea buena idea dejar a Max solo – Dijo Alec dubitativo mientras era prácticamente arrastrado por las calles de Praga por Sebastian quien le jalaba de la mano. El chico Lightwood no dejaba de volver la mirada preocupado en la dirección en que se quedaba el restaurante con su hermanito y los oscuros.

\- ¿Realmente quieres quedarte en ese infierno? – Preguntó Sebastian con sorna y agregó por lo bajo - Luego se quejan de Edom. - Alec no pudo evitarlo y dejó escapar una risita - Además no está solo, Andrew lo estará cuidando.

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa – Dijo por lo bajo. Sebastian se detuvo encarándolo, no parecía molesto pero si cansado de las réplicas del ojos azul.

\- Ya olvida lo que pasó en Los Ángeles, Andrew Blackthorn me obedece a mí: jamás le haría daño a Max – Aseguró. Alec volvió la mirada una vez más atrás, la duda estaba clara en su mirada. Sebastian tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a verlo – Confía en mí Alexander. – El corazón de Alec palpitó, hablando antes de poder detener sus palabras.

\- Confío en ti – Aseguró. El rubio le robó un rápido beso sonriendo antes de continuar su camino sin dejar de jalar a Alec de la mano. – Pero podrías decirme a donde vamos – Pidió.

\- ¿Para qué? Ya llegamos – Aseguró. Alec miró el lugar. Estaban en una pequeña plaza iluminada en uno de los lados por una señal de neón que rezaba " _Kosti Lustr"_ bajo la cual había una puerta que a Alec se le antojó un poco siniestra.

\- Si vienes a verte con algún demonio para…

\- Solo entra - Le interrumpió Sebastian su cantaleta indignada. El arquero entró con reticencia; sorprendiéndose al ver que era un bar donde ya algunas personas tomaban un trago mientras conversaban. – En la noche funciona como club – Dijo señalando la cabina del DJ pero sin detenerse.

\- ¿Espera, a dónde vamos? – Preguntó al notar que seguía halándolo sin tomar ninguna mesa.

\- No nos quedaremos con todos estos mundanos – Aseguró llegando hasta el final del bar donde había un arco que Alec no había notado, el cual se continuaba con una serie de escalones que descendían en la oscuridad. Sebastian continuó por ahí y Alec lo siguió sintiendo como el agarre del rubio cambiaba, ya no lo sujetaba en la mano para guiarlo, en cambio sus dedos se entrelazaron; era como si intentara decirle _"no importa que los escalones estén lisos, te tengo sujeto, no te caerás"_ o eso quería pensar Alec.

El corazón de Alec palpitó con fuerza. Apenas y podía ver sombras a su alrededor, pero la expectativa iba creciendo con cada escalón que descendían. Alec empezó a escuchar una música, fuerte, insistente, que incitaba a bailar sin parar, y que aumentaba a medida que descendían.

Finalmente la escalera terminó y frente a él había una gran sala totalmente cerrada, iluminada solo por luces de colores que iban y venían por todo el lugar; y cuya atracción principal era una enorme lámpara de araña hecha de huesos humanos. Alec no pudo apartar la mirada del objeto, era toda una obra de arte, un tanto escalofriante, pero totalmente admirable. Bajo la lámpara cientos de personas bailaban al ritmo de la música: Alec reconoció a todos como miembros del submundo: vampiros, hombres lobos, hadas y brujos mezclados entre sí por igual.

\- Eh… yo… no bailo – Negó de inmediato escandalizado. Sebastian rio divertido por el pánico del muchacho ante la simple idea.

\- ¿Ni siquiera porque te lo pida? – Preguntó el rubio moviéndose rítmicamente acercándose a él. Alec negó con vehemencia y los ojos de Sebastian brillaron peligrosamente ante el reto. El rubio soltó la mano del mayor para tomarle de las caderas haciéndolo moverse de un lado al otro.

\- No, Sebast… deja, te dije que no bailo. – Se quejaba el pelo negro entre risa intentando soltarse de él. Sebastian finalmente desistió.

\- De todas formas no te traje por eso – Aseguró tomando la mano del muchacho otra vez y dirigiéndolo entre la multitud, atravesando la sala hasta la fuente de mármol que había en medio de la habitación. Alec la miró, no tenía nada extraordinario, en cualquier caso la lámpara de huesos era más impresionante que la fuente, y sin embargo Sebastian se sentó al borde de la fuente. Alec se sentó a su lado, esperando que le explicara porque lo había llevado a un Club Submundo en medio de la tarde para llevarlo ante esa fuente.

\- ¿No debería estar cerrado el club a esta hora? Es muy temprano – Comentó cuando el rubio no hubo dicho nada.

\- Está abierto las 24 horas del día; ya vez que los sub mundos tienden a no diferenciar entre el día y la noche – Dijo sin prestar mucha atención. Alec frunció el ceño, estaba raro. Estuvo por preguntarle que ocurría pero él empezó a hablar – Vine aquí hace unas semanas con Jace y Clarissa – Comenzó.

Esta vez el ceño fruncido de Alec no fue por la intriga sino por molestia ¿Había llevado allí a Clary antes? ¿Entonces para que lo traía también? Él sabía el interés que Sebastian había tenido en la pelirroja ¿Qué era eso? ¿Parte de un guion de ligue? Soltó su mano de la de Sebastian, fijando su mirada de pronto en la fuente.

\- ¿Ah sí? - Dijo agrio. El rubio lo miró con desconcierto por el cambio de actitud, riendo al darse cuenta.

\- ¿Estás celoso?

\- No estoy celoso idiota – Gruñó – No tengo porque estarlo en cualquier caso. No es como si estuviéramos saliendo o me importara; solo me puse el anillo porque…

\- ¿Vas a dejarme terminar? – Lo interrumpió Sebastian. Alec resopló pero se mantuvo en silencio. – Esa noche que estuve con ellos aquí, Clary y yo conversamos en esta misma fuente – Los labios de Alec se apretaron casi en una fina línea - Quería hacerle ver que éramos iguales y debíamos estar juntos por eso, intente manipularla ese día, diciéndole que si quería a Jace debía aceptarlo porque él me pertenecía.

\- Clary, Jace; perfecto ¿También traes a la Reina Seelie aquí?– Bufó Alec. Sebastian se desconcertó ¿Seelie? Alec agregó - ¿Me puedes decir para que me traes aquí? Si tanto querías volver solo tenías que secuestrarlos otra vez y dejarme tranquilo con Max y...

\- ¡Por Lilith, no sabía que fueras tan celoso! - Exclamó Sebastian sorprendido; ¿así que por eso él se había enojado el día anterior en la sala de entrenamiento? - Solo déjame poner en contexto las cosas ¿Si? - Alec bufó pero asintió - Clary esa noche me pregunto: _¿y tú?_ _¿A quién le perteneces?_ No le conteste de inmediato y no tuve tiempo de hacerlo pero lo cierto es que no sabría que habría dicho: ¿A ella? No, ella me pertenecería a mí en todo caso - Alec masculló algo pero le dejó continuar- ¿A Valentine? Él me creó pero nunca me quiso; ¿A Lilith? Ella me quiso lo suficiente para devolverme a la vida pero no le pertenezco, no me siento suyo en cualquier caso.

Sebastian hizo una pequeña pausa observando su reflejo en el agua de la fuente. Alec lo observó furtivamente, aprovechando que el rubio no lo veía, había algo en su mirada, un sentimiento de lejanía, de alguien que no había conseguido su lugar en el mundo. Sebastian suspiró, continuando.

\- Llegue a la conclusión que a nadie; nadie se tomaría la molestia de reclamar como suyo al monstruo que Valentine Morgenstern había creado cuando ni su propia madre lo había hecho, y yo tampoco me entregaría a nadie de todas formas: pertenecerle a alguien significaba darle poder sobre mi.- A Alec se le estrujó el pecho, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora cuanto odiaba oír a Sebastian hablando así, denotando tal sentimiento de soldad. El rubio apartó la mirada de la fuente y miró a Alec tomando su mano, sus dedos se entrelazaron y sus anillos se encontraron, cada uno en el dedo del otro; _donde debían estar_ , pensó él - Pero me equivoque; pertenezco a ti, Alexander.

Alec retuvo el aliento solo un segundo; un segundo en que las luces de colores iluminaron el rostros de Sebastian haciendo que sus ojos negros se vieran verdes, un segundo que le tomó al chico Lightwood lanzarse por los labios de Sebastian en un beso tan intenso como la declaración del rubio. El corazón de Alec latía a mil por hora; de una forma que nadie, ni siquiera Magnus había logrado alguna vez. Sebastian acababa de decir lo único que él quería escuchar; de alguna forma, sin tener que decírselo, el rubio había entendido sus pensamientos y disipado su miedo: Sebastian se estaba entregando a él, más allá de su cuerpo, su corazón; y él le pertenecía a este por completo.

Sebastian lo tomó de la cintura, acercándolo más hacia él; fundiéndose en sus labios ignorando la personas que a su alrededor pudiesen verlos. Alec se inclinó más hacia él haciéndole moverse hacia atrás. Sebastian perdió el equilibrio sobre el borde de la fuente cayendo hacia el interior llevándose consigo a Alec; el agua fría cayendo sobre su espalda arrancó un gemido de los labios del ojos azules en los de Sebastian quien rio guturalmente sin apartarse, demasiado perdidos el uno en el otro como para importarles las miradas y comentarios de las personas a su alrededor por estar metidos en el interior de la fuente empapándose por completo mientras sus lenguas se exploraban una a la otra.

Alec sentía un pitido en los oídos, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban así, de cuantas veces sus labios rozaron los del rubio o cuan firme eran las manos de este en su cintura y como con sus pulgares jugueteaba en círculos por sobre la tela del pantalón en dirección a su entrepierna. No había notado cuando por momentos sus labios dejaban los del rubio para besar su quijada y detrás de sus orejas, o para recibir mordiscos juguetones en su cuello. No fue consciente tampoco de cuan empapados estaban y que tan fría se hallaba el agua de la fuente hasta que un grito especialmente fuerte de la multitud rompió su burbuja.

\- ¡Consigan una habitación! - El rostro del Nefilim neoyorquino se encendió como un semáforo separándose rápidamente de Sebastian e incorporándose a prisa. ¿Que estaban haciendo en público? Llamando la atención de esa manera.

\- Lo...lo siento - Se disculpó con la mirada gacha intentando ocultar su vergüenza; dando un par de pasos hacia atrás dejando un charco de agua en el suelo en un intento por alejarse un poco de Sebastian; la piel le ardía con un placentero calor allí donde se habían tocado. El rubio se incorporó de inmediato saliendo de la fuente y plantándose frente al ojos azules; estaba totalmente empapado y Alec se ruborizó aún más si eso era posible al ver como la camisa de Sebastian se pegaba a su cuerpo pecaminosamente.

\- Nada de lo siento; estoy empapado, me debes una - Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pícara acercándose aún más a él. Alec se habría apartado si realmente quisiera, pero en cambio se encontró una vez más con las manos del rubio en su cintura mientras se movía lentamente, guiando al chico con él - Bailaras conmigo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - Se negó Alec alarmado deteniéndose de pronto - Soy muy patoso, otra co...

\- Eres perfecto - Le susurró al oído interrumpiendo sus réplicas. Alec volvió a ruborizarse y Sebastian no pudo contenerse más: encontró sus labios con los suyos otra vez, ambos dejándose llevar. Sebastian tenía otras cosas que hacer, pero justo en ese momento quería quedarse allí, moviéndose junto al chico Lightwood a su propio ritmo, con sus cuerpos empapados muy cerca del otro; ajenos a la música que los envolvía.

* * *

 

Simon y Clary se miraron con intriga y aprensión cuando Jace e Isabelle se dieron paso al instituto. El rubio abrazaba a la muchacha por los hombros y ambos se veían con una expresión bastante afectada y descompuesta. Jace les había avisado con un mensaje de fuego que volverían al instituto esa tarde pero eso había sido hacía ya un par de horas, Clary se había preocupado al ver el minutero del reloj avanzar, y el que llegaran con esa expresión solo le preocupaba más.

Simon se incorporó, parecía querer acercarse a Isabelle pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo, finalmente fue Clary quien preguntó.

\- ¿Pasó algo? ¿Alec, está bien? – Estaba preocupada, después de todo los Lightwood habían ido a Los Ángeles para investigar sobre Alec con ayuda de Magnus. Isabelle negó con la cabeza separándose de Jace para sentarse en uno de los sofás.

\- Alec está bien – Dijo y observó a Jace esperando una confirmación, el rubio asintió – Venimos de visitar la tumba de Max.- Simon se acercó finalmente hasta la muchacha de cabello negro tomando su mano en señal de apoyo, él sabía que Izzy se culpaba por la muerte de Max.

\- ¿Porque…? – Preguntó Clary preocupada.

\- Hoy Max cumpliría diez años – Explicó Jace. No se acercó a Clary y eso ella lo notó, el rubio en cambio se dirigió a la biblioteca con paso rápido.

\- ¿Y tus padres? - Preguntó el diurno de Brooklyn a la chica Lightwood.

\- En Praga - Dijo Isabelle - Magnus consiguió la vivienda de Maximus allí, un brujo que ayuda a Sebastian - Agregó al ver la cara de incomprensión de los Neoyorquinos.

\- ¿Ustedes decidieron no acompañarlos? – Preguntó Clary sorprendida por eso.

\- Nos hicieron volver al instituto- Bufó Jace volviendo con una libreta y lapicero. No se veía en lo absoluto feliz por estar ahí – Lo hemos dejado solo por dos días.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó Simon confundido al ver al rubio sacar su estela.

\- Le escribiré un mensaje de fuego a Alec – Dijo decidido. Clary sabía que él ya lo había intentado, pero los mensajes de fuego solo se consumían sin enviarse a donde fuera que estuviera Alec; Jace estaba muy frustrado por eso, y no estaba segura sobre qué tan bueno fuera además que volviera a intentarlo luego de visitar la tumba de su hermanito.

\- Es inútil Jace, ya lo hemos intentado muchas veces – Dijo Isabelle se veía decaída cosa rara en ella y Clary la entendía: sin duda sus pensamientos y apostaba lo que fuera a que también los de Jace no iban solo encausados en cuanto extrañaban a Max, había un miedo casi impronunciable de no lograr encontrar a tiempo a Alec y tener otra tumba junto a la del pequeño niño.

\- No me importa cuántas veces deba inténtalo, lo haré hasta que alguno se envié – Dijo con decisión que intentaba superar su frustración – No voy a permitir que Sebastian manipule a Alec.

La forma en que lo dijo alertó a los otros tres, Clary y Simon intercambiaron miradas preocupadas pero fue Izzy quien se incorporó soltándose de la mano del vampiro para acercarse a Jace y arrebatarle la estela de la mano.

\- ¿Qué diablos? Isabelle...

\- No, no te la daré hasta que me digas que pasa con Alec – Dijo seria.

\- Izzy no…

\- No me digas que no pasa nada, estás raro desde que estuvimos en Los Ángeles; Alec es mi hermano ¡Tengo derecho a que me digas que viste! – Jace miró a Isabelle con ojos cansados, y Clary se dio cuenta en su mirada que realmente había algo que no estaba diciendo. – Jace – Suplicó.

\- Sebastian tiene manipulado a Alec de alguna forma – Dijo al fin – Por eso no actuó en el ataque de Los Ángeles sino hasta que no pudo soportarlo más: Alec tiene miedo de lo que Sebastian pueda hacer.

\- ¿Amenazó con matarlo? – Preguntó Izzy con voz aguda. La pelirroja se mordió el labio, temía y estaba segura que Simon también, que perder a Alec sería demasiado para Jace e Isabelle, temía verlos derrumbarse (y al resto de los Lightwoods e incluso a Magnus) si su hermano le hacía daño al arquero.

\- No… no lo sé – Dijo Jace – No parecía eso, se sentía… se sentía como si Alec temiera por alguien más: creo que Sebastian le está amenazando con lastimar a alguien si no hace lo que quiere.

\- ¿Lastimar a alguien? ¿A quién? – Izzy parecía horrorizada - ¡Magnus! Por eso vino a pelear con él aquella vez en el loft. ¿Le has dicho a Magnus? – Preguntó; Jace negó.

\- O incluso a alguno de ustedes, o sus padres – Alegó Clary – Alec jamás se permitiría perderlos.

\- Pero si Sebastian está "enamorado" de Alec y lo está chantajeando para que haga lo que quiere ¿Para qué llevárselo a un ataque cuando puede solo acostarse con él y ya?

\- ¡Lewis cállate! – Le gritaron Isabelle y Jace de inmediato. Clary se estremeció: Sebastian había intentado violarla, sabía la impotencia que daba al no poder librarse de Sebastian y no quería imaginar a Alec subyugado a eso, y por el pulso temblante de Jace, sabía que él tampoco.

\- Vale, lo siento – Se disculpó Simon – Pero es una posibilidad: intentó violarlo en el loft de Magnus, ¿Qué les hace pensar que no se aprovechará de la cercanía que el mismo Alec le otorgó?

\- Te voy a partir la boca si no te callas – Amenazó Jace. Simon alzó las manos en señal de rendición quejándose al recibir un zape por parte de Isabelle quien le tendió luego la estela a Jace. El rubio la tomó con un bajo "Gracias" mientras tomaba el lapicero y escribía rápidamente una nota para Alec. Sabía que si el mensaje no se enviaba, el papel solo se consumiría hasta no dejar más que cenizas, pero estaba preparado para escribir la nota todas las veces que fuera necesario.

Una vez terminó le dio la vuelta al papel y trazó la runa en la parte posterior, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

\- ¿Y si no funciona? – Dijo Isabelle con duda - No ha funcionado antes.

\- Lo intentare hasta que lo haga – Dijo decidido viendo como el fuego envolvía el trozo de hoja.

El silencio mientras el fuego se hacía con la nota fue expectante, ninguno se atrevía a pestañar siquiera hasta que finalmente, en medio de un resplandor, la nota desapareció.

\- ¡Se envió! - Exclamó Isabelle dando un salto de alegría abrazando a Simon que le devolvió el abrazo azorado. Jace se dejó caer en el suelo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y casi de incredulidad: ¡se había enviado! Y tan solo con un intento. Clary sonrió dándole un rápido y casto beso. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que Alec les respondiera.

* * *

 

No había sido fácil convencer a Jace e Isabelle para que no les acompañaran; los habían dejado a cargo del instituto de Nueva York esa tarde: tenía ya muchas horas solo y no podían dejarlo así por mucho que el Inquisidor no fuera a sancionarlos por eso.

Maryse llamó a la puerta, completamente armada al igual que Robert. Tessa y Magnus estaban a su lado, la chica llevaba un par de armas mientras que el brujo con ojos de gato había compuesto un poco su aspecto: la barba había desaparecido y estaba peinado y maquillado aunque no de forma muy llamativa. No se escuchó ningún sonido desde el interior de la casa por lo que esta vez llamó Robert a la puerta.

\- Maximus Snow, soy el Inquisidor; le pido en nombre de la clave que abra la puerta.

\- Por estas cosas se les escapan la mitad de los submundos – Balbuceó Tessa. Magnus bufó colocando sus manos sobre el pomo de la puerta. Llamas azules le envolvieron mientras él brujo susurraba unas pocas palabras hasta que finalmente se escuchó un suave click.

Ambos Nefilims entraron al lugar a la expectativa, se movían entre ellos con facilidad y familiaridad, reconociendo el lenguaje corporal del otro; era obvio que habían pasado años cazando juntos. No era necesaria una piedra de luz puesto que las manos de Magnus iluminaban el lugar dándole un tono azulado un tanto fantasmagórico, o quizás fuera el hecho de que el lugar pareciera una vieja bodega de _trofeos_. A Tessa le recordó aquella habitación tétrica donde Alosyus Starkweather almacenaba las marcas de brujos que asesinaba hacía ya tantos años; solo que en este lugar no había únicamente piezas pertenecientes a los submundos: habían trozos de piel de Nefilims marcadas con runas, algunas manos o cabezas mundanas e incluso algunos demonios disecados o plumas de ángeles; era más que obvio que no le importaba ser contratado para lastimar alguna de las especies y aun peor, se enorgullecía de hacerlo.

\- Este brujo es un monstruo - Susurró Maryse observando horrorizada; rápidamente se dio cuenta de su comentario por lo que agregó – Sin ofender chicos.

\- No me ofende – Aseguró Magnus – No es el tipo de individuos que enorgullecen la raza.

\- Ese comentario es muy hiriente, Bane – Escucharon el comentario provenir desde las escaleras. Los cuatro se giraron rápidamente a la vez que la persona que había hablado tronaba los dedos y tras un flashazo plateado las luces de la casa se encendieron. Frente a ellos estaba el brujo que buscaban con su piel y colmillos de serpientes, los observaba de una manera totalmente fría. Llevaba un pantalón sin camisa, y su torso estaba envuelto en un vendaje que mantenía un reflejo verde. - ¿A qué debo el honor de que allanen mi morada?

\- Estamos buscando a Alexander Lightwood – Dijo Robert por lo alto, intentando obligarse a no mencionar nada respecto a todos los _"trofeos"_ ; lo importante era su hijo.

\- ¿Vienen a contratar mis servicios para encontrarlo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida que dejaba en claro que sabía perfectamente que ese no era el motivo de la visita – Porque déjenme decirle que a diferencia de este… _niño_ – señaló a Magnus desdeñosamente y Maryse tuvo que admitir lo raro que era ver que se refirieran a Bane como un "niño" – Yo no soy nada barato.

\- Sabemos dónde está Alexander, Snow – Dijo Bane en un siseo – Con Sebastian; y tú estás trabajando para él: esa herida en tu pecho te la hizo uno de los chicos Blackthorn el día que el ataque del instituto ocurrió, y Alec estuvo allí también.

\- Me temo entonces que ha de ser un oscuro; solo habían oscuros ese día – Aseguró con un gesto despreciativo de la mano. Robert y Maryse se estremecieron ante la perspectiva. Magnus en cambio volvió su mirada aún más dura y dio un paso al frente. Tessa tras todos caminaba lentamente recorriendo cada mueble con interés y detenimiento, detallando cada uno de su contenido.

\- Sentí a Alec ese día, con un hechizo de rastreo muy poderoso, así que no intentes mentir – Advirtió – Somos cuatro contra uno Snow; y tú estás herido: no te conviene hacernos enojar o terminaras formando parte de tu…colección de trofeos.

El brujo pareció pensarlo bien. Los observó fijamente a cada uno, analizando sus posibilidades. Finalmente suspiró con una falsa sonrisa de derrota que ninguno le creyó.

\- Muy bien; hagamos negocios – Dijo descendiendo la escalera. Maryse y Robert empuñaron sus armas preparados – Puedo buscar al chico; indagar un poco y descubrir si realmente lo tiene Sebastian y donde.

\- Tú sabes que lo tiene – Acusó Tessa hablando finalmente. Magnus volteó a verla y la castaña señalaba directamente a una mesa donde habían un par de manos de Nefilims. Magnus observó hacía allí y con un rápido movimiento de sus dedos una fotografía voló hasta sus manos. Solo tuvo que mirarla un segundo para reconocerla: era la fotografía que había desaparecido del portarretrato de su Loft luego de su pelea con Sebastian, esa en la que él y Alec posaban junto al resto de los Lightwoods.

Maximus aprovechó la distracción del brujo de los ojos de gato para mover sus manos golpeando a Bane con un látigo de fuego plateado en el pecho. Robert y Maryse se movieron de inmediato: ambos Nefilims saltaron a cada lado de Snow inmovilizándole las manos y apuntándole con sus armas en el cuello y el abdomen respectivamente.

\- Escúchame bien maldito bastardo - Rugió Robert mientras Tessa ayudaba a Magnus a incorporarse - Vas a decirnos donde esconde Sebastian a mi hijo o te juro que me rogaras que sea él quien te mate.

El brujo rio; había tanta burla que hizo enojar aún más a ambos Nefilims; Maryse empujó su cuchillo causándole un feo corte en el abdomen. Maximus se enserió mascullando algo por lo bajo.

\- No te escucho – Amenazó Maryse empujando el cuchillo una vez más.

\- Sebastian es un niño caprichoso; ¿Que les hace pensar que le dice a un simple brujo donde esconde sus juguetes? La única vez que lo vi; fue el día del ataque en Los Ángeles, nos reunimos en un bosque.

\- ¿Donde? - Preguntó Magnus de inmediato - ¿Que bosque fue? – Maximus sonrió ladinamente, sacando su lengua larga, delgada y bífida como la de una serpiente.

\- No lo descubrirían ni en un millón de años.

\- ¿Dónde tienen a mi hijo? – Rugió Robert golpeándole con un puñetazo en el abdomen. El brujo intentó librarse pero los Nefilims le estaban sujetando firmemente.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntan directamente a él? - Casi al instante el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta con rudeza los sobresaltó a todos.

\- ¿Lo llamaste? - Gruñó Tessa enarbolando su espada de frente a la puerta.

\- Tenía que reunirme con él hoy; de lo contrario habrían tantos hechizos en esa puerta que no habrían podido entrar idiotas - Masculló.

\- Esto es lo que haremos; vas a hablar con él y sacarle toda la información que puedas - Siseó Magnus. Sebastian volvió a llamar a la puerta.

\- Podría considerarlo solo si el inquisidor promete darme inmunidad - Dijo con voz filosa. Robert masculló - Favor con favor, me parece justo: es lo menos que merezco por el hijo del inquisidor.

\- Esta bien – Bufó urgido ante la mirada de su esposa - Pero si intentas algo te matare con mis propias manos.

\- ¡Maximus! - Escucharon a Sebastian llamar. Los cuatro se apresuraron a separarse por la habitación, escondiéndose gracias a los numerosos muebles. Magnus puso un encantamiento sobre cada uno ayudándoles a no ser visto; mientras Snow movía sus manos para abrir la puerta.

Ahí estaba, Sebastian Morgenstern tal como se le recordaba. Con esa mirada de fríos ojos negros que en ese momento estaban enojados, cosa que enfatizó al cerrar la puerta de un estruendoso golpe.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que puedes dejarme esperando?

\- Como puede ver no estoy en la mejor condición- Se señaló las vendas en el pecho: Sebastian enarcó una ceja al ver el corte reciente en su abdomen - ¿Oh esto? Me encargaba de una pequeña plaga.

Todos se tensaron alertas a cualquier señal de que Sebastian supiera que estaban ahí; a cualquier indicio de Maximus por avisarle. Magnus se dio cuenta de lo empapado que se veía el rubio, y su rostro y labios se veían bastante enrojecidos, supuso que sería por el clima; incluso Sebastian Morgenstern podía sentir frio.

\- Me sorprende que alguien como tu sobreviviera a esa daga. – Comentó casi con fastidio.

\- ¿No lo hizo usted mismo?

\- No te creas tanto como para compararte a mí - Bufó Sebastian y agregó - Supongo que es cierto: a las serpientes se les mata por la cabeza. - El brujo se encogió de hombros acercándose a Sebastian; se pasó la mano por la herida que Maryse le había hecho, para conseguir que dejara de sangrar. Y con un nuevo movimiento hizo flotar un vial hasta Sebastian. Magnus alargó el cuello intentando descifrar algo, pero era un vial de vidrio oscuro del que no se podía ver el contenido.

\- ¿Estás seguro que estoy superando el efecto? – Preguntó el rubio observando aprensivamente el frasquito.

\- Totalmente; la última vez que estudie tu sangre la poción estaba agotándose. - La expresión de Sebastian se descompuso un segundo, al igual que la de Tessa que escuchaba atenta. Magnus miraba totalmente extrañado al rubio, intentando descifrarlo.

\- Entonces lo hiciste mal - Decretó - Los efectos han vuelto después de lo que ocurrió en Los Ángeles.

\- O tal vez no es culpa de la poción - Dijo el brujo con piel de serpiente, burlón. Sebastian lo tomó del cuello con ira.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando? – Bramó. - Yo no soy...raro - Maximus alzó las manos en señal de rendición y Sebastian bufó soltándolo. Sopesó el vial un segundo y volvió a ver al brujo mientras guardaba el frasco en su bolsillo. - Él también se está comportando diferente conmigo.

\- ¿Has hecho algo diferente a lo que te indique?

\- No - Dijo.

\- Pero apuñaste a Alexander Lightwood con esa flecha suya - Dijo. Sebastian asintió pero no tuvo mucho tiempo a considerarlo: Maryse respingó pálida. Rápidamente se llevó ambas manos a la boca para callarse; Robert no hizo el intento de callarla, apretaba los puños fuertemente, totalmente pálido y Magnus no podía culparlo: por Lilith que cuando recuperara a su Nefilim, haría pagar al medio demonio con creces cada golpe y cada herida en Alec. Por un segundo el ambiente fue tenso; todos se mantuvieron inmóviles y expectantes mientras el semi demonio veía en su dirección buscando algo que no encontró gracias al hechizo de Magnus.

\- ¿Que fue eso?

\- Ya se lo dije, tengo plaga en la casa: unas molestas ratas que no dejan de molestar- Aseguró Maximus haciendo un significativo gesto con las cejas, moviendo los ojos en la dirección que Magnus estaba. Sebastian no hizo ningún movimiento extraño con eso, solo se dio media vuelta.

\- Bien, esto es todo en cualquier caso.

\- Sin embargo, ¿Por qué no le echo un vistazo al muchacho? - Dijo – Asegurarme que todo vaya bien.

\- De eso me encargo yo; como dije: esto es todo – Aseguró y antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, Sebastian se dio media vuelta con la espada Morgenstern en mano decapitando al brujo. Tessa se sobresaltó cuando la cabeza del brujo aun con los ojos abiertos rodó hasta sus pies.

Sebastian dirigió una fiera mirada en la dirección en que Magnus estaba; sujetaba la espada frente a él de forma de que el anillo Lightwood fuese claramente visible. Magnus apretó los puños, estaba seguro que el rubio no podía verlo, sin embargo la mirada de retadora superioridad antes de desaparecer frente a todos, estaba claro que iba dirigida especialmente a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Este cap estuvo medio cursi (si dejamos de lado la gente decapitada xD ) ¡Vaya confesión la de Sebastian! Y Maximus… :S cada vez que los Lightwood y Magnus avanzan retroceden otro poco D: y para los que dudaban que Alec odiaba a su familia, ya vieron como pensó de Izzy al inicio del capitulo :S
> 
> El próximo capítulo se llama "Humano" y aunque no estoy del todo segura con ese título, si que sé que se emocionaran con él ;) 
> 
> Nos leemos pronto
> 
> Besos :3


	15. Humano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La relación de Alec y Sebastian da un importante paso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa a todos!  
> Vaya que me tardé un poco más de lo esperado con este cap x.x había una escena que se me resistía y tuve que pedir ayuda a mi Parabatai: Nymphadora Tonks; ¡Gracias Nym! ;D  
> Agradezco a Myle y SayaArtist por sus comentarios n.n  
> En fin, en el cap anterior tanto besito no les dejó darse cuenta de algo en los ojos de alguien…espero que en este capi cierta escena no las distraiga mucho de eso xD así que…
> 
> ¡A leer!

 

**Parte II: Al infierno se va en pareja**

_**¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?** _

_**¿Se muere el amor o se enamora la muerte?** _

_**Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada** _

_**y el amor amaría hasta la muerte** _

_Anónimo_

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**Capítulo 15: Humano** _

_¡Qué sorpresa tu cuerpo, qué inefable vehemencia! Ser todo esto tuyo, poder gozar de todo sin haberlo soñado_.

**Carmen Conde**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec sonrió para sí mismo; todo estaba mucho mejor de lo que habría esperado, muchísimo a decir verdad: jamás, ni en sus más remotos sueños había imaginado palabras más perfectas que las de Sebastian esa tarde. Había sido una cita increíble, porque si, estaba seguro de que esta vez si podía considerarlo como una; tanto así que casi no se había sentido culpable por dejar a Max solo en su cumpleaños.

Pero había sido el momento de volver con el niño solo que no lo conseguía por ninguna parte. Alec estornudó sonoramente, también necesitaba conseguir un té pronto ya que las iratze no parecían ser buenas para prevenir un resfriado.

Sebastian se había marchado hacia un rato ya, Alec habría querido que se quedara con él por el resto del día, pero el rubio tenia asuntos que atender con Maximus sobre dominación y destrucción por lo que, antes de marcharse, le dejó junto a Andrew, Bullheart y Max, con órdenes a los dos primeros de acompañarles y conseguir todo lo que necesitaran antes de volver a casa, Alec había decidido hacerse el desentendido con eso de "conseguir" y prefirió disfrutar del resto de la tarde. Aunque justo ahora bien que necesitaba conseguir un té bien caliente.

Volvió a estornudar, se había separado de su hermano en medio de una marea de gente que salía del subterráneo mientras ellos pasaban; debía darse prisa en conseguirlo antes de que se preocupara por él...

Una luz brillante y titilante apareció en frente suyo, la misma ardía como un fuego, pero no era caliente, ni siquiera cálida, y tan solo segundos después apareció ante él un papel doblado.

Alec lo tomó y el pulso le tembló no precisamente por el frio de sus ropas mojadas: reconocía esa letra a la perfección:

_"Alec, necesito saber que estas bien, sé lo que ocurrió en Los Ángeles; todo el mundo está buscándote, Magnus no descansara hasta ponerte a salvo de Sebastian, solo intenta decirnos donde estás y resiste" – Jace_

¿Ponerle a salvo? No necesitaba que nadie lo salvara; se habían tardado diez día en acordarse de él, no quería que vinieran ahora que Sebastian y él comenzaban un...algo. Miró el anillo Morgenstern en sus dedos, a buena hora que decidían pensar en él, como si realmente fuera a creerles que estaban  _"tan preocupados_ ".

Tomó su estela pensando en si contestar o no, cuando vio a Bullheart; el oscuro buscaba en todas direcciones y al verlo pareció relajarse un poco. Alec rio quedito, ya quería verlo teniendo que explicarle a Sebastian que él se les había perdido.

Se acercó al Nefilim oscuro, arrugando la carta en sus manos, no tenía por qué responderle a Jace en lo absoluto.

\- Deshazte de esto - Ordenó dándole la nota echa bola. El oscurecido la tomó confundido; estaba cargado de bolsas con "compras" que Max había hecho.- ¿Dónde está Max?

\- Por allá, con Andrew - Explicó señalándolo; Alec se dirigió en esa dirección con Bullheart siguiéndolo, pero se detuvo de pronto al estornudar.

\- Necesito un té bien caliente, o café, si café estaría bien - Dijo. Bullheart asintió cambiando de dirección para buscárselo. Era raro, pero con las órdenes que Sebastian le había dado de seguirlos y conseguir lo que necesitaran, tener a esos oscuros era como tener un sirviente/guardaespaldas a tiempo completo.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermano; el niño estaba emocionado y parecía contarle con demasiada efusividad alguna cosa a Andrew Blackthorn quien solo lo observaba y asentía por momentos. Alec rio, Max gesticulaba exageradamente, seguro era sobre la película que había estado viendo en el cine mientras él y Sebastian estaban el  _Kosti Lustr_  y que había estado comentándole al propio Alec antes de perderse por la multitud. Se dispuso a llamar por él cuando lo escuchó:

\- ¡Max! - La sangre de Alec se heló, reconocía esa voz, y no podía ser: ¿su madre? ¿Cómo su madre podía estar cerca? Vio al niño detenerse de golpe confundido y preguntarle algo a Andrew quien también parecía alerta - ¡MAX!

El niño reaccionó buscando en todas las direcciones viendo a Alec; el chico de ojos azules corrió hacia su hermanito quien al mismo tiempo corría hacia él para encontrarlo en el camino.

\- ¡Alec! ¡Alec! ¿Oíste eso? ¡Es mamá!

\- No sé de qué hablas Max - Negó Alexander tomándolo de la mano e introduciéndole a prisa en el local más cercano, era una pequeña y concurrida librería en la que nadie reparó en alguno de ellos.

\- ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Escuche a mamá! - Exclamó intentando soltarse; Alec lo sujetó con fuerza haciéndole señas para que se callara: lo último que quería era hacer un escándalo y llamar la atención de todos.

\- Mamá está en Nueva York, Max - Intentó convencerlo y convencerse, no había motivo alguno para que Maryse estuviese en Praga; y sin embargo recordaba la carta de Jace ¿Lo estaban buscando realmente o solo era una coincidencia? El niño dejó de forcejear alicaído y eso rompió el corazón del mayor.

\- La extraño - Susurró- Creí haberla escuchado.

Alec abrazó a su hermanito, intercambiando una mirada con Andrew que solo los observaba y miraba a las afuera del local en vigilancia; si su madre estaba en Praga tenían que irse a casa cuanto antes, ni ella ni el resto de su familia se merecían a Max, ninguno merecía saber que el niño estaba vivo y por sobre todo, no iba a permitir que le apartaran del pequeño.

* * *

 

\- Tiene que haber alguna forma; si Sebastian estaba aquí Alec debe estar cerca - Mascullaba Magnus frustrado.

Robert asintió, mirando al brujo. Él había dudado de la relación de Magnus y Alec en todo momento; para él no era más que un capricho de su hijo, una manera de mostrar la rebeldía adolescente que no se permitió expresas a si mismo de más joven como lo hicieron sus hermanos; era algo sin futuro alguno porque no era lo que se suponía que debía ser el amor. Pero que equivocado estaba: había visto, en las últimas horas, toda la desesperación de Magnus por dar con el muchacho, su frustración; había notado el pulso del brujo temblar cuando su mirada se encontró con el rostro de Alec en la fotografía que consiguieron en casa de Maximus, había visto algo tan intenso y real que le hacía avergonzarse por dudar siquiera de su veracidad.

Estaban los cuatro en una esquina medio oculta tras un árbol de una plaza en Praga; no solo no habían dado con Alec, habían perdido a la única persona que no era un cazador oscuro y sabía dónde estaba el muchacho.

\- Quizás si me esfuerzo pueda conseguir los recuerdos de Maximus - Ofreció Tessa un tanto apenada, hacía mucho que las limitaciones de su poder no le frustraba tanto.

Magnus asintió tan solo por hacerlo; no quería esperanzarse: Tessa se había convertido ya en Maximus, ante la sorpresa de Robert y Maryse, luego de que Sebastian se marchara y no había logrado nada, no tenía sentido creer que algo habría cambiado.

Se sentía contra la espada y la pared con un reloj de arena agotándole el tiempo. Tessa les había hecho notar algo importante que el resto había pasado por alto: Sebastian y Maximus en su conversación habían hablado sobre una poción en la sangre de Sebastian y sus efectos; él sabía de la poción de amor, y eso solo incrementaba el peligro en Alec. Sabría Raziel que le estaba haciendo ese lunático a Alec en venganza y él cuerpo de Magnus se estremecía de pánico ante las posibilidades. Todas las maneras en que Sebastian podía humillarlo, vejarlo, torturarlo e incluso violarlo… Magnus negó con cabeza intentando ahuyentar el orden de sus pensamientos: ya suficientemente terribles eran sus pesadillas.

\- No perdemos nada en volver a intentarlo - Argumentó Maryse - Maximus sabía dónde estaba, de lo contrario Sebastian no habría tenido necesidad de asesin… - Sus palabras murieron en sus labios: Había visto un niño más allá, un niño que detuvo su pecho por completo - ¿Max?

Su murmullo se ganó la mirada confundida de los otros tres, pero a ella no le importó: se puso de pie de inmediato viendo al niño reír gesticulando efusivamente a un adulto que lo escuchaba de espalda a ellos- ¡MAX! - Gritó fuera de sí apartando a su ex esposo - ¡MAX! - Gritó corriendo hacia él; el niño se detuvo pero el adulto a su lado le colocó una mano en el hombro señalando algo y este corrió en esa dirección. Maryse se apresuró pero Robert la sujetó.

\- ¡Maryse! ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Es Max, Robert! Lo vi. - El hombre la miró con pesar - ¡No estoy loca Robert! Vi a mi hijo.

\- Max está muerto Maryse - Susurró con dolor.

\- Pero… - Ella dejó de forcejear y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; volvió la mirada en dirección en que había estado el niño pero no había rastro suyo - Hoy cumpliría 10 años - Sollozó. Robert la abrazó contra su pecho acariciando su espalda. Captando la mirada apenada de Magnus y Tessa que se sentían sobrando allí.

\- ¿Quien es Max? - Susurró Tessa por lo bajo a Magnus; no quería que su pregunta incomodara o afectara a Maryse.

\- El hijo menor de los Lightwood - Dijo también por lo bajo con pesar; no sabía que fuera el cumpleaños de Max, y no quería ni imaginar lo que sentía Maryse al tener que pasar esa fecha temiendo por la vida de Alec gracias al mismo Sebastian - Sebastian lo asesinó hace unos meses, solo tenía nueve años.

La mujer victoriana se llevó la mano a la boca horrorizada, mirando con pesar y cierta solidaridad de madre a Maryse quien hacía un esfuerzo por calmarse en brazos de Robert. Una imagen vino a la mente de Tessa: el rostro inocente de un niño de cabello negro y ojos grises enmarcados en gafas de gruesa montura. Se desconcertó un poco ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso había visto antes al niño?

Un escándalo llamó la atención de todas las personas en la plaza incluyendo al par de brujos y el par de Nefilims. Los mundanos alrededor empezaron a susurrar sacando celulares para grabar lo que parecía ser el arresto de un pandillero. Robert y Maryse se separaron apresurándose a empuñar sus armas al igual que Tessa, mientras las manos de Magnus se encendían en llamas azules y los cuatro se incorporaban: podían ver a través del glamour a los cuatro Nefilims haciéndose con un quinto cuyas runas rojas resaltaban en su piel.

Robert corrió a prisa hasta ellos. Si los Nefilims de Praga habían logrado dar con un oscuro él podía usar su puesto como inquisidor para hacerse con la custodia de este e interrogarle en Idris por Alec y sin embargo, el hombre Lightwood fue apartado al igual que el resto de los Nefilims de Praga con una fuerte ráfaga y lo único que Robert fue capaz de ver, fue la rápida figura de Magnus pasándole por un lado pese al grito de Tessa por detenerlo.

Bane llegó hasta el oscuro quien estaba erguido en puntillas demasiado recto como para no pensar que la magia del brujo tenía que ver, y le acertó un puñetazo en el rostro que tumbó al oscuro al suelo.

\- ¿Donde esta Alec? - Magnus se había posicionado sobre el tipo y marcaba sus preguntas con golpes - ¿Dónde lo tiene Sebastian? ¡Responde maldición!- Un par de lágrimas de frustración y rabia surcaron sus mejillas y eso solo le hizo golpearle aún más fuerte.

\- Magnus, detente - Exclamó Maryse llegando hasta él e intentando apartarlo. Los nefilims de Praga se habían incorporado, parecían dispuestos a enfrentarse al brujo también. Robert se interpuso de inmediato mientras las dos mujeres intentaban que Bane dejara de golpear al oscuro. Robert suspiró, solo esperaba que su envestidura de inquisidor fuera suficiente para evitarse un problema con los Nefilims locales.

* * *

 

Habían pasado horas y nada que Alec respondía; Jace comenzaba a preocuparse, ¿Y si le había causado problemas a su parabatai? Tal vez Sebastian había visto el mensaje y entonces... Jace se estremeció, había imaginado ya tantos panoramas en los que ese maldito torturaba a Alec, física psicológica y sexualmente, que no sabía ya cuál le aterraba más.

Observó el lapicero a su lado; podría escribirle otra nota a Alec, pero si realmente la primera le había metido en problemas, una segunda solo lo complicaría todo, sin embargo no quería solo no hacer nada, odiaba tener que esperar, mucho más cuando sus padres ni siquiera se comunicaban para informarles cómo iba la misión en Praga, no era justo que fueran con Tessa Gray que ni siquiera conocía a Alec y a él lo dejaban en el instituto cuidándolo como un perro guardián.

\- Hice algo de comer - Dijo Clary sentándose junto a él y tendiéndole un sándwich; el rubio lo tomó robándole un rápido beso, quería besarla como se debía, pero desde que el fuego celestial estaba en su cuerpo debía conformarse con esos pequeños roces y a veces menos que eso; lo último que quería era lastimar a Clary.

\- ¿Donde esta Isabelle?

\- En su cuarto con Simon - Dijo, Jace enarcó una ceja - Creo que están hablando de su relación, viene siendo hora de que la definan.

\- Pensé que ya era claro: Isabelle nunca ha estado al pendiente de un chico ni la mitad del tiempo que le presta a Simon - Aseguró tomando el sándwich y recostando su cabeza en las piernas cruzadas de Clary.

\- Y además de a mí, Simon solo ha visto como chica a Isabelle - Aseguró ella acariciando el cabello del rubio, lo pensó un segundo y agregó - Supongo que los únicos que no lo tienen claro aún son ellos mismo.

Jace asintió mordiendo su pan, disfrutando en silencio las caricias de la pelirroja, por un segundo Clary había conseguido calmar sus preocupaciones, pero estas seguían allí, en el fondo de su mente: su único consuelo era saber gracias a su runa de parabatai que Alec estaba vivo, pero eso no significaba que estuviese bien.

\- ¿Crees que debería enviarle otra nota? A Alec - Preguntó.

\- Creo que deberíamos esperar, solo han pasado un par de horas, quizás no ha tenido oportunidad de contestar o solo puede conseguir la estela en ocasiones

\- Pero...

\- Hay que darle tiempo Jace, si te pones a enviar mensajes sin parar Sebastian podría darse cuenta.

El rubio asintió terminándose el sándwich y se quedó allí, recostado en las piernas de ella intentando concentrarse en sus dedos que acariciaban su cabello y no en horribles imágenes que su mente intentaba reproducir para él: Alec herido, durmiendo atado en alguna celda, Sebastian golpeándolo, hiriéndolo, violando su cuerpo... Odiaba admitirlo pero Simon tenía razón: Sebastian había intentado violar a Alec en el loft de Magnus, estando ahora en su guarida no había nada que lo detuviera.

\- ¡Jace! - La exclamación de Clary lo sacó de sus pensamientos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado sumido en sí mismo pero Simon e Izzy habían aparecido también alertas. Se levantó de un salto al darse cuenta que Clary intentaba apartarlo para pararse.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Cuestionó preparando una mano cerca de su cuchillo serafín por si acaso.

\- Robert y Maryse enviaron un mensaje de fuego, nos quieren reunidos en el despacho, vienen para acá.

Jace e Isabelle intercambiaron la misma mirada cargada de miedo antes de asentir y dirigirse al despacho junto a la pelirroja y el diurno.

Tuvieron que esperar cerca de quince minutos antes de que el portal se abriera. Ninguno sabía que estaban esperando al ver llegar a los padres Lightwood, que esperaban escuchar, pero sin duda ninguno esperó a Maryse dirigiéndose con paso firme a Jace para tomarlo del brazo zarandeándolo.

\- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? - Le gritó, estaba angustiada, nerviosa, y Jace perplejo - ¿O es que alguna vez piensas siquiera antes de actuar?

\- ¡Mamá! - Exclamó Isabelle.

\- ¿Que...? - Jace no sabía que decir o cómo actuar, podía soltarse de Maryse con un empujón, pero ella era como su propia madre, no podía solo empujarla y ya.

\- Maryse - Intentó calmarla Robert; estaba igual de enojado pero no iba a lanzarse sobre ellos a la primera de cambio; por el contrario explicó - Los Nefilims de Praga se hicieron con un oscuro y este tenía entre sus cosas un mensaje de fuego que le enviaste a Alec - Jace palideció completamente e Izzy y Clary se llevaron las mano a la boca horrorizadas.

\- ¿No pensaste el riesgo en que ponías a Alec? - Maryse lo soltó para restregarse el rostro, era obvio que no sabía cómo manejar el miedo y la frustración que sentía - Si Sebastian sabe del mensaje, si llega a creer que Alec tiene comunicación con nosotros, lo aislará aún más.

\- Yo...no- Jace no sabía que decir, conocía el riesgo de enviar el mensaje de fuego, pero no había esperado que este riesgo se hiciera tan tangible: que un oscuro hubiera interceptado su carta abría tantas terribles posibilidades.

\- Jace no quiso crearle más problemas a Alec - Lo defendió Isabelle.

\- Lo sé - Admitió su madre - Pero no ha sido la mejor forma de...

\- Solo quiero que Sebastian deje de manipularlo – Soltó el rubio intentando justificarse; no le había contado a los adultos todo lo que había visto y sentido en el instituto de Los Ángeles, y ya era hora de explicárselo. Maryse y Robert lo escucharon atentos, la mujer horrorizada ante la perspectiva de su hijo sacrificándose por protegerlos a alguno de ellos cuando cada uno daría la vida por sacar a Alec de las garras de Sebastian Morgenstern

\- Tengo que llamar a Kadir - Dijo Maryse cuando Robert había terminado - Necesito que se haga cargo del instituto.

\- Pero nosotros...

\- Ustedes vienen con nosotros - Dijo la mujer - A la Ciudad Silenciosa donde está el oscuro; tienes que contarle lo mismo que nos dijiste a Magnus y a los Hermanos Silenciosos Jace - Dijo ella dirigiéndose luego a Clary y Simon – Ustedes vuelvan a casa, estoy segura de que los mantendrán informados y… Jace, si hay algo más dilo; no estamos para guardarnos secretos.

Simon enarcó una ceja en un claro  _"se los dije"_ pero no lo verbalizó; Jace simplemente negó con la cabeza; no había nada más, nada que debiera contar al menos: el agradable estremecimiento de Alec cuando Sebastian le beso el dorso de la mano, no era algo que debía contar, al menos no mientras no lo entendiera.

* * *

 

\- Fue divertido hoy - Celebró el pequeño corriendo a meterse en su cama. Alec sonrió: Max se veía cansado pero feliz.

\- Mucho - Admitió estornudando luego. Había sido un día más que agradable, incluso en el restaurante infantil no había estado tan mal cuando recordaba como Sebastian le había besado, como había negado cuando le acusó de estarle usando, y Alec estaba decidido a creerle. Sí, no había sido malo en lo absoluto aun cuando luego de que Sebastian se marchara a "resolver unos asuntos" y lo dejara junto a Max, Andrew y Bullheart, escucharan la voz de Maryse interrumpiéndoles la tarde; pero aun así, había estado bien, habían visto tiendas, plazas y parque y Alec había visto al niño disfrutar feliz de la nieve. Le habría gustado que Sebastian estuviera el resto de la tarde con ellos, al menos sabía (él se lo había dicho) que sus asuntos no eran en tierras de la Reina Seelie, y había prometido que volvería directo a la casa apenas terminara.

\- ¿Max, te agrada Sebastian? – Preguntó de pronto, preocupado. El niño lo miró confundido y Alec agregó - ¿Quiero decir, estas bien con él a pesar de que te... de lo que te hizo?

Era una duda que venía rondándole la cabeza durante el día, él no quería hacer nada que le hiciera daño a Max, pero tampoco quería dejar a un lado a Sebastian. Volvió a estornudar, preocupándose un poco: había enviado a Bullheart por un té o café para evitar el resfriado antes de partir de Praga, pero este no volvió desapareciendo consigo las bolsas que llevaba llena de cosas que Max había querido comprar (O eso quería pensar que significaba la orden de " _adquirir"_  que Sebastian había dejado); y por si fuera poco, el par de Iratzes en su brazo seguían sin servir de nada.

El niño lo sopesó un segundo, volviéndose a sentar en la cama para dejar claro lo serio que consideraba el asunto.

\- Me daba miedo - Admitió - Lo recuerdo a él sosteniendo un martillo - El niño se estremeció - Pero ha venido a hablar conmigo varias veces ¿Sabes?

\- ¿En serio? - Alec estaba sorprendido por eso, no pensó que Sebastian realmente lo hiciera; pensó que solo habían hablado un par de veces: aquella vez que le dio la fotografía y luego cuando los vio comiendo pizza; pero ahora que lo pensaba, tenía sentido: ¿porque si no los habría conseguido intentando hacer un pastel juntos? El niño asintió muy fervientemente.

\- Se disculpó - Explicó - Dijo que quería ser mi amigo; y dijo que quería a Alexander. - Alec se ruborizó y el niño rio.

\- ¿Qué...qué más te dijo? - Max sonrió divertido y se acostó rápidamente cubriéndose con las sabanas hasta el mentón.

\- Es secreto - Dijo rápidamente antes de cubrirse la cara completamente. Alec se desconcertó por eso pero no se paró. Max se dio cuenta un par de minutos después que su hermano no se había marchado, y bajó las sabanas solo lo suficiente para descubrir un ojo con que mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? – Alec dudó. Justo antes de escuchar la voz de su madre había recibido un mensaje de fuego; Alec se había desecho de él cuando se dio cuenta que era de Jace.

Él había esperado que su Parabatai, Magnus, su hermana, sus padres, quien fuera; intentara comunicarse con él desde que envió el primer mensaje de fuego, y era ahora, diez días después cuando se acordaban de intentar ver como estaba. No había contestado la nota y no lo haría, sin embargo algo se había instaurado en su mente: su familia quería apartarlo de Sebastian y él no se sentaría a esperar que ocurriera; llevaba rato dándole vuelta a una idea que había surgido tras eso. Finalmente respiró profundo tomando valor.

\- Max... ¿Te gustaría si viviéramos con Sebastian?

\- Estamos viviendo con él - Dijo el niño con obviedad y algo de confusión.

\- Temporalmente - explicó Alec y tuvo que apartar la mirada para no estornudarle otra vez en la cara al niño – Pero me refiero a algo más...permanente.

Max se descubrió por completo con la sabana, incorporándose para observar fijamente a su hermano

\- ¿Vivir con él para siempre? - Preguntó escandalizado - ¿Qué pasa con mamá y papá? ¿E Izzy y Jace? - La expresión de Alec se endureció ante su mención pero intentó suavizarla por su hermanito; él no tenía la culpa que sus padres y su hermana lo hubieran corrido del instituto porque no confiaban en él, o que su parabatai no lo tomaba en serio como tal, siempre tras Clary.

\- Quizás...más adelante...Sebastian pueda traerlos con nosotros - Dijo lacónico. Max sonrió.

\- ¿¡En serio!? - Preguntó emocionado - ¡Seremos una familia otra vez! - Exclamó - Y... ¿Podemos adoptar a Sebastian? Ya adoptamos a Jace, no creo que mamá diga que no si nos lo quedamos.- Alec rio

\- Sebastian no es una mascota.

\- No, claro que no - Concedió el chico alegremente - Esta bien, quedémonos pero tendrán que traer a mamá pronto; no cocinas tan bien como ella. -Exigió

\- Pero al menos mejor que Sebastian - Se defendió Alec fingiendo ofensa. Max le dio la razón y el ojos azules se enserio - Me encargare de traerlos - Aseguró Alec besando la frente de su hermanito para dejarlo dormir.

\- Alec - Escuchó que lo llamaba el niño justo antes de salir - Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, y hoy, fue el mejor cumpleaños, te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti Max - Aseguró totalmente feliz, observándolo una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta.

La sonrisa de Alec vaciló un poco al desaparecer del campo de visión de su hermano: por supuesto que Sebastian los traería a todos con Max, pero solo cuando obtuvieran lo que se merecían. Sonrió quitándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza; no quería enturbiar el sentimiento de escuchar a Max diciéndole que era el mejor hermano, que lo quería; apenas podía creer que tuviera la oportunidad de volver a escuchar esas palabras de su hermanito menor, y se lo debía todo a Sebastian; por eso antes de preocuparse por el destino de su familia, tenía que agradecérselo. Estornudó sonoramente; primero tenía que prepararse el dichoso té.

* * *

 

\- No va a hablar - Dijo Magnus observando con el entrecejo fruncido al Nefilim oscurecido frente a él; no le era conocido en lo absoluto y se había mantenido totalmente impasible desde que fuera dado en custodia de los Hermanos Silenciosos; el único consuelo para Magnus eran los moretones de los golpes que logró propinarle en Praga antes de que lo apartaran de él.

-  _Sin embargo no podemos arriesgarnos a usar la espada mortal con él_ \- Dijo la voz del Hermano Zachariah en su mente -  _Si la espada es demasiado para él, perderíamos la única fuente de información que tenemos._

\- Lo sé – Aseguró el brujo con frustración, sin apartar una mirada férrea del oscuro. - ¿Descubrieron algo más entre sus cosas?

-  _Solo la nota de Jace Herondale y las bolsas con compras: juguetes y libros._

\- No son el tipo de compras que el tipo malo manda a hacer a sus lacayos ¿no crees?

-  _Es inusual, si_  - Coincidió. Estuvieron en silencio; el oscuro no se movía en lo absoluto, solo estaba ahí, sentado en medio de la celda observándolos. Magnus lo miró y luego se miró la palma de la mano.

Había algo a lo que venía haciéndole cabeza desde el segundo  _sueño_  o conexión con Alec: Su mano, al igual que la de Alec, había brillado con ese tono irreal, y él no creía que fuera casualidad. Se miró la mano detenidamente, debía haber una pista o algo pero salvo la pequeña cortada que se había hecho hacía poco mientras golpeaba al Oscuro e intentaban detenerlo los otros Nefilims, no vio nada.

-  _Lo hemos identificado como Conner Bullheart_  - Escuchó en su mente la voz de otro Hermano Silencioso que llegó hasta ellos. El brujo simplemente asintió, el nombre no le sonaba de nada pero odiaba que los Hermanos Silenciosos hicieran eso: aunque sabía que no veían sus pensamientos, se sentía como una completa intromisión en su mente. -  _Era del instituto de_ _Londres_ _; nos hemos contactado ya, su parabatai viene en camino, para hablar con él._  – Culminó retirándose otra vez.

Bullheart que no había dado indicios de estarles escuchando bufó con sorna ante la mención de su parabatai. Magnus volvió la mirada a él, había algo escalofriante en los Nefilims oscuros: esa falta de voluntad propia, esa mirada vacía que solo esperaba órdenes de Sebastian para actuar, eran solo un caparazón sin vida esperando las indicaciones de un titiritero.

En situaciones normales, con secuestros normales donde hubieran  _"colaboradores"_  la victima siempre podría tener la esperanza de apelar al lado humano de alguno de sus captores, si bien no para liberarlo, si para mejorar sus condiciones. Pero no había manera de que los Oscuros pudieran hacer eso por Alec, ellos solo querían lo que Sebastian quisiera y hacían lo que este le ordenara, nada más, nada menos.

\- Traer a su parabatai aquí no servirá de nada – Comentó Magnus a Zachariah cuando el otro Hermano Silencioso se hubo perdido de su vista - Solo lastimara al pobre hombre.

-  _Él no se perdonaría no venir y_ _quedarse sin_ _saber si pudo hacer algo_ \- Aseguró Zachariah.

\- Nefilims...el ángel les dio muchos abdominales y poco instinto de auto preservación – Dijo con cierta desaprobación.

-  _No es una cuestión del ángel, ni siquiera de ser parabatais, sino del más puro sentimiento humano: amor -_  Aseguró Zachariah apartando el rostro del Oscurecido para dirigirlo a Magnus -  _¿_ _O es que acaso no vendrías a intentar ayudar en algo si ese de allí fuera Alexander?_

\- No importa cuántas veces se rompa mi corazón, volvería una y otra vez...– No pudo terminar la frase, las palabras habían quedado atragantadas en su garganta ¿Había algo que él no hiciera por Alec? Aun a riesgo de salir herido, si quien estuviera tras esos barrotes habiendo olvidado su ser para servir a Sebastian, fuese Alec, él iría a hablarle una y mil veces; sin importar cuantas veces saliera lastimado al verlo en ese estado buscaría como recuperar a su Nefilim sin importar el precio.

Zachariah no necesitó que Magnus terminará la frase, podía leer el curso de sus pensamientos en su mirada; y en cualquier caso los Lightwood se dieron paso por el oscuro pasillo hasta llevar a la celda que contenía al oscurecido. El hermano silencioso intentó no reparar más de unos segundos en Jace Herondale, podía ver tanto de esa familia en él; pero no lo logró, después de todo, él también era humano todavía.

\- Mas te vale vengas con una buena explicación de porqué enviaste ese mensaje de fuego sin avisarme - Gruñó Magnus a Jace intentando recuperar su tono de voz normal.

\- Por favor Magnus, no es momento de discutir - Intervino Isabelle dirigiendo una mirada de reproche al Oscuro en cuanto lo vio. Magnus suspiró y asintió.

\- Jace nos contó algunas cosas importantes - Le introdujo Robert. La mirada de todos se posó sobre el rubio quien una vez más contó lo que había visto. Magnus escuchó en silencio, el pulso le temblaba solo de pensar que Alec soportaba lo que soportaba para protegerlos, para protegerlo a él. Con cada palabra, cada vez más cosas en su  _"conexión_ " cobraban sentido: como Alec había sollozado al preguntarle " _¿estás muerto?"_  su Nefilim debió haber sentido que todo lo que hizo era en vano, y la forma en que le dijo que no podía dejar a Sebastian; él no había sabido que pensar ante eso, pero ahora que era obvio que estaba chantajeando y manipulando a Alec no podía dejar de maldecir al medio demonio.

\- Alec siempre ha hecho todo por protegernos, incluso si eso significa sacrificarse a pasar un infierno con Sebastian – Comentó Isabelle; su hermano era del tipo que se descuidaba en una batalla para protegerla a ella y a Jace, a coste de su propia seguridad y odiaba pensar que eso es lo que hacía ahora.

Bullheart que había estado en silencio, rio con burla ante sus palabras, ganándose la mirada de todos.

\- ¿Que es tan divertido? - Le espetó Maryse.

\- Nefilims tontos, se preocupan tanto y no tienen ni idea de cuánto se están divirtiendo el Señor Sebastian y Alexander.

Sus palabras desataron la ira general ¿Quién se creía para burlarse de esa manera?

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? - Magnus reaccionó antes que el resto, con un movimiento de sus manos Bullheart fue arrastrados contra los barrotes. El oscuro se retorció. Sus pies en el aire intentaban buscar soporte ante la sensación de estarse ahorcando. El brujo lo tomó del cuello - Si ese desgraciado le pone una mano encima...

-  _Magnus, déjalo._ \- Intentó conciliar Zachariah y era el único. Pero Bullheart solo volvió a reír con sorna, como si hubiera algo que él sabía que ellos no y de hecho, estaban claros, así era.

\- Te voy a hacer picadillo junto a ese maldito - Aseguró Magnus haciendo oídos sordos, moviendo su mano en un gesto cortante; el oscuro se atragantó, boqueando repetidamente en busca de aire.

-  _Magnus Bane_  - La voz de Zachariah fue seria y colocó su mano en el hombro del brujo quien soltó a Bullheart dejándolo caer al suelo ante un resoplido. Magnus miró a los presentes; Maryse y Robert se veían igual de afectados que él mismo, y Jace e Isabelle parecían a nada de saltar también sobre el oscuro y terminar con sus propias manos lo que este no pudo. -  _Tienes que intentar tomarlo con calma_ \- Intentó tranquilizarlo. Magnus resopló quitándose su mano del hombro de un manotazo y marchándose de allí; podía que él no fuera del todo humano, pero sus emociones eran bastante humanas y estaban pudiendo con él.

* * *

 

Se quitó la camisa tirándola al suelo sin ningún cuidado. ¿Qué se creían esos malditos Nefilims para meterse en sus asuntos? ¿Realmente ese estúpido de Bane creía que él simplemente no se daría cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo? Maximus no iba a traicionarle así como así, pero tampoco confiaba en que le fuera totalmente fiel: ese brujo jugaba a su conveniencia únicamente, por eso lo mejor había sido matarlo antes de que pudiera ayudar a los Lightwoods más de lo que ya pudiera haber hecho; además, él ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el pequeño vial. Eso sería suficiente al menos mientras conseguía otro brujo que le preparara más; uno que supiera decirle a ciencia cierta porque los efectos de la poción de amor que Alexander había puesto en él, no terminaban de desaparecer pese a que aparentemente no había más poción en su sangre.

Tomó un vaso de agua de la jarra junto a su cama y se lo bebió de un trago antes de volver sobre sus pasos saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse a la de Alec; tocó y no recibió respuesta por lo que abrió la puerta entrando sin reparo. Observó la habitación rápidamente, cada vez que entraba le gustaba hacerlo, estaba bastante ordenada contrario a la suya, y había algo en ella que Alexander había logrado volver propia.

Se sentía abrumado: si solo eran los últimos vestigios de poción de amor ¿Por qué era tan fuerte lo que Alexander le estaba haciendo sentir? Su corazón se había hinchado de emoción cuando vio el anillo Morgestern en sus dedos; tanto así que lo había besado; hacia días que el deseo de besar al muchacho había disminuido, y sin embargo lo había hecho como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo; y se habían besado nuevamente en aquel infierno de restaurante y en el " _Kosti Lustr"_  en la fuente y luego otro poco mientras hacían el intento de bailar; sin contar esas palabras tan vergonzosas que había dicho.

Atravesó la habitación hasta la mesa de noche donde descansaba una jarra de agua; estaba llena, y con cuidado vertió una gota del líquido dorado del vial; ya más tarde o quizás en la mañana se encargaría de  _preparar_  otras.

Sebastian nunca había bailado en su vida; Valentine nunca consideró que fuera algo que un guerrero necesitara hacer, pero el simple hecho de poder ver el rubor en las mejillas de Alec al negarse habían merecido el esfuerzo; el poder besarlo sin que el muchacho se apartara mientras sus cuerpos se movían acoplados sin prestar atención a la música, bastante que había valido la pena. Desataba un sentimiento cálido en su pecho que nadie había causado antes, un sentimiento que había aparecido por primera vez la mañana en que Max volvió a la vida, cuando Alexander lo tomó de la mano y mirándolo con ojos llorosos le agradeció por devolverle a su hermanito.

Él no había esperado un agradecimiento por parte de Alec; solo quería hacerlo feliz debido a la poción de amor; pero algo se removió en su interior cuando ese " _gracias_ " fue pronunciado; nadie le había agradecido nada alguna vez; cuando fingía ser Sebastian Verlac sí que lo hicieron, pero nunca le agradecieron por algo que el verdadero él hiciera; y estaba seguro que cualquiera en el lugar de Alexander no lo habría hecho. Ese había sido el día también en el que se dio cuenta que no le gustaban las lágrimas opacando esos ojos azules como el mar; aun siendo lágrimas de felicidad.

Dejó la jarra en su lugar guardando el vial en su bolsillo.

Todo eso había ocurrido estando bajo los efectos de la poción de amor; era obvio que aún ahora estaba haciendo estragos en él, contrario a lo que Maximus pudiera haber creído, porque un  _monstruo_  como él no podía estar sintiendo esas cosas por iniciativa propia. Su rostro se endureció; Valentine se lo había dicho una vez cuando era niño:  _Los monstruos no pueden amar ni ser amados._

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse antes de que el curso de sus pensamientos lo hiciera rabiar, sorprendiéndose al ver a Alec observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y una taza de café humeante en sus manos.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo? - Preguntó el muchacho con rudeza - ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

\- Vine por algo de agua; la jarra de mi habitación está vacía – Mintió con soltura; Alec debió creerle porque relajó su postura más no dijo nada y Sebastian notó que no apartaba la mirada ruborizada de él. Sonrió con suficiencia ¿Lo ponía nervioso verlo sin camisa?

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - El rostro de Alec se encendió completamente y Sebastian rio al verlo dar un trago a su café para distraer su atención, haciendo una graciosa mueca al quemarse la lengua. - Cuidado te quemas - Bromeó volviendo a tomar la jarra de agua sirviéndole un vaso que le tendió; Alec dejó la taza de café sobre el gavetero y tomó el vaso bebiéndoselo de un trago, sintiéndose aún más ofuscado. ¿Realmente Sebastian tenía que andar sin camisa por su habitación?

\- Creo que es mejor que me vaya. - Dijo dispuesto a marcharse sin embargo al pasar junto al Nefilim este le tomó del brazo impidiéndoselo.

\- No...espera yo... Realmente...bueno... Me di cuenta que no... Quiero…quiero decir…

\- Estas divagando - Le hizo ver; odiaba que la gente hiciera eso, pero se había dado cuenta que en Alexander no le molestaba en lo absoluto; al contrario, le parecía...adorable.

\- Lo que intento decir es que no te he agradecido - Dijo finalmente - Por lo de hoy: todo, Max está muy feliz, pasó una tarde bastante agradable.

\- ¿Solo Max? - Preguntó con falsa decepción y mirada capciosa. Alec se removió aún más incómodo, soltando a Sebastian al darse cuenta que aún lo sujetaba sin embargo pareció llenarse de valor porque agregó:

\- No…yo… también la pase bien contigo en el club pero…- La sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Sebastian se esfumó con ese  _pero_ , sin embargo no se esperaba en lo absoluto lo que vendría - Hace un mes pensé que pasaría la fecha del cumpleaños de Max entre lágrimas y lamentos pero te esforzaste en traerlo de vuelta y hacer que el día de hoy fuera tan agradable y… lo que intento decir es, que voy a estarte eternamente agradecido por lo que has hecho, gracias. – Sebastian sintió como la sonrisa cálida del muchacho entibiaba su pecho, era una sonrisa sincera que le gustaba más de lo que quería admitir.

\- No vas a conseguir que diga algo vergonzoso sobre eso Alexander – Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante - Suficiente con lo que dije en la fuente. - Se creó un silencio entre ambos ante la mención de lo que había pasado en la fuente; el ambiente de pronto se había vuelto algo bochornoso. Alec no parecía saber que más decir al igual que Sebastian por lo que el rubio retomó el camino para salir de la habitación sintiendo la mirada ávida de Alec puesta en su torso desnudo; no le molestaba, al contrario, pero ese silencio que se había formado era demasiado incómodo.

Sintió los pasos de Alexander acercarse a prisa antes de poder salir; quiso voltearse para pelear contra él si era necesario pero la mano de Alec impidiéndole abrir la puerta y sus dedos le tomaron por sorpresa al posarse sobre su espalda. Sebastian intentó evitar estremecerse por el contacto sintiendo los dedos recorrer puntos específicos: sus cicatrices.

\- ¿Cómo...? - Alec tragó saliva. Sebastian se volteó encarándolo, tomando la mano del Nefilim con la suya. Alec se veía completamente horrorizado, él había esperado que Sebastian estuviera lleno de cicatrices de lucha, él mismo lo estaba, pero esas en su espalda no eran por el combate, eran cicatrices causadas por un látigo, alguien le había torturado. - ¿Cómo te las hicieron?

Sebastian sonrió; era una sonrisa amarga ante el horror en la mirada del ojos azules; suponía que eso iba a pasar más temprano que tarde: Alec se daría cuenta del monstruo que era. Sin embargo no contestó de inmediato: era la primera vez que sentía vergüenza; vergüenza de un aspecto sobre sí mismo.

\- Domesticar a un monstruo no es tarea fácil - Dijo con amargura. Alec pareció dispuesto a replicar, pero Sebastian se adelantó - No intentes parecer horrorizado, no pretendo negarlo, tú mismo lo dijiste una vez: soy un monstruo.

Sebastian lo dijo con todo un sentimiento arraigado a esas palabras; palabras que Alec suponía debió escuchar sobre sí mismo muchas veces mientras crecía; palabras que denotaban un sentimiento de soledad que le estrujó el corazón. Sebastian era un monstruo, ni aun ahora podía negarlo cuando los recuerdos de Los Ángeles, de los cuatro institutos arrasados para escribir "ALEC" con los cadáveres, de la muerte de Max, venían a su mente. La mirada azul desconcertada se mostró decidida de pronto: aun así había algo que podía decir para hacerle entender que no tenía por qué ser así, porque estar solo.

\- Pero eres MI monstruo, Jonathan - Dijo Alec lanzándose por sus labios con intensidad, enredando sus manos en el cabello de Sebastian y golpeándolo contra la puerta. Sebastian tardó solo un segundo en procesar lo que estaba pasando: él odiaba ese nombre, el nombre que una madre que lo odiaba le había puesto, nunca lo sintió como suyo y sin embargo Alexander acababa de volverlo su nombre tan solo pronunciándolo para él.

Lo tomó de la cintura aferrando a Alec a su cuerpo, devolviendo el beso con la misma intensidad o incluso más: no iba a dejarle llevar el control. Se giró para acorralar a Alexander, podía soportar su nombre en sus labios, pero había cosas que seguía detestando y sentirse acorralado era una de ellas, aun por Alexander.

Sebastian se hizo con su cuello besando y mordiendo mientras su rodilla abría las piernas del muchacho arrancado suaves gemiditos de los labios de Alec; el rubio sonrió, dedicándose aún más: amaba escucharlo así, a su merced.

Alec se dejó hacer, sus dedos habían dejado las rubias hebras para aferrarse a la espalda de Sebastian; llenando sus fosas nasales con el olor a Sándalo de su piel.

Se desconcertó ¿Sándalo? No era la primera vez que lo notaba, pero Sebastian olía de esa manera y eso le resultaba un tanto perturbador, especialmente porque lo menos que quería era pensar en Magnus en ese momento.

\- ¿Có...cómo es que hueles a... _ah_... sándalo? - Preguntó entrecortadamente; Sebastian tardó en contestar, su lengua recorrió lentamente el camino de la runa de desvío en el cuello de Alec, hasta su quijada y de allí a su oído, mordiendo el lobulillo. Alexander tuvo que agradecer que el cuerpo del rubio lo tuviera presionado contra la puerta o ya se habría derretido por completo en el suelo.

\- Quería oler como tú - Susurró a su oído. Alec se estremeció: su aroma a sándalo era porque solía bañarse con el shampoo de Magnus, y él amaba el aroma del brujo...amaba, en tiempo pasado; ahora deseaba saber cómo olía realmente Sebastian; pensaba que sería algo que simulara peligro y gloria a un tiempo; debía ser como el acero y quizás, sangre.

\- Quiero oler a ti - Susurró. Alec no supo de donde había salido eso, solo que a un segundo estaba de espaldas contra la puerta y al siguiente Sebastian lo jalaba apoderándose de sus labios haciéndole trastabillar por la habitación rompiendo bruscamente su sweater por el frente para quitárselo. - Ese Sweater es mío.

\- Te lo compre yo; te lo puedo romper si quiero - Dijo con voz ronca apoderándose de los labios de Alec una vez más; el ojos azules podía debatir ese asunto de la "compra" pero su mente quedó totalmente en blanco cuando sintió que perdía el vertical al caer de espaldas en la cama con Sebastian posicionándose encima suyo.

Alec era completamente materia dispuesta y Sebastian lo sabía, podía verlo en sus ojos cargados de deseo: podría hacerle cualquier perversión que quisiera en ese momento, y el ojos azules lo adoraría. Siguió besándolo mientras movía sus manos por todo el delgado cuerpo del Lightwood, removiendo las prendas de ropa que cubrían su piel. Alec se dejaba hacer, enredando sus dedos en los mechones rubios mientras besaba cualquier parte del cuerpo de Sebastian que se acercara lo suficiente a sus labios. El rubio siguió tocando y besando el cuerpo del pelonegro. Se incorporó un poco tirando de los pantalones de Alec, quien obedientemente levantó la cadera para que Sebastian pudiera quitarlos con facilidad. Una vez que los pantalones de Alec estuvieron fuera, el mitad demonio los lanzó lejos y se giró para admirar el cuerpo semidesnudo de Alec , y se detuvo.

Alec lo miró confundido: Sebastian estaba paralizado.

Él nunca había estado con un hombre y no era algo que estuviese entre sus prioridades justo ahora; y sin embargo, el deseo de hacer suyo a Alexander le estaba quemando la piel. Él había besado a Alec antes, había recorrido su cuerpo aquella vez en la cama del brujo ¿Por qué dudaba ahora? Alec notó el conflicto en su mirada: Sebastian se apartaría y marcharía si no hacía algo pronto.

Se incorporó volteándose para invertir las posiciones dejando al rubio bajo su cuerpo. Sus labios recorriendo el abdomen marcado del chico Morgenstern mientras sus manos se deshacían de los botones de los pantalones para quitárselos; Sebastian intentó incorporarse pero Alec le detuvo con una mano en el pecho.

\- Ni se te ocurra – Le advirtió con una sonrisa ladeada que cortó la respiración de Sebastian ante la promesa de  _"portarse mal"._ El pelonegro jaló los pantalones del rubio para deshacerse de ellos; y sin poder evitarlo dejó escapar una risita.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Se incorporó Sebastian enojado.

\- ¿Calzoncillos de pingüinos, en serio? – Preguntó; el rubio bufó – Me gustan – Aseguró relamiéndose los labios de forma descarada. La sangre de Sebastian hirvió intensamente pero no tanto como al sentir el aliento del ojos azul acercándose a su miembro cada vez más duro.

Sebastian levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo, justo cuando Alec tomaba la punta de su erección en su boca. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada nuevamente, soltando un gemido. Alec comenzó a trabajar en el miembro del rubio, regocijándose con los gemidos y gruñidos involuntarios que este soltaba. Ahora él tenía el control y Sebastian ni siquiera lo notaba. Puso todo su empeño en hacer que el rubio se sintiera en las nubes, y aparentemente lo estaba logrando.

\- Alexander- Murmuró Sebastian tomándolo por los hombros; el rubio se trató de enderezar mirando al ojiazul.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- Preguntó Alec levantando el rostro sin dejar de mover su mano en el miembro del rubio.

-No... Quiero...- Reprimió un gemido y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Alec apretó suavemente la punta de su erección. Escuchó al ojiazul soltar una risita y levantó la cabeza mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados. Se incorporó y tomó el rostro de Alec entre sus manos para besarlo fuertemente. La mano de Alec se detuvo, el beso de Sebastian era profundo y lo había distraído. El rubio lo tomó por los hombros y lo movió hasta dejarlo sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

Se besaron profundamente mientras Alec enredaba sus dedos en el sedoso y rubio cabello, y Sebastian se divertía apretando el torneado trasero del Lightwood. El rubio abrazó fuertemente a Alec, acercándolo a él mientras desviaba sus labios hacia la quijada y cuello del ojiazul. Alec levantó la cabeza para darle más acceso al otro. Cuando Sebastian bajó un poco mas y comenzó a mordisquear sus pezones, las caderas de Alec se movieron por si solas. El ojiazul movía la cadera de adelante hacia atrás sobre la dura erección del rubio, haciéndolo gruñir y soltar pequeños gemidos. Alec soltó una risita aumentando la intensidad de su movimiento, podía sentir a Sebastian aferrándose a él, abrazándolo por la espalda.

 ** **-**** Quien diría que eras tan sensible- dijo Alec sacando todo el doble sentido que podía, Sebastian alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado antes de empujar al ojuazul hasta dejarlo nuevamente recostado en la cama- Que... ¡Woah!

-Veamos quien es más sensible- le dijo con una media sonrisa antes de besarlo. Alec devolvió el beso gustoso hasta que sintió la mano de Sebastian escabullirse entre sus cuerpos para posicionar su erección y poder penetrarlo. Abrió los ojos empujando suavemente a Sebastian, separando sus labios.

-No, espera. Primero tengo que...- Sebastian no quiso saber que tenía que hacer primero, no le importaba que tendía que hacer primero. Quería estar dentro de Alec y lo quería ahora. Tomó las piernas de Alec y las separó, deteniéndolas para tener acceso- Espera, déjame prepararme...

-No voy a esperar- Gruñó Sebastian empujando dentro de Alec sin detenerse.

\- No… Espera… Ahh - Sebastian se introdujo por completo y Alec hizo una mueca adolorida.- Un dedo... ¿Te costaba… un jodido dedo… primero? – Masculló en replica; Sebastian sonrió inocentemente estirándose sobre él para besarlo mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse lentamente. Alec no reprimió un gemido que fue absorbido por la boca del rubio, su beso iba al mismo ritmo suave de sus embestidas y Alec se encontró aferrándose a su torso.

Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y las manos de Sebastian se hicieron con el miembro del ojos azules, bombeando al mismo ritmo.

\- J…Jonathan - Gimió Alexander, sus uñas marcando la espalda del rubio que iba cada vez más rápido, golpeando casi accidentalmente ese nudo de nervios que desató el placer en Alec – Seb ...ahí…si - Sebastian lo repitió apenas pudiendo contenerse al sentir las paredes de Alec apretándose estrechamente a su alrededor.

\- Alexander - Gruñó con un tono rasposo y contenido de placer. Alec sentía que iba a enloquecer, el movimiento de las manos de Sebastian y se sus embestidas lo tenían en el límite.

No pudo más y se dejó venir en la mano de Sebastian, entre el abdomen de ambos; Sebastian aumento aún más las embestidas, Alexander se contraía tan fuerte a su alrededor que le sacó un gemido con su nombre cortando el aliento de Alec ante el rostro contorsionado de placer del rubio iluminado por la luz de la luna. Alec lo besó y finalmente el rubio se corrió en su interior, llenándolo por completo.

No había nada que pudiera apartarlo de esa felicidad, de los labios del rubio; de su mirada cuando abrió los ojos y por un segundo pudo apreciar un hermoso tono verde en ellos. Alec estiró su mano acariciando con su pulgar el pómulo anguloso de Sebastian que aún se mantenía sobre él; le gustaba esa mirada que le devolvía, el sentimiento, ese color como esmeralda que rápidamente volvió a ser negro; todo era prueba suficiente para Alec de que, después de todo, había un ser humano como cualquier otro debajo de esa superficie creada por Valentine.

Sebastian puso su mano sobre la de Alec y esta vez el beso fue suave y cargado de muchas palabras que ninguno estaba dispuesto a decir, no todavía ** **.****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh :O
> 
> Todo el mundo tan preocupado y angustiado y mientras tanto Alec pasándola de lo lindo.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció esa escena? No quería que fuera algo dulce (es decir, es Sebastian) pero que tampoco se viera demasiado insensible; espero haberlo logrado, y una vez más agradezco a Tonks por corregir el desastre que yo había escrito; a que es una buena parabatai :) a que si ;)
> 
> En fin, tienen a un oscuro atrapado, eso pinta bien; pero Alec está pensando en quedarse realmente con Sebastian, eso no pinta tan bien D:
> 
> Ahora el próximo cap ya está listo :P se llama "A su merced" prometo no volver a tardar.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto
> 
> Besos :3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec reconsidera toda su situación con Sebastian mientras Tessa ayuda a Magnus

 

_Parte II: Al infierno se va en pareja_

**¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?**

**¿Se muere el amor o se enamora la muerte?**

**Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada**

**y el amor amaría hasta la muerte**

_Anónimo_

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**Capítulo 16: A Su Merced**

_Amar es dar lo que no se tiene a alguien que no es_

**Jacques Lacan**

X.X.X.X.X.X.

Alec inspiró profundo; el aroma a sándalo inundó sus fosas nasales; un aroma familiar para él. Pensó en Magnus; ese estúpido brujo que lo corrió de su apartamento a la primera oportunidad: no lo quiso escuchar con lo de Camille, no lo quiso escuchar cuando Sebastian lo drogó; pero no era posible que fuese él: no había aroma a azúcar quemada de la magia.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, recordando la noche que había pasado. Vio la espalda pálida llena de cicatrices sobre la cual él estaba apoyado a modo de almohada; y su sonrisa tonta desapareció.

Alec se incorporó rojo hasta las orejas. Tenía que controlarse y poner las cosas en perspectiva: se había acostado con Sebastian; habían hecho el amor esa noche y... ¿Hacer el amor? Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente; no, Sebastian le asqueaba, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho, por qué...

¿A quién quería engañar? Había sido él mismo quien buscó al rubio, y esta vez no había runas ni drogas de hada. Sintió un estremecimiento placentero al recordar la noche anterior y con eso una punzada de culpa y horror. Sebastian seguía siendo un asesino, seguía siendo el responsable de muchas muertes de Nefilims y al acostarse con él, Alec había traicionado a su familia, a Magnus...

Frunció el ceño; su familia y Magnus podían irse mucho al infierno. Su única familia era Max y a él le agradaba Sebastian. Realmente le sorprendía como el muchacho había conseguido ganárselo. Pero aun así, estaba traicionando a La Clave y ellos no serían misericordiosos con él La ley es dura pero es la ley.

Tanteó en la mesa de noche tomando la jarra de agua para servirse un vaso, mirando la espalda del rubio, llena de marca de látigos por parte de Valentine. Podría matarlo allí mismo. Atravesar su nuca con una daga, estaba seguro que ni siquiera él podría sobrevivir a eso. Sería una muerte más rápida de la que le daría la clave si llegase a atraparlo, ellos le harían pagar por todos y cada uno de sus crímenes.

Alec se estremeció, recordando el cuerpo del ángel, las plumas del ángel manchadas en sangre dorada. Recordó a Andrew Blackthorn golpeando a su hijo, a Amatis dispuesta a matar a los niños; ni siquiera sabía que había pasado con Mark, que había hecho el pueblo de la Reina Seelie con él.

La mirada de Alec se volvió dura. Tomándose de un trago el vaso de agua, dejándolo sobre la mesa de noche y buscando en el suelo su camisa para tomar una daga. Sebastian era una amenaza para la humanidad, para los Nefilims; podía haber traído a su hermano de vuelta pero se había llevado muchas vidas que jamás volverían y nadie, nunca, tendría una oportunidad como esa para acabar con su terror; nadie estaría tan cerca para intentarlo sin correr riesgo, porque Sebastian no los dejaría, el rubio solo confiaba en él.

Su mano se detuvo a medio camino de su nuca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Por poción o no, Sebastian confiaba en él, lo amaba. Miró la espalda llena de cicatrices del rubio, comenzaba a preguntarse si, quizás, debajo de toda esa fachada de "Sebastian" creada por Valentine, estaría todavía un chico que podría ser salvado, el Jonathan con el que había hecho el amor la noche anterior.

Alec soltó la daga dejándola caer al piso y el ruido hizo eco en la habitación haciendo que el rubio se removiera y despertara. Sebastian volteó el rostro en dirección a él, mirándolo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó somnoliento, se veía indefenso, vulnerable. Alec lo miró ¿Realmente había pensado en matar al hombre que hacía que su corazón latiera como un tambor?

Alec le sonrió inclinándose sobre él para besarlo suavemente.

\- Estaba pensando y...ciertamente ya no te odio Jonathan; no tengo motivos para hacerlo. - Dijo. El rubio también sonrió estirando su mano para perderse en el cabello de Alec en una caricia; era una sonrisa que alcanzaba sus ojos oscuros iluminándolos.

\- Ni yo a ti Alexander.- Aseguró robándole un beso.

* * *

 

Max se restregó los ojos, aun somnoliento, caminando descalzo a la cocina tratando de no pisarse el pantalón del pijama. Alec le había dicho que la ropa se la había comprado Sebastian, pero le quedaba enorme, suponía que era mejor eso a que le quedara muy chica y le estuviese apretando.

Bajó hacía la cocina, pensando en lo agradable que había sido pasar su cumpleaños en Praga, se había divertido muchísimo gracias a Alec y Sebastian; e incluso a Andrew y Bullheart a pesar de ser tan callados y serios, pero Max habría deseado que su familia estuviera allí, Alec solo le decía que mamá, papá e Izzy y Jace estaban lejos; pero ¿dónde era lejos? Hacía más de una semana que volvió a la vida; él suponía que era tiempo suficiente para que sus padres tomaran un avión de donde sea que estuvieran y fueran a verlo. ¿O es que no les emocionaba saber que estaba vivo?

Había sopesado diversas posibilidades: quizás su hermano no les había dicho que Sebastian lo había revivido, tal vez porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. Incluso había llegado a pensar que su familia también había muerto y el único que quedaba era Alec: su hermano le había prometido que hablaría con Sebastian para traer a sus padres, ¿Significaba eso que tenían que traerlos de la muerte como a él? No, Alec se lo habría dicho si ese fuera el caso; no podía ocultarle algo como eso. O tal vez, ya no querían un hijo que estuvo muerto por casi tres meses; ¿creerían que era un zombie?

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza sacándose esa idea de la mente, sorprendiéndose al ver que no había nadie en la cocina. Se extrañó, generalmente siempre que bajaba Alec ya había preparado el desayuno y Sebastian estaba sentado tomando una taza de café. ¿Se había despertado demasiado temprano? Se quitó las gafas para restregarse los ojos mirando el reloj: solo eran las diez de la mañana y…

¡Un minuto! ¿Las diez?

El niño abrió los ojos por completo ¡Era tardísimo! Alec solía despertarlo a las siete de la mañana para desayunar ¿Qué pasaba?

\- ¡Alec! ¡Alec! – Lo llamó a voz en cuello sujetándose los pantalones del pijama mientras corría escaleras arriba hacía la habitación de su hermano. - ¿Alec estás? - ¿Habría tenido que salir otra vez con Sebastian? La última vez Alec había vuelto lastimado en el hombro además no solían dejarlo solo sin avisar. - ¡ALEC!

El niño llegó hasta la puerta de su hermano pero no hubo puesto la mano en el pomo cuando Alec abrió la puerta saliendo rápidamente y cerrándola tras de sí haciendo retroceder a Max para que no se lo llevara por delante.

\- ¡Alec!

\- ¡Max! – Exclamaron los hermanos a la vez. El ojos azules trababa la puerta con su cuerpo mientras terminaba de ponerse una franelilla. - ¿Por qué gritas tanto?

\- Tengo hambre – Dijo el niño sencillamente.

\- ¿Hambre?...oh claro, el desayuno, por supuesto… Voy a preparar algo – Dijo tomando a su hermano de los hombros para guiarlo junto suyo a la escalera. – Te paraste temprano

\- ¡Son las diez de la mañana! – Exclamó el niño sacándose de encima al mayor - ¡Y no me empujes!

\- ¿Las diez? - Alec no supo que decir, y en cambio ambos bajaron a la cocina. Max se sentó en la barra del desayunadero mientras Alec se apresuraba en encender la estufa.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó Max - Caminas raro

\- Nada - Respondió quizás demasiado rápido - Estoy bien – Aseguró; nada que un iratze en sus caderas no solucionara: tendría que enseñarle a Sebastian un par de cosas para hacer menos doloroso cuando lo...

\- ¡Alec! - Max cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos señalando el pan que se le quemaba en la estufa, el mayor lo sacó rápidamente.

\- No pasa nada; en un segundo tendrás el desayuno - Dijo tomando el control de la cocina otra vez - yo… estaba leyendo en mi cuarto y…

El niño enarcó una ceja mirando a su hermano de arriba abajo: Alec tenía una camiseta de algodón negra enrollada de un lado dejando ver su espalda, y unos calzoncillos de pingüino, iba descalzo y despeinado.

\- ¿A quién crees que engañas? Es obvio que te quedaste dormido – Le acusó el pequeño tomando un plato y golpeándolo repetidamente contra la barra para generar presión en Alec que ya preparaba las tostadas y el tocino lo más rápido que podía; el mayor no se había quedado dormido, de hecho se había despertado bastante temprano y él y Sebastian habían repetido una excelente escena para adultos de la que Max no necesitaba enterarse, así que prefirió quedarse callado y en cambio se dio prisa en preparar algo de café silbando alegremente.

\- ¿Y Sebastian? ¿Ya se fue? – Preguntó el niño de pronto.

\- Eh...s...digo no...no; no, se ha ido – Dijo intentando no ruborizarse, dándole la espalda a su hermano con la excusa de servirle un vaso de jugo que puso frente suyo. Max enarcó una ceja viendo el jugo y luego a su hermano - ¿Qué? – El niño hizo un gesto de obviedad con la cabeza; Alec se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano - ¡Oh claro! El desayuno – Dijo apresurándose para servir una ración de tocino y tostadas volviendo a silbar para desviar la atención. Max atacó su plato de comida con toda el hambre que tenía, mientras el mayor seguía cocinando un poco más.

\- ¿Qué pafa? ¿Pof que filbas tan fuebte? –Preguntó el pequeño con la boca llena.

\- Traga primero – Lo riñó Alec tomando un trocito de tocino y aventándoselo en el rostro, comiéndose el resto con una sonrisa que no conseguía esconder – Estoy feliz.

\- Ya veo – Dijo con obviedad - ¡Ni siquiera te has cambiado la ropa de dormir! - Exclamó señalándolo acusadoramente: Alec respingó como si le hubieran atrapado en una fechoría; intentó omitir sus comentarios preparando más tostadas pero Max continuó poniéndolo en evidencia.

\- Y ni te pones pantalones - Lo riñó el niño - ¿Puedo andar yo también en calzoncillos por la casa? - preguntó.

\- No - Negó Sebastian entrando a la cocina. Solo se sirvió un vaso de jugo y se detuvo junto a Alec estirándose para tomar una de las tostadas que este estaba preparando, susurrándole al oído – Me dejaste solo y te llevaste algo que es mío; tendré que castigarte.

El rubio se separó de él mordiendo la tostada despreocupadamente. Alec enrojeció como un tomate intentando infructuosamente no pensar en la insinuaciones del comentario. El rubio pasó junto a Max revolviéndole el cabello.

\- El único que puede andar en calzoncillos es tu hermano – Aseguró de buena gana, guiñándole un ojo al Nefilim que se volvió a la estufa con la excusa de que se le quemaría el tocino.

\- ¡No es justo! - Se quejó Max - Todo Alec, todo Alec - Hizo berrinche - Yo también quiero unos calzoncillos de pingüinos así - Exigió - Solo tengo negros y sin chiste.

\- Pregúntale donde consiguió esos entonces - Dijo con sorna, riendo ante el quejido de Alec - Estaré entrenando - Informó robándole otra tostada a Max y marchándose con esta y el vaso de jugo en su mano. El niño resopló en queja.

\- Él también parece feliz... ¿Porque todos están felices? – Se quejó - ¿De qué me perdí?

\- Nada; no es nada - Aseguró Alec apagando la cocina, y tomando un plato para sentarse junto a su hermanito. Max lo miró con sospecha pero no por eso dejó de comer; estuvieron en silencio por un rato hasta que de pronto el niño comentó con la boca llena.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Lo hiciste anoche?

\- ¿Eh?- Alec casi se atraganta enrojeciendo como una señal de tránsito.

\- ¡Con Sebastian! - Exclamó exasperado. Alec escupió la comida...

\- ¿Q...que?- Tartamudeó - No...yo...nosotros no...lo siento si... ¿Cómo lo...? - Alec no sabía cómo terminar ninguna frase.

\- ¿Le dijiste o no que buscara a mamá y papá? – Gruñó Max exasperado. Alec sintió el alma volverle al cuerpo.

\- Oh eso...no yo...hablare con él después del desayuno.

\- Bien - Dijo satisfecho- Pero que no se te olvide.

* * *

 

Bufó observando el rostro de Alexander Lightwood devolviéndole una mirada frustrada a través del espejo.

\- Está bien Tessa; no puedes sobre exigirte - Dijo Catarina observándola por encima de una revista médica que leía. La chica recuperó su apariencia normal dándose por vencida.

No había querido ir a la ciudad silenciosa junto a Magnus y los Lightwood porque no quería estar cerca del Hermano Zachariah en un lugar donde no podía deshacerse un poco de ese papel y ser aunque sea una parte del Jem que amaba; pero tampoco quería darse por vencida, tenía fe en que tal vez podrían sacar algo de información del oscuro, mientras tanto ella seguiría intentando con Alexander: había podido tocar su mente una vez, esperaba volver a conseguirlo.

Se sentó en un sofá de Catarina; estaba en su apartamento; tendría que quedarse allí dado que el de Magnus había sido abandonado cuando se marcharon tras la pelea con Sebastian.

\- Hacía años que no me sentía tan inútil- dijo restregándose el rostro.

\- Estás haciendo lo que puedes; Magnus lo sabe. - Intentó consolarla Catarina sin desviar la mirada de la revista que leía. La castaña suspiró yendo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, intentar forzar una conexión mental era realmente agotador.

Ella quería encontrar al chico Lightwood; él era el parabatai del último Herondale, y ella quería hacerse cercana a Jace; era el amor de su mejor amigo y Magnus había sufrido ya lo suficiente, él merecía ser feliz junto a su Nefilim y ella quería hacer cuanto estuviera en sus manos, después de todo Magnus contribuyó mucho a que ella pudiera tener una vida feliz con Will.

Se tomó el agua escuchando la puerta principal abrirse; y un pequeño alboroto en la sala. La chica se extrañó pero no se preocupó al escuchar la voz de Catarina.

\- Magnus tendrás que pagarme por ese jarrón que rompiste.

\- Te comprare otro – Dijo él rápidamente - ¿Tessa está aquí, cierto?

\- Si – Contestó ella. La castaña se apresuró en volver a la sala. Magnus estaba allí, parecía querer contener cierta expectativa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en la ciudad silenciosa.

\- Estaba – Coincidió – Pero pasó algo, ataque al oscuro y…- Magnus mostró la palma de su mano donde había un mechón de cabello. Tessa lo miró y luego a su amigo y sonrió.

\- Oh no, no par de locos; ni lo piensen – Los retó Catarina cerrando su revista y viéndolos con reprobación.

\- Es la mejor idea…- Comenzó Magnus.

\- ¡Es genial! Ese Oscuro sabe todo lo que está pasando con Alec, si logro conectar con él, aunque sea un poco – Tessa también estaba emocionada; era una oportunidad, ahora dependía de ella.

\- Les recuerdo que ya intentaron eso con Maximus sin resultados: Tessa ya no tiene las mismas capacidades que antes – Intentó hacerle entender.

\- Puedo hacerlo – Dijo la castaña decidida – Pude conectar con Alec antes; quizás no sea tan fuerte como hace más de cien años, pero puedo tener destellos – Aseguró – Lo que pasó con Maximus… no me extrañaría si él tuviera su mente protegida: él no era idiota.

Catarina bufó viendo a Tessa estirar la mano para recibir las hebras de cabello del oscuro que Magnus le tendía; la bruja de piel azul se mordió el labio.

\- Bien, supongamos que funciona – Dijo – Esos oscuros tienen sangre de demonio: Tessa es parte Nefilim ¿No has pensado en como eso podría hacerle daño?

\- También es parte demonio. – Alegó Magnus. La castaña asintió de acuerdo.

\- Me convertí en un ángel Catarina, estaré bien.

\- Casi moriste esa vez – Le recordó. La cambia formas hizo oídos sordos cerrando los ojos para concentrarse solo en las hebras de cabello. Bullheart era un hombre corpulento por lo que fue un tanto doloroso tener que crecer, y sin embargo aun después de que sus huesos se hubieron alargado y separado seguía doliendo. Tessa se tambaleó y Magnus la sujetó a prisa.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó.

\- Duele – Dijo con la voz grave del oscuro – Pero es soportable – Aseguró. Le quemaba el cuerpo, cada una de las marcas rojas del oscuro quemaban en su piel.

\- Date prisa entonces antes de que sea insoportable – Dijo Catarina aun con expresión de desaprobación.

Cerró los ojos una vez más; tenía que concentrarse en Bullheart; en su mente. Todo estaba oscuro, sabía que estaba ahí, la conciencia del oscuro pero apenas y podía tocarla con la suya; y faltaba algo, no había voluntad en lo absoluto solo el deseo de obedecer ciegamente, sin hacer juicio a las órdenes, no había crítica, ni consciencia real de lo que sucedía, solo obediencia.

Intentó acercarse a su mente, penetrar en ella, en sus recuerdos. El dolor abrazador en su piel incrementó y se extendió: Tessa sintió como si hubieran colocado una de esas runas rojas en su cerebro. Se mordió el labio apretando el brazo de Magnus con fuerza.

El brujo miró de forma estrangulada a Catarina: si fuera solo Tessa quien apretara su brazo no habría problema, pero los brazos de Bullheart eran el doble de los suyos y Bane sentía que perdería la circulación pronto. La chica de piel azul le devolvió la mirada preocupada: Tessa se estaba esforzando demasiado.

-Tu puedes Tessa

\- Magnus, no la presiones a hacer esto – Dijo preocupada.

\- Solo un poco más – Susurró él. Estaba seguro de que conseguirían algo esta vez: tenían que hacerlo. Maximus sabía de la ubicación de Alexander pero Bullheart estaba directamente en contacto con él, cualquier detalle era importante.

La castaña gimió de dolor contorsionando el rostro del oscuro. Sin embargo su corazón latió con fuerza al ver un rostro al otro lado de unos barrotes llorando, suplicándole que lo escuchara. No, estaba viendo el presente de Bullheart, ella necesitaba hurgar en sus recuerdos, necesitaba saber que ocurría en la guarida de Sebastian, donde se ubicaba.

Un rápido destello la sorprendió: un niño de cabello negro corriendo feliz por un lugar donde nevaba, una batalla, fuego, Alexander enfrentándose a Sebastian, una casa de campo junto a un arroyo, el mismo niño leyendo un manga y…

Fue arrojada fuera de su mente; su cerebro ardía como si lo estuvieran partiendo con fuego. Tessa soltó a Magnus para llevarse las manos a la cabeza como si quisiera evitar que explotara. Magnus y Catarina se miraron angustiados, pero no fue nada cuando la chica volvió a su cuerpo gritando de dolor mientras la sangre fluía de su nariz.

\- ¡Tessa! – Exclamó Magnus. Catarina se apresuró hacía ella, tomándola de los hombros, intentándola hacer volver en sí y contener el sangrado. La cambia formas intentó contenerse, el dolor disminuía con cada segundo desde que volvió a ser ella misma. - ¿Estás bien? – Magnus se apresuró a ella - ¿Qué viste?

\- Había un niño y…

\- ¡Basta! – Estalló Catarina interrumpiendo la voz adolorida de la chica – ¡Basta Magnus! – Le espetó ayudando a la chica victoriana a sentarse – Estás desesperado por el Nefilim, lo entiendo pero eso no te da derecho a poner en riesgo a Tessa.

\- ¿Qué? no… yo no…- El brujo retrocedió mirando a la castaña; no había sido su intención no pensar en el bienestar de su amiga; lo último que quería era causarle daño pero lo estaba haciendo - Lo siento. Tessa lo siento mucho.

La castaña asintió sin apartar mucho las manos de su cabeza. Magnus en cambio retrocedió un poco más: él había creído que sería una buena idea, pero realmente no lo había pensado bien; no lo suficiente.

* * *

 

Lanzó la daga dando en el blanco; debía tener cerca de una hora entrenando; pero ni aun así conseguía distraer su mente de Alexander: una y otra vez el recuerdo de su cuerpo a su merced llegaba a él; la noche anterior, esa misma mañana

Saltó sobre una viga y de ahí se impulsó a la pared donde dio una voltereta acertando un par de cuchillos más, pero al caer sobre la viga no siguió entrenando y en cambio se apoyó contra la pared mirando el filo de su daga pensativo.

¿Qué estaba haciéndole ese Nefilim? Desde la tarde de ayer todo iba tan rápido: en un minuto estaba decapitando a Maximus, y al siguiente se encontraba haciendo el amor con Alexander

_Hacer el amor_

Sebastian negó con la cabeza más ni aun así pudo evitar el estremecimiento placentero. La noche anterior aunque fuese él quien llevó el control, fue Alec quien lo reclamó como suyo.

_Su monstruo_...

Alexander lo estaba aceptando tal cual era, sin exigirle cambios que él no estaba dispuesto a dar.

**No deberías estar tan orgulloso de ser un monstruo**  - Sebastian masculló negando con la cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento de su mente -  **Además, ya hemos cambiado.**

Decidió hacer oídos sordos y retomó la práctica de salto y lanzamiento de cuchillos, aunque sin poner toda su atención a ello: Era la primera vez que estar con una persona le hacía sentirse así, que despertar junto a alguien lo reconfortaba, casi le hacía sentir en paz.

Y era la primera vez que deseaba con tanto fervor tener a Alexander en frente para hacerlo suyo una vez más.

Falló un tiro pero apenas y se dio cuenta: había amado ver a Alexander en la cocina, con sus calzoncillos puesto, tan despeinado, descalzo y feliz. Había querido tomarlo de la cintura y besarlo hasta que volviera a decir su nombre con ese tono contenido que había descubierto, lo volvía loco; pero tuvo que contenerse por Max; Max también había sido el responsable de que Alec lo dejara en la habitación y se pusiera esos calzoncillos al ser lo primero que encontró. Era un chiquillo bastante inoportuno y molesto y contrario a lo que cabía pensar, no estaba enojado con el niño por eso.

No; después de todo él podría acostumbrarse a toda esa escena... ¿Familiar?

**Pero lo estás haciendo todo mal**.

Sebastian gruñó lanzando un nuevo cuchillo; notando una ávida mirada azul asomarse desde la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento. Alexander ya se había duchado y cambiado de ropa; sonrió al verlo, pero siguió entrenando, esperando a que Alec manifestara su presencia pero Alexander solo lo veía admirado por lo que él aprovechó para realizar volteretas y tiros especialmente complejos poniendo en práctica toda su agilidad.

Alec también había puesto en práctica sus habilidades esa noche y esa mañana; no era un maestro pero sabía lo que hacía incluso, debía admitirlo, más que él que nunca había estado con otro hombre. Apretó la daga con un poco más de fuerza: Alexander si había estado con alguien más, ese maldito brujo Bane.

**Alec lo ama, por eso se entregó al brujo.**

Pero eso era antes; Alec ya no amaba a ese brujo: se había entregado a él después de todo, dos veces: la noche anterior y esa misma mañana, Alexander ya no pensaba en el brujo. Incluso le había pedido de que dejara de usar ese asqueroso shampoo olor a sándalo que usaba desde el día que literalmente le flechó el corazón; no, Alec no quería más al brujo, lo quería a él.

**Pero lo estás haciendo todo mal-**  Repitió la voz en su cabeza.

Lanzó la daga con tanta fuerza que atravesó el blanco y se clavó en la pared. Escuchó una exclamación de admiración pero nada más, por lo que no se contuvo más para poner en evidencia que había notado su presencia.

\- ¿Pasa algo Alec?- Cuestionó Sebastian desde las alturas; el de cabello negro arrugó un poco el ceño: se había acostumbrado ya a que le llamara Alexander en todo momento y no solo Alec como el resto de su familia; y no quería que Sebastian se asemejara a ellos en lo absoluto.

El rubio hizo un salto limpio cayendo grácilmente frente al chico de ojos azules atacándole luego sin previo aviso. Alec le esquivó por los pelos haciéndose con el cuchillo serafín que llevaba siempre entre sus ropas y contraatacando. Sebastian esquivó la estocada propinando un puñetazo que Alec interceptó y con un complicado movimiento torció el brazo del rubio derribándolo al suelo e inmovilizándole al sentarse sobre su pecho.

\- Te tengo - Se jactó Alec con autosuficiencia. Había mejorado considerablemente en su lucha cuerpo a cuerpo gracias a los entrenamientos diarios que tenía con el rubio. Sebastian sonrió de lado y en un pestañeo alzó la parte baja de su cuerpo atrapando a Alec con sus piernas sacándolo de encima de él y rápidamente intercambiando lugares, quedando el ojos azules bajo el rubio.

\- No, yo te tengo - Se jactó. – Y quiero mis calzoncillos de vuelta. – Exigió acercando peligrosamente sus labios; Alec ladeó una sonrisa.

\- Tendrás que quitármelos

\- Con gusto – Ronroneó el rubio haciéndose con sus labios en un beso profundo e intenso desde el comienzo; ahí estaba, dejándose sucumbir por el sabor de los labios del Nefilim otra vez; las piernas del ojos azules rodearon la cintura de su captor esta vez de forma totalmente diferente a la del entrenamiento; había solo una idea clara ahora y era sentir al máximo al otro.

Alexander estaba sucumbiendo ante él y estaba bien porque significaba que lo tenía a su merced para su plan ¿Pero cuál plan?

**Eres tu quien está a su merced**

\- ¿Round tres? - Preguntó Sebastian con voz ahogada, sintiendo el miembro de Alec endurecerse y el propio reclamando falta de espacio en sus pantalones. No tenía argumentos para rebatir a la voz en su cabeza, al contrario podía pensar mil y una cosas sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo entre él y Alec, pero solo una estaba clara: se estaba haciendo adicto a ese Nefilim de ojos azules.

Como toda respuesta Alec mordió su labio atrayendo su boca a la suya, besándole casi con desespero sus manos urgidas por deshacerse del traje de entrenamiento cuando...

\- ¿Alec ya le preguntaste a Sebas...? - La puerta de la sala de entrenamiento se abrió de par en par y la voz de Max murió en su garganta. La atmosfera cargada de deseo se congeló en tan solo un segundo que tardó Alec en apartarse de Sebastian con prisa mientras que el niño con los ojos como platos gritaba señalándolos - ¡Whaaaaaa! Se estaban...ustedes...¡Se besaban! Tú... - señaló a su hermano - ¡Y tú! - Y a Sabastian - Yo... Yo...

\- Max...- El ojos azules se incorporó acercándose con precaución mientras Sebastian bufaba irritado - Nosotros...no es...

\- Claro que es lo que piensas - Le interrumpió Sebastian con molestia - Estaba besando a tu hermano y si te vas justo ahora podemos continuar donde nos quedamos.

\- ¡Jonathan! - Gruñó Alec; era la primera vez que usaba su nombre real con ese tono de molestia; Max solo se confundió aún más.

\- ¿Jonathan? ¡Es Sebastian! - Exclamó- Y lo besabas y...y...no es una chica y... - Se detuvo abriendo la boca con desconcierto volviéndose a Sebastian - No eres una chica ¿verdad? - Pese a la situación Alec no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita. Sebastian lo fulminó con la mirada parándose y dirigiéndose a Max de forma amenazante.

\- ¿Me ves cara de chica? - Gruñó. El niño retrocedió intimidado pero Alec se interpuso entre ambos intentando conciliar.

\- Ya...ya, no tienes que hacérselo más traumático - Dijo volviéndose hacia su hermanito y acuclillándose para quedar a su altura - Sebastian no es una chica Max - El niño asintió con la mirada intimidada puesta en el rubio. - Ni yo tampoco - Advirtió antes de que preguntara - Yo... ¿Sabes? Hay chicos a los que nos gustan otros chicos; nosotros somos gay Max, ¿Entiendes eso? - El niño asintió lentamente.

\- ¿Nosotros? - Preguntó confundido - ¿Yo también? - Alec abrió la boca.

\- No Max - Negó de inmediato - Tú no eres gay...bueno no que yo sepa...quizás luego...pero no aun...eres un niño y...

\- Estas divagando - Advirtió Sebastian. El mayor Ligthwood suspiró profundamente ordenando sus ideas.

\- Me refiero a Sebastian y a mí - Dijo al fin - Nosotros dos somos gay.

\- Tu eres gay - Gruñó Sebastian al ojos azules, dirigiéndose a Max luego - A mí solo me gusta tu hermano. - Alec rodó los ojos pero le ignoró.

\- Debí hablarlo contigo antes, lo siento - Continuó el pelo negro con su hermanito.

\- Entonces... Te gustan los chicos - Dijo, alarmándose luego- ¡Yo soy chico! ¿¡Te gusto!?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Max eres mi hermanito.

\- Una cosa no es excluyente de la otra, créeme lo sé - Aseguró Sebastian, la mirada de Alec fue mortal.

\- ¿Porque no te vas al infierno un rato? Estoy seguro que te extrañan por allá - Dijo mordaz; el rubio le hizo una mueca pero le ignoró. Alec volvió la atención a su hermanito, intentando hacerles entender - ¿A ti te gustaría... Isabelle? - El niño negó fervientemente - Lo mismo contigo - Le explicó y agregó - Sebastian y yo estamos juntos ahora Max.

\- ¿Cómo mamá y papá?

\- Lilith nos libre - Masculló Sebastian; lo menos que quería era parecerse a ese matrimonio que, aunque Max no supiera, se había terminado hacía meses. Alec y Max le ignoraron.

\- Si, como mamá y papá. Nosotros somos...- Alec le dirigió una mirada de duda a Sebastian antes de volver a su hermano - Somos novios.

\- ¿Estás usando a tu hermano para pedírmelo, Lightw...? - Sebastian se interrumpió cuando Max que se había acercado puso su pequeña manito en el abdomen del rubio quien lo miró confundido. Max parecía preocupado y se lo hizo saber a Alec.

\- ¡Tiene la panza dura! - Exclamó.

\- Si Max – Coincidió Alec, intentando no ruborizarse: bastante bien que él lo sabía - ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

\- Tiene que tenerla suave para que le crezca como un globo, sino ¿Cómo va a meter ahí a tus hijos?

\- ¡Quieres que te mande tres metros bajo tierra mocoso! - Rugió Sebastian con molestia. No era una amenaza real, pero tarde se dio cuenta que no era el tipo de cosas que le dices a un niño al que has matado hace 4 meses. Sus palabras volvieron tenso el ambiente en un segundo acabando con las risas divertidas de Alec y la inocencia de Max. El niño se apartó del rubio a prisa con miedo en su mirada, corriendo a esconderse tras su hermano quien se había estremecido y lo miraba con reproche mientras tomaba en brazos al pequeño; Sebastian no dijo nada, solo se marchó dejando a ambos hermanos solos.

* * *

 

Cuando la puerta se abrió las conversaciones en el interior cesaron; Robert y Maryse habían ido a conversar con los hermanos silenciosos mientras sus hijos caminaban por la Ciudad Silenciosa; Magnus no había vuelto desde que se marchó hacia unas tres horas. Jace había estado dispuesto a que los Hermanos Silenciosos vieran en su mente el recuerdo de Los Ángeles para determinar nuevas pistas; mas no estuvieron de acuerdo, solo era un recuerdo, sujeto a lo que Alexander hubiera notado y limitado por lo que Jace hubiera percibido de eso; no sería mucho lo que conseguirían.

Sin embargo se habían mantenido en la Ciudad Silenciosa: Thomas Owlnight, el parabatai del oscuro capturado había llegado hacia un rato ya; tenía ya cerca de un par de horas hablando con este; habían decidido dejarlos solos, permitirles algo de privacidad pese a la situación; sin embargo se mantenían a la espera, rezándole a Raziel por un avance por parte del hombre.

Todos voltearon a ver pero solo eran Isabelle y Jace que habían estado caminando por los túneles de la ciudad. El suspiro de decepción de sus padres no pasó desapercibido.

\- Somos sus hijos, al menos finjan alegría de vernos - Les riñó Isabelle. Maryse le dirigió una mirada de disculpa y ella lo dejó pasar después de todo sabía que era lo que sus padres esperaban, lo mismo por lo que ellos habían vuelto: para saber los avances.

\- ¿Aun nada?

\- Thomas sigue hablando con él.

\- ¿Creen que realmente tenga avances? - Preguntó Jace preocupado. Robert se encogió de hombros mirando su reloj; dos horas y media, quizás no sería mala idea dar una vuelta por la celda. Se puso de pie.

\- Esperen aquí: iré a ver cómo va todo - Dijo. Maryse asintió y Jace e Isabelle se sentaron a su lado. Robert salió a través de los túneles de la ciudad silenciosa; nunca le había gustado estar en la zona de los prisioneros: había un silencio perturbador interrumpido de vez en cuando por susurros que hacían pensar que realmente tantas generaciones de nefilims ahí enterrados intentaban contarle sus historias; era una sensación un poco escalofriante y quizás, lo que más le perturbaba es que era la tercera vez en pocos meses que tenía que estar allí por uno de sus hijos y esperaba que fuera la última.

\- Y a Mary... Me divertiré tanto...tan orgullosa siempre de ser la más rápida, primero cortare sus piernas.

\- Conner...por favor - Esa era la voz de Thomas; estaba ahogado en lágrimas. Robert se detuvo al verlo, el hombre estaba de rodillas frente a la celda, con las manos aferradas a los barrotes y el rostro bañado en lágrimas mirando suplicante a su parabatai quien sonreía socarronamente - Tú...tú no eres así; lucha contra eso, tú jamás le harías daño a Mary, eres un buen hombre Conner...

Robert sintió una opresión en el pecho; el recuerdo de su propio Parabatai le cortó el aliento pese a la forma en que se habían dado las cosas entre ellos; se imaginó a él y Michael cuando eran jóvenes en los lugares de los parabatais ingleses frente a él.

\- Mi señor Sebastian no cría niños - Escupió el oscuro. - Yo me deshago de ellos. - Thomas no pudo reprimir un quejido estrangulado; Robert apretó los puños: después de todo fue Sebastian quien asesinó a su pequeño Maxwell.

\- ¿Si...si es así porque tenías esos juguetes contigo? - Intentó sacarle información; pero el oscuro solo sonrió de lado, acercándose a su parabatai y agachándose frente a él.

\- Si bebes de la copa del señor Sebastian, lo sabrás.

\- ¡Nunca haría eso! - Exclamó- Y tú tampoco debiste, tú...

\- ¡Robert! - El grito de Maryse sobresaltó a los dos Nefilims. Robert respingó volviendo el rostro hacia la mujer que corría hacia él a prisa, mientras que Owlnight y Bullheart los miraban.

\- ¿Maryse que...?

\- Acaban de comunicarse; necesitan al inquisidor rápido. – Exclamó ella, se notaba angustiada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¡Sebastian atacó el instituto de Praga! - Exclamó la mujer - Lo quemó hasta los cimientos, no capturó a ninguno, no hubieron sobrevivientes.

Robert y Thomas se estremecieron; pero el oscuro solo se incorporó riendo a carcajadas mientras retrocedía para sentarse en la banca nuevamente.

\- ¿Que es tan gracioso? - Espetó Robert; Conner se encogió de hombros.

\- Mi señor ya sabe que me tienen; y él no acepta que le quiten lo que es suyo.

\- No; tú no eres de su propiedad, Conner - Intentó Thomas; Robert lo miró con lastima pero no dijo nada, se marchó de inmediato a Idris. A este paso en cualquier momento tendrían que llamar a todos los Nefilims a Alacante; y él no tenía cabeza para eso justo ahora

* * *

 

Sebastian se sentó en el sofá de la sala; Alec estaba allí leyendo algún libro. Afuera había oscurecido ya; el rubio había decidido pasar la tarde fuera de casa encargándose de otros asuntos luego de su metida de pata con el niño: Andrew Blackthorn le había echado en falta a uno de sus oscuros: Bullheart. Sebastian no había notado hasta entonces la ausencia de este y de inmediato me movió en su búsqueda; no le interesaba en lo absoluto un peón más o uno menos, pero le inquietaba de sobremanera que se le informara que no era visto desde Praga cuando al mismo tiempo que estuvieron allí habían estado los Lightwood y ese brujo de Bane. No, no era Bullheart si no lo que representaba su captura: una esperanza para la clave de atraparlo a él mismo, de enfrentarlo y vencerlo.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio; Alec sin dar señal de haberlo visto llegar, obviamente estaba enojado. Sebastian intentaba solo mantenerse allí pero su mente iba a Bullheart una y otra vez; habían muchos rumores al respecto: decían que lo había atrapado los nefilims del instituto de Praga; pues ya no había instituto en esa ciudad y de Bullheart no tenía el paradero; ninguno de los malditos quiso hablar a donde lo habían enviado; sin embargo estaba seguro que no estaba en Alacante, tenía informantes en la ciudad; ¿pero dónde lo tenían?

\- ¿Has sabido algo de Bullheart? - Alec volteó a verlo confundido - Desapareció.

\- No; yo... la última vez que lo vi fue en Praga, lo envié por un café y... - Frunció el ceño - Mi madre estaba allí ¿crees que...?

Sebastian no respondió de inmediato; lo miró con sorpresa.

\- ¿Hablaste con tu familia? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - Preguntó en forma acusatoria; el corazón le había dado un pequeño salto, pero no esos placenteros, era como un vacío: ¿Alec se estaba comunicando con ellos? ¿Por eso habían ido a Praga los Lightwood? Tenía sentido porque ¿de que otra forma sabrían que ellos estarían allí? Sin embargo el ojos azules se mantuvo impasible, no había señal de que decirlo hubiera sido un error para él.

-No- Negó encogiéndose de hombros - Me fui con Max apenas me di cuenta - Aseguró.- Y no te lo dije porque con lo que pasó se me olvidó - Dijo totalmente rojo. Sebastian no pudo evitar sorprenderse: ¿Alec había pasado de su madre? Rechazó una oportunidad única de escapar junto a su hermanito. Sonrió; después de todo, perder un oscuro ya no parecía tan malo.

Y sin embargo tenía que buscarlo, y el mundo era muy amplio como para dedicarse a eso, quizás tendría que hacer una visita a su principal informante: la Reina Seelie.

Casi tuvo que esconder una risita mirando al nefilim que seguía leyendo su libro; al recordar la forma en que Alec le había celado de ella; no sería bonito tener que informarle que iría a verla; mucho menos cuando seguro estaba enojado con él...otra vez.

\- ¿Y Max? Está bien? - Preguntó finalmente. Dejando de lado por un segundo todo el asunto de Bullheart y de la madre de Alec. Lightwood suspiró, no podía estar realmente enojado con Sebastian aunque quisiera.

\- Se durmió - Dijo, volviéndose a modo de riña - Tu comentario estuvo fuera de lugar: estuvo muy nervioso toda la tarde.

\- Yo no... – Las palabras de Sebastian se atragantaron en sus labios, no sabía cómo pedir una disculpa - Lo sé - Dijo al fin - Hare algo para remediarlo.

\- De hecho, hay algo que puedes hacer por él - Aseguró Alec cerrando el libro y encarando al rubio quien enarcó una ceja - Max quiere que traigas a todos los Lightwood. Quiere recuperar a su familia.

Alec hablaba autoexcluyéndose claramente de la familia y para Sebastian eso no pasó desapercibido: el rubio lo miró analíticamente antes de cuestionar.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó él. Alec no respondió de inmediato y Sebastian pudo ver el debate en su mirada

\- La familia no merecen a Max - Sentenció - Pero mi hermano merece una familia: quiero que sea feliz - Dijo al fin. Sebastian se masajeó las sienes; hacer feliz a Max haría feliz a Alec, pero Alec no quería tener a su familia cerca; por otro lado, no es como si él pudiera solo enviarles una invitación de mudanza a los Lightwood y estos aceptarían gustosos.

\- Sabes que ellos nunca vendrían por su propia voluntad. - Advirtió; no sabía hasta qué punto llegaba esa aversión del muchacho por los suyos sin embargo la respuesta de esto lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- Que lo hagan entonces por la tuya – Sentenció Alec serio. Había toda una implicación en sus palabras: solo había una forma en que un Nefilim hiciera la voluntad de Sebastian sin rechistar y Alec estaba permitiéndole hacerlo a su familia. Sebastian sonrió retorcidamente levantándose para besar sus labios

\- Tus deseos son órdenes - Susurró atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes y mordiéndole para jalar hacia él, atrapándolo en un beso.

No se había percatado, pero ahora que Alec le "autorizaba" sus métodos, se daba cuenta que, quizás, esperaba más del pelonegro de lo que quería admitir, y aun así este le daba todo lo que él quería.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _OO_OO_OO_  
> Un cap bastante tranquilo ¿no?...emp…si dejamos de lado el que Sebastian arrasó otro instituto D: creo que en este capítulo ya queda clara la posición de Alec ante Sebastian y ante su familia. Por cierto que ame escribir la escena donde Alec intenta explicarle a Max todo xD Por cierto que en esa escena Sebastian admite algo sin darse cuenta ;)
> 
> El próximo capítulo se llama "Celos"
> 
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	17. Celos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, despues de todo, sigue siendo celoso

Parte II: Al infierno se va en pareja

**¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?**

**¿Se muere el amor o se enamora la muerte?**

**Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada**

**y el amor amaría hasta la muerte**

Anónimo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 17: Celos**

_Los celos son un transformador extraño del carácter._

_**Arthur Conan Doyle** _

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Se dio la vuelta abrazándose remolonamente en la almohada, inspirando profundamente una fragancia cítrica que penetraba en sus fosas nasales mientras abría los ojos lentamente: se había quedado dormido más no era su culpa porque apenas y le habían dejado cerrar los ojos en toda la noche. Vale que quizás si tenía algo de responsabilidad por haberse quedado allí o por seguir besando a Sebastian aun después de haber hecho el amor, pero aceptaba gustosamente la responsabilidad.

Alec se fijó en el lugar donde estaba; no era su habitación sino la del rubio, y a diferencia de la suya, esta era un total desastre: ropa, libros y armas regadas por aquí y por allá. Alec rio avergonzado al reconocer sus propios calzoncillos guindados sobre la silla frente a la mesa de estudio, donde habían caído.

Retozó en las sabanas; no quería levantarse en lo absoluto pero su instinto Nefilim le obligó a hacerlo: un cazador de sombras no debía pasar tanto tiempo en la cama; ni siquiera en la de su sexy y perfecto amante.

Se vistió con calma; Sebastian debía estar entrenando ya o quizás había ido con Max; había tenido que ganarse su confianza otra vez luego de la amenaza en broma de hacía un par de días.

Ya eran tres noches durmiendo con Sebastian y la segunda que amanecía en la habitación de este; Alec suponía que estaba bien o de lo contario Sebastian no le habría permitido tomar una de las mesitas de noche de la habitación de este para sí mismo. Alec tenía allí una estela, un par de cuchillos Serafines y una jarra de agua. Al rubio no le gustaba que tomara de la suya, Sebastian era un poco raro y tenía sus manías, así que no le hacía mucha cabeza al asunto.

Se abrochó los pantalones mirando el panorama de la habitación: las sabanas eran un desastre pero eso solo hacía juego con el desastre que era la habitación en sí, solo le faltaba alguna fotografía. Se había dado cuenta que en toda la casa no habían fotografías de Sebastian; Max había _adquirido_ una cámara en Praga, era de las pocas cosas que no desaparecieron junto a Bullheart, quizás luego convencería a Sebastian de hacerse unas fotos junto a él y Max.

Tomó un par de prendas del rubio sobre el escritorio y las dobló ordenando un poco, no estaba seguro si se suponía que estaban sucias o limpias. Juraría que su camisa había caído en esa dirección, pero no la veía en cambio tomó algunos papeles organizándolos un poco, finalmente se colocó una camisa de Sebastian, no creía que le fuese a molestar que la tomara prestada, y si lo hacía, el rubio siempre podía quitársela.

Tomó un par de libros abiertos dispuesto a cerrarlos pero algo llamó su atención: el título de la página **Amoris Potione** ¿Poción de amor? ¿Qué hacía eso ahí?...

El color desapareció del rostro de Alec ¡No podía ser! ¡Por Raziel! Sebastian no podía haber descubierto lo que él había hecho, no podía haber descubierto que su comportamiento y todo lo demás era influenciado por la poción de...

¡Oh!

El pulso de Alec tembló: Sebastian no le había estado haciendo el amor todos estos días, lo había hecho la poción. Miró en su mano el anillo Morgenstern y cerró el puño con aprensión: ¿todo era falso? Una farsa creada por sí mismo.

No, Sebastian lo había atacado en Los Ángeles, ese amor obsesivo y fomentado por una poción no podía seguir porque de lo contrario él no habría reaccionado así, no podía ser la poción quien lo hiciera actuar todo este tiempo porque entonces todo era una mentira y Alec no sabría cómo actuar.

Retrocedió tembloroso, sentándose a la orilla de la cama: él no era tan iluso como para pensar que Sebastian le amaba realmente aun pero quería creer que el rubio estaba empezando a quererlo, quería creerlo porque Sebastian sí que le estaba haciendo sentir cosas intensas por él.

Si Sebastian sabia, como era obvio, de la poción de amor él sin duda habría hecho algo para sacarse los efectos de encima, además que ya tenía casi tres semanas desde que lo flechara en Burren; y sin embargo ¿Porque no le había dicho nada?

Alec intentó respirar profundo y calmarse pero su pulso no dejaba de temblar. Mientras varias imágenes venían a su mente: él hablando con Camille sobre la inmortalidad de Magnus, el brujo tomando sus manos, diciendo que nada cambiaba, la espalda de Bane marchándose. Él había perdido a Magnus Bane por haber hecho cosas a sus espaldas ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto para cometer el mismo error? ¿Qué iba a hacer si Sebastian se alejaba suyo de la misma manera en que lo hizo el brujo?

Tomó un vaso de su jarra de agua y se lo bebió de un trago intentando calmarse: tenía que hablar con Sebastian, saber sobre que terreno estaba parado ¿Que quería el rubio: Venganza o realmente no le importaba que hubiera forzado sus sentimientos?

Alec negó con la cabeza, no; él no estaba forzando nada. La flecha había sido un accidente como fue el que el rubio le apuñalara con la flecha de poción de odio.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron: La opción de odio… ¿Realmente había sido un accidente? ¿La fotografía de su familia había estado convenientemente junto a su cama solo por casualidad? No lo creía, Sebastian era inteligente, si había descubierto la poción de amor seguramente también la de odio pero eso solo dejaba a Alec en una peor posición ante el rubio.

Y sin embargo también significaba que el rubio ya se había vengado; ¿Podrían considerarse a mano y superarlo entonces?

Alec se tomó otro vaso de agua, el pulso le temblaba pero tenía que armarse de valor y salir de la habitación para buscar al rubio; se sentía nervioso pero debía hablar con él. Subió hacia la sala de entrenamiento, estaba seguro que estaría allí como cada mañana, y no se equivocó: pudo escuchar su voz desde incluso mitad de la escalera.

\- Vamos; más rápido: esquivar y estocar; ¡pero no abras tanto las piernas!

\- Eso intento - Esa era la voz de Max. Alec llegó mirando al rubio y no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa, su figura cubría completamente a Max mientras le corregía alguna postura.

\- No basta con intentar: yo a tu edad manejaba las técnicas de combate perfectamente; no te conseguiré más mangas hasta que lo hagas bien.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! - Se quejó Max - ¡El trato era que me conseguirías todo _One Piece_ si te dejo besar a Alec! - El ojos azules se ruborizó.

\- Dejen de hacer tratos sobre mí - Los riñó Alec; Sebastian volteó a verlo y el nerviosismos volvió al mayor Lightwood ¿Realmente sabia de la poción?

\- ¡Sebastian es un profesor tirano! - Se quejó Max enderezándose hacia su hermano pero el rubio le dio un zape.

\- De vuelta a la posición; te quedaras así hasta que se te grabe

\- Pero...

\- Hazlo - El niño refunfuñó más aun así lo hizo. Sebastian se acercó a Alec dejando a Max en una pose fija. - ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó, notaba la preocupación del ojos azules.

\- Si, quería...quería preguntarte algo, pero mejor luego.

\- No entiendo como estar aquí quieto me ayuda a ser mejor cazador de sombras - Se quejó Max en voz alta - ¿Cuando me dejaran lanzar cuchillos y matar cosas?

\- Cuando cierres el pico - Lo riñó Sebastian; volviendo su atención a Alec - ¿Estás seguro? Te ves preocupado

Alec se mordió el labio con indecisión, besando al rubio luego; fue un roce rápido que intentaba darse un poco de valor, porque lo último que quería era arruinar eso, todo lo que tenía ahí y ahora.

\- Los estoy viendo - Exclamó Max con la cabeza volteada en su dirección.

\- No te distraigas- Gruñó Sebastian; el niño bufó volviendo el rostro al frente mientras el rubio continuaba hacía Alec - La próxima runa que le hagamos que sea la de silencio.

Alec no rio por el comentario pero fue porque apenas lo escuchó; en cambio preguntó:

\- ¿Sabías de la poción de amor?

Su pregunta quedó en el aire un segundo. La mirada de Sebastian se endureció al instante y en cambio lo observó como si lo analizara antes de responder..

\- ¿Pensaste que no notaría nada extraño cuando de la noche a la mañana me sentía obsesionado contigo? No podía evitarlo, pero eso no significaba que no intuyera lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Y aun así no hiciste nada al respecto? – Preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sin embargo tu si pensabas hacerlo - Le acusó- Con esa flecha de poción de odio.

\- ¿Qué?...pero... Yo… - Alec no sabía que decir, estaba pálido. Sebastian rio casi con gracia, sin embargo esa risa no llegaba realmente a sus ojos.

\- Sé que por eso fue que decidiste venir aquí conmigo en primer lugar, la noche que descubriste que pensaba traer a Max de regreso ibas a flecharme con la poción de odio.

\- ¿Cómo…como lo sabes?

\- Yo recogí tu flecha ¿Recuerdas?

\- Pero dijiste que se había manchado con barro - Recordó el ojos azules. Sebastian le había devuelto la flecha diciéndole que tendría que limpiarla; en ese momento Alec había dudado si realmente el rubio sabría o no lo que estaba ocurriendo con las pociones, pero rápidamente había desechado la idea, ahora se daba cuenta que no debió hacerlo.

\- Parecía barro, pero olía a magia; no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que era, Maximus fue quien me lo aclaró todo. –Alec esperó expectante y la sonrisa de Sebastian se hizo casi depredadora al acorralarlo contra la pared - ¿Acaso quieres que deje de _amarte_ , Alexander?

\- ¡No! – Exclamó Alec de inmediato; por supuesto que no quería eso y había un miedo casi tangible a que se hiciera realidad.

\- Bien- Coincidió Sebastian besándole con lentitud casi metódica; el chico de los ojos azules se dejó hacer, sus dedos enredándose en la hebras de cabello rubio sintiendo como Sebastian presionaba sutilmente su cuerpo en…

\- ¡Me están doliendo las piernas! – La exclamación de Max rompió la atmosfera. Alec se separó de Sebastian, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

\- Y te vas a quedar así hasta que te sangren – Siseó el medio demonio. Max se quejó pero aun así no se movió como tampoco se movió el rubio para apartarse de Alec; era desconcertante la forma en que acababan de besarse porque significaba entonces que Sebastian no estaba molesto ¿Cierto?

\- No puedo creer que no estés enojado – Se aventuró ante la duda - Quizás justo ahora la poción te obliga a besarme.

\- Estuve enojado, pero ya me vengue por eso – Siseó, Alec se mostró confundido en un principio sin embargo rápidamente entendió:

 _\- Flecha por flecha –_ Sebastian asintió.

\- Y para que te quede claro: ninguna poción me obliga a nada – Aclaró serio, mordiéndole el labio y separándose de su lado para salir de la sala de entrenamiento.

\- ¡Espera, no te vayas y me dejes así! - Pidió Max. Sebastian hizo oídos sordos y solo se marchó. Alec, quedó pensativo, si realmente no le molestaba, significaba que Sebastian estaba de acuerdo con lo que pasaba entre ellos. Su corazón se aceleró _"ninguna poción me obliga a nada"_ Una tonta sonrisa se coló en sus labios ante el significado de sus palabras.

Pero había algo más, Sebastian acababa de admitir que le había flechado con la poción de odio a propósito, que le estaba haciendo odiar a su familia y a Magnus, él le había pedido al rubio que los trajera a casa por Max sin importar el medio, sin importar si para eso tenía que convertirlos ¿Era eso parte de algún plan de este? Negó con la cabeza para sacarse la idea, como fuera no se sentía disgustado por eso, ellos merecían lo que estaba sintiendo y lo que les pasaría.

Un quejido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Alec alzó la mirada fijándose en su hermanito: no se había movido de la posición que Sebastian le dejó aunque se le podía ver como sus piernas temblaban agotadas, no pudo evitar sentir orgullo por el pequeño.

\- Sabes que te puedes mover si quieres: nada te lo impide y yo no se lo diré.

\- Pero si no cumplo el entrenamiento ¿cómo me volveré un buen Cazador de Sombras? Quiero ser como tu Alec. – El pecho de Alexander se hinchó conmovido; él pensaba que su hermano quería ser como Jace, pero no era así, su ejemplo a seguir era él y eso le conmovía.

Quiso decirle algo pero Sebastian volvió casi al instante, llevaba una sonrisa divertida.

\- Muy bien, vamos a salir los tres; puedes enderezarte Max. - El niño gritó feliz, pero sus piernas cedieron cayendo al piso, sin embargo se levantó a prisa.

\- ¿Vamos a matar demonios? – Preguntó eufórico.

\- Vamos a seguir el entrenamiento afuera - Corrigió el rubio - Andando.

\- Si, entrenemos - Gritó el niño emocionado, corriendo fuera de la sala de entrenamiento rumbo a la puerta de salida.

\- ¿Afuera? ¿Nos dejaras ver dónde estamos? – Alec estaba sorprendido.

\- Lo haces sonar como si te tuviera secuestrado – El ojos azules enarcó una ceja más no dijo nada al respecto. - Te dije que no estoy enojado, te lo demostrare - Aseguró tendiéndole la mano. Alec dudó un segundo antes de tomarla y sonreírle al rubio para bajar juntos; no se tomaban de las manos desde aquella vez en el club de Praga, y como entonces sus dedos se entrelazaron de forma casi inconsciente. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja vieron a Max discutir con Amatis y Andrew.

\- ¡Sebastian dijo que podía salir! - Gritaba este - ¡Déjenme pasar!

Intentó escabullirse entre ambos pero los oscuros lo sujetaron por debajo de los brazos alzándolo del piso; el niño empezó a patalear quejándose.

\- ¡Suéltenme!

\- No puedes salir sin autorización- Dijo Amatis seria. Alec y Sebastian rieron viendo al pequeño mover los pies en el aire.

\- Déjenlo salir - Ordenó Sebastian. Los oscuros lo miraron y luego asintieron soltando al niño quien les sacó la lengua y corrió fuera de la casa; Alec escuchó su grito alegre casi al instante.

\- Creo que le gustó lo que vio.

\- Tal vez a ti también - Dijo Sebastian, ambos saliendo también. Alec tuvo que admitir que el paisaje era bastante agradable: estaban en un claro basto de grama, rodeado por bosque en todas las direcciones que les daba la sensación de aislamiento al impedir ver algo más, pero no era una sensación desagradable sino que traía consigo paz, tranquilidad y privacidad; era atravesado por un riachuelo hacia donde Max corría.

\- ¡Quiero bañarme! ¿Puedo bañarme? Por favor

\- Espero que ese interés por pedir permiso sea por el rio y no porque llevas diez días sin una ducha - Se burló Sebastian. Max le sacó la lengua y el rubio le imitó. Alec rio por el comportamiento tan infantil de ambos, había toda una frescura en el comportamiento de los tres influenciada simplemente por estar en el exterior, no se había dado cuenta de lo encerrado que se sentía dentro de la casa, hasta ahora.

\- ¿No querías entrenar? - Preguntó el mayor - Podemos entrar al rio cuando termines. Recuerda que quieres ser un buen cazador de sombras.

El niño asintió y Sebastian soltó la mano de Alec para ir al pequeño establo junto a la casa. Alec se miró la mano de la que habían estado tomados, solo estaba el anillo Morgenstern entre sus dedos y sin embargo se sentía repentinamente vacía ahora.

\- Este lugar es genial Alec porque no me lo dijiste? - Exclamó el niño - Con razón no hay electricidad, si estamos en medio de la nada - Dijo y agregó - Pero me gusta

\- Se está bastante tranquilo la verdad - Dijo intentando no admitir que él tampoco había visto ese lugar antes, era la primera vez que salía de la casa por la puerta desde que siguiera a Sebastian para descubrir que intentaba revivir al niño, y en esa ocasión no tuvo oportunidad de detallar el paisaje.

Sebastian volvió poco después con un par de caballos majestuosos, uno de pelaje caoba y el otro de color arena.

\- ¿Caballos?

\- Un Nefilim debe saber desplazarse en cualquier medio, cabalgar es necesario - Dijo tendiendo las riendas del caballo arena a Alec quien las tomó. Max se acercó maravillado, extendiendo la mano para tocar el pelaje en una de las patas delanteras.

\- ¿Pero solo dos?

\- No pensaras en dejar a Max solo con un caballo cuando no sabe ni subirse a él- Dijo con obviedad, el niño giró el rostro hacia Sebastian con un puchero ofendido.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sé! - Exclamó montando un pie en el estribo e intentando saltar para montarse ante la mirada de ambos; logrando quedar de panza sobre el lomo del animal pero este relinchó suavemente y el movimiento asustó a Max que se aferró como pudo: desde esa posición tenía una completa visión del pedazo de tierra contra se estamparía la cara si se caía.

\- Por supuesto - Coincidió Sebastian con sarcasmo y agregó a Alec - Tendrá que ir contigo - Alec asintió mientras con una risita ayudaba al niño a enderezarse para luego montar él mismo tras Max. Sebastian se montó en el suyo con un movimiento ágil.

\- ¡Vamos por allá! - Exclamó el niño señalando un camino tras la casa.

\- Por ahí hay lobos; y ellos no son muy amigables con tu hermano - Aseguro señalando en dirección contraria. - Toma las riendas Max, y vamos por allá.

* * *

El camino por el que iban atravesaba un bosque algo tupido. Max llevaba las riendas del caballo dejándose ayudar por Alec que tenía las manos sobre las suyas para evitar que el niño volviera a mantener jalada solo una y el caballo estuviera dando círculos cerrados.

Sebastian iba junto a ellos, su caballo en paso de marcha apenas y necesitaba dirección por parte suya, en cambio el rubio estaba al pendiente de darle indicaciones e instrucciones a Max. Alec sonrió, Sebastian realmente estaba enseñándole a Max, cosa que jamás en la vida a él se le habría pensado posible, aunque últimamente Sebastian no dejaba de sorprenderlo; el rubio simplemente había desarrollado, al parecer, una especial paciencia en lo que a Max refería, al menos la mayoría del tiempo.

Intentó fijarse en el camino y no mirarlo mucho para detallar cómo se veía erguido sobre el caballo, con su espada al hombro, todo un guerrero, un conquistador.

\- Te dije que no bajes las riendas o harás que corra - Lo riñó; Max las subió de inmediato y el caballo se frenó - Pero no la subas tanto. - Colabora un poco más Alec.

\- Si guio las riendas ¿Cómo aprenderá? – Dijo. Aunque las mantenía sujetas por si acaso, era Max quien las controlaba. El medio demonio bufó rodeando con su caballo el de los Lightwood y preguntó

\- ¿Aun no descubres dónde estamos?- Alec se fijó a su alrededor, solo había bosque y aunque le parecía familiar no lo identificaba, como un sitio que has visitado varias veces pero no las suficientes para recordar detalles.

Lograron rodear un tupido grupo de árboles no antes de que Max casi dirigiera al caballo directamente a ellos y entonces Alec tomó las riendas y detuvo a su caballo ante las quejas del pequeño, abriendo la boca con sorpresa. Estaban en un pequeño relieve desde donde podía observarse a lo lejos un gran lago; y un poco más allá estaba lo que resultaba la silueta de una ciudad con dos enormes torres de cristal.

\- ¡Vamos Alec, sigamos! - exclamó el niño.

-Espera aquí – Balbuceó el mayor bajándose del caballo y acercándose al borde del relieve; Sebastian salto del suyo parándose a su lado.

\- Estamos...todo este tiempo...hemos estado...

\- En Idris - Coincidió el rubio con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia - Nadie busca al ratón en la casa del gato.

\- No puedo creerlo - Alec no cabía en sí de la sorpresa: él había esperado estar en algún lugar recóndito y deshabitado del mundo, o quizás metidos en alguna especie de dimensión demoniaca pero nunca esperó estar en Idris, bajo la mismas narices de la Clave y de su padre.

\- Valentine me crió en esa casa durante años y nadie nunca lo supo; está bien protegida, con glamoures y hechizos que brujos hicieron para él.

\- ¿Realmente es el lugar donde te criaste? - Preguntó Alec. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, no cuando recordaba las cicatrices de látigos en la espalda de Sebastian

\- También el lugar donde Jace me mató - Aseguró - Claro que ahora tengo mejores referencias de esa casa - Se acercó a Alec por la espalda abrazándolo de la cintura, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del pelonegro.

\- ¿Por qué me dices ahora dónde estamos?

\- Estoy seguro ahora de que no escaparas - Aseguró con una sonrisa. Inspirando el aroma de Alec, el sándalo había desaparecido de su piel, ahora era una fragancia más fría, cítrica y penetrante, una que ambos compartían. - Estar encerrado en la casa debe ser aburrido y a Max también le venían bien un par de clases de equitación.

\- Hablando de Max...- Alec se dio cuenta que su hermano no había dicho nada hasta los momentos y eso no era normal en él. Volteó el rostro alarmándose al no verlo, ni al caballo color arena.-¡No esta! – exclamó dispuesto a volver para buscarlo pero Sebastian lo mantuvo abrazado a él, impidiéndoselo.

\- Sobrevivirá - Aseguró con gracia besando la quijada del Nefilim.

\- Pero... - Sebastian le dio un pequeño mordisquito en el cuello que desarmó cualquier argumento de Alec quien volvió el rostro para encontrarlo a los suyos.

* * *

Jace removía su bebida con el dedo lentamente; se suponía que debía prestar atención a la conversación frente a él pero sencillamente no podía.

Estaba en Taki's junto a Clary, Isabelle y Simon por petición de Maryse. Supuestamente había algo de movimiento demoniaco cerca de la zona y debían investigar, pero para el rubio era más que obvio que solo los habían sacado del instituto para que no intervinieran en la reunión de la clave que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento allá. Generalmente Maryse les dejaba estar cerca pese a saber que escuchaba a escondidas pero esta vez no quiso arriesgarse y él sabía porque: discutirían sobre la posibilidad de decretar una retirada masiva de todos los institutos del mundo luego de la forma en que Sebastian arrasó con el de Praga y sobre lo que esto significaba para los Lightwoods: si no habían nephilims fuera de Idris, no habría nadie buscando a Alec.

Jace sabía que era absurdo que los sacaran para que no intervinieran; después de todo él no estaba dispuesto a irse a ningún lado hasta conseguir a su parabatai, y estaba totalmente seguro de que Isabelle pensaba igual.

\- Eso que estás haciendo es asqueroso, Jace – Aseguró Clary sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó confundido chupándose los dedos inconscientemente. Clary le hizo una fea mueca.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que seguir aquí para hacer creer a mamá que nos creímos su falsa misión? – Preguntó Isabelle con molestia. – Todos sabemos que la Clave decidirá lo que le dé la gana y dejaran a Alec de lado.

\- No puedes estar segura de eso – Intentó conciliar Simon. – Su padre es el inquisidor, eso debe contar.

\- Dejaron de lado a Jace cuando Sebastian lo secuestró – Recordó Clary. – Alec tiene dos semanas con Sebastian; la clave poco a poco irá dejándolo de lado, especialmente si siguen cayendo tantos institutos. – Ambos Lightwoods apretaron los puños con molestia.

\- En cualquier caso no los necesitamos; nosotros, Magnus y Tessa podemos seguir por nuestra cuenta, cuando Alec conteste el mensaje…

La voz de Jace murió en su garganta; Alec todavía no contestaba y ya habían pasado un par de días desde que le enviara el mensaje de fuego y con cada minuto que pasaba Jace sentía que iba a perder los nervios: quería pensar que Alec simplemente no había llegado a leer la carta o que no había conseguido el momento adecuado para responder, porque su runa de parabatai le decía que el chico no estaba al borde de la muerte por alguna terrible tortura, pero eso no significaba que estuviese bien y esa sensación de tener las manos atadas lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sabía que Magnus se sentía igual que él; todos en realidad, y eso no era un consuelo.

\- Volvamos a casa – Demandó Isabelle. Clary y Simon se miraron antes de asentir, Jace también se puso de pie. No habían logrado sacarle nada de información a Bullheart en estos días, y ni siquiera se atrevía a intentar enviar otro mensaje. Estaban estancados y eso era asfixiante.

* * *

Alec dudó pero finalmente se abrazó a la cintura de Sebastian recostando la cabeza en su espalda, mientras este ponía al caballo en marcha, a paso de trote para volver a casa.

Casa...

¿Quién diría que ese lugar se volvería su casa, su hogar? El lugar donde había ido a meterse sin pensar en las consecuencias, el lugar donde Sebastian había sufrido una infancia de soledad y maltratos; pero también el hogar donde ellos dos juntos se amaban, donde tenían a Max y habían formado una extraña familia a su, aún más extraña, manera.

Y hablando de Max. Habían conseguido al niño en medio de un claro, aferrado a las riendas del caballo inclinado sobre un costado de este luego de que la silla de montar se deslizara y quedara a unos 40 grados. Alec sabía que la silla fue bien fijada por Sebastian; lo que no sabía era como se las arreglo Max para deshacerse de una de las correas y quedar en esa posición. Sin embargo, una vez que lo repararon Max se negó a dejarlo subirse, haciendo un berrinche sobre que quería cabalgar solo y que no aprendería si Alec sujetaba las riendas todo el tiempo. Sebastian le había gruñido un par de amenazas para que dejara subir al pelo azul que murieron ante un contundente _"si me dejas cabalgar solo, Alec iría contigo e irían abrazaditos como en las pelis"_

Y Alec debía admitir que su hermano era un pequeño monstruo manipulador. _"Todo un Lightwood"_ le había dicho Sebastian entre risas mientras le permitía subirse a su caballo.

Aun así habían tenido que guiar al caballo de Max todo el camino de regreso. Y tanto Alec como Sebastian habían estado en silencio, Alexander se preguntaba si tenía algo ver la cercanía, ya habían estado juntos varias veces, pero la forma en que sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de Sebastian, encontrándose sobre su abdomen, o como mantenía la cabeza recostada a su espalda, escuchando su corazón, que le deba un carácter bastante íntimo.

\- ¿Ahora si me puedo bañar en el rio? - Exclamó Max apenas el riachuelo y la casa fueron visibles tirándose del caballo sin esperar respuesta y corriendo al riachuelo mientras se quitaba a prisa la ropa. Alec y Sebastian lo miraron perplejos.

\- Tu hermano es raro - Aseguró el rubio. Alec rio dándole la razón, esperando a que el animal se detuviera para bajarse también; Max estaba en calzoncillos y se lanzó al agua, Alec lo miró y se encogió de hombros quitándose la camisa también.

Sebastian no supo en que momento sus ojos le traicionaron y fueron a dar a las líneas marcadas del abdomen del pelo negro. ¿Por Lilith que le estaba pasando? Ni que fuera la primera vez que le veía sin camisa, se estaba comportando como un adolescente hormonal.

**De hecho, eres un adolescente hormonal**

Negó con la cabeza para sacarse la voz de su mente e hizo girar al caballo para marcharse.

\- ¿No te bañaras con nosotros? Vamos, diviértete un rato - Dijo halándolo de la mano.

\- No tengo tiempo para eso

\- ¿Ah no? - Alec enarcó una ceja - ¿Realmente crees que me comí ese cuento de enseñar a cabalgar a Max? La próxima vez que quieras pasear con nosotros solo dilo.

Sebastian bufó espoleando suavemente al caballo para que continuara la marcha; Alec se apresuró a alcanzarlo, esta vez con molestia

\- ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó. Sebastian lo miró tardándose en contestar y eso, notó Alec, era raro; sin embargo lo entendió rápidamente luego.

\- Tengo un par de cosas que discutir con la Reina Seelie.

Las mejillas de Alec se hincharon de enojo y sin pensarlo jaló a Sebastian de una pierna; el rubio tuvo que hacer frenar al caballo de inmediato para evitar caerse de este, sintiendo la mirada de Alexander taladrándole y Sebastian no se quedaba atrás.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

\- ¿Vas a ver a esa perra? – Respondió con otra pregunta; su tono era una daga dispuesta a despellejar a alguien.

\- Son negocios Alexander; es una aliada muy útil.

\- ¡Aliada un carajo; te acuestas con ella! - Lo acusó. Sebastian no lo negó y Alec se sintió ver rojo de enojo - Perfecto; sencillamente perfecto - Masculló soltándole y dándose media vuelta furioso. Sebastian lo vio ignorar a Max que lo llamaba desde el rio y en cambio se dirigió al interior de la casa tropezando al oscuro que hacia guardia en la puerta principal y cerrando con un portazo. Sebastian suspiró espoleando nuevamente al caballo, rumbo al bosque en sentido contrario al que habían ido más temprano. Si Alec quería estar a su lado, no solo tenía que aceptarlo a él y sus metas, también los aliados que necesitaba para conseguirlas

* * *

Alec subió las escaleras vuelto una fiera; ¿Qué clase de idiota pensaba Sebastian que era? _Negocios_ , claro; si lo que hacía con la Reina Seelie era negocios entonces a él le gustaban las mujeres; y eso, nunca había ocurrido.

Sebastian solo iba hasta los dominios de las hadas para acostarse con esa mujer. Simplemente creía que podía acostarse con él cuando quisiera y hacer lo que le viniera en gana fuera de casa; pues estaba muy equivocado.

No se detuvo en el piso de las habitaciones y en cambio siguió hasta el siguiente a la sala de entrenamiento; la abrió de un portazo dirigiéndose a las paredes donde se exhibían las armas. Tomó un par de cuchillos serafines, el arco que ya había adoptado como suyo y el cajac lleno de flechas y salió a prisa.

No estaba dispuesto a compartir a Sebastian con nadie; muchísimo menos con la zorra pelirroja que dirigía al pueblo de las hadas. Él sabía que Sebastian no había tenido la crianza más ortodoxa respecto a las relaciones humanas; pero, o aprendía rápido o le clavaba una flecha en el trasero.

\- ¡Amatis! - La llamó apenas salió de la casa; Max disfrutaba del riachuelo totalmente encantado; y al escucharlo exclamó.

\- ¡Ven Alec! ¡Está fría! - Dijo salpicándolo; el mayor le ignoró.

\- Ahora no Max, tengo que salir – Dijo serio.

\- ¿Me llamó? - Preguntó la oscura evitando que diera más explicaciones al niño; Alec asintió.

\- Que Max no se quede afuera hasta tarde; estas a cargo de él.- Ordenó dispuesto a internarse en el bosque; quizás no sabía la dirección exacta donde se había ido Sebastian pero él conocía Idris y sabía por dónde encontrar una entrada al mundo de las hadas.

\- No puede marcharse sin autorización del señor Seb...

\- Quiero ver que intentes detenerme - Dijo esquivando el intento de la mujer por sujetarlo; en cambio sacó uno de los cuchillos serafines colocándolo a pocos centímetros de su cuello amenazante.

\- ¡Alec! - Exclamó Max sorprendido. El ojos azules la soltó apresurándose a internarse en el bosque, no quería darle explicaciones a su hermanito, mucho menos quería darle pie a que quisiera acompañarlo.

Después de todo, eso era algo que debía hacer solo: iba a apartar a Sebastian de esa mujer aunque tuviera que jalarlo del cabello todo el camino; o de otras partes más dolorosas.

* * *

\- Hace bastante tiempo que no me visitas; tu última petición fue a través de una carta - Comentó la Reina Seelie con tono caprichoso.

\- He estado ocupado Mi Lady - Aseguró Sebastian con una sonrisa ladina; las hadas amaban la belleza que prometía peligro puesto que ellas mismas cumplían ese papel. - Además acordamos que no nos veríamos a menos que fuese necesario: la clave no debe saber que nos estamos entendiendo.

\- ¿Solamente la clave? - Preguntó ella rozando con uno de sus delgados y filosos dedos la mejilla de Sebastian, bordeando a modo de caricia su cuello y clavícula - Escuche que tienes un amante ¿Me dirás quién es?

\- Eso querida, no es tu asunto - Aseguró el con voz filosa; Seelie le dirigió una retorcida sonrisa inclinándose sobre el rubio e introduciendo sus manos entre su camisa, acariciando su pecho lentamente

\- Tal vez – Coincidió -¿Por eso solo vienes a mí por información? ¿Ya no quieres mis... favores?

\- Nunca he dicho eso ¿Cómo podría rechazar a alguien tan hermosa? - Susurró besando sus labios. Seelie rio guturalmente, pero no era una risa que abarcara sus ojos.

\- Eres un excelente mentiroso Jonathan Morgenstern; casi me lo creo - Aseguró, sus labios besando la comisura de los del rubio - Sin embargo, si podemos seguir divirtiéndonos... - se deslizaron por su mejilla y de allí al cuello donde mordisqueó y succionó su piel.

Sebastian no se movió, nunca se había sentido especialmente atraído por la Reina Seelie sin embargo esta vez iba más allá: no estaba despertando absolutamente nada en él, nada de lo que Alec había conseguido.

\- Sin embargo Mi Lady, primero tenemos negocios que atender - Aseguró apartándola de él con un rápido beso en los labios - Me dijo que consiguió alguien que sabe del oscuro que me fue arrebatado.

\- Así es - Aseguró con una sonrisa - Pero no será gratis la información: es un duende, ya sabes cómo les gusta negociar - Sebastian asintió – Le encanta la carne joven y fresca…igual que a mí – Ronroneó mordiéndole el labio. El rubio la beso a cambio con la misma intensidad que ella lo hacía y sin embargo no pudo evitar un casi suspiro de alivio cuando una hada joven se aclaró la garganta.

\- Lamento interrumpir mi señora; pero la caza salvaje está aquí – Dijo; Seelie se separó del rubio con cierto fastidio.

\- Dile que los atiendo en unas horas.

\- Están exigiendo una audiencia con usted; por el asunto del chico Blackthorn – Seelie suspiró teatralmente arreglando los tirantes de su vestido que en algún momento se habían deslizado de sus hombros.

\- ¿Qué se puede hacer? El deber me llama.

\- Es una lástima – Dijo Sebastian con un pesar casi creíble. – Pero no olvides decirme dónde está ese duende - La reina hada sonrió rozando su quijada con uno de sus dedos.

\- Central Park ¿Dónde si no? – Cuestionó y agregó - Tendrás que pagarme esa información que no se te olvide Jonathan. – Dijo antes de marcharse junto a la otra hada a través de una puerta oculta. La expresión indulgente de Sebastian desapareció y girándose en dirección contraria para salir de allí por la "puerta" de visitas; tendría que ir por ese duende y averiguar lo que sabía porque los nephilims no podían seguir creyendo que podían arrebatarle sus cosas.

* * *

\- Hazte a un lado - Siseó peligrosamente; su mirada azul refulgía amenazante, enfatizado con el arco tensado en dirección al caballero hada - Quiero hablar con la zorra de tu reina.

\- Está ocupada; y estoy seguro que no le interesara hablar contigo. – Contestó Meliorn con tono aburrido. Alec apretó el arco con más fuerza de lo necesario; apenas conteniéndose.

\- Hazte a un lado - Repitió su voz era una daga peligrosamente afilada.

\- No me retes Nefilim, si no te largas tendré que deshacerme de ti.- El caballero hada habló con tono filoso - Ya te dije que está ocupada.

\- No me interesa lo que esté haciendo, quiero que se mantenga alejada de Sebastian – Gruñó.

Meliorn rio con burla; crispando aún más a Alexander.

\- Es él quien viene a buscar a mi señora, ella le apoya y ayuda en sus planes, y le da otros…favores. En cambio tú ¿Que le ofreces? Además de ser su perra - Dijo con sorna, Alec apretó la mano alrededor de su arco con ira, Meliorn lo notó y rio – ¿Que creías? ¿Qué Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern te tomaría en serio?

Alec chasqueó la lengua, estaba harto de que las hadas se burlaran de él. No lo pensó mucho y soltó la cuerda de su arcó, disparando su flecha directo a la frente del caballero hada que cayó sin vida.

\- Jonathan es mío - Dijo Alec serio.

\- Sin duda, pero eso no era necesario - Dijeron tras él. Alec se volteó para encontrarse de frente con Sebastian que sostenía una sonrisa ladeada. - Buen tiro por cierto.

\- ¿Por qué viniste aquí? – Soltó a la defensiva.

\- Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo - Dijo serio - Tengo negocios que atender con Seelie y ahora no estará feliz de que mataras a su caballero.

\- Te acuestas con ella - Acusó Alec ignorando el asunto de haber asesinado a Meliorn.

\- Me acuesto contigo - Dijo Sebastian ladinamente acercándose, deteniéndose de golpe cuando Alec tomó otra flecha apuntándole al rubio con mirada molesta.

\- No hoy - Gruñó; bajando el arma y dándose media vuelta para salir de allí. Sebastian lo miró sonriendo de lado, siguiéndole; lo último que quería era estar presente cuando Seelie llegara y viera a su caballero hada muerto.

Alec caminó a prisa fuera del reino de las hadas, estaba enojado y lo estaría mientras Sebastian estuviera viendo a esa Zorra y sabía que lo seguiría haciendo a menos que él tomara cartas en el asunto.

Sebastian le siguió a prisa: había mucho camino desde allí hasta casa. Sin embargo se sorprendió al ver a Alec tomar su caballo y arrearlo a la carrera fuera de allí; rodó los ojos: eso era estúpido si se tenía en cuenta que él llevaba un anillo que le permitía transportarse a donde quisiera. Lo tocó apareciendo a las afueras de la casa; un par de oscuros lo miraron pero no dijeron nada, expectantes por si recibían alguna orden. Sebastian solo los ignoró, Alec llegaría en unos diez minutos si mantenía al caballo a la carrera; y en efecto cuando apareció en el horizonte rayos naranja empezaban a destellar en el cielo del atardecer.

Alec le ignoró; solo se bajó del caballo a prisa, ajustándose el arco al hombro, ignorando a Sebastian por completo y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa dejando que los oscuros se encargaran del caballo. Sebastian lo interceptó de inmediato; sentía que tenía que explicarse aunque realmente no es como si debiera hacerlo.

\- No es que sea tu problema pero Seelie me contactó con un Duende de Nueva York que dice saber algo de Bullheart. – Alec estuvo por bajar la guardia y escucharlo pero cambio de idea rápidamente: Sebastian tenía en su cuello una marca que no le había hecho él, chupetones que no había tenido esa mañana, apretó los puños sintiendo que veía rojo.

\- Un duende...- Alec bufó continuando el camino empujándolo con el hombro; pero casi al instante cambió de idea volviéndose para encararlo - ¿Porque no sería mi problema? Tú eres el único que me deja por fuera siempre.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sebastian para bufar.

\- La última vez que te incluí en algo, te revelaste contra mí en medio de un ataque.

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Me mantendrás aquí encerrado como la amante que espera a que llegue su guerrero para que se acueste con ella? - Lo empujó - Porque estas muy equivocado, quiero actuar, y no solo esperar a que vengas de ánimo para acostarte conmigo; soy un Nefilim maldición, un guerrero; ¡no soy tu perra!

Se dio media vuelta abriendo con un golpe la puerta principal y entrando a la casa; Sebastian se repuso rápidamente siguiéndolo a prisa.

\- ¡Alexander!

\- ¡Déjame en paz!- Exclamó Alec encarándole y apuntándole con el arco. Max que acababa de levantar la mirada de su manga desde el sofá contuvo hasta el aliento al verlos sin entender que pasaba.

\- Creo que estás exagerando

\- ¿Exagerando? Ahora si estoy exagerando - Exclamó disparando el arco; la flecha se clavó en el muslo de Sebastian sin compasión.

\- Maldito hijo de… - Los insultos del rubio fueron opacados por el grito asustado de Max.

\- ¡Alec! - Pero su hermano lo ignoró.

\- Dile a la zorra esa que te haga el _"favor"_ de curarte - Ironizó apresurándose a su habitación y cerrando de un portazo.

Sebastian masculló un par de maldiciones más ¿Quién se creía? No negaba que se sintiera sorprendido pero eso no se quedaría así.

**No hagas una estupidez y discúlpate**

¿Disculparse? Él era quien tenía una maldita flecha en la pierna; no se iba a disculpar, al contrario, le daría una lección y sabía perfectamente donde golpear. El sollozo de Max le hizo vovler la mirada hacía él: el niño llevaba el cabello empapado; debía tener poco de haber salido del riachuelo y en ese momento estaba pálido y lloraba. Sebastian masculló algo partiendo la flecha para que fuera más fácil manipularla.

\- ¿Qué te pasa mocoso?

\- Alec te disparó… y peleaban... estás herido…

El enojo de Sebastian mermó un poco ¿Estaba preocupado por él? Era una sensación extraña, tener al niño angustiado porque estuviese bien

\- Estoy bien – Dijo seco, no era como si intentara tranquilizarlo, no realmente -Tu hermano se cabreó realmente ¿no? – Max asintió intentando dejar de hipar- Ve por una estela.

Max asintió secándose las lágrimas y corriendo a por la estela. Sebastian caminó como pudo hasta el sofá dejándose caer apretando los dientes cuando arrancó la flecha de su pierna. Max volvió casi al instante con una estela que le entregó. Sebastian se colocó un par de Iratzes a los lados de la herida. Golpeando luego a Max con la estela en la cabeza.

\- Un cazador de sombras no llora mocoso - Lo riñó. Max asintió restregándose el rostro para eliminar cualquier rastro que le quedara de lágrimas.

\- Mamá siempre dice, que de todos sus hijos, quien teme ver enojado es a Alec; dice que generalmente mantiene mucho la calma, como un volcán.

\- ¿Pues porque no salimos un rato? - Preguntó dirigiendo una sólida mirada en la dirección en que Alec había subido

**No lo hagas**

Le advirtió la voz de su conciencia o lo que Sebastian suponía que debía hacer; era una molesta vocecilla que últimamente no lo dejaba en paz y que él, una vez más, ignoró.

\- Harás algo por mí mientras se calma la erupción.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¿Qué piensa hacerle Sebastian a Max? D: ay no, ay no x.x y Alec no está feliz, nada feliz u.u pero confieso que me encantó hacer que le clavara esa flecha en la pierna a Sebastian.  
> El proximo capi se llama "Central Park", originalmente estaba pensado como uno con este cap, pero ya está bastante largo así que lo dividí, y pues le toca sentir celos a Sebastian ;)
> 
> Nos leemos Pronto
> 
> Besos :3


End file.
